Heaven on Earth BOOK III
by catherinedoncaster1995
Summary: HTe thrid book in my saga, includes a pregnant vampire adn a grown up ness, who attracts bad boys, what will bella and edward do, and how will thye preapre for their second child. set 100 after wounded afternoon
1. 100 years later

Renesmee POV

I was walking down the stairs of Grandma and Grandpa's house, heading towards the pool. I suppose on the outside I looked eighteen, but I am really one hundred and six, where as dad is an impressive two hundred and fifteen, mum the same age as me... Yes thanks to dad's vampire genes when he got mum pregnant I grow more quickly than humans. But that has all stopped; well just under a hundred years ago it did anyway. We have moved back to forks after a century, and amazingly the house is still standing. Seemed like no one wanted to touch the Cullen's mystery house after we left. They weren't wrong to be scared. Grandma Esme was very protective of her handiwork, Uncles Emmet and Jasper plus my dad knew that well enough.

My father is of course still ridiculously protective over me. At school I knew for a fact he listened to my thoughts, of course it's not his fault he can hear them, but it is his fault that he doesn't block them out. I often cringe at the thought of my parents being the same age physically as me, like when they make out in the school canteen, or when I can hear them going at it in the night when I am reading. All the family were in the pool at the moment. I walked in in my bikini, throwing my towel my mum and dad's feet. She was leant back against the pillar, dad had one hand above her head, and the other was holding one of hers. Her other hand raised itself and ran down his chest. She smiled at him.

I made a gagging noise and jumped on dad's back.

"Wow Eddy has two girlfriends." Uncle Emmet bellowed.

"Jealous are we big bear?" My dad growled, Uncle Emmet scowled.

Mum laughed and jumped in the pool, my dad looked disappointed but then a mischievous smile spread across his face. He crouched down, ready to spring.  
"Dad don't you dare!" I yelled but was cut off as he launched us in the pool.

I swam to the surface, glaring at my laughing dad. I got out and went to lie on the side sunbathing with Aunty Alice and Aunt Rose. Alice handed me some sunglasses as I lay back.

"You knew that was going to happen." I accused her.

She smiled and nodded. I grumbled and scowled at the ceiling.  
"Say Ness how's the boyfriend hunt going?" Uncle Emmet yelled and Uncle Jazz laughed. I sat up and raised an eyebrow at him. Dad appeared from under the water to bring a choke hold around his neck. Uncle Emmet pushed him off and as dad disappeared screamed like a little girl. Aunt Rose sighed and sat up in time with Auntie Alice.

"What happened?" She asked half-heartedly as mum sat down next to me and Dad stood on the further pool side, his voice yelling slash humming the national anthem. His hands rose in victory, Uncle Emmet's swim shorts in his right hand.

"Edward that's childish." Mum shouted.

Dad looked shocked.

"Bella it's... it's his..." he stammered like she was seeing a different thing and if she wasn't she was not making the reaction he wanted.  
"I can see what you've done." She said, sighing and shaking her head.

Emmet laughed.

"Bella you are awesome!" He yelled, everyone laughed and Dad sighed.  
"Bella." He moaned.

"Come here." She said, raising a hand and beckoning him forwards with one finger. My dad ran to her, his head bowed.

"So whipped!" Jasper yelled but was silenced by a glare from aunt Alice.

Dad crouched down in front of mum.

"Stand up." She instructed, dad obliged.

Mum held her hand out and dad sighed, making to hand her the swim shorts he held. Uncle Emmet screamed in happiness, but he shut up when mum shook her head.

"I want yours." She said. Dad froze and I gaped. Everyone else howled with laughter.

Dad threw Uncle Emmet's shorts on the floor and took a deep breath, his hands moving to his waist band.  
"Not like that." Mum said, her head shaking in disproval. Auntie Alice clicked the speakers on with a remote and the Sugababes started playing.

Mum got up and placed her hands on the front of dad's shorts.

"Like this." She whispered and began to slide her fingers under the elastic.  
"God no!" I screamed and pushed them in the water.

Everyone laughed and I frowned at mum. She laughed and smiled a apologetically at me.  
"It wasn't all my idea." She said and I turned to look at Aunt Alice and aunt Rose.  
"Traitor." Rosalie muttered and I laughed, bombing into the water beside Emmet who was putting his shorts back on.

"Nessie you are so his daughter." He grumbled, gesturing to my dad who was snogging my mum. I gagged again and Emmet laughed,

"Will you to cut that out!" I yelled, "Your daughter is present and by the way, I _can _hear you at night when you go all the way. It's not like I'm allowed to do anything with the boy who I'm going to prom with." I clamped my hand over my mouth as my dad froze. Turning his head to look at me severely.

"What?" He asked simply.

"Nothing." I mumbled and looked down at the rippling water that shook with Emmet's silent laughter.

"Who asked you to prom?" Dad asked, staring me down. I glanced up at him and then back down again.

"Ben Newton." I murmured. I could physically hear dad snap.

"What!" He yelled.

"He asked me to prom and I accepted." I said, a little clearer.

"You're not going anywhere with him!" Dad spat.  
"Why not?" I asked.

"Because his great grandfather was all over your mother even when we were engaged, and god knows what other characteristics he shares with him besides looks."

This was, as much as I hated it, a rather good point.

"He's not like Mike dad." I said evenly. Mum put a hand on dads shoulder and nodded.  
"Edward listen to her, Ben seems nice enough from what we've seen."

Dad was silent, I looked lovingly at mum, dad was not quite calm but he was getting there.

Dad shook his head.

"My decision is final. You aren't going anywhere with him Renesmee Carlie Cullen and I mean it." He said and turned and walked up to his and mums room. I growled and splashed water at Emmet, to let off some steam.

I looked at mum, who sighed and closed her eyes, she looked at me and smiled

"Should I...?"I asked, gesturing towards upstairs. She shook her head.

"Let him calm down, god knows your father can be stubborn when he puts his mind to it."

"I meant to tell you I just..." I said as me and mum dried our hair in my room at grandma and Grandpas, who had since returned from hunting and were well informed of mine and dads argument.

"I know love, he'll get over it. I know what he's like." She said and rolled her eyes, just the way dad did it.

"Renesmee Ben's here to see you!" Alice shouted. Mum sighed as a crash resounded from mum and Dad's room on the floor above us. Mum took my hand and led me by the hands downstairs. I ran ahead and stood in front of Ben, who was looking really uncomfortable whilst talking to Uncle Emmet and Jazz. I saw dad out of the corner of my eyes, fiddling with the TV remote.

"You look nice." Ben noted as I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said, blushing slightly. Mum smiled at me and turned to frown at dad. He gave her his best 'what' expression.

"I just wanted to check what time you wanted picking up for prom." Ben said, the remote dad held snapped and he growled quietly, to quiet for Ben to hear. Uncle Emmet walked over and put one hands casually on dad's shoulder, as though he were being friendly, but we all knew it was to keep dad from ripping Ben's head off.

"Seven okay?" Ben asked, bringing my attention back from my father.

"Perfect." I whispered and smiled.

"Just like you." He murmured.

Dad growled again and I saw uncle Jazz fight to keep his emotions calm. Mum walked at human speed to sit in dad's lap. He held her close to him; she stroked his cheek, keeping him calm. She was the only one that could.

"See you tomorrow then." Ben said mercifully so I didn't have to flounder for an excuse.

"great." I said.

"It's a date." He whispered and pecked me quickly on the cheek before leaving. I shut the door just in time, because his last act sent dad nearly all the way over the edge.

"I'm going to kill him." He swore as he fought to get up, Mum wrapped her arms and legs around him hurriedly and Uncle Emmet pinned him on the sofa.

"Bella, let go." Dad grunted.

"No... because your being rash and childish, now calm down or I swear you will never see me less than fully clothed again." She said, taking his face in her hands.

"Fine." He sighed and closed his eyes.

Mum gently released him and kissed him quickly, before getting up and walking out of the room. Not before looking pointedly at me and beckoning for the rest of the family to follow her out. Dad got up and stood looking out of the glass wall, his expression unreadable.

I went and stood a few feet behind him.

"daddy?" I asked.

"You haven't called me that in years." He muttered. I smiled weakly.

"You'll always be my daddy." I whispered and walked to stand closer to him. He turned and looked at me, leaning against the glass.

"But you're not my little girl anymore." He sighed.

"I'll always be your little girl; you'll just have to stop calling me it around the humans."

We both laughed in spite of ourselves. He sighed again and looked at me.  
"Dad what's wrong, Ben is a good boy. He likes me why is that so hard for you to understand?" I moaned.

He straightened up and walked upstairs.  
"Because I can't trust him with you, not after what he thinks about you." And with that he left. I stomped my foot in anger.


	2. Old married couple

I was ready for school. Mum was talking to Dad in the lounge, they sounded like an old married couple. Which when you think about it is exactly what they were. I was stood on the landing; they were in the open living room beneath.

Mum was stood in front of dad.  
"Edward what have you got against Ben?" she demanded.  
"Bella please..."

"If you can't give me a good reason _I _will not be going with you to prom." She shouted. Dad growled and threw his hands up in the air.

"Great, then you can go with Ben's mates, and I'll just sit here like the old prude of a husband whose wife is out gallivanting with younger men."

"Well that's exactly what you're behaving like." Mum snapped. Dad rolled his eyes but his face did not look amused

"Good, because that's what it feels like."

"She is not your little girl anymore Edward. She has grown up, and it's about time you did the same." Mum hissed.

Dad frowned and growled.

Mum wheeled to face him again.

"Oh and another thing, don't you dare start listening to other peoples thoughts about me and your daughter, what other people think is none of our business..."

"If it involves you and Ness it is my business." He hissed.

"Well why don't you get the restraining order printed off while I phone the divorce agency!" Mum yelled and clamped a hand over her mouth, similar to the way I had done it when I first told dad about Ben.

Dad froze and grabbed his Volvo keys. Mum looked ashamed and upset.  
"Edward..." she called after him.

"We're going to be late." He said quietly.

I felt extremely bad, mum and dad were fighting because of me, and they never fought. It just wasn't in them; they were far more married than the other couples, (besides Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmet on the intimacy level.)

I got in the back of the car. Dad's grip on the steering wheel was iron. Mum kept glancing from him then to me in the rear-view mirror.

We were sat at lunch. In the usual couples, Uncle Emmet was queuing getting his 'lunch' and when I looked over he was talking to Ben. I almost died when he led my prom date to sit with us. Dad looked like he also had death in mind, but not his own.

"Heya Bella." Ben asked as he sat between me and mum, dad went to get up but mum looked at him pleadingly, he sighed and sat back down again, wrapping an arm around mum's shoulder and kissing the side of her head.  
"Hello Ben." She greeted and glanced at dad to see his expression..

Dad grunted a hello. I sighed, this was probably all I could ask from him.  
"Not eating Edward?" Ben asked.

"I seem to have lost my appetite." Dad muttered. Mum sighed and smiled at Ben.

"You don't approve of me do you?" Ben asked.

Dad's head whipped round and I looked at him like I was a begging dog and he was a man with a hot dog.

"I don't see there's anything to approve of." He said and stood up making to walk out of the cafeteria, mum touched his arm. He turned and kissed her wrist.

He then walked out. Ben pushed away from the table and stood up.

"Excuse me?" He asked his voice seething with sarcasm.

Dad froze, as did everyone in the cafeteria, dad spun and looked at Ben. He was at least a head taller than Ben, and he looked so much older. There was no way Ben could win if he took dad on, and everyone here knew it.

"Ben don't." Mum warned and I nodded.

Dad didn't say anything, he just looked at Ben.

"To be honest Edward, I feel sorry for you." Ben began. My dad raised an eyebrow.

"Yeh, you're all manly with your girlfriend and siblings here, but I'm not scared of you."

"Your funeral." Uncle Emmet muttered, Aunt Rose kicked him under the table. He cussed quietly.

Dad shrugged and leant against a pillar, his hands in his pockets.

"You're not going to fight me." Ben observed. Dad shook his head.

"I don't need to, there's no way in hell you are taking Renesmee to prom. Carlisle and Esme don't even know about it."

"Do they need to know?" Ben said with a laugh, and I could see what dad meant about what he was really like, this act of smug supremacy that he kept from me.

"Stay away from me." Dad muttered and turned and walked away. Ben grabbed a coke can and hurled it at dad, it caught him on the back of the head and he spun, a growl rising in his chest. Mum was up in a flash as he turned his eyes flat black. She put her hands on either side of his face, her eyes pleading.

"Edward please." She begged.

"It's alright Bella." He murmured. He brought her hands down so they were by his side, he then stepped around mum and walked towards Ben. He looked down on him, eyes blazing, Ben looked scared.

Dad growled his words, "You listen to me, you little,"

And then dad said a word I had never heard him say before.

"You stay away from her, and all of my family, and if you so much as look at Renesmee I swear to god..."

Ben puffed out his chest and stood in tiptoes in an effort to make level eye contact with dad.

"You'll do what?" He hissed. Dad growled and grabbed the front of his shirt, pinning him up against a pillar. Ben's arms flailed to try and get free.

"Do I_ need_ to go into details?" Dad hissed. Ben shook his head and dad dropped him to the floor. Ben got and walked past mum who was stood a few feet away from dad. Dad sighed and punched the wall, stalking out of the opposite entrance of the cafeteria, mum smiled at me and hurried after dad, it was obviously frustrating to have to run at human speed.


	3. Question mark over prom

It was one week before prom, and I had just had a phone call from Ben, telling me that he was still up for prom, but he would meet me at school, because he didn't want to meet up with Edward. I sighed and told him it sounded great. I was thinking of faking an illness tomorrow, because I knew there was no way in hell in dad's mind that I was going to prom. I sighed and put the hone back in its holder. I was sat in my bed in our cottage, looking down at my hands in my lap.

There was a knock at the door and I looked up sharply. Mum opened the door a fraction and walked in to sit beside me. She wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I sighed, leaning into her stone body.

"Are you going to prom mum?" I asked.

She sighed, "I've got a dress, but I'm not going if you're not, and your father hasn't mentioned it." She bit her bottom lip and looked at the floor.

"How is he?" I asked, Dad was sat in his and mum's room. The lights were turned off and the curtains were shut, he hadn't moved for ten hours.

Mum sighed "He's angry with himself. He feels frustrated that you could not tell him about who you were going with to prom, and he feels upset because he thinks that he's losing you."

I looked at mum worriedly.

"But then he feels ashamed, because he is a vampire he can never proudly walk around the city or town showing you off as his daughter because he is the same age as you. He is scared as I am that as you spend more time on earth as he has, you will no longer have need of us, and you will forget." Her voice broke and I hugged her.

"Mum I could never forget you and dad; you're my parents, no matter who you look like."

Mum nodded and smoothed my hair.

"Go and talk to him love, he's past listening to me, whenever I mention anything he just rolls his eyes or makes a self loathing remark. I can't see him like it anymore." She said quietly. I hugged her and got up, walking to her and dad's room. I knocked on the door, there was silence inside.

I opened the door and squinted into the dark. I couldn't see, so I flicked on the light. Dad was sat on the floor by the walk in closet, his back pressed hard against the wall. His knees were bent and his arms rested on them. His head rested back and his eyes were shut. My mind flickered over what mum had said, Dad sighed and shook his head.

"I haven't fooled her at all." He muttered. I sighed and went to snuggle into his chest. His arms wrapped around me.

"my little girl." He whispered and kissed my hair.

"I'm so sorry." I sobbed.

"Hey... hey you have nothing to be sorry for." He said sternly. I cried harder.

"I'm not going to prom, I don't want to go with Ben, and I see what you mean, about what he thinks of me."

Dad pulled back sharply, "What did he do to you?"

I shook my head, "Nothing, It's just... I thought he was different."

Dad rubbed calming circles on my back.

"You can still come with me and your mother, I'm thinking of getting the Vanquish out of the garage for a change." He said. I laughed slightly and stood, helping him up, not that he needed it.

I held a hand out, "Truce?" I asked

My dad took my hand and kissed it, "Truce."

I squealed and hugged him. Mum laughed and walked in wearing a black silk robe, and no amount of imagination was needed to guess what she wore underneath it. Dad pulled her to him and kissed her hard. Mum pulled back and laughed.

"Not now." She whispered and pinched the top of his thigh; dad looked like he was going to die of needing her so bad.

"I'm heading up to see Aunty Alice, see whether she can re-fit my dress, I've only seen it once." I said,

"Okay bye sweetie." Mum said. I turned and walked out, mum shut the door behind me.

I was just walking into the forest when I shuddered; it was awful to think of my parents having sex like that. I ran to Grandma and granddads. I was greeted by uncle Emmet and Aunt Rose, aunt rose was wearing a black lace lingerie dress and robe similar to mums, Uncle Emmet wore jeans but no shirt. They were sat watching a film.

"Hey Ness, where Eddie and Bella-kins?" Uncle Emmet asked I rolled my eyes and plopped down on the armchair opposite them.

"At home." I answered simply.

"I tell you, Edwards been in such a bad mood these past few days I bet you mum won't be able to walk tomorrow morning." Emmet laughed. I sighed and made a disgusted noise at the back of my throat.

"Yeh but Alice told me that Edward's rather good in bed, apparently he's not so prude." Emmet said. I made a gagging noise at him.

"You should hear mum scream." I muttered. Emmet and Rose looked at me silently, and then burst out laughing.

"God maybe I should ask him for tips." Uncle Emmet muttered.

"Whatever," I mumbled, "Where's Aunt Alice?"

"She's upstairs dear." Grandma said, walking in and hugging me. I smiled a thank you and ran to Alice and Jasper's door. I was about to knock when a rather breathless Alice ran out. She slammed the door behind her and beamed at me.

"Heya Ness, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Ummm if you want I can come back tomorrow." I suggested. I stared at her blue lingerie robe she was holding around her. She pulled the draw sting and lead me by the hand towards mum and dad's old room, into their closet.

"No problem, you won't be here long and Jasper's more than happy to wait."

"Because you're worth it!" Uncle Jazz yelled form their room. I laughed and Alice rolled her eyes. She undid the garment bag and revealed a deep blue dress, I recognised it instantly.

"It's the same as the one mum wore." I noted with a smile.

Alice nodded and touched the fabric. "You're mothers wearing something different, she'd love it if you wore this. And it might be the first opportunity you have to remember making your dad nearly cry."

I laughed, "When was the last time?"

"When you were born." She said with a smiled.

I smiled sadly and she hugged me gently.

"I'll be round at five... that only gives us two hours to get you ready. But your mother is now officially trusted to get herself ready. She'll like that." Alice mused. I laughed and bid a quick farewell, before running back home, when I arrived mum and dad were presentable. Well I assumed mum was, but she was in the shower, so I guess it doesn't count.

"I was just talking to Aunt Alice about when I was born, she told me about the way you cried and the pictures you have." The last part had been her parting shot to me.

My dad nodded and disappeared, reappearing moments later with a photo album. I sat with him on the sofa.

The first page read, _my dearest Bella and Edward. To remind you always of your little miracle, from Carlisle and Esme._

I turned that page and the first photo was one of mum and dad. Mum was holding a small and tiny me, she looked tired. Dad looked proud and he had arm around mum. But they both looked so happy.

I turned the page and the next one made me smile. It was a black and white picture of dad holding me. I looked so small in his arms. The one next to it was along the same lines, but dad had his arms raised so he was kissing my small forehead.

Dad sighed and kissed the side of my head. "my beautiful little girl." He whispered I squealed as he tickled me. Mum walked past drying her hair.

"Children calm down." She chided. Dad frowned and looked hurt. Mum smiled and came and sat in his lap.

"You were so proud." She whispered and stroked dad's cheek. He smiled.

"My two special girls." He said and pulled us into his side. I yawned and declared I was going to bed. I kissed mum and dad quickly on the cheek and ran to bed. I lay under the covers and turned out the light. The excitement lulled me to sleep as I thought about my prom, and how many boys my dad would try and kill before the night was out.


	4. Posativley negative

I was officially deemed presentable by Aunt Alice, two minutes before we were supposed to leave., Mum looked like she was going to cry when she saw what I was wearing. Mum wore a deep green knee length dress. It was a halter neck and low cut. Dad was going to have a field day. Aunt Alice wore the same dress she had worn to prom last time we were here, but this time it had a lower neck line and she had curled her hair. Aunt Rose wore a red corset style dress; it was floor length and looked amazing. But all of us knew dad would never let me anywhere in that, so I wasn't jealous.

I walked down the stairs behind mum. Dad froze when he saw me, and finally smiled.

"You look beautiful." He smiled. We walked towards the Vanquish. Uncle Emmet bounced by the side of it.

"No way Emmet." He growled. Uncle Emmet stopped bouncing and frowned.

"but why?" he whined.

"Because if you crash and kill my daughter I will kill you, dig you up and kill you again. And second because I love this car and don't trust you with it." My dad concluded, he held the doors open for me and my mum. Mum smiled and held his hand as he helped her in unnecessarily.

He did the same for me and the conversation soon turned to dad's car. This was the first time I had been in dad's vanquish in twenty years. Apparently mum had never driven this car.

"Edward whose driving home?" She asked.

"Me." Dad said simply, not looking at mum. I laughed and mum frowned. She then turned to the only form of reasoning she could think of, the power of sultry persuasion.

"Darling." She said, running her hand down his shoulder and onto the top of his thigh.

"Bella please, you can drive your Ferrari, I can drive this. It's a great system." He said.

"Fine." She sighed, "But I'm not dancing tonight."

"Why?" Dad asked. Mum bit her lip and looked down at her hands.

"Bella you haven't' fallen over since you have become a vampire, what makes you think dancing is so risky?" he demanded.

There was a pause and dad's eyes kept flickering to mum until she spoke.

"Because I'm pregnant." Mum whispered. Dad slammed on the breaks and my jaw fell open.

Dad looked out of the windshield, his expression black. We sat with the hazard's on for a moment before dad spoke.

"It's impossible." He whispered.

"Carlisle checked me over." Her voice broke and she looked at dad.

"Edward I'm so sorry." She mumbled.

Dad turned to look at her, touching her cheek.

Then he smiled and I and mum breathed a sigh of relief.

"I love you so much." He whispered and kissed her gently. I screamed with delight.

"I'm going to be a big sister!" I yelled, throwing my arms around mum and the seat. She hugged my arm. Dad laughed and started the car again.

"Come on, we've got a prom to go to." he said and sped off into the darkness, his and mums hands still interlocked over the gear stick.

When we arrived mum and lead me through the crowds to where the family was waiting. Everyone besides Aunty Alice looked confused as to why we were all so happy.

"What's up with you lot, Edward run over a wolf on the way here?" Uncle Emmet asked. I laughed and Aunt Rose smacked him on the upside of the head.

"Ow Rose what the hell." He demanded. She rolled her eyes at me. A new song played and mum beamed at Dad.

"Oh no." He laughed. Mum pulled on his hand with both of hers and pouted.

"Please Edward, we have to." She pressed.

He sighed and let her pull him onto the floor, winding his arms around her waist, hers around his neck. Her heels meant she didn't have to stand on top toes or on dad's feet to dance with him, and since being a vampire she had become amazing at dancing.

As we all were, even if it does sound big headed.

"Why does mum want to dance to this song?" I asked Aunt Rose. She was the only one left standing with me, as Aunty Alice and Uncle Jazz had gone to dance, and Uncle Emmet had gone to get a drink. What for I was unsure.

"This was the song your mum and Dad danced to at their wedding." I laughed, why would they be playing music from a hundred years ago.

Flying without wings, Westlife.

How original.

A boy in my English class caught my eye; he was stood a few feet away with his older brother, who was fondling his girlfriend.

Aunt Rose bent down and whispered in my ear.

"Go talk to him."

I looked at her before looking away, shaking my head.

"Go on, I'll distract your father." She said and walked over to dad, tapping him on the shoulder. Dad froze and ran out into the parking lot. She widened her eyes and tilted her head towards the boy.

I took a deep breath and walked over.

BELLA POV

I watched as my daughter chatted up a boy, before going to dance with him. She glanced at me and I smiled encouragingly from where I was stood beside the door. A boy walked over, Josh, he was in my English class, he sat behind the boy my daughter was dancing with.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Umm." I responded, I calculated Edward to return in under a minute, so I had to let this boy down gently.

"You want to dance?" He asked. He smelt of vodka. I cringed, now that I was pregnant, things smelt even more potent.

I shook my head.

"Sorry Josh." I said, smiling slightly.

"Come on Bella, just one dance." He said, taking my arm and attempting to pull me towards the floor. Having to pretend to be human, I had to stumble along after him.

I saw Edward appear on the other side of the floor. His eyes blazed and I looked at him pleadingly. But that didn't stop him walking over.

Josh tugged on my arm more and laughed, laughed in my face.

"Come on Bella..." He began but a hand came down on his shoulder, belonging to a tall man in a black tuxedo looking murderous.

"I believe the lady said no." Edward hissed. Josh dropped his hands and backed away.

"Alright mate sheesh, I was just having a joke." He said, laughing slightly

Edward growled quietly but I caught his arm, looking at him pleadingly.

"Please Edward." I breathed.

He sighed and nodded, taking my arm and walking away.

"Did he hurt you?" He hissed as we danced slowly, my arms hooked tightly around his neck, his arms holding my back, his thumbs stroking my skin anxiously.

"Edward I'm fine." I breathed, he looked at me through tight eye lids, his lips a hard line.

I brought my hand around to touch his cheek, running my knuckles along his chiselled cheekbone.

"Promise." I whispered and kissed him gently. He bent his neck do I didn't have to reach as far.

For even in my high heels, I still had to stretch.

A slower song came on, and I leant my head against his chest. He held my hand at shoulder height, our elbows bent. His other hand remained on my back, stroking the base of my spine.

"I love you Mrs Cullen." He whispered, bending down to breath in my ear.

"Love you to Mr Cullen." I whispered back, straightening my neck so I was looking at him straight on. He bowed his head and began to kiss under my ear. He pressed his lips on my skin and I moaned quietly.

"Behave." I whispered and placed my head back on his chest.

He laughed and kissed the top of my head, breathing deeply.

"Your daughter is doing rather well tonight." I breathed. I felt Edwards head snap up as he looked at his daughter, stood dancing with a boy, Alfie.

I knew him by sight, he sat behind Ness in English, or something like that.

Edward sighed and looked back down at me.

"As long as you don't dance with anyone else tonight." He breathed and kissed my forehead.

I laughed and stroked his cheek.

"I'm surprised your letting me dance, is that not prohibited for pregnant women." I said, so quietly no one would ever here.

He smiled and stroked my side.

"One night only, as soon as we get home my protectiveness will return." He joked.

"Yes so, it was absent when you were going to murder Josh?" I questioned.

He growled and looked over at the boy, I followed his gaze. He was talking to Emmet, of all people. I sighed and looked back at my husband.

He met my eyes and sighed again.

"It's just because I love you, and I don't like sharing." He said. I sighed and pressed myself fully against him, resting my forehead against his chest. He stroked my spine and kissed the top of my head.

"I wouldn't trade you for any boy from school." I told him.

"That may be, but at least you want be seeing any of them for like, twelve months." He muttered.

"Why can't I go to school, I'm not even showing yet." I whined.

Edward frowned, "Because I don't want you getting hurt."

"One more week." I pleaded.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Yes." I said and kissed his jaw, he laughed and touched my side delicately.

ALICE POV

A fast thumping beat erupted through the room and I pulled back from my embrace with Jasper to see as the lights began to slash and pump.

Jasper groaned and I laughed, giving him a quick peck on the cheek and he sighed.

He walked to join Emmet in the darkened corner, I spun to dance with my sister and Renesmee to swing and sway.

I looked around for Bella, only to find her and Edward by the decks, her holding the head phones to her ear, home holding her wait and kissing her neck hungrily.

BELLA POV

Edward lips pressed hard to my neck as his fingers did my hips.

"I didn't know you could DJ." Emmet shouted from where he was stood on the other side of the decks.

I laughed and Edward chuckled against my skin.

"Oh you know me Emmet." I said, " I can do anything."

Edward groaned and I tilted my head to glue my lips to his.

Emmet gagged and went to dance provocatively with his wife.

I smiled as I looked at our daughter, laughing and joking with Alfie.

Edwards hands folded over my stomach and I leant back against his chest.

"Ready to go home yet love?" He asked.

I nodded, smiling and let him lead me out into the parking lot. I sighed as Edward removed his jacket to put around my shoulders.

"I'm pregnant not human." I hissed.

"It's the same thing to me." He whispered and kissed the tip of my nose. Before winding his arm around my waist and leading me towards the car. He held the door open and my daughter came running out, sliding into the seat behind me.


	5. Mature hormones

RENESMEE POV

Auntie's Rose and Alice were ecstatic when Mum and dad told them. Uncle Emmet made a comment about there being no rest for the wicked before Aunt Rose hit him on the upside of the head. Dad kissed mums forehead as we walked back to the house. I bounced all the way.

"You're more excited than me Ness." Dad said. We all laughed.

"Yes!" I screamed.

We walked in and sat in the living room watching TV.

"Dad?" I whispered.

"Yeh?" He asked. I gestured to mum who appeared to have fallen asleep. Dad smiled and kissed the top of her head. She moaned and squirmed in his grasp. He sighed and picked her up.

"See you in a minute Ness." He breathed. Whilst he was tucking mum in I went to get changed into my pyjamas. Dad came back wearing just pyjama bottoms and no shirt on. I rolled my eyes when he flopped down and fiddled with the TV remote.

"What?" He asked.

I raised and eyebrow, a trait I had inherited from him.

"Your mother burnt all my pyjama tops." He said with a look of slight embarrassment on his face. I laughed quietly and he joined in.

"I'm going to bed." I declared and kissed him on the cheek before skipping and forcing myself to sleep, this was going to be a long nine months.

BELLA POV

I was sat in Biology with Edward; I was drawing patterns up and down the inside of his thigh.

The teacher had gone to the toilet for his vodka fix, information, courtesy of Edward my almighty sexy vampire husband.

Wow, my hormones were bad today.

I leaned closer to Edward, well aware that there were a few of my peers watching.

"You know, my new improved hormones mean I am very turned on right now." I breathed, so low nobody would hear.

"Bell." Edward moaned as my hands grazed across his crutch.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You know what." He muttered, looking down at the table, and my left hand where it was laying.

He smiled to himself as his eyes focused on my wedding ring.

"You want to claim your territory, come and get it." I growled, moving my hands so they were running along the neckline of my vest top.

Edward caught my hands as they began to move back to my straps.

"Will you stop this now, I am getting just about every boy in this rooms thoughts very loud and clear in my head." He hissed.

I pouted.

"You're no fun." I moaned.

"_Your_ hormonal." He reprimanded me, and touched my cheek.

"Okay." I mumbled, he kissed me gently and I sighed.

Edwards head shot up as josh, the boy who had bothered me at prom, groaned loudly.

I put a hand on Edward chest, keeping him in his seat.

"Calm okay." I whispered anxiously.

"Okay." He sighed, and we turned our attention back to the front as the teacher walked in.

We were sat at lunch, Edward was trying to get me to eat something, but I was being stubborn. So far it was only me, Edward, Alice and Jasper.

They were sat opposite us, holding hands and smiling as Edward repeatedly pushed the tray of food towards me, each time being rewarded by me glaring and flicking a bit of sweet corn at him.

Ness walked over and sighed, sitting down and actually eating something.

"Because that's mature." She mumbled and rolled her eyes.

I glared at her and she put her hands up defensively.

"I'm only saying." She muttered.

Edward stroked my cheek and I looked back at him.

He raised an eyebrow and I sighed, knowing my feelings were wacko today.

"Um hello, I'm experiencing them as much as she is." Jasper said.

I giggled and Alice laughed.

"It's like you're pregnant." She said and tapped his thigh reassuringly.

"He rolled his eyes and I leant into Edwards side, he wrapped and arm around my shoulders and kissed my hair.

My daughter smiled to herself and glanced over to another table where Alfie was sat, the boy she met at prom.

I looked to see him gesture for her to go sit with them

She looked at me anxiously, and I smiled nodding excitedly.

She left and Edward sighed and putting his head in his hands.

I stroked his hair and Alice laughed

"Suck it up Edward you saw that vision as clearly as I did." She said.

I looked at her confused.

"That's your future son in law." She told me.

Edward groaned and I stared at her open mouthed.

She nodded and Jasper chuckled. Edward sat upright and I leant into his shoulder, shaking my head.

Emmet bounded over and sat in his chair back to front next to me.

He shoved my arm playfully.

Edward glowed quietly at him

"Alright chill eddy boy, crikey anyone would think she was knocked up." He said.

Alice kicked him on the knee under the table.

He glared at her; she stuck her tongue out at him.

"So anyway..." Rosalie said as she sat down.

"Yes?" Edward asked, irritated.

She glared at him, "Oh shut up Edward, your just pissed off because all of the jock boys are looking at Bella's ass."

I rolled my eyes and Emmet roared with laughter.

"It is not funny Emmet." Edward growled.

"Oh it is." His brother chuckled.

"Anyway as aunty in charge..." Rosalie began again.

"Hey!" Alice interrupted.

"Ignore her Rosalie." I said.

Rosalie smiled and Alice growled.

"So, I'm thinking seen as this is your last week at school for ages, we should find some way to celebrate." She told me.

"Good Idea." Alice agreed.

"Edward." I asked quietly, feeling dizzy.

"Bella what's wrong?" He asked anxiously as I gripped his arm tighter.

I groaned in response swaying slightly in my seat.

I fell slightly into Edward and his arms pulled me into his lap. My head lolled as he looked me over worriedly, I felt weak and strangely, hot.

"I don't feel so good." I told him.

"I'm taking you to see Carlisle." He said and stood up, walking with me at human pace through the throng of people.

"Edward!" Renesmee yelled from behind us.

My husband carried on walking, knowing she would catch up.

"I'm coming with you." She told us.

"No you're staying here." Edward confirmed, setting me in the Volvo seat, his fingers lingering on my neck anxiously as he did my seat belt up.

I leant my head into his palm as he ran his thumb across my cheek.

"Try and stay awake Bella." He breathed and his hand left my skin.

My door shut and the next thing I knew Edward was putting the keys in the ignition.

Renesmee touched my shoulder from where she sat behind me, climbing in just as Edward started to drive.

"So help me Renesmee..." He growled.

"Dad she's my mum, I know your anxious put don't start being a prat" She shouted.

I felt us pull up at the house. I went to open the door but felt to weak, like I was tired. A feeling I only vaguely remembered.

The door opened and Edward pulled me to him. I sighed and leant my head on his chest.

I opened my eyes weakly to see Edward open the door with a fierce push of his shoulder. My daughter followed us anxiously.

"Carlisle!" Edward yelled.

There was a pause and I felt Edward ascend the stairs, carefully, like he was afraid of pulling me to close, for fear of hurting me.

"What happened?" I heard Carlisle ask.

Edward laid my down on our bed in mine and his old room. Carlisle felt my stomach and then my pulse.

I retched and hurled up some blood into the bin by the bed, Edward rubbed my back and stroked my cheek as I finished.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked breathlessly. Edward crouched down on the floor by the bed and stroked my cheek, his eyes flat black.

"I'm not sure." Carlisle said, prodding and poking my stomach gently.

"The baby." I whispered anxiously, a sob in my chest.

"You're experiencing many normal human pregnancy traits, like sickness and tiredness. I think its your human genes, which are making you ill and tired. You should be fine. But you can't go hunting; go to school or anything strenuous on your body okay?" My father in law informed me.

"Okay." I whispered.

"As well to save you loosing the blood through vomiting, eat human food as well." He continued.

"Oh why..." I mumbled and covered my eyes, rolling towards Edward. He rubbed my side and chuckled, kissing my forehead.

I sat up and held my arms open, wanting to be picked up by my husband.

"Bella," Edward sighed, I took his hand and leant into his side.

"You can fuss when we get back to the cottage." I promised, he sighed again and led me downstairs.

RENESMEE POV

It was three months later and I and mum were sat at the breakfast bar. Mum had to eat human food for meals now, a past time she did not much enjoy. She pushed her cereal around the edge of her bowl as I ate mine. Dad was leant against the counter in front of her. She glared at him as she over did eating a bit and Dad sighed.

"Edward it's disgusting." She declared. Dad walked over and leant towards her, his arms folded and rested on the counter, supporting his weight.

"You used to eat this stuff all the time." He reminded her.

"Yes and you always used to tell me that it didn't look very appetising." She observed back. He smiled and pushed the bowl toward her.

"Bella the less you eat now, the more you have to eat later." He said. She scowled and ate another bit.

"Thank you." Dad breathed and kissed her forehead, she continued to glare at him.

I was sat with mum on the school field. Dad and my uncles were playing football, and I was pleased to see Alfie playing with them.

Even if dad had to constantly glare at Uncle Emmet to try and get him to play like a human.

My aunt's were sat with us, wearing sun glasses. It wasn't actually a school day, but we were still here, and the field was still open.

Light rain started to drip down from the clouds. I sighed and pulled my coat on. Mum glared as the boys finished their game and walked over.

"Come on, it's raining." Dad said, holding out his hand.

"Edward." Mum warned, taking his hand and letting him help her up.

"You coming with us Alfie, play some Wii. Whatever." Uncle Emmet said, I smiled shyly at Alfie and nodded.

"Ok, as long as you have call of duty five." He laughed, Dad and Uncle Jasper joined in.

Uncle Emmet grinned, "You're on brother." He said.

And then to dad's outrage, he picked mum up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Emmet put her down." Dad yelled, running after mum at human pace.

"Never." Uncle Emmet yelled.

Dad kicked uncles Emmet's legs, catching mum before she hit the floor. Much to her annoyance, but for appearance, she kissed dad's cheek. He put her down and they walked hand on hand. I was overjoyed when Alfie took my hand, following by example I assumed.

_Thanks Dad._

I thought, he turned and winked at me.

I beamed and Alfie smiled at me.

The afternoon went well, dad and Alfie razzed each other, but they got along. It went amazingly.

I had a boyfriend, and dad approved of him.

We were at the hospital three hours later in an examination room. Granddad sat by the sonogram as mum rolled up her T-shirt to reveal a slightly swollen stomach. She looked at it and made a revolted sound.

"I hope you didn't look this revolted when you were pregnant with me?" I asked faking horror and upset. She and dad laughed.

"Yes but I knew that when your father changed me my stretch marks would disappear, now I may have to live with them forever." She mumbled and dad sighed.

"Not this again Bella." He moaned, she scowled and I laughed. Dad held her hand and kissed her knuckles, she smiled at him. I was sat next to dad, watching everything. Of course they had all been here before; when I was the baby they all waited to see. It was weird to think like that.

"Here we go." Granddad said and flicked the last button. Mum looked like she was going to cry when a small heart beat filled the room. Dad smiled and I just sat in awe as Granddad took us threw the different parts of the baby, how it was laid etc.

"So everything's fine?" Dad asked.

Mum sighed and shook her head at me, rolling her eyes at dad.

"Everything is fine Edward." Granddad told him.

Dad sighed and mum touched his cheek. Granddad clicked off the machine and smiled at me. He then looked pointedly at dad who nodded.

"Come here Ness." Granddad said.

Dad leant over and whispered something in mum's ear as I stood up beside Granddad. She smiled and looked at me.

"Put your hand here." Granddad gestured, placing my hand on the side of mums stomach. He put his over the top of mine and applied some pressure.  
"That's the baby's head." He told me. Tears welled up in my eyes and I beamed.

"My little brother or sister." I whispered. Dad nodded and smiled at me. Granddad printed off the picture as mum wiped the goo off her stomach.

"I look so fat." Mum mumbled as we walked back to the car. I walked with mum, her arm linked though mine. Dad walked behind us, his eyes trained on mum's back.

"My wife fat... never!" He called a though he was human. Me and mum laughed and much to mum's distaste, dad helped her in the car. I got in the back and mum flicked on the stereo as we set off. He and mum sang along and dad frowned at the music, it was general Fiasco, I had a bit of a thing for the lead singer Owen, **(A/N I actually hate this band and think Owen is gay but anyway...)**, and as far as dad was concerned, mum did too.

"Pure rubbish." He mumbled and mum frowned.

"You have serious issues friend." She laughed as we got out the car. Dad wound his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"I believe the correct term is husband to you."He clarified. We laughed and walked into Grandma and Granddads.

"So how did you get on?" She and two very anxious and excited aunties asked. I handed them the photo and they all squealed with delight. Dad sat on the sofa and mum lounged across his lap. He pushed a piece of hair out of her eyes as I sat on the floor and amused myself with the puzzle I was working on. I scowled, Uncle Emmet had obviously had a go, and now some of the pieces were bent.

"Emmet why are the pieces bent?" I yelled.

Uncle Jazz laughed. "He thought they would want to be like him."

We all smiled and Uncle Emmet laughed, clapping him on the back.

"Yeh but at least I'm not my wife's Barbie." He shot back. I shook my head as the argument continued. Mum and Dad watched TV, well he mostly watched mum I noticed.

And if you thought dad was protective over me, how he was over mum when she was pregnant was something else entirely.


	6. Attack

We were walking back to the cottage. I felt tired, but mum looked drained, but she had not let dad take her home earlier. She was being carried bridal style, he looked frustrated. He lowered her gently down onto the covers and I stood in the doorway watching as he kissed her forehead and moved a piece of hair out of her face. She moaned and told dad to get lost, of course these were not the words she used, but you get the picture.

"Language," dad murmured and she frowned despite the tiredness.

Dad laughed as she rolled onto her side. He kissed her forehead again and his hand stroked her abdomen.

"Sleep well my wife." He whispered and came to join me in the living room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

I turned on the TV to see Romeo and Juliet playing, Dad groaned. He hated this movie, well maybe hate was putting it too strongly, it's just he had seen it so many times he knew it off by heart.

"I like this film." I said pretending to be hurt.

"So do I, but your mother has made me watch it so often I can visualise what happens before it does!"

I laughed and dad threw a pillow at me without looking away from the TV screen.

"Dad!" I laughed and threw it back.

This continued for the rest of the film. By which time there were several piles of feathers in the room.

"Your mother is going to kill me." Dad whispered as he surveyed the demolition zone.

"Well I'm off to bed." I declared with a hysterical laugh. Dad frowned and I ran out of the room.

"Oh no you don't." Mum said. Me and dad spun to see her stood in the door way, her arms folded across her chest.

"You will help your father clean this up." She said and dad sighed. I moaned and turned around. Mum threw a bin bag at me.

"Chop chop!" She called and sat down on the sofa, observing our work.

Dad winked at me and threw a hand full of feathers at me. I laughed and threw some back. Mum sighed and pulled a camera out of somewhere and snapped a picture.

"That's a keeper." She mumbled as she looked at it.

"Can I go to bed now?" I whispered with a yawn.

"Yes dear." She whispered and I kissed her cheek going to get changed. Dad stood up and stretched.

"I didn't say _you_ could finish?" She clarified. Dad frowned and went back to his work. I laughed and ran to my room. Listening as dad grumbled under his breath and mum laughed occasionally.

We were sat in the canteen at school. Mum was on sick leave, because she had an 'illness.' It was quickly decided that no one would tell anyone about mum being pregnant, in case, heaven for bid, anything did go wrong.

Dad was unhappy to leave her at home. But she was with Grandma and Granddad was on speed dial.

"Edward for god's sake she'll be fine." Uncle Emmet said as dad flipped his phone about.

"I can't help it." Dad muttered.

I sighed and smiled, shaking my head. "You do realise how over protective you are being don't you?" I laughed. Dad rolled his eyes. His phone then buzzed and he snatched it up, checking the message. He frowned and dialled hurriedly.

"Carlisle?" He asked. He listened and his face became furious.

"What?" He yelled standing up and smacking the table.

"Calm down!" He yelled, "Of all the ridiculous... Yes fine..." He growled and slammed the phone shut before storming out of the cafeteria; we followed behind, nearly running to keep up.

"What happened?" Uncle Emmet asked when we were in the car. Dad did not answer.

BELLA POV

10 minutes earlier.

I was sat in the living room of Carlisle and Esme's house. Esme was in the kitchen and Carlisle was in his study. I sighed and lay back on the cushions further, my hand rested on my swollen stomach. I closed my eyes, it was just my luck that I could fall pregnant as a vampire when it was supposedly impossible. There was a rustle outside and I frowned. Edward and the others weren't due back for a couple more hours yet. My silent heart leapt at his name. Edward. It was hard on both of us to be away from one another. But I couldn't to go to school like this, and it would only draw attention unnecessarily to us, if both I _and_ Edward were absent permanently.

But I still missed him, it was only for six hours a day. But the baby kicked harder when he wasn't here, because I knew it missed him as much as I did. The rustling got louder and I sighed, if this was a practical joke by Emmet I would murder him, or maybe I would just let Edward and Rose do it. It wasn't like Edward was letting me do much for myself nowadays anyway.

I got up and walked over to the door, I wrinkled my nose against the smell, It was not human, and I vaguely recognised it, but I couldn't think what it was...

As I reached for the door handle it flew open, knocking me backwards. The back wall of glass shattered and cracked in places as a ferocious howl echoed in my ears. I was picked up by a pair of cool arms and moved backwards.

Carlisle pulled back to check me over, "What happened?" He demanded before taking a deep breath and smelling the werewolf.

"Are you okay?" He asked on a different note. His tone was soft and caring. I sobbed and slumped back against the wall, sliding down so I was half sitting half hunched.

"What's wrong Bella?" This was Esme now as she touched my hair and Carlisle checked her over as well. She smacked his hands away,

"Can you phone Edward please Carlisle... I can't..." I started dry sobbing again.

"Of course." He said and pulled out his cell phone.

BELLA POV PRESENT

I was still slumped on the floor, my right hand rested on my stomach whilst Esme grilled Carlisle for information. But I was barely listening; I needed Edward to be here, so he could hold me and comfort me. I knew he would do that before he blew his lid and try and allow me to let him kill someone because they had hurt me.

Hurt.

What if the baby... I really needed Edward... then I heard the tires on the driveway screaming in protest as he slammed on the brakes. He ran up the porch steps and flew into the room. He looked at me on the floor and his face looked distraught.

He crouched down in front of me and held his arms open. I threw myself into them and sobbed into his shirt collar. His right hand rubbed my back. The other coaxed my legs to wrap wound his waist as he sat down on the floor in my place so I was sat in his lap facing him. Both hands now caressed my spine as he gently shushed me.

"What happened?" He asked quietly but I shook my head and buried my face in his chest. He kissed the top of my head.

"Love please, sweetheart what happened?" He pressed. I shook my head and he took a deep breath through his nose. It cut off abruptly as he smelt what we all did.

Werewolf.

Edward stiffened and let out a hiss, "I'm going to kill them."

He made to stand up, I clutched to him tighter.

"Bella they could have killed you, and the baby." His voice broke and I kissed his neck softly.

"I know, but I just need you to... stay here... just hold me... Edward I was so scared." I sobbed.

He pulled me closer to him as he leant back against the wall again.

"I know love." He whispered and kissed the side of my head. We sat like that in silence for a while, he just shushed me or held me tighter when I whimpered or started to dry sob again. My left hand was over his right hand on top of my stomach. The baby moved impatiently and Edward leant his head on the top of mine softly.

"Darling have you eaten lunch yet?" He asked. I shook my head and he nodded, picking my up bridal style. I let my arms hook around his neck. He sat me on the island counter and began to prepare my food, it smelt disgusting but I suppose it would have smelt appealing to a human. I wasn't really hungry but I wasn't going to argue with him, not now.

He handed me the plate of food and I ate slowly.

"Did they hurt you?" He asked, his hand stroking my stomach. I shook my head and reached to touch his face but he caught my hand, his eyes blazing. I followed his gaze down to my skin and bit my lip. There was a large crack up my arm, the kind I had only seen on Edward when he fought Felix in Volterra, and his had gone now.

"Edward its fine." I told him. His eyes didn't leave my wound.

"Carlisle." He called. I sighed and handed him back my plate of food. He all but threw it in the sink before coming to stand in front of me again.

"What's wrong Edward?" Carlisle asked his tone anxious.

"How could you have missed _that_?" Edward hissed, his hand taking my arm and showing it to his father.

Carlisle sighed, "Edward Bella did show me her mark. But you know there is nothing I can do about it, it will most likely have healed by the end of the day, and certainly by tomorrow." He told us, but Edward was still not happy.

"Carlisle can you give us a minute, please?" I asked quietly. He nodded and left abruptly. Edward put his hands on either side of my waist, his eyes trained on a spot to the left of my chest. I stroked his hair as he bowed his head and took a stuttering breath.

"Darling what's the matter?" I asked anxiously. He laughed once without humour.

"_You_ are asking _me_ what the matter is." He repeated. I nodded. He pulled back and turned away from me, his hands scraping his marble brow like he wanted to rip it off.

"They could have killed you, it's been over a century since the wolves have bothered us... we are leaving."

"What why?" I asked.

"Because I will not have you, Ness or the baby in danger. Jasper and Emmet are the same about their wives." He raved. I sighed and held my arms open, crying inside at his wounded expression.

"Come here." I said softly. He walked over and pulled me into a hug, I took one of his hands and laid it on my stomach.  
"As long as your here, we'll be safe, there is no need to move. We carry on as normal. I will be fine with Carlisle and Esme during the days, trust me, it will be fine." I said, committed to keeping my family here and together. He nodded and took a deep breath.  
"You'll be careful for me, when I'm not here." He whispered. I nodded.

"More than ever." I whispered.

I touched my lips to his and he sighed.

"I hate leaving you." He breathed,

"I know Edward but I can't go to school." I frowned, I would be fine at school for a few more months, but of course, Edward had forbidden it.

He sighed and smiled.

"Just call me over protective." He laughed and kissed the tip of my nose.

I sighed and hooked my arms around his neck, leaning my forehead against his shoulder. He rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head.

"Tell me something I don't know." I whispered.

He laughed and pulled back to kiss me gently. I pressed myself tighter to him and deepened

the kiss.

We kissed hungrily and my fingers knotted in his hair.

I heard the fridge door open and someone make a revolted sound. I opened my eyes and pulled away from my husband to see my daughter stood drinking a bottle of water, her foot tapping.

"If you are quiet finished." She said, flipping her hair. Edward smiled and kissed me quickly before turning to look at Ness.  
"What is it sweetheart?" I asked, and she hopped up on the counter beside me and smiled.

"Uncle Emmet wants to watch a film, and everyone else is already on the living room, you coming?"She said.

Edward frowned in the direction of the living room, but he needed a distraction.  
"Yes dear, what are we watching?" I asked and getting down off of the counter and taking Edwards hand, followed her into the lounge.

"The pirates of the Caribbean trilogy!" Emmet exclaimed. Edward sighed and we sat on the sofa, well I lay down with my head in Edward's lap. My back was beginning to hurt, it was just the way the baby was laid though. He looked down at me about half way through the second film. I smiled and shut my eyes, he bent over and kissed my forehead.

"Bella you can't sleep now, it's just getting good!" Emmet yelled. Edward growled quietly and I imagined him showing Emmet his, 'talk to my wife like that again and it will take Carlisle two days to piece your spine back together' look.

I opened my eyes briefly, and true to form Edward had Emmet cowering in his bean bag. Rosalie rolled her eyes at me.

"Shut up Emmet." She whispered and lay back down on his lap. I sighed and shut my eyes again.

"Sleep love." Edward whispered, his lips brushing my forehead.

"Yeh, who even thought of it, a pregnant, sleeping vampire!" Emmet exclaimed when I was nearly all the way asleep. I heard Edward growled and throw something at him. Emmet cursed and Rosalie smacked him on the upside of the head.

"Will you guys shut up they are about to kiss!" Ness exclaimed angrily. Emmet snorted.

"Oh please that Will turner has some serious issues my friend, how can you find him attractive?"

"He is pretty fit." Rosalie mused. I opened my eyes to see Emmet gasping, his face shocked and hurt.

I sighed, "I'm going to bed, I can't sleep down here, I'll be back in an hour." I said and kissed Edward quickly before going upstairs and climbing into bed.

I sighed and kicked off my jeans, pulling the duvet further around me.

I knew it would be only moments before Edward came to sit beside me. And true to form about five minutes later, he was by my side.

I rolled over and snuggled in his chest. He touched my cheek.

"Go to sleep, my beautiful wife, we're going to play baseball later, and Ness wants to go, you can stay here, if you want."

I shook my head and mumbled, "I'll watch with Esme."

"Okay love." He whispered and kissed my forehead. I sighed and yawned, the night closing in.

I woke up to find Edward lying next to me, I smiled and got up so I was kneeling, he looked at me questioningly.

"Roll over." I murmured and he did so, I straddled his back and ripped off his shirt. I began to massage his taught muscles. He sighed and I kissed his neck.

"I know how you worry about me and the baby, you stress yourself out Edward." I scolded. He sighed again and rolled onto his back, but he held my waist so I stayed motionless, still straddling him.

He took both my hands in his, intertwining our fingers, he looked up at me with butterscotch eyes.

"I'm allowed to worry about you, your my wife, it's my job." He whispered and I touched his cheek.

"Just promise me you'll go back to school tomorrow, and you won't do anything stupid." I asked quietly.

"Bella..." He breathed, starting to object but I put a finger over his lips to silence him.

"Just promise me." I whispered urgently. He sighed and nodded, taking my hand and kissing my knuckles, his breath washing over my skin.

"I promise." He said. I nodded and kissed him full on the mouth. He smiled and his hands held my waist, his thumbs and fingers stroking my rounded stomach.

"Love you." I whispered.

"Always and forever." He whispered. I smiled.

"You do realise that doesn't make sense, because always and forever mean the same thing." I pointed out.

He smirked, "You think your funny don't you." He said and began to tickle my ribs. I laughed uncontrollably and tried to smack his hands away but couldn't.  
"Edward..." I laughed.

"Tell me whose funny Bella." He whispered. I giggled and gasped for breath as his hands stopped tickling and began to caress my stomach.

"You are Edward Cullen. You're my funny Vampire husband." I whispered as I put a piece of hair behind my ear, bending forwards so I could kiss him. His hands held my hips so my stomach didn't press on his. He pulled back and kissed my cheek.

"Now we've established you're awake, would you like to go downstairs and see the rest of the family." He breathed and kissed my neck.

I groaned and climbed out of bed. I pulled my jeans back on whilst mumbling incoherently.

He laughed and joined me, pulling on a clean shirt and taking my hand.

"Edward?" I asked as he led me towards the door, I stopped walking and held his hand.

"Yes love?" He asked, turning around to face me.

"Come here a minute." I whispered, pulling the hand I held so he came to stand in front of it. I put both his hands on my abdomen.

"Can you hear our baby's thoughts Edward?" I asked.

I had never thought to ask him this when I was pregnant with Ness.

"Sometimes, but nothing I can understand, it was the same with Renesmee." He told me and kissed my forehead.

"Come on love, time to play happy families." He whispered, I nodded and took his hand tightly.

He brought it up to his lips and kissed my knuckles gently. I smiled and he lead me downstairs into the living room, where the third pirates of Caribbean was just finishing. Ness was in tears and everyone else looked sad, except Emmet who was laughing uncontrollably.

Ness dried her eyes and stood up, coming to stand by us. Edward laughed and mussed her hair; she glared at him and straightened it out.

"What the hell dad, it took me an hour to curl my hair!" She cried, pushing it behind her ears.

"It's going to get windswept tonight anyway, wear a baseball hat." He said. She smacked his arm playfully.

"Come on then, I want to have a shower before we go out." I said. Edward nodded and waved goodnight. We ran through the forest. I spun to wink at Edward, dropped his hand and darted away.

RENESMEE POV

Mum winked and ran away. Dad rolled his eyes and I jumped on his back. He laughed but his eyes stayed trained on where mum had just been.

"Dad she's a vampire, you can't protect her from everything, you've had over a century to get used to it." I told him.

"She wasn't pregnant before." He said and walked at human pace with me on his back.

"Is this how you were when she was before, with me?" I asked. Dad nodded.

I laughed as we walked up the porch steps, dad set me on the ground and I ran to take a shower. Mum was in her and dad's room. He went in, leaving the door open a crack.

EDWARD POV

I walked in swiftly and wound my arms around her waist, her back pressing into my chest. The baby kicked against my hands and I kissed her neck. She laughed and stroked my hair.

"Never run away from me again." I all but growled, she sighed and leant further back into my embrace.

"You really need to worry less."

Like I could if I tried, she was my wife, pregnant with my child, and I could just worry _less!_

"I think that you're even worse than when I was having Ness." She said. I laughed and kissed the back of her head.

"I love you so much." I whispered against her skin. She giggled and turned in my arms, her hands tracing patterns on the back of my neck. My hands held her waist, one of them reaching up to stroke her stomach softly.

I felt my forehead crease in anger as I thought of the Quilitettes, how they had upset Bella and could have killed her, and my baby. I was on the war path.

"Edward please, calm down, nothing happened..." She began but my eyes snapped up and she sighed.

"Bella I've never seen you that upset before... I thought that..."

"You have." She whispered, not meeting my gaze.

"When I thought you were going to die, when Ness was little... when you..." Her voice broke and I pulled her to me.

**(A/N Read My 'A Cullen Christmas', it makes this so much clearer.)**

"I never wanted you to see me like that." I whispered. She shook her head and buried her face in my chest. I stroked her back and stomach.

"You wouldn't let me help you." She whispered.

"There was nothing you could do; I didn't want you to have to..."

"Edward please, just never, ever leave me like that again, I wouldn't be able to cope." She whispered.

"Bella look at me." I said firmly, she met my eyes and I bent forwards so our foreheads touched and our eyes still had focus on each others.

"Bella even if something ever does happen to me, you have to carry on." I whispered, I needed to know that if I did have to fight the werewolves to protect my family, which I would do in a heartbeat, no pun intended.

If I did have to fight the wolves and got killed, that Bella would live for me, for our two children.

"What?" She gasped. I kissed her forehead.

"Promise me Bella" I pressed.

"But you promised me that you wouldn't do anything stupid." She protested.

Why oh why did she have to be so quick today?

"Protecting and fighting for my family isn't stupid." I reminded her gently.

She shook her head again, "I can't live without you." She whispered.

"Then I'll never leave." I said against the skin of her neck. She nodded and moaned as I began to kiss her flesh. She laughed and pulled away.

"Come on Romeo, your daughter is waiting for us and Alice won't be happy if we are late." She reminded me. If truth be told I couldn't care less about the baseball game, but Bella and Ness wanted to go, so I was going.

Bella and Ness both wore a 'Cullen Baseball League' Hoodie.

**A/N I have one, it is awesome!**

Ness had her hair up in a ponytail, tucked through her hat. It was also navy. I rolled my eyes as Bella shoved a baseball hat at me.

"Please." She begged.

"But it will mess up my hair." I said sarcastically as though it were obvious.

She took the hat from me and kissed me hard. I was so lost in the moment I didn't realise until she had shoved the hat down over my eyes what she was doing.

I adjusted it so I could see and frowned when I saw my wife and daughter laughing hysterically. I rolled my eyes and held the front door open for them.

"Shall we?" I asked, Ness ran past me and Bella walked out, turning to kiss me gently.

"It does suit you." She commented as we walked to the field. We saw Emmet and Jasper limbering up, Alice and Rosalie talking about Rose's hair. And Esme and Carlisle leant against a rock talking. Ness ran to see my 'sisters.' While me and Bella stood with Carlisle and Esme.

"You okay?" Esme asked.

Bella nodded and my arms wrapped around her waist from behind. I leant my chin on her shoulder and kissed her neck. She laughed and stroked my hair.

"Looking forward to having your little pride and joy again Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Much." Bella mumbled and we all laughed

"I'm thinking we make this a centenary thing, then we could expand our coven massively, what do you think?" I said with a laugh, my hands still holding her stomach, one of hers over lapping mine.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"Hey you guys!"

We pulled apart to see Emmet waving his bat like a palm leaf on Easter.

"When you've finished fondling can we get on with the game?" He shouted.

I rolled my eyes and kissed Bella gently, before running and tackling Emmet to the ground. He cursed and told me to get on the team with Alice and Carlisle.

Rose, Emmet and Jasper begged to have Ness on their team. She went willingly, and they did a Hakka kind of hip hop dance to be 'intimidating.'

I watched Bella through Esme's mind all the way through the first half of the game. They chatted about things but mainly how Bella was feeling.

_Edward I know your listening she really is fine, please don't worry._

Esme tried to reassure me. But I still listened, I was not going to take chances when It came to my wife and baby.

"Dad what the hell, is it not enough that you are winning by twenty four runs!" Ness yelled. I laughed and threw the ball back to Alice on the pitcher's mound. She caught it and joined in. Emmet's grip tightened on the bat as he prepared to swing.

"That's because your father cheats Ness." He growled loudly. Everyone laughed and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Back off my husband." Bella shouted through cupped hands. Emmet turned and raised his hands, his eyes glistened.

"Bite me!" He yelled. There then came a thunk and he stumbled forwards, the ball bouncing off his head and back into Alice's waiting hand.

Everyone laughed as Emmet spun and swung his bat again.

"Come on psychic, let me have it." He said but just as Alice raised her hand to throw it I heard Bella gasp. I spun and saw her hunch forwards, a groan rising in her chest. I was beside her in an instant.

"Bella look at me what's wrong?" I demanded, she clasped her stomach with one hand and my shoulder with the other. She scrunched up her face and groaned again.

"I don't know." She gasped and moaned.

"Lie her down." Carlisle said from beside me. I took Bella in my arms and lay her on the earth where mine and Carlisle's jackets lay on the floor. I hadn't noticed Esme rip it from my shoulders.

Carlisle felt her stomach and Bella cringed.

"Take her back to the house." Carlisle whispered, his voice hoarse. I scooped Bella up in my arms and ran with her to the house, when I set her on the bed she was unconscious.

I was pacing the corridor outside mine and Bella's room. She was inside with Carlisle, Ness and Esme. I kicked the banister in frustration. My other siblings were stood around; Emmet looked at the floor in concern.

"She'll be okay." Rosalie whispered. My head snapped up and I growled punching the wall, my palm smacking against its paintwork. I pressed my forehead into it and sighed.

"I need to see her." I concluded, I spun and went to open the door but Emmet grabbed my shoulders.

"Emmet, let, me, go!" I growled. He held tighter and I sighed.

_Calm down._

I ignored him.

_You really want to let her see you like this?_

He thought and I sighed.

"Alright, alright I'm calm." I whispered and he nodded in assurance, dropping his hand away.

I began to pace again. My mind whirling as I listened to Carlisle and my daughters thoughts, though they were to full of worry and in Carlisle's case Doctor notes to be of any use to me.

The door opened and Esme and Carlisle came out, Ness behind them. She hugged me and went to sit down on the banister.

"How is she?" I demanded. Carlisle smiled slightly.

"She'll be fine Edward." He said. I felt so relieved my breath game out in a long gasp, my knees gave way so I was crouching, my head in my hands.

"I don't know what happened, it could just have been the position of the baby, we'll look more into it after she's rested."

I nodded and breathed another sigh of relief.

"She's woken up, you can go see her, she's been asking for you." He continued. I nodded and stood up, walking in to see my wife.

I had never seen her look more beautiful, her eyes bore into mine as I shut the door behind me, a small smile on her lips.

"Heya." She whispered from where she lay on the bed, one hand on her stomach, the other up by her head on the pillow. I walked over smiling and bent forwards, taking the hand by her head, kissing her gently.

"How are you feeling?" I asked quietly.

"We're okay." She croaked and put my other hand on her stomach. The baby kicked and I smiled, kissing her forehead.

"What happened?" She asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"I don't know."

"Edward I am so, so sorry." She whispered her voice breaking.

"Hey..." I shushed her and stroked her side, "Hey it's okay."

"But it's not, I feel so useless." She mumbled.

"But you're not." I said, my tone almost laughing, "Bella you mean more to me than anything."

"That's not what I'm saying." She protested. I sighed and sat down on the bed facing her.

"I know," I sighed "I know."

"Edward?" She asked.

"Ummm." I replied.

"Can you just, stay here, with me... please?" She asked quietly. I smiled and touched her cheek.

"Where else am I going to go?" I whispered. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"You should be playing baseball with the others." She whispered and yawned.

"And you should be sleeping." I qualified and checked that she was comfy.

"Over protective fool." She mumbled and I laughed quietly.

"Just sleep please." I breathed and kissed her cheek. She sighed and sunk into unconsciousness. I smiled as I looked at my wife. She meant more than anything to me now, and I would make those wolves pay for hurting her.

It was decided.

She had only been asleep about five hours when she woke up. I handed her a glass of water and she drank whilst frowning.

"You still have to try and eat human food love." I whispered. She sighed and finished drinking, handing me the glass. I put it down and looked at her, rubbing her hands in mine,

"You're so tetchy." She laughed.

I looked down at the covers.

"I was so worried." I breathed.

"I know you were darling, and I'm sorry In put you through that." She replied. I closed my eyes and let guilt swamp me.

"I've put you through worse." I whispered. She touched my cheek.  
"Edward look at me." She said. I opened my eyes and she took my face in her hands.  
"You must stop blaming yourself for that, everything turned out fine didn't it?" she said, her voice breaking. I pulled her to me in a hug, we were comforting each other.  
"Come on, I'll get you something to eat." I said, she sighed and I scooped her up bridal style. She giggled and we ran downstairs, I set her on the counter in the kitchen, opening the fridge and hunting... for food.

"What do you want?" I asked. She sighed and hopped down to come and look. I held the fridge door open behind her. She grabbed something and shut the door with her foot. I frowned as she began to prepare her food herself.

"Edward for god's sake, I'll be coming in a minute, go and see your brothers." I frowned and kissed her cheek before walking towards the lounge. Loud music greeted me and I saw my daughter dancing with Emmet and Jasper in a victory dance kind of way.

"This is freaking awesome!" Emmet yelled, raising his bottle of vodka, I was shocked to see my daughter do the same. I glanced at the clock, it was half past one in the morning.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen I suggest you go upstairs to bed before your mother sees you." I said, fighting to keep my voice even.

"Oh come on dad it's only just gone one. It's lunchtime!" She yelled and fell backwards onto the sofa. I sighed and picked her up, taking her upstairs, she banged on my back and screamed, I put her on her bed and she fell almost instantly asleep.

I sighed and kissed her forehead, before walking downstairs to see my wife eating a sandwich whilst watching Emmet and Jasper on guitar hero. Rosalie and Alice were reading magazines on the other sofa. I sighed and sat down next to my wife. She turned sideways and leant into my side, her back pressing against it. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and we laughed as Jasper won, causing Emmet to curse. I was not bothered about them waking Ness up, she would be out of it for a while.

Bella sighed and I pulled her tighter to me, she met my gaze and I nodded. She sighed again and held her arms open. I got up and picked her up, burying my face in her hair, she smiled and closed her eyes.

"Still treating her like a human." Jasper noted, not looking away from his game. Bella laughed.

"Old habits die hard." I murmured and carried her to our room.

I flicked off the lamp and lay with her in the bed, she lay with her back to me, while I was propped up on one elbow, holding her other hand on her stomach. She smiled as I kissed her cheek.

"Sleep love." I whispered and she shook her head.

"I'm not tired."

"Bella... just try." I whispered in her ear. She sighed and rolled onto her back, her butterscotch eyes meeting mine. I pushed a lock of hair out of her face. She smiled and I kissed her forehead  
"It's not my fault your baby demands so much rest." She muttered, I laughed and kissed her stomach, the baby moved under our hands.  
"You okay?" I asked for the fourth time today.

She paused for a moment before bolting for the bathroom. I followed quickly, holding her hair and rubbing her back as she threw up what little human food she had eaten. She whimpered and I kissed the top of her head.

"Better?" I asked hopefully, she nodded and stood up, brushing her teeth. I scooped her up in my arms when she had finished and lay her back in bed. She pulled me down beside her.

"I love you." She whispered, I smiled.

"I know." I whispered back, she frowned and motioned with her hand for me to continue. I sighed as though it was a chore to tell her this, when the truth was I never tired of saying it.  
"I love you too, my beautiful wife." I told her, she smiled and I kissed her cheek before she fell asleep.


	7. Meaning of love

I was sat playing Bella's lullaby on the piano when my daughter came and squished on the stool next to me, we both looked the same age, but she was still my little girl, not matter how old she looked.

"Dad..." She asked quietly as I played softly, my eyes looking at her as she concentrated on the keys.

"Yes love?" I responded quietly, my daughter would tell me when she was ready, there was no need to press her, but I was curious as to why she was so interested in my answer.

"When you realised that you were in love with mum..."

"Yes." I answered, completely confused.

"Why do you think it happened and why you two were made for one another, because that's what you are."

Her question took me completely off guard, I had not expected this.

"Come take a walk with me." I said and got up, walking out the back door. Renesmee followed me and I spoke again as we entered the forest. Bella was out shopping with Alice for a gift for my birthday, I didn't want anything, but Bella argued that why should she not get me things when I got her things every opportunity I got.

I had to admit, she had me there.  
"Why would you want to know that?" I asked and stopped in a clearing. Ness sighed and sat down on a log.

"Because I have to write a thesis on what love is for citizenship class, and I thought that you and mum were the best example I had out of the family." She told me. Well that was flattering.

"You want to know my views on love?" I guessed, she nodded I sat down next to her.

"Ness from my years on this earth, of which there have been many..."

We both chuckled quietly at the mention of the one hundred an seventy five years I now had under my belt.

"Love means different things to different people but is also recognised as different things." I told her, she nodded.

"You know like in the sixth harry potter film, when they sniff the love potion and they all smell different things?"

"Yeh,"

"That's my theory, that two people can never be looking for the same thing, because not one two people are the same, get my drift?" I said, I was surprised how well I was able to explain this, seen as my love life outside Bella and then my family was pretty limited.

Meaning there was none.

"That makes sense, because then in your theory, it allows room for people to belong together who aren't the same and completely opposite..." She began but stopped.

"Like your Uncle Emmet and Aunt Rose." I told her, confirming her thoughts.

"Thanks dad." She said. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she leant into my side. I kissed the top of her head.

"No problem sweetheart."

"Dad..." She squirmed as I began to pepper kisses all across her hair. She laughed and I let her pull away. She skipped away from me and uttered the most infamous words in the Cullen language.

"Race Ya."

We ran away from me, but I was faster, she won partially all the way till the river, till I bombed it the last hundred metres, running up the steps and holding my hands up in victory. She ran up rather breathless behind her and a small amount of worry crept over me. I suppressed it, she was just out of breath.

I almost laughed at myself as she stood up and frowned, still in excellent health.

"You never let me win." She complained. I laughed.

"I always let you won when you were little, but after a while you found out and made me promise to actually run properly." I told her, "Remember that?"

"Yes." She muttered and smiled.

I smiled back and held the door open for her, bending down to whisper in her ear.

"Beside's I always have to let your mother win anyway."

"I heard that." Bella yelled. Renesmee laughed as I gulped and walked into the living room. Bella was stood with her hands on her hips, her foot tapping expectantly.

"Love you." I whispered and scooped her up in my arms. She giggled and I kissed her forehead.

"You're not forgiven though." She laughed. I frowned and growled quietly.

"I'm thinking about it." My wife said, I brought my face closer to her so my breath fanned her face.

She blinked unnecessarily and I then knew it was working.

I kissed under her ear in a way she had deemed, 'illegal.'

"Alright, alright." She mumbled, and sighed. I smiled and she did to.

"You're forgiven." She whispered.

"Thank you." I said and kissed eh on the mouth. She stroked my cheek as we looked at each other.

It was a look of pure love.


	8. Chocolate is evil

RENESMEE POV

It was coming up to halfway through mums seventh month of pregnancy, and to say dad was tetchy was bit of an understatement, he barely left her alone, and it was beginning to rub mum up the wrong way.

We were sat in the living room of our cottage. Mum was flicking though a magazine while I watched London fashion week on the TV. Dad was just sat watching mum. She sighed, not looking up from her magazine.

"Edward just go hunting." She said.

"No."

She snapped the magazine shut and glared at him, pointing her finger ominously.

"Fine." He sighed, rolling his eyes and getting up.

She continued to glare as he pulled on his coat and put his hands and phone in his pockets.

"You'll ring me in anything happens?" He asked.

"Yes damn it Edward just go." She snapped. "You worry too much."

"And you don't worry enough." He whispered and kissed her forehead before leaving.

"I swear to god sometimes your father irritates me." She muttered as soon as the front door shut resting her elbow on the sofa arm and leaning her head in her palm.

"Cut him some slack, he's just worried about you..." I tried to reason but she interrupted.

"Well if I go into premature labour I'm blaming him." She said with a sigh.

"Err, why?" I asked, only slightly confused, dad was really the only one who could understand mum sometimes, because he had listened to her the longest.

"Because," she said as though it were obvious, "it's his baby and I'm getting stressed because he won't trust me."

"It's not that he doesn't trust you, he's just worried." I tried to not laugh, mum was just stressed.

"Look we only have four hours maximum before he gets back. What do you want to do?" She sighed.

I smiled, "Whatever you want mum."

"I know, I'll show you something." She went to get up but I raised an eyebrow at her, I walked over and pushed her gently back in the cushions, she glared at me.

"Tell me where it is and I'll get it." I said, she sighed and pointed to the box across the room. I dragged it over and sat next to mum. We spent the afternoon looking at the photos, laughing at the fact that uncle Emmet and dad were fighting in half of them.

It was just gone half eleven and mum was laying on the sofa, looking restless. I was reading a book and kept glancing at her anxiously. I didn't know whether or not to call dad. I reached for my pocket where my cell phone was. Mum snapped her fingers and pointed at me, her eyes still under her other hand.

"Don't you dare." She growled.

"But mum something's wrong with you" I moaned. She sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"I'll tell you what's wrong. Your father has hidden the chocolate ice-cream and he won't get me any." She sighed.

I fought a smile; I knew where the ice-cream was.

And she didn't.

Ha-ha.

I was spending too much time with Uncle Emmet.

"I may not be your father when it comes to mind reading, but I know that you know." She said, glancing at me.

I froze.

"Please Ness?"She asked, well more begged.

"Mum I can't... I promised..." I began but she pouted.

"Fine but don't tell him, he'd kill me." I said and she laughed. I ran into the kitchen and pulled the chocolate mush out from behind the lettuce, a place mum never went. I grabbed a spoon and walked back in and handed her the two items she wanted.

Mum smiled and tucked her knees up under her, before digging in. I watched and she smirked at me, her eyes trained on the TV.

About five minutes later Dad walked in and I gulped. Mum all but threw the chocolate ice-cream behind her. Dad sighed and walked to crouch in front of her. I knew what he was doing, but mum didn't.

He kissed her gently and as she got more into it, reached behind her and prised the tub from her hands. Mum pouted and made a futile grab for it. He held it behind his back and smiled. He kissed her quickly before standing up and putting it in the bin.

"Bella chocolate is bad for you." He said and walked to sit with her feet in his lap. He stroked her leg and she lay with one hand under his other on her stomach, her other beside her head on the pillow.

"But your baby wanted chocolate, so it's your fault." She moaned. Dad sighed and kissed her forehead.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked. Mum groaned and rolled onto her side, burying her face in her arms. Dad rubbed her back and she sighed.

"Don't even try Edward." She murmured.

"Bella Cullen." He said, leaning so he was whispering in her ear. "What do you want to eat?" He pressed.

"Pasta." She mumbled. Dad laughed and kissed the side of her head.

"I knew you'd see it my way." He whispered.

We were sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. Dad handed me and mum a plate, mum's portion was smaller than mine. She smiled at dad and he kissed her lips.

"Thank you." She said and shoved a piece of food in her mouth. Chewing with over done movements before swallowing it.

"You know if you hold your nose you can't taste it." I offered. I had to eat human food, but still went hunting occasionally. Dad had taken to bringing mum blood back to drink because he didn't want her hurting herself. I enjoyed eating Dad's human food though; he was really the only one besides Grandma Esme who had a flair for cooking.

Mum smiled mischievously.

"How about, for every bit you eat, I eat two bits?" She offered to dad.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Very mature Bella."

"Thank you." She said, taking another mouthful. Dad ran his hand through his hair and mum stopped chewing momentarily.

"That's two."She informed him after ogling at her husband.

I watched with extreme interest as dad took a bit on a fork, shutting his eyes as he chewed and swallowed it.

Mum laughed and lent forwards to kiss his cheek.

"You really would do anything for me wouldn't you?" She observed, her tone full of loving.

"Anything." He confirmed and kissed her forehead.

"Ew PDA!" I shouted and Dad looked at me with an amused expression.

"Is either one of you going to explain what that means?" Mum demanded, dad sighed and looked sympathetically at her.

"Bella you're supposed to be eighteen, how could you not know that?" He teased. She glared at him wordlessly.

"It means public display of affection mum." I told her. She nodded and carried on eating.

Mum ate begrudgingly whilst dad watched her intently. She gagged on the last bit and ran to the bathroom. Dad sighed and followed.


	9. She or he

BELLA POV

My cell phone buzzed and I checked the caller ID, smiling when I saw Edward's name appear on the screen. He was currently hunting with everyone except Jasper, Alice and my daughter. We were sat in the lounge of Carlisle and Esme's house reading. Well I had been seeping until a few moments ago. Edward would bring me back some food from the hunt. He didn't want me hunting in my condition, and I could see his point. Being a pregnant vampire was un-heard of, and Edward was petrified that I would get hurt.

I was scared to, but for the baby. I was upset something would go wrong and we would lose him.

I was convinced it was a he.

Well more that I was hoping it was a boy. I wanted a mini Edward, called Anthony Edward Cullen, Edward's names but turned around. Edward had told me that, 'no one calls their child Edward any more', and that it would 'just get confusing to have two vampires called Edward living together for eternity.'

"Hello?" I answered the phone, the baby kicked and I smiled, 'yes daddies just ringing to check up on us.' I thought towards my stomach. He kicked again and I smiled.

"Hello love, how are you feeling?" Edward asked anxiously.

I sighed and spoke clearly, making each word distinct.

"I, am, fine."

"Okay, okay I was just asking." He said and we both laughed.

"When are you coming home?" I asked, I was desperate to see him again, they had gone on a longer hunting trip. Twenty five hours and six minutes so far.

"We're already on our way home." He informed me, "we should be back in an hour."

"I miss you, as does your daughter and son." I said. I heard him laugh quietly.

"Bella you don't know it's a boy." He said.

"I do, I'm a mother, I can sense these things." I argued,

"Okay love, I'll see you in an hour."

I yawned and clamped my hand over my mouth, but he still heard, stupid, over protective Vampire husband.

"When I get back I expect to find you either asleep or just woken up." He said.

I laughed and sighed, "Love you."

"Love you to love."

I hung up and threw my phone on the floor, possibly breaking it, but I was too tired to care. I buried myself further in the blanket and cushions.

"Um Bella?" This was Jasper from where he sat in the armchair.

"What?" I growled. Did he know that tired pregnant vampires were dangerous, especially ones married to Edward. Emmet sometimes joked about getting a sign for our cottage saying, 'Wife is nice but husband bites.'

"If Edward gets in and finds you sleeping like that he won't be happy." Jasper continued. I sighed and shut my eyes tighter. He was right though, Edward worried I would hurt my back.

A wave of tiredness hit me and I sighed a thank you. Maybe Jasper concluded that if I fell asleep quick I would wake up sooner.

"Thanks." I mumbled and fell into slumber.

I woke with a cool hand running down my arm, coming to rest on my stomach. I smiled and rolled over on my side towards the cool body. I heard his quiet laugh and cool lips touch my forehead. I smiled wider.

"I told you that you were tired." He said with a laugh. I sighed and held my arms open without opening my eyes. I felt his arms slide under me and lift me onto his lap, then him sit back down in my place.

"Heya." He whispered and kissed the side of my head as I laid it on his chest.

"Hi." I groaned and pressed myself tighter to him.

"If you're tired love go back to sleep." Edward said. I opened my eyes to look up at him. I shook my head and he sighed at my stubbornness.

Our daughter came back in with what looked like rather large box. Me and Edward both took a deep breath in and I frowned, Edward stiffened.

Ness looked at him pleadingly.

"Oh no... no way." He laughed firmly.

"But dad!" she whined.

"_It _is and animal, and as animal blood drinking vampires, do you not think _it_ deserves to live with people who don't want to eat _it?" _Edward said, standing up so he was facing his daughter; she put the box down on the coffee table.

She stood with her hands on her hips, his hands in his pockets.

"_It_ is a _he_ dad." She said.

Edward shook his head, "_it _is not staying." He said.

She pouted and looked at me.

"Let me see." I said.

EDWARD POV

Sometimes I do not believe my wife. I knew as soon as she sees this dog she'd want to keep it. It was sort of cute, and Bella was pregnant, I remembered when she was having Ness. Anything that so much as looked at her the right way deemed and 'aww.' She was getting so broody it was unbelievable, and sometimes quite funny.

Bella stood up and went to stand by Ness, who opened the box lid.

True to form Bella said the classic, 'aww.' I groaned and raised my eyes to the ceiling.

"Why?" I breathed quietly.

It was officially true, we vampires have lost our souls. That is why god hates us. Or just hates me, maybe that's it.

"Edward we're keeping him." Bella told me as she crouched down to touch the mutt's head. He barked playfully.

I growled and shook my head.

"But he's so cute." She pressed. I sighed, knowing there was no way I was going to win this argument. I was contemplating killing the animal myself just to be rid of it. But then, I could feed it to Jasper.

But it was only a Border terrier, so it wouldn't grow very big. I knew it sounded pathetic, but I didn't want a dog near my wife. After all we were all vampires, well Ness was a half vampire. But animals tended to act territorial around us, and I don't want Bella getting hurt. But if this puppy grew up with us it could maybe get used to us. Before I broke it's neck.

Alice and Rosalie ran in and cooed over the animal. I sighed and went to see my brothers who were currently putting Emmet's new fish in the tank.

"Why have you got _ten_ fish Emmet?" I asked as I sat down, watching the fish swim around as Emmet and Jasper did.

"Honestly Edward you can be so stupid." Emmet declared. I rolled my eyes, coming from Emmet that was downright hilarious.

"There's one for each of us, me, Rose, you, Bella, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Ness and the Baby when it's born."

I had to admit, for Emmet that was kind of smart.

"How do you tell them apart?" I asked, "And does Rosalie know you've put a fish tank in your bedroom?"

"Yes Edward." He said exasperatedly. I rolled my eyes again.

"I know which one is which because they all look different. Observe..." he got up and went to gesture to the fish as he spoke, like he was presenting the weather forecast.

"The one with the black dot on its back is me; the tiny one is Alice,"

That earnt a hiss form the room above us, Japer shut up laughing instantly.

"The one with the big tail is Jasper, the black one is Esme, the one with the silver stripe is Carlisle, the rainbow one is Rosalie, the plain orange one is Bella, the silver one is Ness, the tiny black one is the baby and the one with the lazy eye is you." He finished. I glared at him and Jasper howled with laughter.

"We've got a pet now as well." I asked. Jasper stopped and Emmet stood opened mouthed.

"You let Ness keep it!" He yelled, his tone hurt, "Rose wouldn't let me have a dog as well as the fish."

"Bella let Ness keep it because it's cute. She's been so broody lately its hard to listen to." I moaned and covered my eyes, leaning back into the floor. Jasper laughed and pushed my shoulder.

"Looks like she'll want more kids from you then mate, oh well at least you only have to do one thing..."

I growled and he laughed.

"I'm hoping that once she goes through labour again she won't want anymore, but knowing Bella she'll still want one." I told them.

"Dad we're going home!" Ness yelled. I sighed and got up, walking down the stairs. Ness held the abomination on a leash. Bella held her arms open for me. I pulled her into my side as we walked through the woods towards the cottage.

"What are you going to call him?" I asked, I honestly couldn't care less but decided it was best feign interest. I didn't fool my wife.

"_We_, because he is your dog to," She said, I frowned.

"_We_ are going to discuss it when we get in." She told me.

So we were having a family meeting about a name for a _dog_.

Marvellous.

We sat down around the living room, the dog pottered around, sniffing and rolling etc. If it peed on the carpet, I would murder it.

Bella sat on the sofa while I stood leaning against the wall. She smiled at the dog, and it ran over and licked her hand. She laughed and patted its head. Ness cleared her throat where she stood in front of the fire place.

"Now to debate names for the newest addition to our family." She said.

I sighed; there was no way this dog was in my family. The baby my wife was carrying was going to be the next addition to our family, not this mutt.

"How about Rabid infested mutt." I offered. Bella sighed and Ness frowned.

"Edward if you're going to be like this go hunting." Bella said. I laughed.

"I don't need to, we've got dinner right here..." But I was cut off by a pillow smacking me in the side of the head.

"Lets just call him Eddy, that's a nice name." My daughter volunteered. I frowned; I loathed that nick name with a passion.

"I like it!" Bella said. I groaned and flopped down on the sofa, putting my head in my hands.

"Nah it will just wind dad up..." Ness began but Bella laughed.

"And your point is..." She said.

I groaned and leant back in the seat, my hands covering my eyes.

"Fine we'll keep it, only if I can pick the name." I offered, Bella scowled.

"Name first, deal after." She said.

"I'll list some for you." I laughed, "Rover, mutt, rabid waste of space..." I started but was cut off by my wife's glare.

Bella POV

We were in the living room of the cottage three days later. Renesmee was trying to train the dog to lie down, but it wasn't going very well. I and Edward were sat watching her, me with my knees tucked under me. I was pushing some cereal around a bowl, fighting to make myself what it.

I was trying to be sneaky about not eating anything, but knew that Edward would still know.

He was currently glaring at the 'mutt' as he had christened it.

But we all called it Stanley.

"Come on Stan, just lie down." Ness begged where she was knelt on the floor in front of the dog, who was chasing its tail.

"Stanley." She said in a sing song voice, wielding one of his toys. He shot around and started hopping about and yapping.

I moaned, feeling tired, I handed my bowl to Edward and sunk further into his side, he put m bowl on the table beside him and kissed the top of my head.

"Shush Stan." Ness hissed quickly, she knew Edward would flip if it kept barking so I couldn't sleep.

But her efforts only made Stanley bounce and want to play harder; he started barking now, loud and clear.

Edward roared ferociously at the animal.

Stanley coward behind Ness, moving to lie flat on the floor with his head between his paws.

"That's how you train and animal." Edward said with his eyes still black. He picked me up and lay me back down so I had the whole couch to spread out on.

He crouched and kissed my forehead.

"Sleep sweetheart." He whispered.

I nodded and sighed.

Edward stood up and put my hand he had been holding by my head.

I peeked through my lashes to see him walk towards the kitchen with my cereal bowl, where Stanley's food was.

He yapped once and Edward spun, his expression so livid that the bowl in his hand had started to crack.

Ness picked Stan up and carried him towards the door, grabbing the dogs leash on the way past her father.

"I'll just take him for a walk." She laughed nervously and left.

I giggled and rolled onto my side, finally falling sleep.

I was still in my pyjamas at just before lunchtime the next day. I had woken up feeling tired and sick.

Carlisle had told me that it would feel bad some days of my pregnancy, the long discarded human motions and traits having to resurface a long way.

Edward was making Ness breakfast as I walked into the kitchen. He turned to look at me anxiously. I walked over with my arms open, he pulled me to him in a fierce hug.

"Edward I don't feel very well." I moaned.

"I know love." He whispered, his tone anxious but understanding.

"You want to take anything or are you okay?" He breathed. I shook my head, knowing it would do know good.

I would have to ride this sickness out, I was comforted in the fact that because I was a vampire, I knew it wouldn't kill me.

He held me like that for a while, rocking me and whispering encouraging things in my ear.

"Why don't you go back to bed Bella." He breathed. Going to lift me up, but I caught his arms, telling him to stop.

"No."

"Bella you're obviously tired." He protested.

"Not that tired." I sighed and took his hand to place it on my stomach. The baby kicked softly and Edward kissed my forehead.

"You still need sleep love." He told me.

"I've just got up though." I moaned. He picked me up anyway and lay me out on the sofa, flicking on the TV and covering me up with a blanket.

"Edward..." I began to protest but he shushed me by placing a finger over my lips.

"Chicken soup?" He breathed.

I smiled and nodded, remembering how he used to cook me this when I was human and pregnant with Ness. I lifted my shield out of the way as a treat for him briefly, telling him what I remembered.

"I thought you had forgotten." He breathed.

"Never," I whispered and kissed him gently.

I sighed and shut my eyes, he stroked my side and stomach fondly.

"I'll make some for you love." He whispered and stood up.

"Edward." I called softly.

"Yes Bella." He said from beside me once again.

I reached forward blindly with my eyes shut to touch his cheek.

"Thank you." I whispered.

His lips touched mine once again, I heard him laugh gently once more and then he was gone.

I heard my daughter walk in eating something, the TV channel turned over and I heard and smelt the dog lie near the sofa I was laying on.

Stanley would be severely lucky if he was still alive at the end of the day when Edward found him laying there.

"Renesmee!" My husband yelled from the kitchen.

"Oops." Ness mumbled and I opened my eyes partially to smile at her.

She crouched on the floor and clapped her hands, trying to get Stan's attention.

"Come on boy, don't fail me now."She breathed.

"Just leave him Ness, he's fine. I'll deal with your father." I mumbled.

Edward walked in carrying a tray and Stan all but sprinted away from the sofa as Edwards shadow loomed over him.

My husband growled quietly as I sat up, drinking a small amount of the chicken soup whilst snuggling into the blanket.

"Oh leave him, he's not doing anything wrong." I laughed and Edward sat in the arm chair, staring murderously at Stan who was sat facing me, his tail wagging.

"You want some soup Stan?" I giggled, I dipped some bread in it and chucked it at the dog.

He bounced and caught it mid-air, chomping on it and barking in appreciation.

"Oh, my special boy." I cooed and held my arms open, he leapt onto the sofa and licked my cheek.

I stroked him and he eventually settled down to sleep.

Edward stared at me angrily. I pushed the dog off onto the floor and sat in his lap, kissing his jaw.

"It's not illegal for pregnant women to have sex." I whispered quietly.

My daughter gagged but Edward ignored her, smiling slightly.

"It is in this house." He told me and kissed my cheek.

I scowled and Edward licked beneath my earlobe.

Squirming and wriggling I tried to smack his hands away as he continued to kiss my neck.

But he was stronger than I was and I felt tired and weak.

When I woke up again Edward was in the shower. My daughter was pacing nervously waiting for Alfie to arrive. We were going out on a 'double date' but Edward had promised me he would behave, and I said I would pretend I was in labour if he got over protective of our daughter.

I was wearing a purple knee length dress, which hid my bump rather well, Alfie knew I was pregnant, but we trusted him not to tell anyone else.

Ness was wearing a skinny jeans and a white spaghetti strapped floaty top with silver gladiator sandals and matching clutch.

There was a knock at the door just as Edward finished changing.

I was sat on the sofa, rubbing my back.

The baby was pressing on my pelvis and it was beginning to get on my nerves.

Edward came and rubbed my shoulder, bending forwards to kiss the top of my head.

"You sure your okay love?" He asked anxiously.

"Yes don't hover." I hissed and stroked under my stomach.

Edward sighed and kissed my forehead.

Alfie and Renesmee walked back in hand in hand.

He shook Edward's hand and kissed my knuckles. I laughed and Ness blushed.

Edward drove us in the vanquish towards Seattle, where Alfie had picked the restaurant. Mine and Edwards deal was that I would eat a human meal for strength and he would not do the Spanish inquisition over our daughters new boy friend.

It was strangely hypocritical of Edward, as he knew how much I hated it when Charlie had been like that when Edward when we were sating.

He knew what he was doing now, wanting to make the cracks in Alfie's facade show.

But it was almost laughable, because if there were any, Edward would have known and found them by now, and our daughter wasn't stupid.

He sat in the front with Alfie and they chatted about cars and stuff like that.

In truth if was feeling quite ill by the time we got to the restaurant.

But leant against Edwards cool body in our booth was soothing as I ate my pasta.

We reckoned to be sharing, but I ate about ninety nine percent of it.

"Seriously though, you are by far the best looking seventh month pregnant women I have ever seen." Alfie laughed, me, Edward and Ness joined in.

"I'll say." Edward breathed and kissed my cheek.

Ness gagged and smiled apologetically at Alfie before glaring at us.

"Since when did you become the hormonal teenage boy?" I hissed, so quietly even Alfie across the table wouldn't have been able to hear us.

Ness could however, and was doing a rather good job of talking to Alfie whilst ignoring us.

"Because Alfie's right, you are _very_ sexy at the moment." He whispered and kissed my temple again.

I sighed, if only I _felt _sexy.

"So do you know what sex you're having?" Alfie asked, taking another bite of whatever he was eating.

He was starting to make me nauseous, eating something drenched in cheese sauce. My daughter was enjoying it though, as they were _actually_ sharing their meal.

"A boy." I said, Edward groaned and shook his head.

Alfie looked confused and Ness laughed.

"They don't know for sure, Bella just assumes it's a boy." She told him.

Alfie actually looked interested in my theory as he gauged Edwards expression.

"But you think it's a girl." He guessed.

"Yeh, best ten dollars I ever wagered." Edward laughed. I rolled my eyes.

Of course Emmet would have find away to turn my pregnancy into a money making scheme.

Alfie laughed quietly but I wasn't listening as my stomach heaved.

I excused myself and ran to the bathroom, throwing up in a toilet.

There was a gentle knock on the door.

"Mum?" Renesmee whispered.  
"I'm fine." I croaked.

I opened the door and walked to wash my mouth out in the tap and washed my hands, feeling slightly shaky.

"Mum you really don't look very well." She told me, her voice concerned.

"I don't feel in." I breathed and held my hands on the counter in front of me.

I bent forwards, feeing strangely out of breath.

"I'll get dad." She told me ad kissed my cheek before running out to fetch Edward.

Only seconds later a cool had was rubbing the base of my spine. I looked slightly to the side to see him stood beside me, his knees bent so he was at level with me.

"I'm taking you home." He told me.

"I feel better now." I lied, he saw through it anyway.

"No you don't Bella." He said his tone defiant.

"I'm not leaving our daughter hear on her promised double date. I'll pass on desert, just keep your arm around my shoulders for a source of air conditioning..." I laughed but bit my lip, realising I had dropped a major detail in my plan in keeping Edward calm.

"You're feeling hot?" He asked through a tight jaw, touching my forehead. His icy palm felt lovely, I sighed and shut my eyes.

"Only slightly, I'll be fine after some ice cream." I said quietly and took his hand.

He sighed and let me lead him out into the restaurant.

I pulled myself tighter to him as we walked through the tables.

"Maybe just some ice." I breathed.

He laughed once without humour as we sat down.

"Feeling better?" Alfie asked, and I was touched to see that he actually sounded genuinely concerned.

"Fine thank you, just a bit of morning sickness, in the evening." I laughed. Alfie and Ness did but I saw my daughter glance quickly at Edward as I did. His expression was smiling but his eyes were black.

He looked at me and kissed my temple, whispering in my ear.

"We really should go sweetheart"

"Not yet." I breathed, touching his cheek.

He sighed and we went back to the conversation, which had steered towards possible desert options.

"I'm not hungry anymore." I said and gratefully handed my menu back to the waitress before leaning back against Edwards side.

He gave me a gentle squeeze and kissed my temple. I sighed and chatted with Alfie while he and Ness shared a chocolate brownie ice cream sundae.

"You enjoy Forks High then Alfie?" Edward asked.

"Very much." He said and glanced at Ness who blushed.

Edward stiffened and I kicked his leg. He sighed and avoided my gaze, and I made a mental note to ask him exactly what Alfie had been thinking.

"Would you like the bill?" The waitress asked politely after taking their Sundae glass back to the kitchen.

"I'll pay." Edward said and got up, following the waitress to the till to pay.

I glared at the poor women, her body language clearly stating her interest.

Even down to the way she touched Edwards arm as he paid.

He handed her the tip and walked back towards me, taking my hand and helping me up.

"Calm down love." He whispered, hooking and arm around my waist and kissing the top of my head.

"Fine," I mumbled and let him lead me towards the vanquish.


	10. Weird

Once we arrived back Ness invited Alfie in for coffee. We walked into the lounge while Renesmee went to put the drinks on. Stan hopped off the couch and barked excitedly at our return, that was, until Edward walked in and he immediately shut up.

"You've really got a way with animals." I laughed.

He sighed and sat down next to me.

"I'm not keen on animals, they smell weird." Alfie laughed and hesitantly sat down after invitation by Edward.

My husband chuckled, "I like him." He whispered in my ear.

I lifted my shield out of the way and thought 'finally'.

Edward but his lip to keep from laughing and I pulled my shield back down.

"So what do your parents do Alfie?" I asked.

Alfie smiled "My mum's a mid-wife at the hospital, and my dad died a few years back." He said.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said apologetically.

Edward gave me a gentle squeeze and the baby kicked.

"It's okay, he'd been sick for a while, we all knew it was coming, it was a relief really, knowing he wasn't struggling anymore." He told us.

A pain shot through my chest as I took a stuttering breath in.

I remembered when Edward had been ill when Ness was little, how much it hurt to watch him fade away.

I got up and ran to our room, dry tears swimming in my eyes, going to stand and look out of the window, my hand at my throat.

I heard Edward console Alfie in the next room. I felt bad; the poor boy must have thought he had upset me.

Edward came and pulled me to him in a hug.

"What's the matter love?" he asked anxiously.

"When you were ill when Ness was little," I began and took a stuttering breath to try and calm myself.

"It's just, thinking that I could have been on my own for the rest of eternity, then we wouldn't be having this baby, and..." I started to sob and he pulled me tighter, rocking me gently whilst holding the back of my head.

"Isabella Marie Cullen look at me." He said and crouched down so we were at eye level.

He held both my hands and stared deep into my eyes.

"Love I will never leave you again, and I am so sorry for the times that I have." He told me.

"I know." I sniffed and touched his cheek, kissing him gently.

"You want to stay in here or go back out and see the two love birds." He whispered in my ear.

"Well it's not like we're going to be getting up to anything if we're in here alone." I grumbled.

He chuckled and led me back out into the hall.

"you okay Bella." My daughter asked as we sat back down.

"Hormones." I explained. She and Alfie laughed, Edward kissed my temple as a way of checking I was okay.

RENESMEE POV

After Alfie left Mum sighed and leant further into the sofa arm, glaring at dad.

"When exactly were you planning on telling me about this camping trip with school for a week?" she asked.

Oops, me and dad had made a pact not to tell mum about the trip, how did she know?

Dad's face was livid. There was only one person I knew who would cross dad like this, and she would be able to foresee when he chose to kill her.

Aunty Alice.

Dad growled and mum frowned.

"Why did you not tell me, you should be going for a week...?" She began but dad stood up, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Because I'm not going." He said.

"And I don't want to go either." I spoke up. Mum glared at dad and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Bella try and see it from my point of view, I don't want to leave you alone for a week..."

"Yes, because I can't look after myself I get it." She snapped, interrupting him. Dad sighed.

"No, because I don't want to be spending a week with humans when I could be here with you. I don't want to leave you in case something happens with the baby or the wolves." He growled that last word.

"Are Emmet and Jasper going, and Rosalie and Alice?" Mum prodded.

Yes, yes they were going to go.

"No." Dad said.

Mum growled and stood up, looking up at dad who was a head taller than her at least.

"You never lie to me Edward Cullen!" She hissed. Dad put his hands on her shoulders but she smacked his hands away.

"Edward you used to tell me everything." She whimpered. Dad pulled her to him and she dry sobbed into his chest.

He rubbed her back and held the back of her head. He leant his cheek on the top of it.  
"I still do... it's just... some things..." He sighed. Mum punched his chest and pushed back, her eyes blazing.

"Well that's not everything then is it!" She snapped.

"I never told you because I knew you would get worked up about it!" Dad said, his tone straining and on the break of a yell.

This was wrong, mum and dad never yelled at each other. Okay since mum's been pregnant she has yelled at dad lot, but he never yells back.

"Bella I'm not going, there is no need to get worked up about it..." He pressed. Mum growled.  
"I am not worked up!" She shouted.

"I can't talk to you when you're like this." Dad said and walked passed mum. Shooting me a look that clearly said, 'make sure she doesn't do anything stupid while I'm gone.'

I nodded swiftly and dad walked out the room. Mum took a stuttering breath and looked at me anxiously.

"He'll be back in a bit." I told her. She began to cry again and sat down on the sofa, her head in her hands.

"My mood swings are just all over the place, I don't know why I got mad, I was just frustrated." She took a deep breath and looked at me, her eyes sad.

"I've been hurting him all the time. Because he feels he can't do anything right... I've been hurting him so much." She mumbled. I sat down next to her and pulled her into my side.

Dad came back later and comforted mum as she repeatedly apologised.

He also ate the dog, much to mums disappointment and my outrage.


	11. Beach Visit

Bella POV

We were watching TV in the cottage, well more specifically I was. Edward was just playing with my hair and whispering things in my ear to distract me.

My daughter came back in from her date with Alfie practically bouncing with excitement.

She looked at Edward happily.

"Interesting" He muttered and returned to pulling my hair around my shoulder, I shrugged him off and looked at my daughter expectantly.

"You think it's a good idea?" She asked, her tone a decibel higher due to her mood.

"It's up to your mother..." Edward began but I glared at him.

"Well at the moment her mother is going to say no because she is extremely annoyed at having been talked around like she isn't there." I snapped. Edward touched my cheek and kissed my forehead.

"Sorry love." He breathed.

"Thank you." I muttered and settled myself back against Edwards chest.

"So?" I asked my daughter.

"Alfie's parents are going away to Canada on holiday, leaving there beach hut in Seattle free, he wants to know if we can go, even if it's not sunny, this weekend, Saturday." She told me.

I glanced at Edward.

"Will it be sunny?"

He shook his head, "No."

"What time?" I asked and smiled. My daughter practically screamed with delight and literally jumped with excitement.

"He'll pick us up at ten." She said.

"And who, exactly, is us?" I asked, cautious now.

"Everyone except Carlisle and Esme." She told me.

"Ok." I sighed and leant further into my glorious husband.

"Wait a minute." I said and sat bolt upright. Edward looked at me anxiously.

"Saturday, that's tomorrow." I said.

"Yes." My daughter said slowly, not knowing where I was going with this.

"What the hell am I going to where?" I demanded.

Edward chuckled.  
"This is not funny Edward, I am four months pregnant, and what exactly am I supposed to put on to go to the beach?" I asked.

There was a stern knock on the front door and Alice appeared. I smiled gratefully at her and Edward groaned.

"Anyone call for a guardian fashion angel?" She asked and gestured to the almost suitcase like bag she was holding.

"Thank you." I said and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on then," She said and grabbed my arm, pulling me towards mine and Edward's room.

"Alice." Edward warned, being his usual over protective self.

"Sheesh Edward calm down, it's just a few bikinis..." She began but I wheeled to face her.

"What?" I demanded.

"Bikinis." She said as though it explained everything, which to her, I suppose it did.

"Alice I'm pregnant!" I cried, gesturing to my protruding stomach.

"But pregnant women are sexy Bella." She said and pushed me into the bedroom.

Alice finally settled on a black bikini with white shorts for me. She then told me she was making Edward wear a white shirt, so I could wear that if I got cold.

We walked hand in hand down to the small beach in couples. The sun was behind the clouds and would stay like that for the remainder of the day, but it was very warm, the breeze off of the sea making it more tolerable for pregnant women.

Edward stopped me behind the stone wall, looking at me intently.

"You promise me you won't strain yourself." He breathed, his tone anxious.

"Edward I wouldn't do anything I didn't want to do would I?" I told him.

"You know that's not my point." He said sternly.

"I know, I know." I sighed and wound my arms around his neck to kiss him.

He rubbed the base of my spine and kissed me softly.

"Come on, Emmet is repeatedly screaming things at me in his head, and I don't want to have to kill him just yet." He laughed.

He led me over the sand; it felt unusually soft on my feet, a very pleasant feeling.

I sat with Rosalie and Alice on the mats watching as the boys played a very heated game of beach tennis.

Alfie looked intimidated by my brothers in law and husband as they played, even if they were still doing it at human strength.

So he had gone swimming with Renesmee, they looked so happy as I watched them.

There was another family on the other side of the beach, a small one, a woman, a man and their two children, a boy and a girl both about five in age.

Edward came and sat down next to me, I leant into his bare chest and pulled his shirt tighter around me.  
"Are you cold love?" He asked anxiously and put his arm around my shoulders, rubbing my arm.

"No." I sighed and gestured quickly towards the family so they wouldn't think I was staring.

Edward nodded without looking, knowing what they looked like through everyone else's thoughts including their own.

"That could be us in a few months." I whispered, he laughed and kissed my temple.

"What you mean, stuck on a beach where there is no sun, just to keep the children happy?" He said.

I rolled my eyes, looking down at his leg where I was drawing a random pattern on it with my index finger.

"No, with our two children, enjoying some time as a family." I whispered.

He kissed the top of my head and smiled.

"It will be, promise." He whispered.

"Okay." I laughed.

"You want to go for a swim Eddy boy?" Emmet called.

"As long as drowning is still one of your favourite possibilities of death." Edward laughed.

"You're just grouchy because you haven't had any for four months!" Emmet yelled and ran at human pace towards the sea.

Edward growled quietly and ran after him, jumping onto his back so the both rolled into the sea.

Jasper jumped in after them, and they all appeared on the surface laughing.

"Men." Rosalie groaned, lying on her back to 'sunbathe.'

"Tell me about it." Alice said and went to lie back but I touched my stomach.  
"Ow." I mumbled the baby kicked my pelvis again and I hissed through my teeth, leaning back on the hand that was free.

Alice looked at Edward the same time as he spun to look at me.

I shook my head and looked back down, lying down with great care.

Holding under my stomach, the other hand by my head.

I heard Edwards breathing as he came to crouch beside me so he was leaning over me, a few droplets of his wet hair landing on my exposed flesh.

"Bella?" He asked anxiously, his breathing rough.

His hand laid over mine on my stomach, the other touching my forehead.

"Edward." I whispered, I wanted to sleep.

"What's the matter?" He asked anxiously.

"The babies just pressing on my pelvis, it will move in a bit." I told him. Touching his cheek blindly as I moved the hand on my stomach to be under mine instead of on top of it.

He ran his thumb over my forehead.

"Your sure your okay?" He asked

"Yes Edward, go and join in the fun." I told him, well aware that everyone else was now in the sea, splashing and having fun.

"Not now I know your uncomfortable." He whispered and laid down next to me.

I sighed and slid myself under his arm which settled around my shoulders and under my arm so his hand was resting on my stomach. I leant my head on his shoulder under his chin, both hands balled on his chest level with my bikini top.

He kissed the top of my head and his thumb ran across my stomach.

"Try and go to sleep sweetheart." He breathed.

"Only if I get a good night kiss." I challenged.

He laughed and touched his lips to mine, but me, being me, and taking full advantage of the cover the windbreak provided from the eyes of the other family, deepened the kiss.

Edward moaned and rolled to hover over me, his hand by my head, the other by my stomach. My fingers traced his face as he brought his lips down to kiss me hungrily.

"Edward." I whispered as he kissed my neck.

"Ummm." He asked, telling me all his attention was n me, even if a part of it was on my body, it still counted.

"How can you not want to be with me for nine months, nine _months_ Edward." I asked breathlessly, he kissed my cheek and looked at me evenly.

"Because I don't; want to hurt our baby, or you for that matter, and because I'm a traditionalist." He said and kissed me gently before coming to lie down next to me again.

I regained my position nestled against his chest and sighed.

"Fine." I grumbled, he kissed the top of my head.

"Good, now are you going to go to sleep, or just lie here and grill me about my opinions of your, quite frankly, fabulous pregnancy body." He told me.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

"Seriously, it's almost impossible not to just kiss you without coming up for air." He laughed.

A pain shot through my abdomen.

"Edward?" I gasped worriedly and sat up. He stopped laughing and looked at me anxiously.

"Ring Carlisle." I hissed, but he already had his phone out.

Alice ran towards us and sat with me while Edward was on the phone.  
"Bella's in pain, Carlisle you need to come down here now." He told his father.  
"Yes, yes okay." He said and hung, up, coming to crouch by me.

I whimpered and held my arms open.

He sat down and pulled me into his lap, rubbing my back and kissing my forehead.

"you'll be alright love?" He whispered, but I knew he could not be sure.

None of us could.

"Ah Bella you're not in labour are you?" Emmet laughed.

Edward growled and Rosalie hit him on the upside of the head

I gripped around Edward neck in a vice as the pain returned.

He pulled me tighter as well, rocking me gently.

Alice and Jasper look don anxiously, him grilling her occasionally for what she saw happening, too quietly for Alfie, who stood a few feet away with Ness, to hear.

Carlisle's back Mercedes pulled up and he walked over quickly. He literally took one look at me and did a mental calculation of the situation, before deciding I needed to be moved.

"Alfie can I check Bella over in your beach hut please." He asked politely.

"Of course." Alfie, said, his tone concerned.

Edward carried me swiftly into the beach house, Carlisle shut the door behind us and turned on the light.

Edward laid me on the camp bed, crouching on the floor by my head and holding my hand.

"Bella I'm going to need to check your cervical muscles, okay, see if you have torn?" Carlisle asked.

"Okay." I whispered.

I shut my eyes, not wanting to see his hand go down there. I felt him pull off my bikini bottoms and felt him slide his hand in. I cried out and Edward shushed me, kissing my temple in encouragement.

"Okay Bella." Carlisle calmed me.

I continued to whimper and moan as he preformed his examination, Edward was great though, holding my hand and whispering encouraging things in my ear.

"You've got a small tear in your clitoris, you'll need bed rest for forty eight hours and walking will be painful, so Edward will have to carry you." Carlisle told us.

I sighed and shook my head with my eyes shut, could I not have one, uncomplicated pregnancy.

It seemed unlikely.

"But you can stay here for the remainder of the day with Renesmee and the rest as long as you don't over exert yourself, you shoulder be fine." My father in law continued.

"Okay, and thank you Carlisle." I said.

"My pleasure he laughed and touched my arm before making to leave.

He patted Edward on the back who nodded, his eyes not leaving my face.

"I should take you home." He said after Carlisle had left. I sighed and sat up, pulling my bikini bottoms back on and swinging my legs over the side of the bed to sit facing him.

He kissed my knee and I stroked his hair.

"I'll be fine." I told him.

He sighed, his tone frustrated. I touched his cheek and bent forwards to kiss him.

This was a bad move as the pain flared again.

Edward picked me up and walked out of the hut, my head tucked under his chin. He told everyone he was taking me home and that we might be back later. He then passed them, sitting me in the car.

"Exactly." He murmured and kissed my forehead.

I smiled and he stroked my cheek.

"Try and sleep sweetheart, rest is all your going to be doing for thirty six hours." He said and shut the door.

I laughed quietly before realisation hit me.

"Wait, thirty six hours?" I demanded, sure that Carlisle had only said I need rest for forty eight hours.

"Better to be safe than sorry." He said and drove away.

The next day I was laying on the sofa of our cottage with a blanket and TV remote, under strict instructions from Edward not to move unless necessary.

Which in this case and his opinion, meant not at all.

Edward had reluctantly gone hunting with his brothers; Renesmee was out with Alice shopping, due to arrive back at any moment.

I was getting anxious, she had a date with Alfie this afternoon, and he was due to arrive in ten minutes, and she wasn't back.

There was a knock at the door and I sighed, heaving myself off the sofa to go and answer it.

I walked with one hand under my stomach, opening the door for Alfie.  
"Oh sorry Bella, shouldn't you be resting?" He asked, following me into the lounge.

"Please you sound just like Edward." I laughed and lay back down on the sofa and he sat in the arm chair.

"Renesmee will be back in a minute, can I get you a drink?" I asked.

"No I'm fine thank you, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Not bad, still a bit tired and uncomfortable, but don't tell Edward." I finished anxiously.

He laughed, "he's just worried about you."

"No, he's being over protective." I corrected.

Alfie laughed and I rolled my eyes.

The front door opened and Edward walked in, his eyes honey gold.

"Heya Alfie." He said.

Alfie got up and shook Edwards hand.

"You all right mate?" He asked.

"Yeh I'm fine yourself?" Edward asked.

"Never better." He laughed and sat down again.

Edward crouched down by the sofa and kissed me gently.

"And how are you?" He asked and touched my stomach.

"We're both fine, someone missed you though." I whispered and stroked his cheek.

"Oh Yeh?" He asked with a quiet laugh.

"Yeh." I mumbled and sighed, my eyes shut and he kissed my forehead.

Renesmee came running in and Alfie wrapped an arm around her waist, smiling.

"You look nice." He complimented her.

She smiled and glanced at Edward.

He sighed almost inaudibly and stood up to address his daughter's boy friend.

"Alfie, why don't you invite your parents down here for a meal tomorrow night?" He offered.

I started to panic, thanks to my hormones.

What the hell was I going to cook, wear, say...?

"Umm okay, tomorrow to soon?" Alfie laughed.

"Tomorrows perfect. Lets go." Renesmee giggled and took his hand.

"Hope you feel better soon Bella." Alfie said and walked out of the house.

Edward sighed and crouched down in front of me again.

"So, you were feeling ill?" He asked, but it sounded less like a question, more like a statement.

"You really have to stop reading everyone's minds who spend more than a second with me." I muttered.

"Oh and why is that?" He challenged.

"because its really none of your business..." I began but he cut me off.

"You are my business." He whispered and kissed my cheek.

"What am I going to cook?" I asked anxiously.

"We'll talk about it later, try and go to sleep love." He breathed, so I did


	12. The truth

BELLA POV

I was sat reading by the fire, after a freak heat wave Forks was undergoing a freak snow storm, just typical.

Edward had gone out reluctantly with Emmet and Jasper, looking for the bugger game, I had told him to go, not wanting him to feel he had to sit around the house like I did, because everything else was to hard when you feel like a hippo.

The door bell rang; I tipped my head to the side.

Renesmee had gone to Seattle with Alice and Rosalie, I had been going, but didn't want to leave Edward in case something happened, to me or him.

I got up and went to get the door for Alfie, I welcomed him in and he sat down facing me on the sofa.

"What can I do for you Alfie?" I asked, he had been round her more frequently since he had found out about us, being vampires that is.

He was now, more than even Jasper told him, afraid of Edward, god how afraid he would be when I told him we were her parents.

"Bella can I ask you something?" He asked.

I nodded, confused as to what he would want.

"Don't get upset... but when I told you about my father dying, you took it badly..." He began and I froze as old memories of Edward, grey and broken filled my mind.

"You want to know why it upset me?" I asked.

"Yeh."

I sighed.

"I never went to my own father's funeral, you know we don't age, and after thirty years of not seeing me it would have been too risky to go and see everyone who had known me, old and grey, here as me and Edward had not altered at all." I told him.

He nodded "It is the same for the others?"

"Not Edward, his parents had already dies when he was changed, we went to visit their graves a few years back, and his..." I took a deep breath, "Memorial stone."

"And Renesmee?" He asked, I sighed the poor boy still thought her and Edward were brother and sister.

"Alfie." I said and looked at him evenly.

"Me and Edward are Renesmee's parents." I told him.

He froze, "But you.. are ... the same ... age..." He stammered, looking at me like I was a freak.

"She stopped aging when she reached seventeen, the age most of us were changed." I continued, of course, I had been changed at eighteen, but that was a touchy subject, thanks to my over protective _soul saving_ husband.

"I don't believe you." He breathed.

I sighed and pulled a photo Album out from under the coffee table, flicking to a picture of Edward holing Renesmee when she was first born, and all the sonogram pictures from my scans.

He looked at them and then glanced back at me.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"106." I replied.

He looked shocked, "And Edward?" He gulped.

"About two hundred and thirty." I replied, touching his arm.

He cringed away from my touch and I sighed, dropping my hand.

"This is mental." He whispered, looking at me disgustedly.

"You're all killers." He accused.

I glared at him, "You know nothing." I hissed.

"You think I don't know what you have to do to survive?" He shouted, standing up and pointing at me.

"We drink animal blood you moron, not humans." I growled.

"Your still vermin, you, your precious husband ad your daughter, whether I belie that or not she is still like you." He shouted.

My breathing hitched as he looked at my stomach and made a gagging sound.

"And your spawn is no better." He muttered, standing straight up and looking rather smug.

I looked up tearlessly, to see Edward stood behind him, his glare murderous.

Alfie turned to be face to face with his girlfriend's father, after just slandering off his wife and child...

Edward was not pleased.

"Get out." He hissed.

"What... Edward I never meant..." Alfie began but Edward grabbed the font of his shirt, pulling him up and off the floor to be eye level with him.

"I don't care what you meant, now you get out of my house, and you make damn well sure, you never come near me, my wife or child again." Edward growled.

"And Renesmee?" Alfie choked out.

"It is her decision, though I would not want to be in your shoes when I replay to her exactly what you called her family." Edward breathed menacingly, and dropped Alfie like a stone to the floor.

He scrambled and ran out, the door slamming behind him.

I began to dry sob and Edward sat down next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I crawled into Edwards lap, tucking my head under his chin, while he rubbed my back and held his hand over mine on my stomach and kissed my forehead.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked anxiously.

I shook my head, "What if eh talks?" I asked worriedly pulling back to look into Edwards eyes.

He touched my cheek, we both knew a visit from the Volturi would be a very bad thing, especially now I was pregnant.

"He won't, I trust the boy nought to know what fate will meet him he does." He breathed, touching my forehead.

"Okay." I mumbled.

"Are you cold sweetheart?" He asked worriedly.

I shook my head, "Why did you come back?"

He sighed and touched his forehead to mine, "I couldn't leave you alone with him, not after what Alice saw."

"What did she see... Edward?" I asked, feeling scared for my baby, knowing I had put him at risk.

"I should have killed him, for thinking he could threaten you like that..." He sighed and chuckled, "He was going to go after you with a stake."

I laughed, "It wouldn't have done any good though."

"That is far from the point Bella." He growled, I touched his cheek to clam him.

He chuckled and kissed my cheek, "No one messes with my women." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes and kissed him gently, "My knight in shining armour."

"Forever my love." He whispered.

Renesmee came running in and hugged me tight, tears in her eyes. I stroked her back as she pulled back to pace furiously in front of me, a habit she had inherited from her father.

"I do not believe him, the bastard," She mumbled.

"Alright Ness." I said soothingly but sternly.

"She's right though." Edward growled.

"I've broken up with him, if that helps, and threaten to set you, Uncle Emmet and Jasper on him if he talks." She told Edward, who nodded approvingly.

"I just hope he tempts me enough to..." He began but I elbowed him in the ribs.

He sighed and kissed my head.

"Sorry love."

I nodded and leant further into his embrace.


	13. Due date

EDWARD POV

Bella was on week over due and was beginning to get very restless. She would pace about our cottage with her hands on her back, muttering curse words. It was half past two in the morning and I walked out of the shower to see her stood with two hands on the back of the sofa, her forehead resting between them. I walked over and rubbed her back anxiously.

"Edward I want it to come now." She moaned.

"I know sweetheart but these things take time, he'll come when he's ready." I whispered and kissed her head.

"But I want him to come now, I feel so fat." She mumbled. I sighed, we had this discussion on a daily basis, and I wasn't in the mood for it now.

"Come on love, if you want him to come you need to rest, okay, come to bed." I said, winding an arm around her waist and leading her gently. She leant into my chest and lay down on the bed. I frowned.

"Bella you can't sleep in your clothes." I breathed and crouched down beside her and rubbed the side of her stomach.

She shook her head and I kissed her neck.

I ripped off her top and she sighed, I pulled off her jeans and socks. Bella fell asleep as I pulled her pyjamas over her head.

"Night love." I whispered and kissed her cheek gently. I walked out to see Ness getting a glass of water.

"She asleep?" She asked and I rubbed my eyes.

"Yeh finally, she's so restless, she can't settle, she was shattered." I muttered. Ness laughed and walked past me. I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Night sweetheart." I called softly.

"Night dad!" She called back.

I walked towards our bedroom only to be met by Bella again, she looked shattered.

"Love go back to bed." I urged and took her shoulder gently. She smacked my hands away and rubbed under her stomach.

"Bella please, you need sleep." I whispered.

"I can't." She moaned. She put her hands in fists on my chest and leant her forehead above them. I wound my arms around her and looked down at her buried face.  
"And why not?" I sighed.

"I don't know?" She yawned. I smiled and picked her up and carried her back to bed.

I stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead.  
"Night love." I whispered.

She sighed and I smiled.

Over the next few days Bella tried everything to get her waters to break. She walked around the house, ate curry, in fact she did everything.

Everything except the one thing I was not willing to do.

"Edward it's not like we've never done it before, that's why I'm pregnant." She reminded me from where she was laying on the sofa. I was sat on the floor, my back against the side of the couch, she fiddled with my hair.

"No Bella." I said. She growled and sighed.

"Why not?" She demanded.

"Because you're pregnant, the baby will come when its ready, there's no need to..." I began but she interrupted me.

"But I'm miserable!" She cried.

"It won't be long love." I whispered and turned so I was kneeling facing her. I took her hand and kissed her forehead. She frowned and I stroked her cheek until her features softened.

"So stubborn." I mumbled, she sighed and shut her eyes.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"About half past one, you want anything to eat?" I asked. She was trying to eat more human food in an effort to get our baby to come, but she wasn't enjoying it, so it was normally me who encouraged her.

She shook her head and pulled her knees up as tight to her chest as she could. I stroked her side and kissed her cheek. I went to stand up to get her a blanket but she grabbed my shoulder.

She dropped her hand and held her palm out, like she wanted something.

"Jacket." She mumbled and I laughed quietly. I pulled my jacket off I had worn to go hunting in and lay it across her. She sighed happily had I touched her face softly.

"it smells of you." She mumbled and fell asleep. I kissed her gently and got up to see my daughter who was tying her hair up as she walked in.

"Are you going to move her?" She asked gently. I looked down at Bella who was sound asleep, and as much as I hated her sleeping on the sofa for fear foe hr hurting her back. I knew she would wake up if I lifted her.

"I guess I'll have to leave her." I said, she laughed and both our heads whipped round to face the front door someone knocked on it.

It was Alice, but I wasn't in the mood to see her.

"Go back to bed Ness, I'm just going to tuck your mother in." I told her, sliding my arms under Bella and lifting her effortlessly.

"But... the door?" My daughter asked.

"Just go to sleep, I'll sort it out." I said.

She nodded and kissed my cheek, before getting herself ready for bed. I sat Bella on the bed and got her changed, all the while keeping an arm around her waist. In a way it was similar to changing a small child, because she was almost completely asleep. She had woken when I set her down, but was to out of it to care that I was taking off her underwear.

If she wasn't asleep, I would tell her how gob-smackingly sexy she looked in her pyjamas.

"I love you, my wife." I whispered, I heard the voice in my head grow louder and the front door shut. I tucked Bella in and kissed her forehead, before leaving and confronting my sister.

She was stood in six inch heels and I had to suppress a laugh, she was still about a foot shorter than me, still.

"Alice." I greeted, my tone seething with sarcasm, "Don't worry just come on in, my wife and daughter are asleep so I have plenty of time for you and your problems."

"Edward don't be sarcastic, I need to talk to you." She said. I rolled my eyes and went and sat on the couch. Alice growled and I shuddered sarcastically.

"I know you're still mad about the whole camping trip thing, but Bella needed to know..." She began.

"No, she didn't. It resulted in sleepless nights for her and stress, things I never wanted her to have to go through." I snapped.

Alice glared at me, I returned the expression.

"Fine." She seethed.

_Don't except my apology._

And with that she turned on her heel and strode off out into the night. I glared after her.

"Edward?" Bella mumbled.

I propelled myself off the couch and ran to our rom, crouching beside my wife as she felt along the edge of the quilt for me, her face growing more and more anxious until I caught her hand and kissed it.

"Yes love?" I replied, looking at her and touching her cheek.

"Pepsi." She mumbled.

"Bella Pepsi is bad for you." I told her. She moaned and rolled onto her back, looking at me pleadingly.

I shook my head and she pouted, taking my hand and placing it on my stomach.

"But your baby wants Pepsi." She moaned.

"I haven't got any." I told her and kissed her forehead.

"Edward please."She begged.

I shook my head and she whimpered.

"Fine, what about ice cream?" She asked. I laughed and she did to.

"Sweetheart it's only half past five why don't you go back to sleep?" I asked softly. She sighed and pulled me to lie next to her. She clung tightly to my shirt and buried herself as close as she could get to me, her large stomach made it quite hard to get really close.

"Love you." She whispered, and my silent heart felt like it inflated every time she said it.

"Love you too Bella." I breathed and kissed the top of her head.

I watched as her breathing once again became a regular rise and fall.

I stroked her cheek, pushing a piece of hair out of her eyes. She sighed in her sleep and her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

How I wished she would move her shield so I could know what she was thinking, or dreaming.


	14. Helpful Emmet and Meeting

The next morning I was sat with Bella on the sofa, she was leant against my chest as I repeatedly ran my fingers through her hair.

My daughter came in and sat in the armchair eating cornflakes. Bella sighed and turned to press her face in my chest, clutching my shirt.

I rubbed her back anxiously.

"What's wrong love?" I asked.

"Sick of being pregnant." She mumbled. I sighed and squeezed her slightly, not wanting to argue about this... again.

There was a thundering knock at the door and Emmet came barrelling in, wearing a sombrero.

"Hey Bella, still pregnant then." He laughed.

Oh god, I thought, glaring at him.

"Emmet you know I hate being pregnant why would you say something like that!" My wife cried, her tone a sob.

I sighed and pulled her to me, rocking her gently.

"Get out." I growled at Emmet. He put his hands up in the air and let out a low whistle, going out the door again. My daughter sighed and went to get changed.

Leaving me to calm Bella down.

"So what are you thinking of calling the baby?" Renesmee asked as a distraction. She was as used to Bella's mood swings as I was.

"I don't know, Emmet keeps thinking of really gay names and feeling the need to share them with me." Bella mumbled, I laughed quietly as did my daughter. Bella sighed.

"you think I'm joking." She said.

"Share some with us." My daughter asked, sitting up further and leaning in, looking interested, my thoughts told me she was.

"Speck, bolt, Dracula, vamp, vlad, Orson and many others." She laughed.

I sighed, "Trust Emmet to make our babies name a joke."

"Dracula would be funny, maybe a middle name?" Bella suggested, my daughter laughed.

"Bella I love you very much, please do not put our child through a lifetime of Hell just so his name can be _funny_." I said.

Bella laughed and kissed my neck.

"Anyway it may be a girl." I said. Bella sighed and Ness bit her lip.

"Actually mum, I agree with dad, I think it's a girl." She said.

"Well it's a boy, and you'll all be proved wrong." Bella said and snuggled further into my side. I sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"I still think it's a girl." I told her.

"Whatever." Bella sighed and I felt her sink into sleep.

RENESMEE POV

The wolves were making Dad agitated. We in our cottage, me and mum sat on the sofa and armchair watching him anxiously as he stared not the flames of the fire, both of his hands on the mantle. Granddad, Grandma and my aunties and uncles were also stood or sat around.

"Edward they can't come over the treaty line, maybe if their young and new to it, without the proper guidance. They may be confused..." Mum began to explain.

"Confused... dangerous." Dad muttered, not turning to look at us.

"Edward we can't leave, it wouldn't solve anything, if we tried to talk to them..." Granddad tried to explain but dad hissed, his back arching slightly as his grip on the mantle tightened.

Granddad continued, "Moving would be stressful for all of us, and Bella..." He sighed.

"I know." Dad sighed, "I know."

Mum got up and wound her arms around his waist. He turned and pulled her into his side, kissing the top of her head.

We all knew how protective over mum dad was. He needed her to be safe, like we all needed each other to be. He loved me as well, but with mum it was a different, it was a need.

There was a crash from outside and everyone spun, a guttural snarl rose in dad's throat.

"Let me talk to them Edward. No violence." granddad begged. Dad nodded and kissed mum on the head and followed him outside. Uncles Emmet and Jasper followed.

Mum took a stuttering breath and looked into the fire.

A memory spread through my mind, from when I was young, when dad got ill and mum used to look into the fire like that. Praying and hoping that he would get better.

I gasped.

"Mum what's wrong... is dad..." I began but she shook her head, her eyes swimming with sadness and invisible tears.

"I don't know, he won't tell me." She choked out.

Aunty Alice hugged her and Aunt Rose rubbed her back. Grandma sat down and put her head in her hands.

"Will they fight Alice?" She asked.

"I don't know, some of them are set on it, it's only Carlisle who's not..." Alice murmured. Mum sighed and leant further into her arms. Auntie Alice led her to sit gently on the sofa.

"Even Edward." Grandma sighed.

Dad was the least likely to fight, but the most likely to fight if mum or me or mum and dad's baby was in danger.

"Over protective fool." Mum mumbled, a sob rising in her chest.

"It will be okay; Carlisle won't let him do anything stupid." Grandma assured her, going to sit next to her, pulling her into an embrace.

Mum dryly sobbed and grandma rubbed her back.

The front door slammed and mum turned as we all did to see the guys walk back in. Dad was at the back, his eyes ebony and his hands in his pockets.

"There's nothing we can do, we need to leave, now, today, whenever. As soon as possible." Granddad said. Dad growled and mum sniffed.

"Can you guys give us a minute please?" She whispered.

"Of course." Grandma said.

Everyone filtered out and the last thing I saw was Dad walk to crouch in front of mum who was sitting on the couch. He touched her cheek and murmured something to her.

Mum sighed and hooked her arms around his neck, he rubbed her back and kissed the side of her head.

Our new house was about four miles outside forks. It was big and similar to our old on and me, mum and dad had another cottage by ourselves, and there was a spare room for the baby.

Dad was strangely quiet for him, and I and mum were worried about him.

Mum had gone for a drive without dad knowing and no one bar aunty Alice knew where she had gone. She and dad had had another argument about the wolves the night before and we were all concerned.

She had seemed to be in a state when she left, but she wouldn't let dad follow her.


	15. Volvo emergancy

BELLA POV

I didn't get far before I pulled the Volvo over. I leant my forehead against the steering wheel and held my stomach with one hand. I dryly sobbed and hunched further forwards.

The baby kicked again and I longed for Edward, but I didn't know what the matter was with him.

But I needed him to hold me, tell me it would be okay, that he... loved me.

I remembered what Edward had told me before I could no longer take it.

"_Bella I'm going to fight them and I need you to understand."_

But how could I?

When we could move away and be rid of them, why did he want to fight them?

I knew why, so we could move back here again in a few years. So that me, Ness and the baby, as well as his family, could truly be safe.

But I also knew that Edward would give his own life in a heartbeat to save me and the baby, Ness and his family. It was the same for all of us.

I wouldn't let him get himself hurt or killed like that. Not for me, not like that.

I gasped as my lower abdomonanal muscles tightened, a het of water streaming down my legs The pain flared and I gripped the steering wheel harder.

I was in labour.

Great.

I grabbed my phone from my pocket, still trying to catch my breath from the last contraction.

He answered on the first ring.

"Hello, Bella what's wrong?" He demanded as I cried out again.  
"The babies coming." I told him, "Edward I'm so scared." I sobbed.

"Love you've got to calm down okay I'll be there in a minute, where are you?" HE asked. I glanced at the road sign, my vision unaltered by the streaming rain.

"On the free way, junction 5." I hissed through my teeth, moaning.

"Five minutes love, promise." He said and hung up.

I sat there gasping, opening the door and turning sideways in my seat so the wind could whip my cheeks. I clutched the door rim and under my stomach, desperately trying to breath through my contractions.

Where was Edward?

I couldn't have this baby on my own, I needed him.

Then my saving grace came around the corner, Carlisle black Mercedes pulled up behind me, but Edward was already out of the car before it parked. He crouched down in front of me and I hooked my arms around his neck, gripping the back of his shirt collar.

"Love your soaking." He scolded.

Carlisle appeared behind him and Edward nodded.

"I'm a woman in labour I can't deal with these silent conversations." I half laughed half gasped.

Edward smiled and Carlisle laughed.

"If we lay you on the back seat I can examine you, see if it would be better to go to hospital than our house again." He told me. I nodded and Edward lifted me gently into his arms. I clutched his neck and shirt with tight fists. Breathing quick and shallow.

I was so scared, but Edward and Carlisle were here, and I trusted them.

Carlisle pulled off my jeans and placed Edward's discarded jacket over my legs for some room of cover, he then parted them and checked me gently.

I cried out and Edward shushed me, stroking my head where it lay in his lap.

"So what, you put your whole hand in now?" I demanded breathlessly.

"Sorry Bella." Carlisle said with a small smile. I closed my eyes and squeezed Edwards hand.

"The hospital is nearer, it will be safer as well, okay?" Carlisle asked. I nodded and he got up, shutting the door before climbing in the driver's side.


	16. Labor pains

BELLA POV

Once at the hospital, I began to think over when I had Renesmee, what little I could remember anyway, I had Ness at home before and was desperate for drugs, no matter how much they may or may not work on me as a vampire.

I was lying on a bed in our hospital room on my left side. Edward was sat in a chair facing me, his hand holding mine, the other rubbing my side and stomach.

I groaned as another contraction seared through my abdomen.

I squeezed Edwards hand and he rubbed my side gently.

"You're alright darling." He whispered softly as I moaned his name.

"How dilated am I?" I asked breathlessly.

"Four centimetres." He responded.

"How much longer before I can have pain relief?" I continued. Edward sighed and touched my cheek.

"You didn't have any with Ness." He reminded me. My eyes snapped open and I glared at him.

"Yes but I didn't really get a choice did I?" I snapped, "Not that I wouldn't trade all the pain relief in the world for another seventeen hour pain filled labour."

"Bella." He warned. I knew my temper was getting the better of me. But I wasn't going to apologise.

Carlisle came back in and stood at the end of the bed.

I shut my eyes and felt Edward stroked my cheek.

"How are you doing Bella?" Carlisle asked. I moaned as the pain rose and squeezed Edward's hand.

"Your contractions are quite close together." He noted. I groaned and Edward helped me roll onto my back. Carlisle parted my legs and put a towel over my knees.

"It will only take a minute." He promised, I looked at Edward who smiled encouragingly.

I gripped Edwards hand as Carlisle checked me, I felt him feel my placenta and muscles, to check the softness and how dilated I was.

"The baby's head is quite far down the birth canal, you can have an epidural if you want." Carlisle offered after washing his hands.

"Halle - bloody –leuigja!" I cried and threw my spare arm over my eyes. Edward chuckled and Carlisle laughed.

"I'll go sort that out for you, but Edward will have to wait outside when I insert it." He told me. I looked from him to Edward panicked.

"I don't want it." I said and groaned as the pain raged. Carlisle looked at Edward who stood up and leant over me, his eyes locked on mine. I shut my eyes to avoid his penetrating gaze.

"Love look at me, Bella." He said firmly. I opened them and he stroked my cheek.

"Sweetheart you're in pain, the epidural will help, I'll only be gone a minute, it will be fine." He whispered and I sighed, nodding my head.

He kissed my forehead.

"Thank you." He breathed against my skin. I stroked his neck and he sat down facing me. I lay my legs back flat on the bed. He stroked my thigh through the covers.

"You'll come back, after they've given it to me?" I begged.

"The very second the doctor walks out." He said and kissed my knuckles.

Carlisle came in with the epidural and Edward left, following orders. My father in law sat me up so I was leaning back on the raised bit of the bed.

He smiled and went back around to the business end, parting my legs wide and uncovering me.

"You really should go home; people will think you're on steroids to keep going." I laughed and cried out as he inserted the pain relief.

I had been told an enema was not necessary, because I did not eat food, so any discharge would be non-existent.

Carlisle cleaned and checked me before he stood up and walked around to the side of the bed, feeling my stomach gently.

"Seriously though Carlisle, go home..." I began but he laughed quietly, his eyes still trained on my bump which he was feeling and prodding.

"All the family are in the waiting room, I'm not going to go home on my own am I?" He asked.

I sighed and shook my head.

Carlisle left my stomach and walked to wash his hands.  
"How long do you reckon?" I asked, taking a deep breath as I shifted my weight so I was more comfy.

Carlisle came and helped me to lean back.

"I'm not sure, another hour probably, but I'd like to do and ultrasound to check the baby's position, because he keeps turning over and around." He told me.

I beamed, "You called him a he." I told him.

He sighed and laughed.

"Don't jinx it Bella." He said. I looked at him anxiously.

"But everything's okay, so far?" I asked.

"Everything's perfect." He told me.

"Okay." I whispered and drew random shapes with my index finger on my stomach.

Carlisle touched my shoulder and smiled at me.

"Would you like anything Bella?" He asked.

I smiled and looked at the door, "Please can you let my husband back in?" I asked.

"Of course." Carlisle said, as soon as he had Edward was by my side. I held my arms open and felt my legs going numb, I wondered how much Carlisle had to give me as a vampire.

He rubbed my back and Carlisle told us to shout if we needed anything.

Edward lowered the bed so I was lying just above flat, I rolled onto my side facing him as he sat down in a hard plastic chair facing me.

"I was just remembering, how many times we came in this hospital when you were human, when you were pregnant with Ness." He said softly.

"Yeh." I sighed, he stroked my cheek.

"When I had the flu, you were with me all the way through then as well, as you always have been." I whispered.

He laughed and kissed my nose, "As I always will be."

"How long did you go without hunting, coming in and out every day, only going home to shower?" I asked.

Of course Edward did not need to shower and eat, it was just for appearance. A part we all had to play, a part he resented because he had to leave me, even if it was only for half an hour.

He was petrified something would happen and I would need him.

I always needed him, but he meant needed him, in a life or death situation.

He shrugged, he hated talking about times when I was sick. They made him feel helpless and self loathing.

Jasper had told me about it.

"Three weeks." I whispered and touched his cheek.

"I was so scared something would happen if I left you. Knowing our luck the hospital would have been hit by a meteor." He said quietly and chuckled. I laughed and sighed.

"I remember when Emmet cracked that joke just before Ness was born; you didn't find it funny then." I laughed.

He rolled his eyes and kissed my forehead, I breathed deeply but I knew what I needed to go to sleep.

"Edward, can you..." I began but whimpered as another contraction hit. I gripped Edwards hand and he looked at me anxiously, before composing his features as I calmed down, sinking back into the mattress.

"What love?" He asked gently, his tone note demanding, but unmistakably aching to give.

He would give me anything. I almost laughed, remembering vaguely how when I was human he used to give me anything.

I would never ask, but I knew he would. Anything but the two things I most wanted.

Changing me, which eventually happened, and sleeping with me, which now...well... it happened quite often.

"Can you hum my lullaby?" I asked quietly, yawning slightly, he stroked my cheek and smiled.

"You haven't asked me to in a century." He breathed. I laughed tiredly and pulled him to lie next to me, his arms around me, pulling me into his side like I was a small child.

He hummed it gently and I drifted off, and when I awoke he was still there, the lights in the room slightly dimmed as to the time. I guessed it was early morning.  
"Edward." I mumbled, not wanting to open my eyes.

"Yes sweetheart?" He breathed, kissing the top of my head, I squirmed and pulled myself tighter to him, burying my face n his shoulder.

"Time." I hissed as another contraction raged.

He rubbed my arm and kissed my forehead, keeping me close.

"Half past four in the morning, you've been at this ten hours love." He told me.

I sighed and opened my eyes, blinking against the light.

A nurse came in to check me, Carlisle would be back on his shift in about half an hour, so we weren't bothered.

Edward got up and sat in the seat by the bed again.

"Alice wants to see you." He whispered gently after the nurse had left. I sighed and nodded, not wanting any visitors but not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"Just five minutes love." He promised, kissing my forehead. I smiled and Alice came dancing in. Hopping to sit cross legged beside me.

"Heya!" She cried. I moaned and rolled further away from her.

Edward glared at her and rubbed my side. She poked me in the back, but I scarcely felt it, the epidural must have been doing its job.

"Oh come on Bella, your just having a baby." She said, clapping her hands.  
I was glad she was happy about the pain I was going through so she could have another person to dress.

Not.

"Well why don't you take a look and see how much it hurts and what it does to you." I growled, lifting my leg slightly as a hint. I looked at her to see her eyes sparkle.

"Can I?" She asked.

"What no, Alice!" I said, making a revolted sound, Edward laughed and kissed my forehead, I smiled and touched his cheek.

"You would let Edward look." She said.

"Yes but it is his baby as well Alice." I reminded her.

She rolled her eyes, "The detail."

"No." I said firmly. She sighed and leapt off the bed, going to stand by my feet.

"Don't you dare Alice." Edward growled, I stuck my tongue out at her but she ignored me.

She drummed her fingers on my thigh, also a minor feeling in my numb lower body and back.

"Please Bella, just quickly, because I'll never know what it feels like." She whispered. Her tone serious.

I looked at her eyes, full of pleading and sadness.

"Fine." I sighed and Edward helped me roll onto my back.

She clapped happily and parted my legs. She lifted the towel and smiled.

"It hurts Yeh?" She asked.

I nodded, "Well duh."

"More than being changed?" She asked.

I shrugged, I felt her cold hands touch my enflamed skin.

I hissed and shied away, putting my legs back together.

I gasped as another contraction hit.

"Defiantly more." I whispered as it finished.

"Fair enough." She sang and danced away, not before tapping Edward on the shoulder and beaming at me.

"I'll be back later!" She promised and shut the door behind her.

I looked at Edward questioningly.

"How long?" I asked.

"Only four minutes, luckily she didn't see the time limit." He breathed. I laughed and sighed.

"Love what's wrong?" He asked anxiously.

"Just tired." I mumbled. He kissed the side of my head and lowered the bed.

"Sleep Bella." He ordered

So I did.


	17. New arrival

BELLA POV

I was awoken by the end of a contraction raging through my body. I kept my breathing even, wanting to go back to sleep.

I heard the door open and someone, Carlisle, walk in.

"How is she?" Carlisle asked.

"She won't tell me." Edward said, in a tone that clearly stated he knew I was awake. But _I_ Knew he would never force me to open my eyes.

"She sleeping?" Carlisle asked. Edward sighed.

"How much pain is she in, one to ten?" He asked, I felt so bad.

"There's really no way of knowing, the epidural may have worn off because she isn't human." Carlisle said, I felt him part my legs and check me gently. I hissed through my teeth and Edward touched my cheek reassuringly.

"It's okay love, sleep." He whispered.

"Seven centimetres good girl." Carlisle said. I half laughed half gasped.

"You should try and rest, I know it hurts but Edward will stay with you, you won't be on your own." He assured me.

I looked at Edward pleadingly. He nodded and smiled.

"I'll leave you to it, shout if you need me." Carlisle smiled and left.

Edward sighed and rested his head beside me on the mattress. I smiled and he kissed my jaw.

"Just try and sleep love." He breathed.

I sighed and cried out quietly as another contraction hit. I sobbed dryly and Edward rubbed my arm gently.

"Its alright love, everything is alright." He whispered. I took a stuttering breath and he rubbed my stomach.

"He hasn't got much room." I laughed and touched Edwards forehead. He sighed and kissed my wrist.

"I still think it's a girl." He said, just being difficult.

"$10?" I offered the bet, knowing there was no way he would want to lose, but then he knew he could always get me something that was worth ten dollars, for me.

I also knew that there was no way if Edward _did_ get me something, that it would be worth anywhere near ten dollars. Add a few more zeroes and you would be nearer the mark.

"We'll see." He said and I smiled. He returned the expression.

Another contraction rippled through me, I groaned and Edward looked anxious.

"S'ok." I whispered, he stroked my cheek and kissed my forehead.

"Try and sleep, for me sweetheart." He breathed.

"I am." I said, well aware of how much like a stubborn child I sounded.

"Okay love." He answered with a small smile in his voice.

"It's not funny Edward, don't you dare laugh." I scolded. He sighed and kissed my forehead.

"You're right love, just try and go back to sleep." He breathed.

"I can't, what do you want to talk about?" I asked. He smiled and sat down facing me, stroking my cheek.

"Anything you want love." He said.

"Names." I mumbled. He kissed my forehead.

"Go one then." He urged.

"I want to name him Anthony Edward, your names but the other way round." I told him. He smiled and touched my forehead.

"And if it's a girl?" He asked.

"I don't know, I haven't got that far." I revealed with a sigh.

"You're that sure it's a he?" He laughed.

"Yes." I confirmed.

He laughed and I smiled, groaning as another contraction raged, I was more or less in pain all the time now, but I was not going to tell Edward that.

"It needs to be something individual, like Renesmee but not." I continued, he nodded, humouring me.

God I loved him so much.

Alice came back in and sat in her last place beside me. Edward growled and she stuck her tongue out.

"I told you I'd be back." She said. Edward rolled his eyes and I sighed.

"Can we help you?" I asked agitated. Edward stroked my side and bent forwards to kiss my forehead.

"Calm down love." He whispered.

"Fine." I mumbled.

Alice sighed, "Do you want to know how much longer you're going to be here or what?"

"Fine." I repeated.

Edward pushed a piece of hair off of my neck, ran his wintry fingers down my skin and kissed the flesh beneath my neck.

"Love you." I mumbled.

"Love you two sweetheart." He whispered.

"Eh Hum?" Alice said with a cough in her throat.

"Alice I'm not being funny but what are you doing in here?" I asked.

Edward chuckled quietly, I squeezed his hand and groaned.

Carlisle came in with the ultra sound machine. He set it up and stood at the foot of the bed. Alice shoved my shoulder playfully as I groaned. I knew why he was here, and it would not be pleasant for me.

"Alice." Edward warned. I smiled thankfully at him.

"Alice you will have to get off the bed so I can check how dilated Bella is." Carlisle said.

She hoped off the mattress and went to stand by Carlisle.

"Can you roll on your back Bella or do you want to stay there?" He asked softly.

"Stay here," I mumbled, I was too tired to move.

"just want to sleep." I said with slurred words.

"Okay Bella." He said and I shut my eyes. Edward stroked my cheek.

Carlisle lifted the cover and towel and lifted my right leg, inserting his hand to check me.

I hissed and squeezed Edwards hand. I glanced to see Alice peek around Carlisle.

"Ouch Bella." She whispered.

I groaned and Carlisle covered me up again, going to wash his hands.

"Seven centimetres." He said.

"Still." I moaned, Edward kissed my forehead.

"Its okay sweetheart." He whispered.

"Seriously though." Alice continued as Edward rolled me onto my back and stroked my shoulder.

I looked at my sister in law through tired eyes.

"Seriously you were like red Yeh, and like, inside out... that's just..."

"Not helping Alice." Edward warned.

I smiled a thank you at him, his lips touched mine gently.

"If it disgusts you so much why don't you go and sit outside with the rest of them?" Edward asked, his tone fighting to be polite. I fiddled with his hair, my expression curious.

Edward glanced at me, smiled and then looked back at Alice.

"Because I've never seen a baby born before." She said, clapping her hands.

"Alice you were a midwife in world war two." Edward reminded her.

I laughed breathlessly.

"Yes but not a baby I actually knew." She said as though it were obvious, going to sit by my feet. She grabbed a nearby sheet and placed it fully over my knees and lower abdomen, the bits I didn't want on display.

Carlisle then rolled up my hospital gown so he could pour the jelly on my stomach.

Edward came and sat on my left side, facing me. I held his hand and rested the other by my head. Carlisle began to run the instrument over my skin, flicking buttons as we went.

Our babies heartbeat filled the room and I breathed a sigh of relief, Edward stroked my forehead.

"The babies lying back to back with you, like it's looking up at the ceiling." Carlisle said. Edward kissed my knuckles as I sighed.

"It will hurt more." Me and Carlisle said at the same time. He laughed and printed off a picture for us, handing it to Alice to go and show the family when she finally left, which wasn't looking likely to be soon.

Carlisle left, dragging the machine behind him.

I tugged on Edward's shirt sleeve, to get him to look at me instead of glaring at Alice.

He turned his brilliant eyes on me anxiously.

"Stay, if I go to sleep." I whispered.

"Of course." He breathed back and kissed my forehead.

"Not good enough." I mumbled with a small laugh.

He rolled his eyes and kissed me on the lips.

I heard Alice move and saw the flash of a camera. I turned to look at her, she smiled innocently.

"You need to document this moment." She said and checked the picture on the screen. I laughed again and Edward smiled at me, dazzling me momentarily.

"Can you let Ness in Alice, please?" I whispered.

She nodded and glided out, Edward kissed my forehead.

Ness came in and looked around anxiously. I smiled and held my arms open, she came and hugged me. I glanced to see Edward smiling, looking at his two girls. I sighed, his two girls and one son.

I felt warm tears roll down my shoulder, I pulled back sharply.

"Ness what's wrong?" I asked anxiously. She shook her head and sat down next to me, I pulled her into a hug again.

Edwards face was beyond concerned.

"Why are you crying sweetheart." I asked, rocking her gently, cringing and clutching her tighter as the pain built.

This time _she_ pulled back and looked at _me_ worriedly.

"Contraction." I muttered and winced, out of the corner of my eye I saw Edwards eyes blaze.

"Fine really." I mumbled before looking back at my daughter, taking both her hands in mine and rubbing the backs of them softly.

"What's your excuse?" I enquired.

She laughed and sniffed, "I don't actually know, just tired I guess." She said.

"Your like me, having mood swings." I laughed.

Ness flinched and I saw Edwards grip on his knee tighten.

"Your not pregnant, are you Ness?" I demanded.

How could she be, she didn't even have a boyfriend. Well there was Alfie, but they had only been going out a few weeks.

I knew that sounded old fashioned, but she was responsible. And me and Edward had certainly _not_ raised her to do something as stupid as that.

But even if she was pregnant, I would bite the bullet and support her, she was after all my daughter. I glanced at Edward again, convincing him however, may not be so easy.

But she was still his little girl, and deep down he would see that.

"No, no of course not." She laughed.

"Thank god." Edward sighed and put his head in his hands where he sat beside is in the chair.

I laughed and Ness joined in. Edward chuckled quietly.

"Honestly dad, call yourself a mind reader." She laughed and kicked her leg to tap Edward on the knee gently. He chuckled and my daughter glanced back at me.

"Then what's the matter..." I began but was cut off by the fire sear through my abdomen. I arched my back and gripped Edwards shoulder, crying out. He stood up and Ness climbed off the bed.

Edward took my hand and stroked my forehead.

"Renesmee, go and fetch your granddad, please." He said evenly, I was glad one of us was managing to stay calm.

"Now." He said his tone slightly sharper. Ness nodded and ran from the room, I looked at Edward anxiously.

"Edward I'm so scared." I whispered my tone a sob.

"I know darling but it will all be okay. Promise." He breathed.

I nodded and Carlisle came in followed by Ness. He parted my legs and Edward rubbed my shoulder.

"Bella you know what comes next." Carlisle said.

I moaned and Edward kissed my forehead.

"Next contraction push, got it." I mumbled. Edward and Carlisle laughed, my daughter smiled.

"Ready Bella, now." Carlisle said.

I screamed and bore down, holding my breath for three seconds before letting it out.

"I'll need to help the baby out, the shoulders stuck." He told me. I sobbed and clamped my eyes shut

"Love it's okay." Edward breathed.

I opened my eyes to look into his, he smiled slightly.

"Promise." He whispered.

"Okay." I said.

Carlisle inserted the forceps and helped our baby straighten out.

"Edward hold her leg." He commanded. My husband obliged, keeping my leg out of the way as Carlisle worked.

"You're going to want to push Bella, but just breath through it, squeeze Edwards hand when it hurts." He told me.

"What like now?" I demanded. Carlisle fought a smile and my daughter looked at the floor to hide hers.

"Yes now." He said and continued to prize me open; stretching my muscles and I wondered why the baby didn't just fall out.

"This is going to hurt Bella." He whispered.

"But it already does." I moaned.

Carlisle looked at Edward pointedly.

Edward rubbed my shoulder and looked deep into my eyes, "Take deep breaths love okay, just squeeze my hand when it hurts."

"Okay." I whispered.

I screamed as Carlisle helped the baby out.

"Okay Bella the heads nearly out. Keep breathing." He urged.

"Carlisle please." I gasped.

"Alright Bella, give me a minute, I know it hurts but I'm doing all I can." He urged.

I groaned and clutched Edwards hand and my hip.

"Carlisle!" I shouted.

"Nearly there Bella... you're doing really well."

Renesmee and Carlisle smiled.

"Is that the head?" My daughter asked.

"Yes, you've produced another blonde Bella." Carlisle informed me.

I half laughed half cried and shoved Edward playfully.

"Told you." I gasped. He laughed and kissed my forehead.  
I gripped Edwards shirt and cried out as the last contraction racked through my body. I gasped as my baby slid from me.


	18. Son and sickness

BELLA POV

A small cry filled the room and me and Renesmee burst into tears. I dryly sobbed and Edward kissed me gently.

"It's a boy." Carlisle said, handing me a small bundle. I took him and Edward sat me up, so I was leaning back against his chest.

"His heart beat is slow." I whispered, a sob in my voice.

I listened as my babies heart beat, so quiet and slow rang in my ears.

"Yes, I'm going to have to put him on a ventilator, just to be sure. It could be that it's just because of the vampire genes, like Renesmee's is fast." Carlisle told us, Edward squeezed me to him and kissed the top of my head.

I looked at him anxiously, he smiled slightly in encouragement but it didn't reach his eyes, he was as scared and worried as I was.

"I'll leave you to alone with your little pride and joy." Carlisle said, and touched Edwards shoulder, smiling at me.

"I'll bring the ventilator around in a minute." My father in law promised.

"Thank you, Carlisle, thank you so much." I whispered. He hugged me and I smiled.

"Well done." He added and walked out of the room, my daughter smiled and followed.

"You can stay Ness don't worry." I said.

"Nah, I'll let the others know what's going on, try and tie Auntie Alice down." She laughed and walked out.

I looked back down at my son, Edward stroked my arm.

"My brave wife." He whispered.

"Your beautiful son." I breathed back. He laughed quietly and I smiled wider.

"So, what are we naming him?" He asked.

"Anthony Edward Masen Cullen." I said and my grin got wider.

"I love you." He whispered, "You and our two children."

"Love you to." I replied and turned my head so he could kiss me.

Carlisle came back in, dragging a ventilator. I took a stuttering breath and handed our son to Edward.

He stood up and placed him gently on the thin covers, he squirmed slightly and Edward shushed him, kissing his forehead.

Anthony relaxed and I smiled, Edward was such a good dad.

Carlisle hooked my baby up to a small heart monitor. It filled the room shortly after. He then rolled it so it was by the bed side. He smiled and left, going to tell the family the good news, and telling them in, on my request.

Edward came and sat next to me fully, his legs stretched out on front of him. I leant into his side, his arm snaked around my shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze for assurance.

I looked back at our son.

"He's so beautiful." I whispered.

"I wonder where he gets that from." Edward laughed, stroking my cheek.

"You duh." I laughed, Edward sighed.

"You really don't see you self clearly."

"Whatever," I said and rolled my eyes.

Esme, Rose and Alice came in, followed by our daughter. They all oohed and aahed over our son, and I repeated his name to them over and over.

Not because they were stupid, but because I loved saying it.

'Anthony Edward Masen Cullen.'

Our son spent over a week in intensive care. I and Edward went to visit him every day, staying all through the visiting hours. Only going home to 'rest' and 'sleep.' Edward stayed all through the nights as well, sitting by his incubator, in a chair with a hard back.

The nurses thought I was at home resting, while Edward 'slept' there.

I walked in one morning; Edward was sat in the chair, his chin resting on the back of his hand where his elbow rested on the chair arm. He eyes were half closed, looking at our son, Anthony, his small chest rising and falling, the machine beeping in time to it.

My husband didn't notice me as I walked up to him, dropped my bag and crouched down by his chair.

I touched his arm and he started, looking down at me.

He looked tired, that was concerning.

"Darling are you okay?" I asked quietly. He held his arms open and I sat in his lap, resting my head under his chin against his chest.

"I was just watching our son; he opened his eyes about an hour ago." He said. I sighed, I wished I had been there, but I would see it soon enough.

Edward rummaged with the hand that wasn't around me to get his phone. He showed me the picture of Anthony, his eyes vivid green.

"He has your eyes." I whispered.

"It seems so." He breathed.

"Edward come home, you don't need to stay here at nights, I get lonely." I whispered, he kissed the side of my head and I leant it back against his chest. He wrapped both his arms around me, rocking me gently.

"It's only for a little longer now, It helps keep up appearances, if one of us is here."

"I still don't like it." I mumbled, he kissed the side of my head again.

A nurse approached us and checked our son's stats.

"I'm new on this ward, congratulations, he is a beautiful baby, but looking at you," She said, talking directly to me.

"It's not very hard to see where he gets his good looks from, god knows your parents must have been angels." She smiled.

"Yeh, your son is gorgeous, you must be so proud." She continued.

"We are." Edward breathed, pushing a piece of hair out of my face.

She smiled and walked away, Edward beamed.

He nudged me gently with his forehead, resting it against my shoulder.

"I told you that you didn't see yourself very clearly." He whispered and I giggled.

"A long time ago I used to call you my angel." I breathed.

"I know." He whispered. I leant my head back against his chest, and we sat in silence for a bit, watching our son.

I was surprised to feel that Edward was slightly warm. I was about to ask when he interrupted.

"Its lunchtime love you hungry?" He asked.

I was about to ask why he thought I would be hungry, as a vampire I never ate anything, well I did when I was pregnant. But I wasn't anymore.

But I saw a nurse stood well within hearing distance, checking another little babies stats.

I started getting broody again, thinking about how much I missed my bump.

I looked down at my flat stomach, and placed my hand on it.

I sniffled and Edwards head whipped around to look at me. I tucked my head under his chin and he ran his knuckles along my cheek.

"Oh sweetheart." He breathed, his tone sympathetic. I buried my face in his chest to hide the fact there were no tears. The nurses who might have been watching probably thought it was because my son was in intensive care, which I suppose it partly was.

But to know that I would never feel a baby move inside of me again, that was overpowering.

I now knew how Rosalie felt, but in a way mine was worse because I now remembered what it was like to be pregnant, to feel Edward touch our baby through my skin.

Where as she could only guess.

Edward stroked my forehead and pulled me tighter to him.

"You know I don't know how it happened, and whether we can conceive again." He whispered, his tone sad.

"I know." I said and sniffed, he kissed my hair and I breathed deeply into his shirt, trying so hard to calm down.

"You want lunch, I can go down to the cafe?" I asked after Edward had helped me calm myself down.

"Umm... no thanks." He said, blinking like he was tired.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked anxiously. His eyes actually looked tired, tired and sunken.

He shook his head.

"Edward please." I begged. He sighed and stood up, putting me back n the chair.

"I'll get you something to eat." He whispered and kissed my forehead before walking away, running his fingers through his hair.

I looked back at my son, dry tears swimming my eyes. I grabbed my bag and stormed after Edward.

I found him in the parking lot. He was walking towards the Volvo with his hands on his forehead. I felt my heart swell in my chest as I saw a faint grey line on the back of his neck.

He was sick again.

And he wouldn't tell me, wouldn't, admit it.

"Edward." I breathed. He spun to look at me, his eyes scared.

"Hey, hey shush, it will be okay." I whispered and hugged him. We dry sobbed into each other, him

into my hair, me into his chest.

"I can't lose you again." I breathed. He rubbed my back soothingly.

"We don't have to talk about this now." He said, his tone decided, and I knew then he'd made up his mind.

The decision he had made.


	19. A rusty knife

EDWARD POV

We had brought our son home three days earlier.

He was growing as fast as Ness had, as was my illness. My pupils had dilated again, and everything was as much of a struggle as I remembered it being.

I walked into our bedroom after going hunting. I felt so tired, but above all was the feeling to talk to my wife.

She was humming softly, holding and rocking our son gently, trying to get him to sleep, in her vest top and pyjama bottoms. Her hair hung wet down her back, after being in the shower.

She looked so beautiful, and it broke my heart that the decision I had made would hurt her.

Hurt her so badly. Worse than the one I made after her eighteenth birthday party when she was human.

She put Anthony down in his cot, leaning over the edge to kiss his tiny forehead.

It felt like a rusty knife was churning in my stomach.

I stuttered out a sigh and wound my arms around her waist, burying my face in the back of her neck.

"Understand Bella." I whispered, I needed her to.

I knew deep down that she would never see that I was doing this for her and my family. But I still needed her to see.

"Edward I can't... you said..." She began and I kissed her hair. She sobbed and I spun her, tucking her head under my chin.

"I won't have you going through this every hundred years, the stress it would cause you... the pain." I fought to explain. It was not that I wanted to die, wanted to leave Bella, my family, my daughter and son.

But I would not consciously watch them fight to help me as the cycle continued, if this happened very one hundred years.

Alice had foreseen the Volturi refusing to give us the antidote, and I would not put Bella through that.

"Bella look at me, Bella." I said firmly. She looked at me and took a stuttering breath.

"I won't have you spend your life waiting for me to get sick again... and I want you to remember me.. as I am... not sick and..." I gulped and took a deep breath.

"Edward Cullen." She said, taking my face in her hands. I looked down at her flat stomach, my hands holding her waist.

"I can't watch you do this, throw your life away, our life away." She whispered.

"Bella I need you to understand..." I begged, looking into her eyes and bending my knees so I was eye level with her.

"No." She sobbed and pulled her hands away, running her fingers through her hair. Slamming the bedroom door behind her.

I turned to look down at my son, he was staring up at me soundlessly, un-altered by mine and his mothers argument. He lifted his arms and I sighed, picking him up and sitting in the chair by the window.

"My son." I breathed.

"I need you to look after your mum for me, when I'm not here." I sighed and my heart sunk even lower in my chest.

"You're my son, and soon you'll be the only man in our house, because your Uncle's Emmet and Jasper don't really count. You're probably smarter than them already." I laughed gently and kissed his tiny forehead.

"And when your older, I need you to make your mother understand why I'm doing what I'm doing. It's because I can't let you watch me fade away." I sighed and noticed he was asleep, so I put him back in his cot.

"Good night my son." I whispered.

I turned and walked out towards the spare room, I opened the door gently.

Bella was sat on the double bed, looking at photos from a box, the ones we had in our 'private' stash.

She sobbed at a particular photo and I rushed over to her, pulling her into my side, rocking her calmly.

I looked at the photo and sighed.

It was the picture of us on our wedding day, its technology and pixels seemingly old fashioned , but it was our _wedding, _not something you could forget easily.

"Bella." I breathed but coughed violently. I groaned and Bella pulled away sharply, laying me down on the bed and ripping off my shirt.

She grabbed her phone and dialled hurriedly for Carlisle. I looked at her through tired eyes, and I could feel myself slipping, but I focused on her voice, willing myself to stay conscious.

"Carlisle its Edward... come here now... yes... please... hurry." She said and hung up. She bent over me and held my face carefully.

"Please Edward." She sobbed.

"Bella... I... love...you," I gulped and took a stuttering breath.  
"And I'm... sorry... for..." I began but she cut me off.

"Don't you dare say your goodbye's, you're going to be fine... for me..." She demanded. And as I looked into her eyes through my half closed ones, I knew that I would have to live, have to ask the Volturi for a cure, just to make her happy.

"I always said I'd do anything to make you happy." I whispered, my tone breathless.

"Edward, do this for me, and I'll never ask you for anything else." She whispered.

"Ok." I groaned and my eyes closed fully. The last thing I heard was Bella's desperate sob of my name.


	20. Eternal struggle

Bella POV

Esme held my shoulders as we stood with Renesmee watching Carlisle work over Edward. I heard Anthony fuss from our bedroom. I took a deep breath and walked to pick him up.

He calmed down slightly and I rocked him gently, hoping he would fall asleep.

I turned to see Jasper stood in the door way.

I knew he could feel how sad and desperate I was, and as I put my son down again, I couldn't help the sob that escaped though my lips.

"Oh Bella." He sighed and pulled me into a hug, he rubbed my back and I felt him calm me.

"Edward wouldn't want you to be upset... he may be fine." He said but his voice broke and I knew he was humouring me.

"I can't lose him Jasper, what about Renesmee or Anthony. Jasper he won't remember his father..."

"I know Bella. I know." He whispered.

"It's just so hard." I said pathetically.

"Yes." He breathed.

"Can you just watch him, please." I whispered, looking over my shoulder at Anthony.

"I need to talk to Carlisle." I finished, Jasper nodded and I kissed my sons forehead before walking back into the other room.

Edward was awake, lying on his back looking straight up at the ceiling, he didn't even glance my way when I walked n.

I could hear Carlisle and Esme with Ness in the front room, and Alice who had joined Jasper in our bedroom.

I sat down and touched his cheek.

He glanced at me and I sobbed.

"Oh love." He sighed and pulled me so I was laying next to him, he wrapped his arms around me and I sobbed into his chest as he leant his face in my hair.

"I'm going to Italy with Carlisle in the morning; I'll be back in twenty four hours, as good as new hopefully." He whispered.

"I'm coming with you." I sniffed.

"No you're not. I don't want you in the middle of it." He said defiantly.

"But..." I began but he cut me off.

"You stay here with Anthony and Ness, and there's no way their coming." He said.

I nodded and sighed, not wanting to stay behind, but knowing he was right.

It had been two days since Edward and Carlisle had left for Italy and they were due back at any moment.

I had something important to tell Edward, and it was vital he knew ASAP.

I tapped my foot impatiently in Seattle airport, waiting for them to come through the flight gate.

As he rounded the corner, his now topaz eyes found mine and I felt tears well up in my eyes.

They would never fall, but the happiness they contained nearly choked me.

He finally crossed the barrier and I ran at him, just passing for human pace.

I leapt into his arms and wrapped my arms and legs tightly around him, dry sobbing into his neck.

"You're better?" I asked and pulled back to touch his cheek.

He nodded and beamed, pressing his lips to mine.

"Love you." I told him happily.

"Love you to my wife." He said and I kissed him again.

But like a dark cloud on the horizon, I glanced back at my daughter, waiting anxiously, stood holding her younger brother, who could now pass for a six month old.

My breath caught in my throat, he looked so much like Edward.

She nodded encouragingly.

"What is going on?" Edward demanded, turning my head around to face him again.

"Alfie's been changed, and he's creating an army of newborns." I said in a shaky voice.

Edward froze and looked around anxiously.

"He wants us," I whispered, and we both turned to look at our children.

I looked back into Edwards eyes, his displaying the same outrage and worry that I was sure mine did.


	21. Spread in Seattle

BELLA POV 

We had been forced to sit and watch as the murders spread once again through Seattle, like they had done when I was human.

Except now instead of a viscous red headed woman controlling them, it was a lanky blonde boy who had once gone out with our daughter.

Edward paced furiously in front of the fire, what he did whenever he was worried or stressed.

Te rest of the family was stood or sat about the living rom of our cottage.

Anthony had just learnt to stand and was holding my hands in between my legs.

Ness sat next to me on the sofa, watching her father as anxiously as I did.

I glanced down to see Anthony take a timid step forwards towards his dad.

"Edward." I whispered.

My husband froze and spun to look at me, his gaze dropping to his son, who had since walked another few steps.

Edward crouched and held his arms open. Our son beamed and walked the last steps towards him, before Edward scooped him up and kissed his forehead.

"My son." He whispered and pulled him closer.

"What are we going to do?" I asked anxiously.

Carlisle sighed and Esme glanced at him worriedly.

"We'll have to fight them, like we did when you were human Bella." He said.

I nodded and held my arms open for my son; he kept me calm in times like this.

Edward forced a smile and handed him back to me.

"It will be okay." He whispered and touched my cheek before going to stand by the dying flames again.

"The odds aren't good, we'll need all of us to do it, minus Bella and Ness." Jasper said.

I glared at him and Edward nodded, the knuckles on his left hand visibly flexing.

Ness sighed in acceptance, knowing not to argue with her father.

I suppose it was the right decision. I hated to be away from Anthony, and I didn't want my daughter fighting, this way we could keep them out of Alfie's way.

I looked back at Edward, knowing he would quite literally give his life to protect his family.

But it was that reason that concerned me so much, because how far would he let things go before he started cutting corners and taking risks with his own life?

Alfie sated to cry and I hushed him, picking him up and walking in mine and Edwards bedroom where I could nurse him.

I heard Edward follow, his arms winding around me as i fed our son.

"You're going to fight them." I said through tight lips.

He nodded, "For you and our children."

I had been right there then.

"When?" I asked.

"Three days, that should give us enough time to get ready." HE said.

"But you've only just got better, Edward surely," I began to argue as I put our son down but he kissed my back and I leant back into his chest.

"I'm fine Bella, it is you I m worried about." He whispered.

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"You're scared of him, as is our daughter, but I won't let him anywhere near you Bella, I promise" He began but I touched his cheek to silence him.

"I know you will." I breathed and hugged him, he rubbed my back.

"Be careful for me." I told him sternly.

"Always am." He said ad kissed the side of my head.

I shut my eyes and pressed my face into his neck.

The old feelings long forgotten form when I was human started to resurface. The worrying who was going to survive, what if Alice, so small and brave, or Emmet or Jasper, my strong brothers.

Or Esme, my mother, or Carlisle or Rosalie, but then there was Edward... and I couldn't think what would happen if something happened to him... I couldn't even... imagine...

SO I found it hard to say anything as he kissed our sons forehead and hugged our daughter as he prepared to leave.

We were in a small tent exactly where I had stayed with Edward and the traitorous mutt Jacob all those years ago.

Anthony was sat reading with Ness, point at the book occasionally to get her to explain something.

I stood with my husband and walked outside with him, he hugged me tightly and I kissed his cheek.

"Be safe Edward." I breathed.

He smiled and kissed my forehead, his fingers lingering on my skin as he left me, going to fight for his family.


	22. Tremors in the tent

BELLA POV

I paced the length of the tent impatiently, as seconds passed like days.

My daughter was sat keeping an eyes on her brother, while I fretted about our family, mostly Edward.

The one I knew was the most likely to get himself hurt trying to protect us.

"He'll be fine mum." Renesmee whispered, picking up her brother as he started to cry.

I took him from her and rocked him gently, his face the mirror image of Edwards.

He was so beautiful; I glanced at my daughter who was watching me intently.

RENESMEE POV

Mum glanced at me and then back down again, I watched with a heavy heart as she rocked my brother gently.

"Give it time Ness." She whispered, I froze and looked up at her, she smiled softly.

"How did you... I never..." I floundered.

She rolled her eyes, a habit she had picked up from dad.

"I'm your mom Ness, I can read you better than you father." She laughed and I looked down at my hands.

"You really think it will." I asked, my tone shaking,

She sighed and put Alfie down on the pile of blankets that were acting as his bed; she wrapped him up and settled him, before sitting in front of me, taking my hands and meeting my gaze reassuringly.

"I know it will." She whispered.

I shook my head, how could she know.

Even after a century my love life was about as successful as salad in a Big Mac.

"It took you father a century to find me, everything comes eventually Ness, look at your brother." She whispered, and my eyes turned to the sleeping baby as hers did.

"You really think I ever thought I would be able to see your father hold our child again, because even though you'll always be our little girl, you're a young women." She told me and I smiled, tears polling in my eyes.

"Your a beautiful girl Ness, and any boy would be a fool to take your father on in an attempt to upset you." She laughed and I did to.

"Okay." I whispered.

She smiled and hugged me; I pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"You're a great mum." I told her.

She shrugged, "I did have the best family to help me."

"Dad was always there." I remembered.

She nodded.

"He only went hunting once a month, and not for two when you were sick, it was hard for him, but he wasn't going to leave us." She whispered, looking at something very far away.

"You were ill before I was born as well, Aunty Alice told me." I said, she nodded, it was nice to talk about things like this with mum, because she hardly ever mentioned being human.

"I was fine." She mumbled.

I frowned, "No you weren't, you were in hospital for over a month, and then some more on and off."

"I caught Pre-Ecplampsia and then the flu, your dad was worried sick." She sniffed.

"Do you ever talk about being human... with dad?" I asked.

She shook her head, "He finds it hard, because he never really wanted me to change to be like him, but then of course, I can't remember our wedding, or really when you were born, or when you started to walk, or anything from when you were first born." She sobbed and put her head in her hands.

"Ness I can't even remember what your first word was!" She cried.

I touched her arm but she shrugged me off, curling into a tighter ball.

It was obvious who she needed, I glanced at my watch, it should have been over soon.

EDWARD POV

I walked into clearing where the tent was, Ness was walking up and down with Anthony, I looked around for Bella, and froze when I heard a sniffle from inside the nylon walls.

Ness glanced at me and nodded, her mind repaying through her conversation with Bella, I walked in swiftly and my heart broke at what I saw, she was looking down at her hands like she was covered n blood, she make a revolted sound and looked at me sadly as my hands covered hers and I crouched down in front of her.

"Bella." I said softly, she sniffed and shook her head.

"I'm a monster." She sobbed.

I took her face in my hands and forced her to look at me.

"Bella you're not a monster you are kind and loving and our children..." I began but she cut me off.

"I can't remember her fist word, Renesmee, her first word Edward!" She cried and grabbed the front of my shirt, burying her face in my chest as she cried.

I rubbed her back softly and kissed her hair.

"That is my fault not yours." I whispered.

"You can't blame yourself for this Edward." She whimpered.

Of course I could, I did for everything that caused her any kind of pain.

"Her first word was mummy, because she knew who you were, and you know why you don't know her first word?" I asked, well more demanded.

She shook her head tearfully.

"You weren't there." I said softly and kissed her cheek.

"What?" She gasped.

"You were going through your changing, because you wouldn't wait to see your birthday out." I laughed gently.

"She said it because she missed you, because she wasn't allowed to see you, no one bar me and Carlisle were." I told her gently.

She sniffed and nodded into my chest, pulling back and kissing me softly.

"Okay?" I asked her.

"Okay." She whispered softly.

"Is it really over?" She asked, wiping her eyes and standing up.

I got up to and cringed as she ran her hand over my shoulder, where Alfie's teeth had entered me, several times.

"Edward?" She asked anxiously.

"Its fine." I hissed though m teeth and pulled my jacket around me tighter.

"Let me see." She said and I sighed as she pushed me to sit down again.

She needed around the cut to force the venom to the surface, I groaned and she sniffed again.

"Fool." She mumbled and kissed me gently, I touched her cheek and smiled at her, knowing I was almost all the way to being forgiven.


	23. In sickness and in Health

BELLA POV

Edward had gone hunting when I got out of the shower the next morning.

Ness had gone out shopping with Alice and Rosalie, so it seemed I was home alone with my son.

He appeared nearly nine year old in looks and was just about walking around, he did fall over alot though and it was the source of many of Emmet's jokes, the fact my son was as clumsy as I had been when Human.

I walked over to pick him up out of his crib to hold him, he cried and I pulled him to my chest, rocking him gently.

"Hey little man, what's this?" I asked anxiously when he did not stop.

I touched his forehead gently and he calmed slightly.

I hissed, he was boiling.

A fever.

I sat with him and tried to get him to nurse, but he was stubborn, refusing to drink.

"Oh my little man, tell mummy what's wrong." I said to him, holding him up so his eyes were level with mine.

"Shall we phone daddy?" I asked as he started crying harder.

Edward's voice could calm me, and Anthony usually responded to it as well.

Even when he was crying his smile appeared a little when I said daddy.

"Yes we shall." I muttered and put him back on yam hip, stroking his cheek and bouncing him as he cried.

"Hello?" Edwards voice came anxiously.

"Thank god, Edward Anthony's got a temperature." I practically sobbed.

"Okay love calm down, how high is his temperature?" he asked gently.

"About forty three." I estimated, my vampire senses allowed me to guess.

"Who's with you?" He continued.

"No one, they've all gone out." I said worriedly.

He growled quietly and Anthony wailed again.

"Oh it's okay baby, daddy will be here soon." I mumbled.

I could hear the Volvo accelerating and Anthony stopped crying for a minute.

"Daddy will be here in a minute." I said again, more in reassurance to myself than my son. I kissed his forehead and rested my cheek on it.

I could hear the car door shut and knew Edward was near now.

The phone went dead and the next thing I knew cold arms were around me from behind.

"Is he asleep?" Edward asked quietly.

"He's just dosing off, think his daddies voice is the only thing that can send him to sleep." I laughed and sniffed.

Antony glanced up at his Edward and started crying for a little while again and I relaxed backwards and turned to hand Edward his son.

"Hey little man, are you being sick for your mommy?"He whispered softly and rocked him. Anthony started to cry as Edward lay his hand on his forehead, trying to keep him cool.

"I think he's just got a cold, do you want Carlisle to take a look?" He asked me.

I nodded, "Just in case."

"Okay sweetheart." He whispered and kissed my temple, putting Anthony back in my arms.

He leant into my chest and I smiled slightly, walking into our room and feeding him gently.

EDWARD POV

I paced the lounge as I talked to Carlisle.

"How high is his temperature?" He asked.

"About forty." I muttered towards mine and Bella's room.

I didn't want anything to happen to Anthony, he was my own flesh and blood. But anything, so much as a scratch or a cold would crush Bella.

"Just give him a Luke warm bath and lie him in Bed with Bella, she'll keep him cool and listening to our or her voices might send him off to sleep. Has he fed?" Carlisle continued.

"He is now." I said and rested my hand on the table, leaning on it.

"Okay, I'll come by when I get off work, page me if you need any held." Carlisle said and hung up.

I walked into our bedroom and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, resting my chin on her shoulder and looking down at our little boy.

He looked up at me and extended his arms to me.

Bella handed him to me and I rocked him.

I told her what Carlisle said and she lay with him laying on her chest.

"Alright Baby." She crooned when he whimpered again.

Anthony did not get better very quickly. In fact he seemed to regress.

He was pale and didn't laugh, just slept alot, and it was not a very hard decision to make for Carlisle to put him in hospital.

Bella was frantic, and I sent her at home at night to rest while I stayed with him.

He now appeared about physically a year and a half in age, but that had slowed right down, something that scared us greatly.

It was after half past two on a Saturday morning, and I looked up from my head in my hands to examine my son.

He was laid on his back with his hands by his head, his face titled towards me.

I reached to stroked his fist gently with my finger.

I felt strangely tired, not like I wanted to sleep, but like I wanted some relief from all the stress that this week had brought.

"Hey my man, you've got your mommy and me very worried you know." I sniffed and looked at his eyes, now slightly open and gazing at mine.

"Yeh, and Christmas is coming up, if you want any presents from Santa this year you need to get yourself better. Because that's all me and your mommy have asked for, that's all we want."

He tried to pull his hand away from the IV, but I caught it and rubbed his skin gently.

"You have to leave that in, god you like your mother." And I laughed despite myself.

He whimpered slightly when I mentioned Bella; he glanced around to see where she was, before looking back at me almost pleadingly.

"I know mate," I sighed.

"I miss her to."

There was a gentle knock at the door and Carlisle came in, checking Anthony's stats and touching my arm. He smiled slightly at me and I prayed it was good news.

"You can take him home this afternoon." He said.

I beamed and let out a long relieved breath.

"His fever broken and he's keeping food down on his own now, so if you just get him to rest at home, eh should be fine." Carlisle continued.

"Thank you Carlisle." I said.

He smiled at me.

I held my son hand while Carlisle removed hi IV, he didn't cry. Just flinched a little.

I held him under his shoulders and kissed his forehead.

"Your mommy's going to be so pleased." I muttered and sat him back in bed.

BELLA POV

I walked down the hospital corridors anxiously.

It was to me, quite frankly ridiculous that I had to go home every night to wait to come back in the morning. Yes I got rest as I still did sleep sometimes after having Anthony, but why did I have to go home to do that.

Because we were vampires and we had to appear human, that was why.

I rounded the corner to my son's room and smiled at what I saw. He was sat up in bed, with his back propped up absent the metal rail against a pillow.

Edward had to other bar down, sitting in a hard plastic chair ad playing with him, his chin resting on his arm.

Anthony laughed and clapped his hands, and Edward beamed.

I smiled and walked towards them, my sons head shot round and he all but cheered.

Edward smiled and I scooped Anthony up, kissing his face all over.

I looked at Edward who smiled and then looked at me seriously.

"I suggest you put him down, or at least remain calm for what I'm about to tell you." My husband said seriously.

"What's wrong?" I asked and instinctively held him tighter.

Edward held his hand out and put our son back on the bed, eh didn't even look up at me, just focused on playing.

I looked at my husband anxiously, feeling my chest heave feeling like I might faint.

As impossible as that was.

But Edward beamed, "We can take him home."

I started to dry sob adn threw myself at him, jumping and winding my legs around his waist.

My ahdn clutched the back of hsi ehad around his neck and he kissed my cheek where my head was presed tigh aagsnt the side of his.

"Shush, Bella its good news." He laueghda dn rubbed my back.

I nodded happily.

"I know." I mumbled and kissed him.

"Love you." He whisered and stroked my cheek.

"Love you to Edward." I sniffed and kissed him gently.

I glanced at my sona dn smield, Edward set me dwon adn I scooped Anthiny up.

"And I love _you_ as well, I think your going to be even more handsome than your daddy." I laugehda dn Edward roled hsi eyes.

"Tehre was a time when you would have said such a thing was impossible." He reminded me.

I frowned lsightly and leant ym cheek on top of charleis, bouncing him as he almost fell asleep.

"yEs but it doens't ocunt beciase he's your flesh and blood." I said and pouted.

He raised and eyebrow, "Flesh and _blood?"_

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Edward, holding out son adn tochign hsi cheek.

"Whatever genius." I mumbled and set him unde the covers.

Edward touched my back as I bent forwards ot kiss my sons forehead, he then did the same and picked me up, setting ym in front of him adn widnign hsi arms tight around ym wiast so my chest was pressed against his.

"What were you saying about me being handsome?" He promptes huskily and kissed ym neck.

I moaned and felt my knees go weak.

He pulled abdck andsawt down on a hrd lastic chair, holding ym ahdn and admiring me.

"i thought so." He mumbled.

"What?" I demanded.

"You've lose it." He laugedha dn I sat in his lao, tucking ym ehad under his chin and he kissed my hair.

"He'll realy be okay?" I asked anxisuly.

"yes love, he'll be perfect, just like his mommy." HE whispered and kissed my hair again.

"Sommoth tlaker." I laughed and lent further into his embrace.

EDWARD POV

Today was mine and Bella's a hundred and thirteenth wedding anniversary, and his year, I was not even bothering to ask Bella if she wanted a present.

Because the same thing always happened,

I asked her.

She said no.

I got her a present anyway,

She had also bout me one anyway.

There was no point in doing all these steps every year.

So as I walked into our bedroom to find Bella asleep on her side, I was not surprised.

She wasn't asleep, but just resting.

Having Anthony had taken alot out of her, and she did doze off sometimes during the night.

It wasn't very convenient sometimes, and she was often pissed off with me in the mornings for not waking her up if she fell asleep during, or just before sex.

I lay down beside Bella and wrapped an arm around her waist from behind.

She groaned and tried to pull away from me but I held her fast.

"Bella." I whispered and kissed her neck.

She mumbled something incoherent and rolled further to bury her face in the pillow.

I rubbed her back and she groaned.

_Edward go away, I'm extremely pissed off with your son, which you would have known if you had been here._

She thought angrily, she must have been really mad; she saved me hearing her thoughts for if she wasn't speaking to me or if we were...

Anyway, upon hearing this I raised an eyebrow and moved her hair to kiss the back of her neck.

She shrugged her shoulder and growled quietly.

"You know I had to go hunting Bella, now tell me why your annoyed with Anthony?" I asked anxiously.

She rolled onto her back and sighed, looking at me sadly.

"Since learning to say your name, he practically shouted it nonstop when you were away, and I couldn't even shut my eyes because he wouldn't shut up." She moaned.

I suppressed a smile, he really should have learnt her name first, as that would have softened her up quite a bit.


	24. Anniversary

EDWARD POV

Today was mine and Bella's a hundred and thirteenth wedding anniversary, and his year, I was not even bothering to ask Bella if she wanted a present.

Because the same thing always happened,

I asked her.

She said no.

I got her a present anyway,

She had also bout me one anyway.

There was no point in doing all these steps every year.

So as I walked into our bedroom to find Bella asleep on her side, I was not surprised.

She wasn't asleep, but just resting.

Having Anthony had taken alot out of her, and she did doze off sometimes during the night.

It wasn't very convenient sometimes, and she was often pissed off with me in the mornings for not waking her up if she fell asleep during, or just before sex.

I lay down beside Bella and wrapped an arm around her waist from behind.

She groaned and tried to pull away from me but I held her fast.

"Bella." I whispered and kissed her neck.

She mumbled something incoherent and rolled further to bury her face in the pillow.

I rubbed her back and she groaned.

_Edward go away, I'm extremely pissed off with your son, which you would have known if you had been here._

She thought angrily, she must have been really mad; she saved me hearing her thoughts for if she wasn't speaking to me or if we were...

Anyway, upon hearing this I raised an eyebrow and moved her hair to kiss the back of her neck.

She shrugged her shoulder and growled quietly.

"You know I had to go hunting Bella, now tell me why you're annoyed with Anthony?" I asked anxiously.

She rolled onto her back and sighed, looking at me sadly.

"Since learning to say your name, he practically shouted it nonstop when you were away, and I couldn't even shut my eyes because he wouldn't shut up." She moaned.

I suppressed a smile; he really should have learnt her name first, as that would have softened her up quite a bit.

"Oh love." I sighed and moved to hover over her. She blinked and I leaned my face down so my lips were just millimetres from hers.

"Well let me make it up to you." I whispered and she moaned, her hips bucking towards mine.

I pushed her back down slightly and kissed her neck, her hands all but ripping off the buttons on my shirt.

There came a thundering knock at the door and a rather breathless Ness ran in.

I froze and Bella leant her head against my chest, a smile slipping across her lips. I looked down at her, almost shirtless and beaming at me, I growled and kissed her neck.

"Dad seriously?" Ness sighed exasperated.

"What, it's our anniversary?" I demanded and began to kiss my wife again, who laughed and knotted her fingers in my hair as my lips kissed the front of her throat hungrily.

"Mum!" My daughter cried.

"What is it Ness?" I demanded, she took a deep breath and I frowned when I realised her thoughts were blocked, which meant whatever she was going to tell us, Bella wanted to keep me calm.

"Alfie's back." My daughter whispered.


	25. Hell to the no

EDWARD POV

I propelled myself backwards off my wife and bed, landing in front of my daughter, pretty sure my face was murderous.

"How?" Bella gasped, sitting up, her chest pounding.

I glanced at her and gave her a look that blatantly told her to calm down.

"Where?" Was my question. I didn't know how that so of a ...

Was back, so I was not ultimately bothered as long as he went back to hell where he belonged.

Where he should be.

Ness grabbed my hand and towelled my t the Living room, where she shoved a black tape into the TV and I felt my eyes tighten.

There on the CCTV, was Alfie, hanging around the back of a car park, pacing, his eyes blood red.

My grip on my own bicep tightened where my arms were folded, and I looked around to see Bella walk in, our son safely in her arms.

I went over to them and touched his cheek, he smiled at me, unaware of the danger he was in.

"I'll be back alter." I growled and turned to go and find Emmet and Jasper, they would help me.

"Edward." Bella called anxiously after me.

I spun to see her put Anthony in Ness's arm and appear in front of me, touching my cheek and kissing me softly.

"Be safe." She ordered, "Don't do anything stupid."

I nodded, "Promise, not Promise me something?"

She nodded back, "Okay,"

"Keep _yourself_ safe, and stay in the house." I hedged.

She sighed and nodded, hugging me fleetingly before I turned and left.

BELLA POV

I frowned as I watched Edward leave, I knew he would do anything for us, and it was just getting a tiny bit repetitive to always have to wait behind.

In fact, it was like being _human_ again.

Ugh, I almost shuddered, being human held no interest for me anymore, not now I had Ness, Anthony and Edward.

Edward had always been mine, the other two we had earnt, almost medals of love to one another.

"Mum?" Ness asked.

I glanced up and took my son from her.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Alfie, you don't think he'd come here do you?"

I shook my head, "I don't think so, because he fears your father too much."

Ness laughed rather forcefully and sat down. I began to pace with my son, praying it would all be okay.


	26. Permenantly teenage

Renesmee POV

Dad couldn't find anything on Alfie.

They searched for over a week, and it came to nothing.

So it was nice to see that as I walked down the stairs of Grandma and Granddads, that everything was more or less normal.

Aunt Rose was sat with Anthony, my uncles were on the X-box, Aunty Alice was on the phone and Granddad was at work.

I walked into the kitchen to see Grandma making me breakfast, and I gagged at the sight of mum and dad, sat at the table, her finger knotted in his hair as they kissed.

I went over to help grandma.

"How long..." I began to ask, but she sighed and handed me my plate, washing her hands.

"Three hours, they haven't even come up for air."

If it hadn't been gross, it would have been funny.

I sighed and sat down opposite them, taking a bite of my toast and snapping my fingers.

"Err Hello, anybody home?" I asked.

Dad groaned as mum pulled back from him, but he made up for it by beginning to kiss her collarbone, pretty hard by the look of his neck.

"Sorry sweetheart." Mum said rather breathlessly and moaned as dads hand pressed tighter into her hips.

I frowned as she shut her eyes and he smiled, resuming their kissing. I sighed and the rest of the family joined us, sitting around the table and chatting amongst themselves.

Uncle Emmet smiled proudly at mum and dad, and from the frown appearing on dad's face, I could tell he was thinking something he shouldn't.

"Emmet whatever your doing stop it." Grandma said, taking my plate and washing it up.

"What?" He squealed like a small child.

Aunt Rose frowned but sighed when she turned back to Anthony, his eyes fixed on our mum and dad.

I smiled, he was going to look so much like dad, and I couldn't wait for him to grow up to teach him lots of stuff, and just be there for him.

Mum was now in dad's lap, her arms around his neck, his around her waist, her legs doing the same to him.

"Guys seriously." Granddad sighed.

Dad did to and pulled back, mum frowned and adjusted herself so she was sat in his lap sideways, so she could see all of us.

Anthony yelled, "Mommy!" And held his arms open.

Aunt Rose beamed and handed him back to mum, who cooed and held him under his arms so he was at eye level with her. Dad smiled proudly and wound his arms around mum's waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Mommy's special boy." Mum mumbled and stood Anthony in her lap. He smiled at our parents and I smiled to.

Dad winked at me and kissed mums neck.

"Hey mom, who's _your_ favourite child?" Uncle Emmet as Grandma as she sat back down at the table.

"Edward, no contest." She revealed and we all laughed minus my uncles.

"Score."Dad muttered and whispered something in mum's ear.

She giggled and kissed his cheek before turning her attention back to her son.

"Why?" Emmet prodded.

Grandma sighed, "Because he's the only one who doesn't break my furniture."

Uncle Emmet laughed and banged the table, "Because he prefers to do that in his own home, right Eddy boy?"

"Back off Emmet." Dad growled and looked back at Anthony.

"Seriously though Edward, when was the last time you went out with just us lads?" Uncle Jasper asked.

Dad shrugged.

"We should all go out this weekend, Vegas or something." Uncle Jazz continued.

Aunty Alice squealed form where she sat in his lap and returned to the land of the living as uncle Emmet called it.

His nickname for the time when she would get excited after having a good vision, to her anyway.

To mum it normally meant the opposite.

"We'll all go!" She yelled.

"No thanks," Grandma and Mm mumbled together.

Dad shook his head.

"No going." He said and kissed mum's neck.

"You should go Edward, it will do you good to have some boys time." Mum pressed, not taking her eyes of my brother.

"No." Dad replied in a defiant tone.

Mm sighed, "When are you guys leaving?"

"Probably tomorrow night, it's a Friday, so it seems normal enough." My small aunt replied.

Mum gestured with her head towards dad.

Aunt Rose nodded gently and mum smiled slightly.

"What do you say little man, you're going to spend some time with your mommy this weekend, while daddies off looking at strippers." She laughed when Anthony yelled daddy and everyone smiled

Dad frowned and stroked her cheek.

"Oh Edward for peats sake your going and that final." Mum hissed and got p to put Anthony back down. Dad growled quietly and followed her.

Uncle Emmet burst into laughter after they left.

"Guess it's not all happy families over the hills and far away." He cheered.

Granddad frowned.

"Emmet McCarthy Cullen I did not raise you to talk that way." Grandma scolded and left, my aunties soon getting up too, dragging me along with them.

BELLA POV

I put Anthony back down in his play pen and stood up to find Edward right behind me, his hands on my hips, his mouth on the back of my head.

I reached up behind me to wrap my arms around his neck.

He kissed my hair.

"Your still going Edward, so don't try and suck up to me." I informed him.

He sighed, "I just don't see why I have to go."

"Because your daughter's gong and it won't do you any harm to take a weight off your mind and go and enjoy yourself." I reminded him.

"But I can't enjoy myself without you." He moaned and I turned to push him to sit on the sofa arm.

I put my arms around his neck and his held the base of my spine, the very base of my spin if you get what I mean.

"I'm sure they'll be plenty of slutty girls who'll be able to give you your fix." I mumbled, unable to keep the frown off my face.

Edward spotted it instantly, he leant closer so his breath fanned across my face in a ways he knew I couldn't resist.

He as such a cheater.

"See, you don't want me to go either." He started but I interrupted.

"This isn't about what _I_ want, its about what _you_ need." I reminded him and pulled back, walking around the room, picking up loose items and putting them away.

He sighed and crouched by his son, playing with him.

I smiled and walked up behind Edward, putting my hands on his shoulder and crouching down to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you." I whispered and he smiled slightly.


	27. One HELL of a trip

Edward POV

I sat on the bed with my knees bouncing as I watched Bella put Anthony to bed.

"I really don't have to go you know." I reminded her.

She sighed and sat in my lap, winding her legs around my back and her arms around my neck.

I ran my hands up and down her spine in an attempt to get her to cave.

But being the Bella, my Bella, she was, she wasn't going to.

"You know you won't persuade me like that." She whispered and pulled the back of my head to kiss me.

I pulled back slightly.

"Bet I could." I murmured against her lips.

"But you wouldn't, knowing this is what we both need." She informed me.

"What... space form each other...?" I demanded but she interrupted.

"No my silly husband, you need some time away from being protector, and I need some girly mom time with Esme." She said and kissed me gently.

"Alright, but I'll hate every minute of it." I warned and she smiled slightly, leaning closer to me again.

"Promise?"

"Promise." I said seriously just before her lips touched mine.

But it was a serious kind of kiss, and I felt her hips begin to grind against mine.

"Bella." I groaned and she slid her hands under my shirt, undoing to buttons.  
"Well, seen as your not going to be here for twenty four hours..." She began but I flipped us over, her thoughts finally being in line with mine.

She giggled as I ripped off her clothing and kissed her neck.

Emmet POV

It is a well known fact that sex makes people happier.

Obviously, Edward was the only person on the planet who was an exception to that rule.

Because even though I knew for a fact that Bella had kept up her side of our arrangement, she would do everything in her power, in areas I could not because they were illegal...

Everything in her power to get him to look forward to this trip.

But if possible, he was even more of a grouch than usual when we were travelling at eighty miles an hour down the free way.

"Oh lighten up Eddy boy, you're a free man!" I yelled over the sound of Kanye West.

He ignored me, the bringer downer.

"Don't start with me today Emmet, I'm stressed enough as it is." He growled where he had his eyes shut and was leaning back in his seat.

'Well no shit Sherlock.' I thought to myself wryly.

He growled and I turned back to the dashboard, tapping my fingers like a drummer on it.

"Emmet at least try not to irritate him." Carlisle muttered and sighed, leaning back in his seat, his hands still on the steering wheel.

"I am _trying_ to get him to liven up a little." I informed them all and Jazz laughed.

I heard Eddy boys teeth grind together.

Just coz he was missing his wife and son, I mean, he was bringing Ness with him, who was in the other car with Alice and Rosalie, so I didn't know what his problem was.

"Emmet." Came the wardo's buzz kill voice form the back.

I rolled my eyes and flopped back in my seat, folding my arms dramatically.

"Are we there yet?" I asked, smiling slightly at how much this would irritate him.

"No." Was Carlisle's reply.

"Now?"

"No"

"What about now?"

"No Emmet."

"Are we there now?"

"No!"

"Are we..."

"No Emmet." Edward yelled and I was actually scared.

For all of a millisecond.

I laughed when I heard Eddy sigh and lean back in his seat.

"This is going to be a long trip." Carlisle murmured.


	28. Damaged

Bella POV

Edward had only been gone eight hours and I already was willing to go and get him.

I missed him so much, but I knew that he needed some boys time, and even though I was so tired and frustrated with our son.

I was willing to let him have twenty fur hours to himself, and not become a clingy wife.

Even though I knew he would come back in a heartbeat.

No pun intended.

I paced with Anthony and rocked him in an attempt to get him to drift off. He was being stubborn, a trait Edward said he got from me.

He was waiting for his father to come home, as he normally did.

"Oh my little man." I sighed and held him so he was at eye level with me.

"Daddy won't be back till tomorrow." I murmured and kissed his forehead.

He whimpered and I pulled him to me, he buried his face in my chest and I rubbed his back.

"I miss him to baby... I miss him too." I sighed.

Edward POV

I was being forced to watch half naked women parade around and throw themselves at men.

It was degrading and embarrassing.

And I missed Bella.

And Anthony.

And being at home.

Being able to hold them both in my arms and protect them.

I was beginning to sound like an old man.

How ironic.

I sighed and got up to walk outside, threw the bar and out into the street.

A limo passed me as I dialled my phone, a woman waving a sign saying 'we'll think if you're horny!'

They only pressed it seven times.

Most men would have found that flattering, me, disgusting.

I pressed my cell to my ear and waited for the one voice I wanted most to hear.

The one I would run through hell and back for, the one i would do anything, give anything to protect.

Bella.

"Hello?"

"Hello Bella." I said.

She sighed and said the words I longed to hear, even if they did fill me with concern.

"Can you come home please?" She said, and her tone sounded anxious.

"What's wrong love?" I asked when she started to dry sob.

"I can't..." She began but a sob over took her.

"Bella?" I cried anxiously.

"Edward its Esme." My mother spoke down the phone, and I could hear her calming Bella as she spoke to me.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"Bella's loosing alot of venom through her uterus, can you come back and comfort her please?" Esme asked.

"On my way." I muttered and ran to my car, maddeningly at human pace, I heard Carlisle behind me and felt him climb in beside me.

"Put Bella back on, I want to talk to her." I demanded as I shoved the phone in its holder on loudspeaker, pulling out of the car park, leaving a yelling Emmet and Jasper behind.

"Esme talk to me." Carlisle said and picked up the phone, I growled quietly at a driver as I over took him.

"Carlisle she's losing about a pint of venom an hour, she's hormonal and can't walk." Esme said and my grip on the wheel tightened.

Carlisle glanced at me anxiously before continuing.

"Put her on." He said.

"You'll have to let Edward talk, she just keeps repeating his name." My mother said.

My silent heart fell like a rick in my chest at the thought of my Bella, afraid and possibly in pain, just asking for me.

The one time I left her.

"Edward?" Bella sobbed and Carlisle put the phone near me on the dashboard.

"It's alright Bella, I'm coming." I whispered.

She sobbed against and I heard her groan in pain, and Anthony start to cry.

"Esme talk to me." I demanded and Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder to calm me.

"It's alright sweetheart, he's okay." Esme whispered to my wife, Anthony calmed down and I could hear Bella hushing him in a breathless tone.

"How far away are you?" She asked quietly after Esme must have given her the phone back.

"Twenty minutes." I hissed and pressed harder on the gas pedal.

Esme POV

"Bella love, I think it would be better if you tried to go to sleep." I reasoned after I hung up the phone, crouching beside her and wrapping an arm around her waist.

She shook her head violently where she was leant back against the bed side, a sleeping Anthony in her arms.

"No, I can wait... Edward..." She started to cry again and I sighed, pulling her to me and rocking her gently.

She calmed a little, but I knew there was only one set of arms she wanted at the moment, and they would be here in twenty minutes hopefully.

"Bella you need to relax, it will be fine." I whispered.

"It really hurts." She moaned and brought her legs tighter to her chest.

I wrapped my arms tighter around her and she leant into my side.

Edward POV

I slammed the front door and ran to our bedroom, flying to a top in front of my wife.

She cried when she saw me and I kissed her forehead.

"Edward it hurts." She moaned, she looked sick, a feeling I had not seen her being for such a long time.

I was scared, I could not lose her now...

"I'll need to examine you Bella." Carlisle said and I glanced at Esme to tell her to take Anthony.

I moved my arms under my son but Bella held him tighter.

"No Edward, don't..." She began to sob but I shushed her.

"Bella... just so Carlisle can check you over, Esme will hold him." I whispered anxiously.

She nodded and released him, in a very strained way.

As soon as Esme had him her arms flopped to her side, still in the shape they had been when she was holding him.

I lifted her and laid err on the bed, bending over her as she shimmied out of her jeans, wincing as she did so.

I took them and blinked to find the entire legs drenched in venom.

Carlisle placed a towel over her legs and checked eh gently.

Bella cried out and I rubbed her should anxiously, kissing her hair and glaring at Carlisle.

_Edward you need to keep calm_

My frown deepened and he touched Bella's knee to get her attention.

"Bella you're going to need surgery, and that means I'll have to do it here. You don't have a heart beat the hospital will need to monitor; we can't risk that kind of exposure. I could perform the procedure here to sew up the damage caused by having Anthony." Carlisle said.

I choked back a sob as Bella started to cry, I put my arms under her and pulled her to me, she sobbed into my shirt and I into her hair.

"I'll leave you two to it."  
_I'm so sorry._

Were Carlisle's parting shots.

Bella pulled back to take my face in her hands, and she spoke so clearly and determined it made me jealous, of how she could be so strong at a time like this.

Her words were like bullets through my skull.

"I want the operation."


	29. Operation Bella

Chapter 28

**Thank you to everyone who continues to review and subscribe, I only write for you and me best mate Aimee, (who really should get an account...) But anyway, thanks again, and any storey suggestions, like what Alfie should come back as... or doing...**

**CatherineDoncaster1995**

Edward POV

Bella was in 'theatre', and I was, as usual, really, really worried about her.

She had been under anaesthetic for four hours already, and it was taking Carlisle alot longer than first thought to perform the procedure.

I bolted to the door, ceasing pacing abruptly as he walked out of the room, leaving Esme, who was acting as Nurse, in with my wife.

"Well?" I demanded.

He sighed touched my shoulder, I shrugged him off.

"It's taking Bella a little longer to wake up from the anaesthetic than I first thought..." He began and I froze, stepping backwards and gasping.

"Edward she'll probably be fine..." He began but I barged past him, walking into the rom, I froze upon steering my wife.

She was laying on her back, the look on her face serene.

Her hair was spread over the pillow like seaweed, her hands by her head and her face slightly towards me.

I walked and crouched beside her, cupping her face in my palm.

"Bella wake up..." I begged.

"Please." I whispered, and kissed her forehead.

"Please." I begged again.

"Edward." She whispered, I sat up sharply and touched her cheek, her eyes were slightly open and looking for me anxiously.

I kissed her forehead and she side, her lids sliding shut again.

"You stayed." She laughed gently.

"Not threw your operation, they wouldn't let me." I sighed, she frowned and I stroked her neck.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

She smiled slightly, "Much better, like I'm floating."

I was almost a hundred percent sure this was a _bad_ thing.

"Bella you need to stay with us okay, don't shut your eyes or go to sleep, you need to stay awake." Carlisle said, running in and injecting something into her arm.

I grabbed her hand and looked at her anxiously.

Her eyes met mine and she opened her moth to speak was cut off by a scream.

"Carlisle what have you...?" I began but he interrupted.

"It's her venom re-establishing itself in her blood stream, similar to when she was changed." He told me.

I sighed and kissed her forehead, she gripped my hand and I whispered in her ear.

"I'll be right here Bella, you're going to be fine." I told her.

"Stay." She gasped as the darkness of the venom over took her, and I prayed she would hear my words as I spoke them to her.

"I will, always."


	30. Fire

Bella POV

Finally the fire in my nerve ends started to recede, I squeezed the cool hand that was held in mine tighter, and through the pain I felt cool lips touch my forehead.

"It's all going to be fine love, promise." He whispered.

My eyelids fluttered open and I looked up at Edward he sighed relieved and touched his lips to mine.

"How are you feeling?" he asked anxiously as he sat facing me on the bed.

I smiled and he did to.

"Better than I have done in a while, where's my son?" I asked and looked around.

"Our son." Edward corrected and kissed my temple.

"He's down stairs with Ness, he's been shouting your name non-stop for thirty six hours." He informed me and I laughed.

"When can I get up?" I said.

Edward smiled slightly, and I knew I wasn't going to enjoy his answer.

"Carlisle wants you to rest for at least eight hours more, just so we know your okay." He said.

I raised an eyebrow, "You mean, just so _you're_ sure I'm okay."

He rolled his eyes, "You can never be too careful."

I frowned and he kissed me gently.

"I missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you to Edward, more than ever." I breathed and my fingers knotted in his hair as we kissed.

There was a thundering knock on the door and Alice came flitting in, snapping her fingers in a z shape at Edward.

He sighed, "Yes Alice I know."

"Well then, bye!" She said and I looked at my husband questioningly.

"i promised Ness I'd take her to go pick up her car." He breathed.

I nodded and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

Edward went to push me back down but I rebuffed him.

"I want to come, I'm only going to be sat in the Volvo, its not that strenuous." I scolded and got up anyway.

He frowned but walked me down stairs, his arm securely around my waist as we entered the lounge room.

"Mommy!" Anthony yelled and I crouched to scoop him up in my arms.

I had missed his little body so much, and he seemed to have grown even more in the three days I had been unconscious.

He appeared to look like Edward more and more every day, his body stretching out and his hair and cheek bones becoming more prominent. He could now have easily passed for a toddler.

I sighed Edward wound his arms around my waist, kissing the side of my head.

"You okay love?" He asked gently when he saw my upset expressions.

The rest of the family kindly flitted out of the room.

I leant back against Edward chest and sniffed.

"Its just so hard..." I breathed, my tone a sob.

He kissed the back of my head and his breath tickled my skin as he spoke.

"I know sweetheart, I think about it to."

I sighed, we never really spoke about what we would do when Anthony was grown up. It seemed almost impossible that we could conceive again, but it wasn't really the thought of never having anymore children that upset me.

It was the thought of not having any person to really look after, and also the fear that he would want to go his separate way from us.

I sighed and Edward kissed my cheek.

"It will be okay." He whispered.

"Promise?" I asked anxiously.

"Promise." He confirmed.

I nodded and put Anthony down in his play pen just as Ness walked in, twiddling Edward's car keys around her finger, a stack of documents under her arm.

I raised an eyebrow and she gave me her best 'what' expression.

"I take it from that this car was not available in the US yet." I muttered.

Edward laughed, "I'm thankful that Ness lets me spoil her, it would have been maddening to have both the main women in my life allergic to gifts."

I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Not funny." I muttered as we climbed in the Volvo.

Ness plugged in the IPod and I smiled to myself, her birthday was coming up and I had the perfect Idea of what she would want.

I lifted my shield out of the way with a great amount of effort, not practicing or doing so for a long while made the elastic lie matter to become tougher, therefore harder to shift.

_Edward, your daughter's birthday present. I'm going to get it while you buy her this car, give me an hour._

He shook his head at me in the mirror.

I frowned, what was I, a child?

He raised an eyebrow at me when hearing my demand.

"I'm not letting you go off alone, you've only been awake an hour." He muttered.

Ness glanced from me to him, knowing something was going on.

"Edward stop being an idiot." I hissed.

He frowned slightly.

I smiled, _Tickets to a General Fiasco concert, well their grandkids concert takes some organising you know._

He sighed and nodded, I beamed and meant around his seat to kiss his cheek.

Renesmee POV

Dad pulled into the lot and I skipped to my car under the tarpaulin. The sales rep walked over and upon seeing mum, checked his hair in the window of another car.

Dad frowned and wrapped an arm around her waist instinctively.

She frowned at him and smiled politely at the man.

"Mr Cullen." He greeted my dad, who nodded curtly. It appeared the man had a great deal of respect for my father whether that was marred by fear as well, I was unsure.

"You've got it then." Dad noted and gestured to the mass I was stood next to.

"Yes, I got everything you asked for, including window tint and 210 Nitros on the back wheels." The man continued, pulling off the tarpaulin.

I squealed and ran my hand over the shiny paint work, it's cool cut lines and black body made my heart hammer.

Dad smiled, walking round the car to make sure it was exactly what he ordered.

"You like?" eh asked and i smiled, nodding.

Mum sighed and walked around it to, "I don't understand the fascination with cars." She said.

"You just don't understand the fascination with gifts." Dad muttered.

She glared at him.

He smiled and took her hand, "While Clarkson is sorting out how much I owe him, let me show you something." He said and wound both his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Mum sighed, "Edward I don't need another car."

"I disagree." He informed her.

"Of course you do." She sighed and glanced at him sideways.

"Is this because my birthdays coming up?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied and kissed her neck.

She sighed and looked around the lot, feigning interest. Dad laughed and took her hand, pulling her down the other end; I followed with the sales rep close behind.

Dad clamped his hands over mum's eyes as we walked into a garage.

She sighed and he stopped her in front of a massive black jeep, its wheels higher than my waist.

It had rimmed wheels and tinted windows, it was huge.

The number plate read

BELLA 101

Only a number different to her sports car.

Dad took his hands away from mums eyes and she smiled slightly.

"It's cute." She whispered and put her hand on the bonnet, dad sighed.

"Bella cars can be butch or sexy, not cute." He informed her.

She glared at him.

"If you want me to accept this gift you'll say its cute." She hedged.

Dad smiled, "it's very cute Bella."

"Thank you."

I laughed and she climbed in the drivers seat, I saw Dad discreetly touched her bum as she got in, only to wink at her and shut the door.

She started the engine and it roared to life, its lights turning on automatically.

"Nought to sixty in three and a half seconds, not bad." I muttered as I read the sheet over dads shoulder.

"Think she'll let me get her it?" He asked, his hand already signing his name.  
"She'd better, or Uncle Emmet's going to have a felid day."

"Your right." He laughed and handed the forms back to Clarkson, who nodded and hurried off to get someone to remove the clamps.

Mum turned it off and jumped of off the cab, walking over to dad who wound his arms around her waist.

"You like?" He asked.

"It to expensive, and completely unnecessary."

"So you _do_ like it." Dad whispered and kissed her neck.

She frowned, "It doesn't matter, even if I did we couldn't..."

"You know he's already bought it mum." I informed her.

She glared at dad who shrugged.

"Happy birthday."


	31. Fully aged fight

Renesmee POV

Anthony was fully aged by the time the concert came around for my birthday. He was growling far faster than I did, and in the space of a month had aged ten years.

It had hit mum hard, loosing hr little boy. He was now a man, into rock and roll and just as lively as Uncles Emmet and Jasper.

But he was the spitting image of dad, with the same hair and his human eyes.

I brushed my hair and curled it in my room, waiting for the others to be ready so we could go.

Dad had allowed me to drive, me and Anthony in my car, while he took mum in the Vanquish. Alice and Jasper were going in her Porsche and Emmet and Rosalie were taking the Mercedes.

I walked into the living room to see Dad and Anthony battling it out on the Wii, guitar hero.

Having a fully grown son had, in moms on words, brought out the beats in my dad.

They were now more publicly in love than ever, and he was less protective, but only slightly.

Very slightly.

"Guys are you ready?" I asked.

They ignored me.

I heard Mum appear behind me and sigh, she then said the two words dad feared most, his own name.

It was not so much what she said, but how she said it.

"Edward Cullen." She warned.

Quick as flash the TV was turned off and Anthony and dad were in front of us.

Mum sighed and did his tie up, pulling on it so his lips met hers.

She was wearing an extremely shirt black dress, with cinch belt and six inch heels. Also on her was a black leather jacket and a pair of ray bans.

Dad smiled and she released him. Walking out into the night, I followed and smiled when I heard dads comment about moms ass in her dress.

"Damn."

Bella POV

Renesmee really enjoyed her birthday gift.

We all sang along to the songs and had too much to drink, we were smashed and it was enough to make the sultry atmosphere between the married vampires flair.

We all pitched tents and slept over night in a field like at a festival, surrounded by other drunk humans staggering around.

I came around in mine and Edwards tent, me on top of his chest, my dress ripped at the top of my left thigh.

I would have blushed, if it were possible, at the memory of last night.

Edward proving that it was in fact possible to have sex in a confined space pleasurably.

Renesmee and Anthony slept in the other side of the partition wall to us, in separate compartments.

I groaned as I opened my eyes wider, the sunlight making my head throb.

"You alright love?" He asked anxiously, running his fingers through my hair.

I nodded and sat up, holding my forehead, he ran his hand up and down my back softly. I noticed the scraps of black leather around and giggled, his shirt from last night also in a similar state in the corner.

"Seems an air bed was not necessary." I mumbled and giggled

He sat up behind me and wound his arms around my waist.

"Think we might have burst it if we had." He whispered.

I laughed and he kissed my neck.

"Don't Edward, everyone must already be awake." I moaned.

"We've got time." He growled huskily.

"You're not that quick Edward." I reminded him.

He sighed and flipped us over so he was hovering over me.

"Is that a challenge?" He growled.

I laughed and his lips found mine again.

There was a shrill scream from a few yards away.

Edward pulled me up and pulled me from the tenet, keeping my body close to his.

We stared around wildly at the scene before us.

People were diving and running away from the growing tower of flames on the horizon.

There was a ferocious growl and people covered in blood were screaming, grabbing children and running.

I glanced at Edward, his jaw set in a hard line; he spun to face me as the rest of our family arrived.

"Bella I need you to trust me." He demanded, taking the tops of my arms in his hands.

I nodded.

"Esme, you, Anthony and the girls go home, take every car, and burn every tent, anything with our scent on it." He commanded.

She nodded and took the Vanquish keys, I looked at Edward anxiously.

"Alfie's here, his army of new born's has also come back, they can't find our scent here or they'll track us back." He said to everyone and kissed my forehead.

"Go, I love you." He whispered and ran with the other males, Carlisle, Emmet and Jasper, towards the scene of the disturbance.

I watched him go and took a deep breath, spinning to face my daughter.

"Mum you can't..." She began but I pulled off my wedding ring and gave it to her, putting it squarely in her hands.

"Look after this for me." I whispered and touched my children's cheeks, and running off after my husband.

I wormed my way through the crowd, growing thinner and thinner as I reached the blaze. I walked through the silent field, black smoke swimming around my feet.

I glanced around and was grabbed from behind, flung over someone shoulder and carried back the way I had come.

I growled and tried to worm free, but caught sight of the tousled bronze hair and heard a familiar exasperated sigh.

Edward.

I frowned as he set me on the ground behind a blackened tree, his expression furious.

"Why is it so hard for you to keep yourself safe?" He demanded.

"Err, because I don't appreciate being left behind by my husband." I hissed.

"look now is really not the time for marital counselling..." He began to growl when there was a fierce explosion not a meter away.

Edward pulled me tight to him and held my hand as we ran away from the smoke.

"Where exactly are the others?" I demanded.

He pulled me behind a crumbling brick wall and crouched in front of me.

I did the same and pushed my hair out of my face.

"We're surrounding the area, he knows I can read his mind and he's trying to keep us far enough away so I can't pick him up." Edward told me, taking my face in his hands.

"Please, just go back home. I can't protect you here." He begged.

I touched his cheek.

"You promise me you'll be fine, that you'll come home to me." I gasped.

He kissed me.

"I promise."

"Okay." I sighed and turned and ran, feeling the urge to turn around grow far more prominent with each step I took.


	32. Vampire bite

Edward POV

My legs pounded the dirt as I ran towards that son of a bitch.

He was making my life a hell, and more to the point, it was beginning to affect my wife.

I blamed him for her illness and having to re become a vampire, because of the stress he had caused her.

He spun to face me, his blood red eyes wide with anticipation, his entourage flanking him aggressively.

I put my hands in my pockets and sat back on a fallen tree.

"Your alone?" Alfie growled.

I nodded.

Our plan was simple, get them into the cleaning, in the middle and throw gasoline and a match on them.

Emmet and Jasper were already in place on the overhanging trees.

So all I had to do was talk.

"I'm alone." I confirmed.

He smiled sickeningly, and it took all of my self control not to rip his head off then and there, the bastard.

"Where's Bella?" He asked.

This time I did frown.

"I don't think that concerns you." I hissed.

He smiled wider, "Heard you had a boy, best ten dollars you ever lost right?" And he laughed.

Laughed in my face.

The part of the tree I was gripping splintered under my touch.

_Keep Calm Edward._

This was Carlisle.

I nodded slightly, both Alfie and him thinking I was addressing them.

"Ness got a new boyfriend, did you hear?" I said and stood up, he took another few steps towards me.

"No." He growled.

I was lying through my back teeth, but h didn't know that.

"Yeh, they started sleeping together last week, an she was sick this morning, Carlisle thinks she might me pregnant." I finished and he roared.

Throwing him at me.

I hit him square in the chest and eh rolled backwards towards hi 'men.'

Gasoline poured from the sky and they all went up in flames, there roars and screams of pain filling my head.

Alfie lunged for me where he was on the floor.

His hand gripping my wrist tightly.

I growled as his skin brined mine. I pulled back sharply, watching as the flames turned purple as they faded away.

I fell backwards, clutching my arm as it burned.

The skin on the top f my hand staring to flake off like coal.

Carlisle was beside me in an instant, taking my arm and examining it.

"Emmet hold him down." He commanded as I began to thrash about.

My back arching and my head reeling as I tried to get free. Free from the grip of Emmet's hand n my shoulders, Jaspers on my knees and Carlisle's on my arm.

Carlisle bit his teeth into my flesh and I roared, clamping my eyes shut and pulling on my arm.

He massaged the venom all fever my wound.

My god it burned, far worse than begin changed,

I could feel my skin healing back together, layer by layer.

"Edward!" Came the frantic scream.

I felt Emmet and Jasper stiffen and my vision became blurry.

Soft hand clasped the side of my face and I opened my eyes to see Bella staring at me heart breakingly.

"Bella I... I ... Can't..." I groaned and Carlisle pushed me to lie back down again.

"Don't try and talk Edward your bodies already having to adjust." He informed me.

I sighed and Bella kissed my cheek.

"You told me you'd be safe." She sobbed and sniffed.

I tried to reach up to touch her cheek but my limbs felt heavy, and I was using most of my energy to fight consciousness.

"If you need to sleep Edward just do, it will be easier for us to move you that way." Carlisle said.

I sighed and looked at Bella through thin lids.

"Be safe." I managed to say before I slipped.

Bella POV

Edward went limp in my brother and fathers arms and I threw myself on him.

Wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my face in his collar bone.

"Please don't leave me." I whispered.

Carlisle lay his arm on his chest as I peeled myself away.

Emmet carried him to the Volvo I had come back in.

Carlisle drive, I sat in the back with my husband while Emmet and jazz sat silently in the boot.

I played with Edwards hair where his head was lying in my lap. I brushed a piece out of his eyes and touched the purple shadows underneath them.

He really should have hunted more, but he didn't, because he didn't like leaving me alone.

Yet he needed to protect himself, he just sometimes neglected that fact.

Like now, when he had got himself hurt.

"Fool." I mumbled as Emmet lay him on our bed and left.

I lay beside him and stroked his face repeatedly as he 'slept.'

There was a soft knock and Anthony stuck his head around.

"How is he?" He asked, and it struck me just then, just how like his father he was.

I shook my head, "He's just sleeping. He'll be fine."

But even I could hear how hopeful my voice sounded, how it sounded hopeful and nothing else.

He came and put his hands on my shoulders, for I had sat up and was facing his father, his hand tight in mine,

I could not help my eyes drifting to the wound on his arm.

Anthony squeezed my shoulders gently.

"Easy mum." He cautioned.

I sighed and nodded, "I just need him to be okay."

"We all do." He whispered and left.

I felt bad, there was obviously something bothering him, and the one person I could ask was unconscious.

I bent forwards to kiss Edwards cheek.

"I'm just going to check on our son, be back in a bit." I breathed and followed my son out.


	33. Telling the truth is hard

BELLO POV

I found Anthony sitting on the porch step, his knees bouncing where his elbows were resting on them.

I sighed; he was so much like Edward. I sat beside him and nudged him with my shoulder.

"What's up?" I asked.

He sighed and looked at his hands.

"When did you realise you were in love with dad?"He asked.

I blinked what had this got to do with anything?

"When I realised he didn't hate me." I laughed at the memory.

But my son did not laugh; instead he nodded, almost like he was processing this information.

I gasped and he winced, anticipating that I would get mad.

So _this_ was what he was upset, or concerned about.

"Who is she?" I demanded, grabbing his arm and throwing my arms around him.

"Oh my baby boy." I squealed.

He laughed and pulled back slightly.

"Actually mum, I was hoping to talk to dad about this, seen as he is the man, and you were the human in the equation, not the vampire." He muttered.

"Oh." I said and pulled my arms back sharply.

"No that okay, I understand." I said when he was about to object.

"Thanks mum." He whispered.

"Love you to mate." I said and got up to see his father.

I walked up the stairs to see Edward.

And I started to dry sob when I saw him sat up in bed.

He smiled and rubbed my back as I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Its alright love." He whispered.

"I know, I'm just so happy." I breathed.

"Okay Mrs Cullen." He laughed.

"Don't start that, we're not allowed sex for twenty four hours." I couldn't help my face slip into a pout as I said this.

Edward frowned, "I'm fine."

"Oh yeh." I challenged and felt dry tears prick my vision as I looked down at his arm, the black lines up the base of it.

They were getting thinner and smaller, but they were still visible.

He took my face in his hands and pulled my lips so they glued to his.

I felt his hips grind against mine and he sat up further, how he normally did when he was going to push me backwards to lean over me.

"Please don't." I moaned and pushed on his chest.

He pulled back sharply.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Because..." I sighed and pushed him so he was resting back against the pillows again.

He let out a huff and glared at me.

I touched his cheek and his features soften slightly.

"Because I want you to get better as quickly as possible, and that means listening to Carlisle and _doing as you're told_." I hissed and checked he was comfy.

"Okay." He sighed defeated.

"Thank you." I whispered and kissed his cheek.

He smiled, "What did Anthony want?" He asked.

"He wanted to talk to you." I whispered and turned to see my son leant in the doorway.

I kissed Edward gently.

"Don't work yourself up." I growled and smoothed his hair before leaving.

Edward POV

I watched as my son sat down facing me, bouncing his knees like I did, his teeth chewing on the inside of his lips.

I could not read his thoughts, which meant Bella was shielding him.

She knew I hated it when she did that.

"What's up?" I asked and touched his shoulder.

He glanced at me before back down at his hands again.

"Dad, when you were first in love with mum..." He started.

"Ah." I sighed and sat up further, moving my legs so I was sat on the side of the bed like him.

"How hard was it to tell her what you were?" he asked.

I sighed and glanced at the floor, almost like I could see Bella through it.

A small smile graced my lips as I spoke.

"Oh you know your mother, she guessed."

We both laughed.

"But she's perfect dad, she's smart and funny and she actually _talks _to me." He groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Do what you have to son, but in all seriousness. You have to be sure you know enough about her to tell her what we are; with your mother I really didn't have a choice. And choosing me cost her everything, it was alot for her to give up, and a part of my now till wishes she had fallen for someone else, so she could have had a normal life." I sighed and shook my head.

"But she was stubborn." My son guessed and smiled.

I nodded and smiled at him, "That she was."

"Dad..." He sighed. "I want to tell her, she's already started asking questions, why I flipped when we did blood typing at school and her cut re opened during maths." He admitted, I sighed and nodded.

I knew from his thoughts at the time how hard it had been.

"I know." I whispered.

"So you'll let me tell her?" He asked and I nodded.

"Just be sure son, that's all I can say." I muttered and got up, walking out fo the room and down the stairs.

Bella leapt off the sofa and spun me around, pushing on my back.

"What?" I demanded with a laugh and dug my heels in on the stairs as we walked up.

She growled and pushed harder, I moved and inch.

"You're _supposed_ to be in _bed._" She hissed.

I shrugged and held my arms up.

"I'm fine Bella." I said and chuckled.

She grunted as she pushed me harder, getting frustrated.

The shield around Anthony slipped and I smiled, knowing she was using all her strength to get me back to bed.

"Come on love, seriously." I laughed and she shoved me.

I sighed and sat on our bed, folding my arms.

She lifted my legs and pushed me to lie down, I did so, but kept myself glaring and arms folded. She rolled her eyes.

"Very mature."

"I'll just get up again." I warned.

"No you won't."She sighed and lay down beside me, and her arms wound instinctively around her.

"Oh and why not?" I challenged.

"Because you know I'm right, and you need to rest if you want to go back to school tomorrow." She told me.

I groaned and shut my eyes.

"I hate school." I mumbled.

"Same, but we have to go; especially now Anthony loves it about as much as all the nerds." My wife laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeh, and I like it about as much as _Emmet._"

She giggled, "Oh Edward." She sighed and leant her head on my chest, I kissed her hair.

"I love you so much." I mumbled.

"Love you too Edward, so, so much." She breathed and tilted her head back to kiss me.

Screw Carlisle, we made love anyway.

Four times in twelve hours.

Not bad for two people who were over a century in age.


	34. happy birthday

Bella POV

I ran around the house, flinging books and other crap in my bag.

"Edward hurry up!" I yelled. I knew it would take no time for us to get to school, but I didn't want to be late, spending _another_ after school detention with my husband.

It was no hardship, being locked in a room with Edward for an hour, but he liked to tease me, and by the end I was so turned on if could barely walk.

"Alright I'm coming." He yelled and walked down the stairs, twirling his car keys.

"Well come on then." I groaned and grabbed his hand, pulling him and shoving him towards my new car.

"My car. I drive." I growled and tried to get the keys off him.

"Uh uh." He laughed and picked me up, setting me into the passenger seat.

I glared at him.

"Weekdays, I drive this car." He informed me.

"Err since when!" I demanded.

"Since now." He muttered, and then added lightly.

"Oh I almost forgot, Happy birthday."

I groaned and shoved his arm.

He laughed, the car not swerving an inch.

"That really hurt woman." He hissed and I glared at him.

"You already got me a gift, what more do you want, ugh!" I said and made a revolted noise at the end.

He pulled up in our usual spot and I sighed. Opening the door and sitting sideways in my seat, so my knees were at level with his chest.

Edward touched my cheek where he now stood in front of me.

"I want to I've you these." He whispered and put an envelope in my hands.

"Edward seriously..." I started to object but he put a finger over my lips.  
"Just open it." He whispered.

I sighed and complied, and felt an involuntary smile spread across my lips.  
"We're going to isle Esme." I stated.

He nodded and I threw myself at him, my arms going around his neck while one of his went securely around my waist, the other reaching behind to shut the door, his chest then slamming me back into the paint work.

All while never breaking the kiss.

I could feel people watching and hear some of the mutters, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

Edward pulled back slightly and rubbed my side, a moan in his throat.

"Come, on, we're going to be late." He whispered and kissed my throat.

"Do we have to?" I begged, taking his hand and letting him drag me through the lot.

Surprisingly I didn't see any of the family, or their cars, they must have parked down the street, which they sometimes did now there were so many of us.

He smiled, his thoughts, like mine, thinking about what we _could_ be doing.

I groaned as we sat down in Biology and leant my head on his shoulder.

"you okay love?" He asked.

"I want to go home."

I sounded like a five year old as I nodded.

But I didn't care.

"Bella your old enough to endure six hours of school a day, its no hardship..." He began but I but him off with a glare so raw I think I might have been able to kill with it.

"Yes and thank you for bringing up my _age a_gain." I hissed.

He rolled his eyes.

"It makes no difference if it were your birthday or our four thousandth wedding anniversary, we'd still have to be here." He muttered and kissed my hair.

I groaned and folded my arms on the desk, smacking my head to lie on them.

Edward sighed and rubbed my back, leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"Everyone's watching." He told me.

"I don't care." I growled.

He sighed again and sat up straight.

"Is miss Cullen Okay?" I heard the teacher ask.

I smiled into my arms and sat up slightly, glancing at Edward to dare him to stop me.

"Actually sir, I feel sick, is it okay if Edward takes me to the nurse's office?" I croaked out.

Edward sighed too quietly for anyone to hear.

"Of course, actually you do look a little pale, maybe he should take you home, if that is okay with you Edward?" Mr Bradley asked.

My husband nodded and took my hand.

Score!

He led me to the front of the class where the door was.

Mr Bradley handed him our course work and Edward took it, sighing regrettably.

"Shame, you're going to be sick in bed on your birthday Bella." He said, and before I could stop him, the words had rung loud and clear through the room.

"Its your birthday Bella?" One of the boys shouted from the back.

I ached to deny it, but the smile starting to play on Edwards face made me know I couldn't.

There was now murmuring, and someone, probably the same boy, stared singing happy birthday.

And soon the whole class joined in.

Edward smiled and took my hand, leading me out of the room and into the parking lot.

I waited until we were a safe distance away and spun on him, smacking him at vampire strength with my books.  
"Ouch." He mumbled.

I hadn't meant to hurt him. But since I had to be reinstated as a vampire, my new venom meant I had new born strength.

Something I kept forgetting.

"I hate you." I hissed.

"Good." He murmured and glued his lips to mine; lifting me off the floor so he didn't have to bend.

My legs involuntarily wound themselves around his waist and his arms moved to capture under my ass, mine in his hair.

"God I love you." He moaned.

"More than anything." I whispered back.

He moaned and his eye brows furrowed.

"What's wrong?" I asked anxiously.

He shook his head and sighed, setting me down.

"We'd better go." He murmured and started pulling me down the hall.

"Why?" I hissed.

"Because we were two minutes away from being caught by our history teacher, and he already thinks enough perturbed thoughts about you as it is, I don't want any more swimming around." He hissed back.

"So what, you don't think those same thoughts?" I demanded and pulled to the side to raise an eyebrow at him.

He sighed and before I could blink, had me over his shoulder.

I growled and kicked his chest.

"So help me Edward Cullen..." I began but didn't finish because I was suddenly in the car.

I glared at him as he climbed in beside me.

"it doesn't suit you Bella." He commented.

"What doesn't?" I growled, not really in the mood for small talk.

"Being mad." He replied, his tone the picture of ease.

"Does it not bother you at all that I'm mad at you?" I hissed.

He shrugged, "You're going to be even madder with me when we get home, so I'm not fussed."

I froze.

"Oh you didn't." I moaned and pt my hands over my eyes.

He laughed, "Alfie wanted to show off his new girlfriend..."

"And you thought that was an excuse to have a birthday party for me?" I asked incredulously.

"Alice." Was all he said.

I sighed, "Of course."

He smiled and pulled onto the drive.

"So you only took me to school this morning..."

"To give them opportunity to set up." He laughed, "Its a Friday, I doubt we'll miss anything important."

"But Edward..."

"Bella." He said firmly and pulled me from the car so I was facing him.

He took both my hands and leant his forehead against mine.  
"Just..." He sighed, "Please just let yourself be the centre of attention for once..."

"I was, at our wedding, you _were_ there." I reminded him.

He kissed my cheek," Exactly, it was about _us,_ not just you."

Why oh why did he have to be right?

"Fine." I mumbled and he touched my side.

"Thank you." He whispered and I looked into his golden eyes.

"What's her name again?" I asked.

Edward smiled, "Aimee."

"And she knows, about us?" I continued, it would be just horrid to pretend to be human only to tell the truth later.

I knew how it felt to be her.

He nodded, "She doesn't however, know that we're his parents."

"Okay , right, let's go." I said with what I thought was the correct level of enthusiasm.

"You can do better than that Bella." Edward scolded as he took my hand and lead me into the house.

I pouted at him as he opened the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" Everyone yelled.

I sighed and shook my head, walking in.

"Well Alice, you've really... outdone yourself." I said after struggling for words that wouldn't be held against me later.

"I know right." She laughed and hugged me; I returned it with my free arm.

The rest of the family hugged me and Anthony dragged Aimee forwards.

"Happy birthday Bella." She said quietly, and I could tell she was nervous.

I hugged her and took both her hands.

"Thank you for coming." I told her.

She smiled slightly, and I did to, hoping she was now feeling slightly more at ease.

"Presents!" Emmet yelled and I frowned.

I was sat in Edwards lap on the sofa. The others dotted around, Anthony and Aimee stood together next to the couch.

"Open them then." Rosalie encouraged.

I sighed and did so.

Overall I got, a Bloomingdales gift card form Alice and Jasper. Some Polly filler form Emmet, he said it was for my wrinkles.

Edward hadn't taken that well.

An orgasm machine from Emmet and Jasper.

Again, not Edwards favourite.

Some other books and enough clothes to cover an entire state.

But from my daughter, Anthony and Aimee, I got the best thing of all.

To go in our cottage, a floor length montage of pictures, about the size of a full length mirror.

I hugged them all and Aimee blushed.

"You want to come back to ours, it will be nice to have another girl to talk to." I laughed.

She nodded and glanced at Edward, who seemed slightly disappointed at the fact that we were going to have company.

"Only if that's okay..." She began but he smiled and I frowned.

He was _not_ allowed to dazzle girls in front of me, especially the girl his son was in love with.

But of course he couldn't help it; I sighed and carried on undeterred.

"Of course its okay, come on." I said and took her hand, leaving everyone, including my husband to clean up.

Edward, Renesmee and Anthony must have snuck out, because next thing I knew, they were behind us.

Anthony came and scooped Aimee up onto his back; she laughed and kissed his cheek.

My son turned to raise an eyebrow at his father.

Edward laughed and grabbed my legs, flinging my over his shoulder again.

I growled quietly and he started running.

If I had still been human, I would have undoubtedly been sick.

Aimee gasped as she saw our cottage, Edward set me down and went to kiss me but I moved out of range.

Ness laughed quietly but stopped when he glared at her.

"You like?" I asked, I suppose my future daughter in law.

"Very much, is this where you _live_?" She asked as I lead her into the living room, flicking the lights on.

"Yeh, Me, Edward, Anthony and Ness." I told her and glanced at her, she was taking in her surroundings, her mouth slightly pen in awe.

The same expression I was sure I had on my face when Edward first showed me Carlisle and Esme's house.

Edward smiled slightly, his thoughts probably n line with mine.

We were so in sync!

But I was still angry with him for carrying me like I was five, I needed to focus.

"Do you want to grand your?" I asked.

She nodded, "please."

She was polite, well turned out and pretty, the perfect girl for my perfect little boy...

I was getting broody and hormonal.

'Stop it now.' I commanded my body internally.

I shook my head to keep my thoughts straight, "Come on then." I said and he boys sat down, Ness grabbing her phone and going out, probably to meet her new boyfriend, who Edward didn't know about.

We were planning on keeping it that way until we knew enough about him to be sure Edward would not murder him.

Or Ness would not get her heart broken again.

I lead Aimee into mine and Edwards bedroom, her eyes popping slightly when she took in the large bed, and slightly mangled head board.

"Um... yeh about that... it's a vampire thing... don't worry." I mumbled and moves swiftly on, frowning and glaring when I heard Edwards half muffled laughter from the lounge.

I took her into Ness and Alfie's rooms, hers the heaven of anything girly, his a shrine to rock and roll.

She blushed and I smiled at the picture of him and her beside his bed, in front of their lockers.

"Um... yeh about that... it's a human thing... Don't worry." She said, mimicking my tone and I laughed.

"I was human once you know, although I haven't got any pictures of me and Edward when I was." I bit my lip and looked at the floor.

"Why not?" She asked, genuinely interested as to why I would not keep photos of me and Edward when we first met.

I sighed, sitting down on the bench on out back porch, she sat beside me and waited for me to continue talking.

"Because I always felt so insignificant next to him, and it made no sense, to me, for him to love me... because I was so ordinary and so... _human._" I told her.

She laughed, not a mocking laugh, but an understanding one.

"I know how you feel, I have a copy of that photo, but I folded it in half so you could just see him." She said, blushing and looking down.

I smiled and nodded, "Just like I did with my eighteenth birthday party photos." I said, not getting my mind wander any further about that black occasion.

"How old are you... if you don't mind me asking..." Aimee asked.

I smiled, "A hundred and fourteen."

She blinked, "Well you look good."

I laughed, "I do understand how you feel, having to take in all this stuff... I can still remember it... I juts don't like to think about it."

She nodded.

"Oh yeh about the whole _thinking_ thing... Edward can read your thoughts..." I said and bit my lip.

I was scared she would hyperventilate, but instead she laughed.

"I know, Anthony told me, and I know that your his mum." She told me, perfectly at ease.

This time _my_ mouth dropped open.

"Oh my god." I muttered and put my head in my hands.

"Its okay, I understand why you didn't want to tell me." She said and shyly put a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled at her.

I liked her, and more importantly, so did my son.

"Welcome to the family." I whispered and hugged her.


	35. Pride and Punishment

Bella POV

ESME POV

I watched with immense pride as Edward and Bella walked through the front door with their children, Ness having returned from her date and Anthony having waved Aimee off.

I liked Aimee and by the look of Bella and Edwards glances at each other and their son, they did too.

But his did not stop her from frowning slightly when our family cheered them in, Emmet wolf whistling only the way he could at Bella.

She rolled her eyes and Edward frowned slightly.

Bella hated being celebrated, something Edward in turn hated, he loved to spoil her, something he literally only got to do, once in a century if he was lucky.

I smiled slightly, he was so protective of her, it was nice to see, after knowing him for so long when he had been alone.

But I had always known he would find someone, he deserved someone, and Bella was perfect for him, as he was for her.

We were all immensely proud of them, and they _were_ my son and daughter, even if not biologically.

"Thank you." Bella said politely, coming to hug me, I patted her back and saw Edward smile fondly at her.

"That's okay sweetheart." I whispered and kissed the side of her head.

"Hey, it's nice to have one party for you where no one nearly gets killed, and the human didn't even prick her finger, eh Bella?..." Emmet laughed.

"Emmet McCarthy Cullen I did not raise you to talk like that, have some respect for your sister in law and nephews girlfriend." I scolded.

Bella smiled a thank you at me and put hand on towards Edward to calm him down, who was glaring daggers at Emmet.

"Oh calm down Eddy boy, its not like I meant for anyone to take offence..." Emmet began but the back wall smashed and Edward ran to Bella, pushing her out of the way as his piano flew through the air and smacked him on the side, covering him in its wooden mass.

BELLLA POV

"Edward." I screamed and moved to push the instrument off him, but he kicked it off himself and pulled me behind me, Renesmee along with me.

He growled gutturally at the figures stood in the doorway, Emmet and Jaspers body positions identical in anger.

Esme was stood holding Carlisle's hand, her expression anxious.

The dust settled and Aro stepped towards us, the broken glass crunching under his weight.

"Ah friends!" He declared, Jane and Felix shadowed him, her eyes intent on me and Edward.

"Aro." Carlisle greeted simply, Esme nodded and the others followed her, myself and daughter included.

Edward did not budge and inch.

"Ah Alice, you're looking well, Rosalie as Beautiful as ever, and my look at you, Jasper and Emmet, who knew that animal blood could be so good for you." He joked and turned finally to me and Edward, I glanced at my husband, his hand on my waist, reaching behind to keep me behind him.

I held his shoulders and Renesmee stood behind me, her eyes worried, this was not the first time she had met the Volturi, but we had kept her away from hem for most of their visits.

"Edward, relax I have no intention of hurting your wife." He laughed and Jane's right eye twitched slightly.

The pain seared through my lower abdomen and I fought to pull my shield down, but it already was...

Edward spun and held me tight to him as I gripped his shoulder, my body writhing in pain, but I did not scream.

I would not give them that satisfaction.

"Jane." Aro warned, she looked away and the pain vanished.

I gasped and fought to stand upright but my legs felt like Jelly.

Edward pushed the pieces of broken glass and wood away with his foot, setting me gently on the ground.

Renesmee came and hugged me, I looked into my husband's eyes over his shoulder, his worried and

large ripples of anger blazing though them.

Aro took another measured step forwards but Edward spun, his expression so mad it was a wonder the approaching man did not keel over.

"You stay away from her." Edward hissed, his hand twitching slightly in direction of me, ready to run in front of need be.

"You should not have felt a thing, your shield..." Alice began quietly, I glanced at her and she smiled slightly in encouragement.

"Edward it was not our intention to hurt her." Aro said quietly, Jane raised an eyebrow at me.

The pain raged again and I gripped Ness tighter, Edward heard how much pain I was in and crouched down beside me, I threw myself into his arms and cried shakily, he rubbed my back and hushed me

Carlisle stepped forwards and glanced at Edward worriedly, anxious that he would do something that would not help the situation.

"What brings you here Aro?" Carlisle asked.

Edward was breathing hard, his eyes flat black and locked with Felix's over my head.

"He knows." Aro breathed and locked eyes with Edward momentarily before he turned on his heel, walking out of the window, his two minions shadowing him.

"What was that?" I sobbed, my husband just hushed and held me as I cried.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked anxiously.

Carlisle sighed and glanced at Edward.

"I think you just need rest, take a hot bath and relax." He told me.

I nodded and Edward picked me up, carrying me to the bathroom and setting me on the counter

I pulled off my clothes, minus my underwear and let him lower me into the recently run bath, his lips lingering on my neck as he crouched by the tub and rested his hand delicately on my cheek.

"My shield has holes." I said quietly.

"We don't know that." He growled, not looking at me, concentrating on keeping me warm by lapping the water over me repeatedly.

"Edward..." I began but another pain shot through my hip and leg.

I hissed through my teeth and shied away.

Edward looked beyond anxious.

"It's fine." I whispered.

"Should kill Jane for all the..." He began but i cut him off.

"Hey." I objected and grabbed his face in my hands.

"You and me, that's all that matters, our daughter and family are fine Edward, there is no need to..."

"You're in pain" He said matter of factly.

"That is something I cannot let slide." He whispered menacingly, I looked at him, his eyes flat black.

"Edward please..." I begged.

He sighed and nodded, obviously not happy about it.

"what did Aro mean?" I asked quietly.

Edward sighed, "It's something all the family need to know."

"But Edward..."

"Get dressed, I'll wait for you in our room." He said and kissed my forehead before getting up.

His eyes anxious, his hands running through his hair as he did when he was worried.

I sighed and got up, dressed and dried.

Not in that order, but you get my drift.

Edward met me on the landing and took my hand, leading my downstairs into the living room.

Everyone stood around, the mess on the floor still there, and I felt all their eyes on me as I walked shakily down the steps, Edward supporting most of my weight.

My son moved a chair for me to sit on and Edward helped me lower myself down, his lips touching my hair.

"What's going on Edward?" Carlisle asked anxiously.

Edward sighed and stood behind me, both his hand on my shoulders, mine covering his.

"The Volturi need help in taking down a particularly large coven of vampires in Asia, we, as in, me Emmet and Jasper, have been asked recruited. You and Anthony, because you are the head of our coven, and because he is so young, can stay behind." Edward told his father.

I gripped his hands tighter and he kissed my forehead.

Rosalie looked anxiously at Emmet, as all the other women did at their partners.

"We go." Emmet said, and Jasper nodded.

I glanced at Edward, angry and hurt to find him doing the same. I got up and stormed to our room, slamming the door behind me. I curled up on the bed and sobbed harder when I heard Edwards voice, just a soft call from down stairs.

"Bella."


	36. Leaving

Jasper sighed at the calendar when he got up from 'sleeping.' It was the 25th of October, and the day that Edward, he and Emmet we going to Italy to fight with the Volturi, against an up-rising of young vampires. Alice had begged him not to go, but fighting was in his blood, even if it did mean he was leaving his wife when she perhaps needed home the most. He was already dressed, his bag by his feet. He heard Edward and Emmet saying goodbye to their wives, and Esme having an argument with Carlisle that we shouldn't have to go. He was staying with Ness, to give Edward peace of mind.

He heard Alice walk in behind him She sniffed quietly and wound her arms around his waist, her forehead laying against his back. She kissed his skin and he sighed to. She sobbed hard and Jasper pulled her to him, she buried her face into his shoulder. His hand rubbed her back calmingly and she continued to cry despite it.

"Darling don't cry... it'll be fine." He whispered.

"But it won't be when you're not here!" She cried. He kissed the side of her face and pushed a hair out of her eyes.

"You'll be careful?" She asked. He nodded and kissed her forehead again.

"Jasper I'm so scared, what if something goes wrong with my visions..." She wept, tears streaming once again.

"Alice look at me." Jasper said his voice stern with love. She looked up into his honey coloured eyes.

"Alice I am going to fight so that I can protect you, so we can live in a better world. Nothing will go wrong... trust me." He said, she nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, crying softly again.

There was a knock at the door and Edward stuck his head around.

"You ready?" He asked, Jasper nodded and Alice gripped onto his shirt tighter. He kissed her forehead and pulled her arms from around my neck.

Edward left and he picked up his bag, wrapping his arm around Alice.

They found Emmet and Rosalie hugging each other tight. But the most heartbreaking scene of all was that of Edward and Bella, and their children. Renesmee was crying as Edward reached for her. Bella sobbed quietly as Edward hugged his little girl, his eyes were closed and he looked in absolute pain. Edward sighed and pulled back to look into her eyes.

"I need you to look after your mother Nessie when Daddies not here." He said. She nodded and he hugged her again. He released her and hugged Anthony, whispering to him something about being the man of the house, and then he turned to Bella, who threw her arms around his neck and wept into his shirt, he kissed the side of her head.

"Be safe Edward." She breathed and he kissed her forehead, nodding. Jasper sighed, only Edward could understand what it was like for Jasper, the pain of it.

Edward and Bella broke apart and the boys walked towards the door. Carlisle nodded and agreed to see them out. Bella picked up her daughter and stood with Alice, Rosalie and Esme to wave out of the window, all of them were crying. The boys waved as Edward drove the car away, away from their family...

The weeks passed and the girls grew more worried, Bella and Alice the worst, although everyone's heart wept for Bella. She had to cope for Renesmee and Anthony. Bella was walking down the stairs to see Alice sat on the sofa, her knees pulled up under her as she looked at a photo album.

"Alice?" Bella called quietly, her sister looked up with tear filled eyes, tears that would never fall.

"I miss him so much." She whispered. Bella walked over and hugged her.

"I know, Ness keeps getting black texts from his phone... and we haven't heard anything." Bella's voice broke and she sniffed as the doorbell rang. She walked over and her heart broke as she saw the man who answered it. It was Demetri, one of the Volturi guard, he held a piece of paper.

"Bella Cullen?" He asked.

"Yes?" She asked her voice breaking.

"We're so sorry." And with that he handed her the paper and left. Bella opened it and prayed she would not see the words she dreaded most.

She sobbed and hunched over as she read it.

_Mrs Cullen_

_Your husband Edward has been pronounced missing, in the line of fight, presumed dead. If recovered his body or ashes will be returned to you direct._

_The Volturi._

"Bella, Bella what's wrong?" An anxious Alice came from behind her. Bella slumped further on the wooden floor and bean to dry dryly. How could he have left her like this, she needed him. he had promised her he would be fine.

And she had wrongly believed him.

"Edward." She whispered and sobbed harder, her tone defeated.


	37. Remembering

RENESMEE POV

I remembered my father, but mum rarely spoke of him. I knew she found it hard to, but he was my dad, and it was hard to not mention him. because he was always with me and Anthony.

"Mum?" I asked quietly when we were in our cottage, mum had hardly ever been in hers and dads room, changing in the spare room, where her stuff was.

Dads ashes and body could not have been recovered, we had not found them, and mum had found it hard to come to terms with, not even being able to know where he was.

"Umm." She responded, she was looking into the fire, her finger tracing the inside band of her wedding ring.

"Dad..." I began but she stiffened.

"Mum I need to..." But she interrupted me.

"You want to talk about him, you want to know how it felt, because he's a part of you." She said, her tone having an undercurrent of something I did not recognise.

I nodded, "Yes."

Anthony nodded to, where he was sat in dads old arm chair; he had become more like dad, impossibly so in the six months dad had been missing.

He was very much the man of the house, he kept mum feeding, and we talked about dad together. But not in front of mum.

She got up and stood looking into the flames, her arms folded across her chest like she was holding herself together.

"I miss him so much, but then I am angry." She breathed, her body shaking with tears that could not fall.

"Angry mum why?" I started but she turned, her face so pained it hurt to look at her, I felt bad for bringing it up.

More than bad, I felt sinful.

"Because he told me he'd never leave me Ness." She breathed, her tone heart broken.

I froze and she shook her head like she was angry at herself.

"And I believed him." She whispered.

"The fool." She mumbled and looked down at her hands.

Anthony looked down at his lap.

"I am sorry mum." I breathed.

"you have nothing to be sorry for, it is I who am sorry, because you don't like to ask me about him, but you should, because he is your father." She told us.

I smiled slightly and hugged her.

"Come with me." She whispered and led me towards her and dads old room, catching Anthony's hand on the way past.

He frowned, obviously wondering, as I was, as to whether this was such a good idea.

Or whether it would make her worse.

But it might have made her better.

She opened the door and picked up a letter off the bed, the room smelt musty with dust, not having been opened in a long time.

She took a stuttering breath and I felt bad, I knew how hard it was for her to be in here, to be so close to where they used to be... together.

She turned to me and Anthony.

"Whether it's here, or at Carlisle and Esme's, even when I shut my eyes I can still see him." She whispered.

Anthony touched her shoulder and she looked at him, her face heartbroken.

"Mum... it's not..." He sighed, "We don't want you to feel obliged to talk about dad... we just don't want to forget him."

"You won't." She said, and she sounded utterly sure of herself.

"He'll always be with you, as I will be." She whispered and walked back into the lounge.

The next morning, me and my brother awoke to find mm gone, there was a cigarette lighter in her room, some pictures of her hand dad, torn and burnt.

"Oh mum." I sighed and sobbed, crouching down to gather up some off the mess.

There was a thundering knock at the door and at first I thought it would be aunty Alice.

But as we and Anthony turned to go and get it, we were greeted by the one face that, had it arrived hours earlier, could have prevented this.

Dad.

"Where's your mother?" He asked angrily.

I shook my head and Anthony did to.

"We don't know."

Dad growled and stormed out of the back of the house.

We followed anxiously.

"And at what point are you going to tell us where you've been?" I demanded, it was easier to get mad than upset.

"I've been walking back from Asia, do you realise how long these things take?" He demanded back as we ran through the forest, following mums trail all the way.

Dad gasped as he realised where she was going.

"Oh no Bella." He choked out as we flew through the last of the trees.

Mum was stood on the edge of the cliff, a lighter in her hand.

She flicked it near her wrist, the flames licking her skin.

"Bella." Dad said quietly.

She spun and poi ted the light at him, his eyes black as coal.

"Stay away..." She hissed.

"Bella its me." He said, his tone a plea.

"No its not, I've cracked, lost my mind, like when you left when I was human, and I saw you then..."

"I'm really here Bella." He said and took another step towards her.

She stepped back, her heel skimming the edge of the cliff.

"Bella, Bella love it's me." He pleaded.

She shook her head violently.

"I can't believe... I wont..."

And she stepped backwards.

"Mum!" I screamed and Anthony through his arms around me.

Dad flung himself after her, catching her just as she fell.

He knelt down in the grass with her sobbing into his chest.

"Edward." She gasped.

"I'm here." He informed her, his face buried in her hair.

"Oh Edward." She sobbed.

He pulled back, holding her face and running his thumbs across her cheeks.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again." He growled.

And they kissed.

I sobbed with happiness and hugged my brother.

And for the first time in a long while.

Everything seemed fine.

But I should have known better than to believe that things as good as that, did not last.


	38. Curfew commotion

Bella POV

Edward was straddling over me as we kissed hungrily on the sofa.

It was just gone midnight, and Anthony had missed his curfew, and on a promise I was waiting up for him. Edward, unable to leave me alone at night, had joined me three hours ago, and we hadn't moved since then.

"Edward should we ring him?" I asked between kisses.

He shook his head, "He's old enough to know what awaits him when he misses his curfew."

His lips touched mine again.

The front door slammed and Edward growled quietly.

"Its about time." He hissed.

I heard Anthony catch his breath and I sat up, pushing Edward off me.

"What time do you call this?" I demanded and pulled by robe around me.

Edward frowned and I could have sworn I saw his eyes give me a once over.

I thought hard.

_Edward this night gown coast $150 don't you dare._

He pouted and I nodded once, turning back to our son.

"Well?" I asked.

"I was with Aimee, and was talking to her mum..." He sighed.

"And?" I knew there was more to this story, judging by Edwards steely posture.

"We... you know.. in the Volvo and..."

"Ugh." Edward groaned and put his head in his hands.

Renesmee ran in the door then, pulling her jacket around her as she ran to her room, I saw tears on her cheeks and frowned at Anthony.

"Bed." I hissed and went after my daughter, blocking her as I went.

I sat down on the bed with her, and she hugged me, sobbing uncontrollably into my chest.

"Renesmee talk to me." I begged.

She shook her head, "You'll be so mad ... and dad..."

"Tell me." I pressed.

She took a deep breath, "After the party yesterday, me and Cole... we... mum I didn't mean for it to go that far..."

"Wait a minute, you didn't sleep with him, did you?" I asked and heard something snap in the living room.

"I don't know?" Ness sobbed.

"Renesmee, how can you not know?" I asked frustrated.

"Because we woke up in bed together, but I don't remember." She whispered.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Mum say something." She sobbed.

I put my head in my hands, shaking it.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked and looked at her, her face was heart broken, and I didn't have the heart to shout at her.

"You have to tell your father Ness." I said quietly.

"How can I... mum he'll go mad..." She begged.

I hushed her and hugged her.

"Okay okay, I'll tell him." I whispered.

I pulled back and kissed her forehead.

"Go to sleep, I'll keep you shielded." I breathed and she nodded.

I got up and walked out of her room, shutting the door and walking towards the living room.

"And they say having two teenage children is better than having a toddler." Edward growled frm behind me.

I spun to see him leant against the door to Ness's room.

I frowned.

"You were listening?"

"Of course I was." He muttered and pushed past me.

I spun to grab his arm.

"Edward she's your little girl." I whispered.

"Yes and I am starting to wonder if I am really but out to be a father, because in a year she's had two boy friends who've broke her heart, a son whose nagging a girl he's known three weeks in the back of my car, and to top it all off, she might have slept with a boy she's only just met..." He very nearly shouted.

I felt the sadness and anger boil up in me.

"You think I don't feel the same way, Edward I can't help but think that I'm a crap mum." I yelled.

He almost looked guilty, "Bella you're not a crap mum..."

I shook my head and put my hand over my throat.

He hushed me as I started to cry, walking over and rocking me gently.

"What if she is pregnant?" I asked anxiously into his chest,

His arms tightened around me.

"Then we'll make damn well sure we're the best grandparents ever." He whispered.

I nodded, "Sorry I shouted at you."

"Its okay love, Sorry I made you upset." He breathed and kissed the top of my head.

"Love you."

"Love you to Isabella." He whispered.

I frowned in suspicion, "You only ever call me that when we're having sex."

His eyes sparkled as he moved in to kiss me.

"Exactly."

I giggled as he pushed me to lie on the sofa, my night gown quickly falling away, his clothes following suit.

We didn't make it to the bedroom.


	39. Shoppping for Edward

Edward POV

We were all sat around the living room in Carlisle and Esme's watching Dracula.

After reading the book, well the kids version, Emmet was hooked.

"Seriously, why _are_ we watching this?" I asked.

Bella sighed where she was sat in my lap, her head tucked under my chin.

"Because its good Eddy boy!" Emmet declared.

I frowned, "Don't call me that."

"You prude." He mumbled and went back to the movie.  
"Um Emmet, Edward can't be prude, he's fathered two children." Bella muttered and leant further into my chest, my arms wrapped around her and she kissed my T-shirt.

"Yeh, well we're thinking of doing a paternity test, I mean, how can two people as boring as you, have made to off the wall kids?" Emmet laughed and I growled, making to stand up but Bella prevented me from doing so.

_Calm down._

She thought but then put her shield securely back in place, preventing me from hearing anymore. She could be such a spoil sport.

I nodded and she kissed my cheek.

"Our kids aren't off the wall Emmet." She shot back.

I raised an eyebrow, hadn't _she_ just told _me_ to calm down.

"Calm Bella." I whispered and ran my lips across her jaw line.

Emmet laughed and stood up facing us.

"Yeh, well one of them might be knocked up, and the others probably banging his girlfriend in Edwards Volvo..." He began but Bella launched herself off my lap and punched him square in the jaw.

He fell back and growled horrifically.

I shot up and wrapped my arms around her, restraining, holding her back,.

She hissed and snarled at him, the rest of the family slowly flitted out of the room.

Alice looked at me anxiously.

I shook my head and Emmet laughed again.

"Oh calm down Bella, crikey its okay..." He began but she screamed at him what she was feeling.

"I'm loosing them Emmet, they're growing up and I can't stop them, I don't doubt by the end of the year I won't have any children!" She yelled.

I hushed her as she began to cry, her legs going limp. I lowered her gently to the floor and she curled into my chest, me kneeling behind her.

"I didn't mean it..." Emmet began but I growled at him, looking at him with black eyes.

"Get out." I hissed, and he did.

Bella sobbed into my shirt and I held her close, my arms rocking her gently, my face pressed into her hair.

"They don't need us anymore." She whispered, her tone empty.

"Sometimes it feels that way." I confirmed.

"It feels that way now." She mumbled and sniffed.

I rubbed her back, "I know it does, but they will always need us, even if they don't say it."

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Promise." I whispered and kissed her head.

"Okay." She said and nodded, calming herself down.

"And anyway, I know of someone, who will _always_ need you." I whispered and smiled slightly.

"Who?" She asked as I helped her up, I took bother her hands and touched my forehead to hers.

"Me." I told her and kissed the tip of her nose.

She laughed breathlessly and rested her head against my chest under my chin. Her arms snaked around my waist and mine hugged her to me.

"That had better be a promise Cullen." She breathed.

"Oh it is." I said and kissed her.

Renesmee POV

I all but ran home from the chemist. I smiled widely at the traffic warden as I got in my car. He blinked and waved shyly at me.

I beamed, I just wanted to wind down the sin roof and stand on the back seat, screaming to the world my jovial news.

"I'm not pregnant." I muttered and laughed at myself.

Pulling out of the car park and speeding home.

I ran up the porch steps of grandma and granddads to see mum and dad stood holding each other.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.

Mum pulled back from dad and took one look at me and smiled, her eyes squinting a little as she...

Oh, she's shielded me.

Dad sighed and glared slightly at mum.

But it wasn't a hateful glare, we all knew they could never hate each other.

"Nothing wrong sweetheart." Mum said where she geld dads hand, he frowned slightly.  
"That's a matter of opinion." He muttered but she elbowed him.

"What do you have to tell us?" Mum asked.

I beamed, "I'm not pregnant!" I yelled.

Dad sighed, relived and sunk onto the floor, covering his eyes with his hands and sighing.

Mum squealed and through herself at me, wrapping her arms so tight it was a miracle I could breathed.

"Err mum... new born..." I managed to get out.

She pulled back sharply and looked like she was about the cry.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled and I smiled, hugging her again.

The front door slammed and Anthony walked in.

He threw himself on the sofa and turned the TV on full blast, flicking through channels till he reached the sport.

"I know son, I know son." Dad sighed and sat down next to him.

"Um excuse me?" Mum demanded, she was as annoyed as I was that they were having a silent conversation.

"Girl trouble." Dad muttered.

Mum raised an eyebrow, "And what exactly, were you confirming you knew so much about?"

Dad ignored her.  
"Edward?" She asked angrily.  
"He said he knew what it was like to have an unappreciative woman, one that doesn't appreciate everything he did for her, I can only assume he meant you?" Anthony muttered.

Dad stared at him, a mixture of anger and disbelief.

"What?" My brother asked.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing at mum's expression, and dads, hers was furious, his was completely innocent.

"Ugh." Mum muttered and walked upstairs.

Dad growled and pushed himself off the sofa.

"Bella." He called.

I heard their bedroom door slam and mums voice rise sharply when dad followed here in.

Sighing, I sat down opposite my brother.

"What?" He asked when I glared at him.

"You know what." I hissed.

He rolled his eyes, "They won't split up Ness."

"That's not my point." I confirmed.

He sighed and turned the TV up louder.

I growled and glanced up towards mum and dad's room.


	40. Release

Edward POV.

"Bella come on." I begged through the door.

She was leant against it so I couldn't get in.

"Go away." She sobbed.

"Bella I didn't mean it... please Bella." I said and leant my forehead against the wood.

The door opened and I looked up to see her stood there, her eyes black and her face smooth.

"Sorry, really love." I whispered.

She took both my hands and crushed her lips against mine.

"I know you are." She said; when we pulled apart, her tone slightly breathless.

I laughed and pushed her back into the room, shutting the door with my foot.

She giggled as she fell back on the bed; I wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.

BELLA POV 

Someone hammered on the door and I groaned, pulling myself closer to Edward.

"Ignore it." He growled and kissed my neck hungrily.

"Will do." I sighed, he moaned and pushed my hips against his.

"You like that huh?" I asked huskily.

He nodded and brought his down on mine again.

"Please Edward ." I gasped.

"You only had to ask." He laughed and rolled so I was straddling him.

There came another ferocious knock about half an hour later, when me and Edward were laying naked under the duvet, my head resting on his chest.

"Come in." I whispered.

Alice stuck her head around, "Well it's about time."

"You guys coming hunting?" She asked.

I shook my head, "Later."

"Okay, try not to overdo it, you'll at least need to be able to _walk_ when you go!" She shouted and ran out, laughing.

Edward growled and I hushed him, touching his chest.

"You okay darling?" I asked.

He nodded and smiled at me, "I love you."

"Love you to." I whispered but pushed away from him hastily, remembering what Alice had _really_ wanted.

"What are you doing?" Edward demanded.

I hushed him and kissed his gently, before running out with his shirt wrapped around me.

ANTHONY POV

I could not believe I was being forced to go shopping with my mm, aunt and sister, while dad got to stay at home. It was so unfair.

"How come dad didn't have to come?" I moaned quietly as we walked into a lingerie's shop.

My mind wandered back to Aimee and I shook my head.

Perhaps it was a good thing that my father wasn't here.

"Because we are in here for your farther." Mum hiss back as she riffled through lingerie, Ness and Aunt Alice doing the same.

"So, err why am I here?" I asked as she pulled out a black item, draping it over her arm and moving on.

"Your male Anthony, and I need a male point of view on me in a couple of outfits..."

"But I'm your son." I growled.

She touched my cheek and dragged me to another rack.

"Exactly, and the sight of me in lingerie will scar you for life, which means you'll think about it all the time, which means your father will be able to see, which means he will be so turned on by the time he sees me in this for his birthday surprise..." She trailed off suggestively.

I blinked.

"Okay that was a pretty smart idea." I sighed and groaned as she led me into the changing rooms.

ALICE POV

I laughed as Anthony groaned, clamping his eyes shut as Bella changed. As vampires we could here the zips and silk layering over her skin, a sound Edward normally found heavenly.

I sat in between my niece and nephew.

"Come on Bella hurry up." Ness called.

"Alright alright, Jesus." Bella muttered and I heard her sigh at her reflexion in the mirror.

She pushed back the curtain and stood holding her leather whip over her shoulders.

She wore a really short black lace dress, her fish net tights finishing mid thigh, matched with elbow length leather gloves and stilettos.

I squealed and Anthony buried his face in his arm, Ness wolf whistled.

Bella laughed and smacked the riding crop against her hand, the leather on leather making a spine tingly sound.

I pulled out my phone and took a picture.

She giggled and turned so she was side on to the camera, bending forwards so he had a clear view of her cleavage, the crop around her shoulders making her boobs look big.

I took the photo and sent it to my brother.

"Next outfit." I said, she rolled her eyes and stalked back into the changing booth.

Edward POV

I answered my phone to see a message from Alice. I felt my legs go numb, what if there was something wrong, if something had happened...

But when I opened the message to see the photo that greeted me, everything went hard, and very there.

And I did mean everything.

Alice POV

Bella's next outfit was homage to cat woman. She wore a tight leather, hot pant black cat suit, knee length patent boots with heels and a leather dog collar. She also had on the same gloves and a whip.

I nodded, "That's the one."

"I don't know..." Bella said and bit her lip, examining herself in the mirror, running her hands down my stomach like she wanted it to be flatter.

"I think it shows off my flab." She muttered.

"Whatever mom." Renesmee scolded.

"You look great for someone who has had two kids." She said and got up, hugging her mother,

Bella nodded and looked at the floor, "I just want it to be perfect for him, and I don't want him to feel bad, about me being insecure about my stretch marks."

"Bella if you perform as well as you do usually, he won't even be looking at your stomach." I informed her.

"Yeh except when he's kissing it." She mumbled and sighed, going back into the changing room.

Bella POV

It was half past eleven at night, and I took e deep breath. Edward was in our room, waiting for me. I had down this so many times before, why was I nervous.

Even I didn't know.

I opened the door and watched his eyes pop slightly wider as he saw me. He groaned and lay back with his hands over his eyes.

"Did you really think I'd forgot?" I laughed huskily, walking over and straddling his waist, the lace and silk brushing his skin.

"I hoped so." He managed the groan, leaning up to pull me on top of him.

I smacked him sharply with my riding crop.

"Oh, ouch woman..." He said and moved his hands around from my hips to my bum.

I struck him again.

"Don't touch." I scolded.

He moaned as I leaned forwards to kiss his cheek, I sneakily caught his hands and moved them up above his head.

He moaned in pleasure as my weight shifted more onto him, but I grinned mischievously, grabbing the two sets of hand cuffs I had concealed down my top, and securing his hands tight to the head board.

He blinked at me and tried to pull his hand away, but I laughed as he couldn't.

"What the..." He began.

I smiled, "Titanium compound, not even Emmet can break it, it's mixed with vampire venom, you don't know how long I had to talk to the Volturi to get these." I said and dragged my hand down his chest, undoing his shirt painstakingly slow.

"Bella please." He moaned.

I shut my eyes in pleasure as he ground his hips against mine.

"Please love." He groaned.

"Not yet, we have a whole twenty four hours until the others get back, your _mine_ until then." I whispered huskily, supporting myself on my arms as I leant forwards to kiss his neck, I felt him stiffen under my touch.

I giggled and popped the cap on the chocolate sauce, then pouring it all down his chest, in a trail up from his lower stomach to between his pecks.

He groaned as I began to lick off the sticky substance, it tasted foul, but then again, I was sure he wouldn't care once his venom washed my mouth out.

"God." He gasped, his back arching. I moaned in pleasure and sat back up again, with difficulty as my whole body felt heavy.

I reached behind me and undid my halter neck strap, letting it fall down to my knees to reveal my skimpy black under wear.

He shut his eyes and gasped.

Edward POV

Why was she doing this to me. I was begging for release, and didn't want to stain my boxers by not getting there in time. I rocked my hips against hers and she squeaked, I fought a smile, I was beginning to win this battle.

But at what cost...

"Please..." I began again but I heard a snap and felt my hand fall back against the pillows, she'd un-done the hand cuffs.

Before she had time to object, I flipped us over, my hands securing her wrists by her head, much better than hand cuffs.

She wrapped her legs around my waist where I was hovering over her.

I pushed my hips against hers and she whimpered.

"Oh man." She groaned and I pressed my hands into her hips, rubbing them in a circular motion.

Bella was impatient when it came to sex, and I knew she was beginning to get feisty.

"So help me Edward Cullen..." She growled.

I moaned, "I love it when you talk dirty."

"Good." She whispered and pulled me down on top of her, and before I could object, she brought me the release I needed.


	41. Annoyance

Emmet POV

I ran down the hall, about the leap the banister when I skidded to a stop outside Bella and Edward's room. I beckoned to Japer to come and listen.

We leant against the door and smiled at each other at what we heard.

"Isabella." Edward groaned huskily, and I heard a smack of leather on his skin.

Bella bought a whip, what the hell?

I listened harder as the mattress sprung, so I assumed Bella was on the bottom.  
"God Edward, erg... it..." But she couldn't finish.

There was a groan and there husky breathing turned to gasps as Climax finished.

Bella POV

Edward touched his lips to mien gently and whispered into my ear. My chest rising and falling rapidly as I tried to catch my breath.

"Love you sweetheart." He breathed and kissed me tenderly on the shoulder. I smiled slightly, my eyes closed and my hand by my head. He very carefully sat back on his hunches, untangling my legs from around his waist.

He kissed my abdomen and I rolled onto his chest as he lay beside me. His fingers trailed up and down my spine as our breathing became regular, I kissed his chest.

"Love you to Edward."

There was a thundering knock at the door and Emmet stuck his head around, just as Edward covered us with the Duve. It rested just above my bum, but he couldn't see my boobs, they were being pressed into Edwards chest.

"We're going out, you coming?" He demanded.

"Where are we going?" I asked tiredly, Edward hushed me and kissed my cheek.

"Water park down in San Francisco." Emmet said and left, slamming the door on his way out.

I sighed and kissed Edwards chest again.

"We should go." I mumbled reluctantly.

"But I don't want to." He groaned.

I laughed and sat up, straddling his waist, I took both this hands and rested them by his head.

"I do love you though." I reminded him, leaning closer to kiss him.

"I know you do love." He breathed and my lips captured his.

I surrendered with a groan and we began where we left off.

RENESMEE POV

We had been at the water park four hours when mum and dad finally rolled up. He was carrying her on his back, and she was giggling, the way she only did on things like their anniversary or each other's birthdays.

We were sat beside one of the pools, the place was virtually empty thanks to the clouds, but we were all in bikinis and swim trunks. Me and my aunts were sitting on sun loungers around the egde, Uncle Emmet and Uncle Jasper were having a diving competition with my brother, and Grandma and Granddad hadn't come. They'd gone off to do something else.

Dad set mum down and he spun her, their lips once again gluing together.

I smacked them with my magazine.

"Will you _please_ cut that out, we are in a public place." I scolded.

Dad frowned and mum jumped, wrapping her arms tight around his waist. A smile illuminated his face and she was to in the kiss to realise what he was doing... but after a minute, he pushed her off him and into the pool.

She rose to the surface glaring horrifically.

"Oh man, you are going to be in _pain_ tomorrow mate." Uncle Emmet yelled as dad dived in beside her. He reached out to hug her which she accepted gratefully. But she smiled wickedly and as we all howled with laughter, kneed dad in the balls.

He gasped and groaned, sinking under the surface, his hands clasped tight over his package. Mum got out and laid beside me n the next sun lounger. Dad literally had to drag himself out of the pool into the shallow end. All of my male relatives watched in pain as he tried to get up but his legs touched together and he whimpered.

Mum smiled and took a picture.

"Human or vampire Bella?" Aunt Rose asked curiously.

"Vampire strength." Mum told her, beaming.

Aunt Rose nodded and Aunt Alice smiled.

"I'm proud of you girl." She said.

Mom laughed, "I wear the trousers in our relationship."

Dad managed to walk over to us, laying down on the sun lounger on the other side of mum, one hand over his eyes, the other protectively over his rhythm stick.

"Don't even go there Renesmee." He growled, and I knew he was listening then.

I knew what to do, me and uncle Emmet had rehearsed this and discussed the best song to irritate him with, now was the perfect opportunity to see which one worked best.

_**I know a song that'll get on your nerves, get on your nerves.**_

_**I know a song that'll get on your nerves,**_

_**And this is who it goes, 2, 3, 4...**_

_**I know a song that'll get on your nerves, get on your nerves.**_

_**I know a song that'll get on your nerves,**_

_**And this is who it goes, 2, 3, 4...**_

Either dad was studiously ignoring me, or he liked this song. Only the first option seemed possible so I tried harder, with a different song.

_**I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world.**_

_**Life in plastic, it's fantastic.**_

_**You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.**_

_**Imagination life is your creation.**_

_**Do do do.**_

_**Make me walk, make me talk**_

_**Do whatever you please**_

_**I can act like a star**_

_**I can beg on my knees...**_

He was good, so I thought really hard, and to the one thing dad could not stand. Disney!

_**You got the best, of both worlds.**_

_**Chill it out take it slow, then you rock out the show.**_

_**You got the best...**_

"Alright Renesmee." Dad shouted, gripping the sides of his head and sitting up, it was a bad idea.

**Edward POV**

I lived Bella dearly, but she really could inflict pain when she wanted to. I moaned as my balls stung again, I covered them with one back and leant back on the lounger, covering my eyes.

"Edward." I heard Bella's soft voice come anxiously. I didn't move, was just willing to wallow in my own pity.

"Darling?" She asked worriedly and I smiled into my arm; this was my opportunity for payback.

I felt her sit beside me and touch my cheek, her skin felt so soft and smooth, it made me want her. This action in my lower regions caused me exceeded pain, so I decided to listen to Emmet's thoughts, they often repulsed me.

_Hey Eddy boy, if you can't father anymore children, Bella will go at you with a pair of garden sheers._

I stopped listening after that, and was snapped out of doing so by Bella's lips touching my cheek.

"Edward I'm sorry." She whispered.

I moved my hands to hold her sides and lifted her, setting her on my chest so she was straddling me. She was careful not to lean back, I couldn't face that kind of pain right now. They were still throbbing, but were getting better.

Thank god for vampire healing.

"I know love." I whispered.

"Good." She said and touched her lips to mine, but in doing so my hips followed hers, my crutch hitting her bum. I bit my lips to suppress a scream, and Bella stroked my cheeks hurriedly.

"I am sorry... Edward... I..."

"Its okay." I gasped, stopping her stammering.

"Your sure?" She whispered.

"Yes." I sighed and kissed her forehead.


	42. Chris

Renesmee POV

I was stood behind mum and dad in the lunch queue at school. They were holding hands, and the rest of the family were stood behind us, except Anthony and Aimee, who were at the table already, sharing a bowl of what looked like Pasta.

A boy flounced past as dad paid for their food, mum took the tray and turned to walk away.

"Hey gorgeous." The boy winked and touched mums bum.

Dad spun and growled quietly, mum gasped and put the tray down hurriedly, spinning to walk after dad.

But she was too late, they were in the middle of the rom now, and the boy didn't seem to realise that dad was a step behind him.

Dads hand came down on his shoulder pulling him round to face him.

"Oh um hey Edward." The boy gulped, the wheels in my head turned and I recognised him.

Chris.

He sat beside me in biology, in front of mum and dad.

Oh dear.

"Edward it was a joke." Chris managed to get out but Dad grabbed the front of his shirt, spinning with him to slam him against the paintwork.

"Edward its fine." Mum said firmly, her voice shaky.

I wrapped and arm around her shoulders.

"Now you make damn well sure, that you don't go _anywhere_ near her again... got that?" Dad growled.

"Edward please." Mum whispered, her words had an affect on dad, and he relaxed, setting Chrs on the floor.

Dad looked down at himself in disgust, and walked out of the hall, running his hands through his hair agitatedly.

"Edward!" mum shouted and ran after him.

I crouched down beside Chris.

"Sorry about that." I said and helped him up.

"Nah it's okay, guess you should learn when to reject dares huh?" He laughed shakily.

"That was a _dare?_" I gasped, how had dad not seen that?

"Yeh." He said, raising an eyebrow at my sanity, "You don't think anyone in their right mind would touch your brothers girlfriend, maybe if they were suicidal but..."

We both laughed.

The bell rang and I watched as my family got up and made to leave, aunt Alice giving me a discrete thumbs up.

I smiled, "You want to go to biology?"

He groaned, "not really, we sit near Edward."

I smiled at how genuinely sorry he looked.

"As long as you think you're sorry, and scream it in your head, someone will hear you and he'll believe it." I told him.

"Really?" He asked, looking at me anxiously.

"Yes." I said and linked his arm.

He laughed, "Okay, ere goes nothing."

And we walked towards the corridor.

Chris's legs bounced as we waited for mum and dad to arrive. I touched his paper to get his attention, for the class had already started.

"What?" He whispered.

"Calm down." I breathed back and he bit his lip to keep from laughing.

But it disappeared when mum and dad walked in.

"Cullen, Hale your late." The teacher said, and as a vampire I could hear the tremor in his voice as he attempted to address dad sharply.

His eyes were flat back and mum held hi hand, running her other hand up and down his arm soothingly as he carried both their books.

Dad didn't speak, just extended his arm towards the teacher, a slip of paper in his hand.

Mr Green took it like it was a thousand degrees hot.

A late slip.

That was forged.

"Um... okay... take a seat." Mr Green mumbled and dad nodded, walking to their desk behind us.

He waited for mum to get in first like a true gentleman, and then sat down.

I glanced over my shoulder to see his eyes bring into the back of Chris's head and I touched the boys hand.

He looked at me anxiously.

"Think it." I whispered. He nodded.

_Dad, please just let him explain, or I will then, it was a dare dad, a DARE! He has the upmost respect for you and is genuinely sorry. Please dad._

Bella POV

Renesmee and Chris were sat on the sofa doing homework. Edward had excused himself for an hour or so, going hunting to get off some steam. I was just putting the pizza in the oven, I shut it and turned around to see him stood half a foot behind me.

"Jesus Edward don't _do_ that." I hissed and smacked his chest. He laughed once without humour, going to lean against the counter y the sink where I was washing up the pots.

"So he's still here then." He said nonchalantly.

I sighed frustratedly and slammed my hands back down in the water, the liquid sloshing over the sides and getting my top wet, but I didn't care. I glared at my husband, he looked back evenly.

"Is that what you came home to observe." I demanded, letting out an angry breath and going back to scrubbing the pan.

"No." He said defensively.

I scoffed.

"What do you want me to say... that I... that I just about loose it every time a boy so much as looks at you?" He hissed sharply.

I spun to glare at him, "Like I _hadn't _noticed."

"Bella he touched you bum." He yelled.

I started shouting to, not caring who heard, he was being unreasonable, acting like I was still the naive little human he could order about.

"Don't treat me like I'm still the Bella I was when we first met." I shouted, he knew what I meant, and it was an easy way of side stepping the whole 'we are vampires' thing.

"yeh well, I wish you were." He yelled and stopped himself abruptly.

I felt like I'd been slapped, I recoiled and took a step away from him, my chest not falling as I didn't breathe.

"Bella I..." He started but I brought my hand hard across his face.

I took in a stuttering breath and stalked out of the kitchen, storming through the lounge and shoving on my jacket opposite Ness and Chris.

Both looked at me anxiously.

"Take the pizza out of the oven in half an hour." I sniffed and grabbed my keys, running out of the house and slamming the door.


	43. Visitors

Edward POV

What had I done?

I growled at myself and ran out after Bella, following her scent all the way to the garage. Her four b four that I had got her was missing. I mentally killed myself and jumped in the Volvo, speeding down the free way after her. It was easy to follow her scent, even when she was ain a vehicle.

How could I have been so thoughtless. Putting all my anger out on her when I was angry at myself, angry for getting mad at Chris when my daughter obviously liked him.

My phone rang and I checked the caller ID, the one person I wanted to speak to flamed up on the screen and I answered it hurriedly.

"Bella? Are you okay love I am so, so sorry, I never meant..."

"Edward." She breathed and I heard her breathing hitch.

"What's going on Bella?" I demanded and there was a think, I heard the phone clatter to the floor and Bells breathing falter.

"Bella?" I yelled.

There was a ghostly chuckle.

"Hello Edward." Came a voice I disposed, it sounded happily, almost jovial, as it always did.

"Aro." I said simply.

"How are you?" He asked, like I was talking to my uncle or relative.

"Put Bella back on." I snarled.

"Um well about that... you see I don't think she can talk... we'll see, I'll get her to ring back when she's conscious." He said as though it made everything better.  
The phone started to crack in my hand and I fought to relax my grip.

"Come an meet us, we have something t discuss with you. Hurry, Bella's asking for you."

And the line disconnected.

I snapped the phone shut, where would Bella have gone I saw something move out of the corner of my eyes and looked down at the floor.

There, etched into letters on the side of the door, was my instruction.

_Edward, if we ever get separated and your looking for me, there's only one place I would go._

_Meadow._

_Bella, xxx_

"Thanks Alice." I muttered and changed gear, slamming on the accelerator towards my destination.

When I finally arrived I saw all of the Volturi sat around on rocks and garden chairs, like they were having a picnic.

I glanced around, the sight would have been amusing, if not hilarious, had there not been one person in the picture who my heart longed to rush over and protect.

Her hair hung over her face as she sat chained to a bolder, the same hand cuffs on her that Aro had sold her for sexual purposes.

I shook my head to clear the memory, now was _not_ the time for thinking like that.

Waking over I kept my eyes on Bella, but my head listening to Aro.

He glanced up and saw me, extending his arms like I wanted to hug him.

I touched his shoulder and he got my thoughts, none of them telling him what I was planning to do.

Even I did not know that yet.

"let Bella go." I growled.

Aro sighed and sat down again.

I walked over to Bella and she looked up when she saw me, I touched her cheek, angry and alarmed to see a crack down her temple, her golden eyes scared.

"Edward I'm sorry." She whispered, holding back a dry sob.

"Hush." I whispered and wrapped my arms around her, rocking her gently.

Felix scoffed and Jane laughed. I froze and stood up to face hr, her eyes flashed as she glared up at me. But this time I smiled, Bella laughed gently and I looked at her.

She rolled her eyes. She was shielding me.

"Let Bella go, please." I said evenly.

"Edward." Bella whispered, telling me to be careful.

I shushed her and held my hand back to tell her to remain silent, amazingly enough, she listened to me.

"We need to know how you conceived your second child." Aro stated.

Ah.

I held out my hand and spoke to Bella without taking my eye off the approaching vampire.  
"Bella you're going to have to un-shield me." I said.

"Not likely." She said and laughed without humour.

"Bella." I said firmly, she sighed and pulled back, obviously ready to shield me again if anything happened.

I winced as Jane's glare intensified and Aro reprimanded her.

"We will get nowhere like that my dear." He told her.

She sighed and sat down beside Felix.

I touched my palm to Aro's and eh watched with interest as the images of Bella's pregnancy, and the conceiving of Anthony were replayed.

"I see." Aro sighed, "Could she fall pregnant again."

"No." I said firmly.  
"But you are not sure." Aro mused, rubbing his hand against mine.

I took a stuttering breath.

"You saw how ill it made her; I do not want to watch her go through that again." I whispered.

"It is your love for her that binds you together, your want for her to be safe." Renata spoke up for the first time.

"Yes." I said.

"They're bond is stronger than that of mates three times their age, it is not normal." She hissed and shuddered where she stood behind Aro.

He looked back at me, his eyes inquisitive.  
"Yet you're willing to give all of that up, just to protect her, to keep her safe from everything." He asked.

I nodded, "Without a moment's thought."

He started to speak but I interrupted.  
"Before you ask, that is why I cannot join you, not that I would be parted form her, but that... you throw away human life as if it means nothing, as if we are somehow superior." I said and laughed at the thought.  
"We are _soulless_; sure some of us may be able to perform magic tricks, but the people you kill..." I sighed.

"Anyone of them, could be someone's Bella, someone's love. And I could not... _will_ not... take away someone's life like that. Because I know how it feels to think you have lost someone like that, when I came to you when she was human."

Everyone stiffened as I spoke of the event, Bella especially.

"My silent heart broke into so many pieces I have yet to find them all and I doubt I ever will. But when I left Bella..." I swallowed, "It was enough for us to both realise that we need each other. That it has to be this way, together or nothing. Because I can't see any kind f future without her, not even for my children."

I heard a crunch of metal behind me and I spun to see Bella jump at me, wrapping her arms and legs around me as she sobbed into my chest.

I pressed my face in her neck and started dry sobbing to.

"I am so, so sorry." I murmured. She pulled back and held my face securely in her hands.  
"I love you." She whispered.

"Now and forever my love." I breathed back and she hugged me tight again.

I turned, still holding her to see Aro sigh, sitting down and rubbing his hands together, Jane looked at us in envy and Felix just... sat there.

Renata watched in awe of us, her thoughts telling me we were without a doubt, the most in love couple she had ever met.

"Very well." Aro sighed.

"I would much liek to meet your son though, perhaps one day, oyu cna ring him to Italy?" He asked.

I nodded, and feeling BElal tense in m arms at the thought of her abby boy going to Italy amended.

"Perhaps."

And they left.

Bella sobbed, relieved, and I put her on the floor, taking her face in my hands.

"Don't you ever run away from me again, Bella I can't..." I pressed my forehead against hers and we both shut our eyes.

"Sweetheart I can't loose you." I whispered, "And I am so, so sorry, about what I said."

"I know why you said it, there are some things about being human that I miss to." She mumbled.

I put a finger under her chin and tilted it back so she had to look at me.

"Like what?" I asked curious.

"Charlie and Renee." She told me. I nodded and hugged her tight.

"Lets go home." She said and I went to walk off but she pulled me back to face her.

"What you said... about you and me..." She cut herself by smiling brilliantly.

"You liked it?" i asked and pulled her onto my back.

She sighed contentedly and kissed my cheek.

"Yeh but... can I get a copy of that?" She laughed and I did to.

"Okay what about this, I won't mention it to Emmet, and you can pay me, in sexual favours?" She offered. I rolled my eyes.

"It is awful what sex can do to people." I muttered.

She feigned hurt, "Err excuse_ me,_ but I was _not_ the one ripping their wife's bra off about two hours ago."

I shrugged and she hugged me tighter.  
"Love you Edward."

"Love you to Bella." I whispered.


	44. Chicago

Renesmee POV

We were sat in the gym about a week after The Volturi had, as uncle Ememt put it, 'Bitch slapped mum.' It wasn't funny, and dad, literally, all but ripped his head off.

I was sat with my family at the back of the stand. Dad ad his arm around mum and she was leant into his side as he drew random shapes up and down her arm.

Anthony and Uncles Jasper and Emmet ere seeing how much rubbish they could toss in the basket ball net over their heads, which Uncle Emmet had tied up with a gee string so none of it fell out.

Me Green walked in and stood at the front of the 'assembly,' looking extremely uncomfortable. He started sweating nervously and Uncle Jazz grinned; Aunty Alice hit him over the back of the head, telling him not to do that to people.

"The trip to Chicago is leaving on Tuesday. People who are attending must bring their permission forms and payment at six in the morning." The teacher squeaked.

There were groans from the humans, my family just sat there; Uncle Emmet looked disappointed, as did dad. It took at least two hours away from their usual night time antics.

I shuddered and dad suppressed a laugh.

"We will be visiting the Spanish Influenza museum, focusing on the many lives that were lost during the early twentieth, late nineteenth century because of the disease." Mr Green continued.

The atmosphere around dad got really tense and I glanced to see mum looking at him anxiously, rubbing his arm softly, her hand on his chest.

Oh dear.

BELLA POV

"We don't have to do this." I whispered as we sat in the Volvo on Tuesday morning outside of school. Edward was sat facing straight out of the windshield, not blinking or breathing, I reached over and cupped his cheek, turning his head to face me.

"Edward are you sure?" I asked anxiously.

He nodded, "Come on, let's go." He sighed and got out of the car, pulling out our luggage and waiting for me to take his hand, and we walked over to the coach together.

We sat in our own bus, none of the other students feeling brave enough to share with us, except Aimee and Chris, who Edward now seemed quite friendly with.

Turn coat.

We were sat around the tables on the bus, me, Edward, Renesmee and Chris round one, Anthony and Aimee, Alice and Jasper around another. Rosalie and Emmet were sat behind us.

Edward rested his head on top of mine and I kissed his shoulder softly.

Chris now knew we were vampires, and that me and Edward were Renesmee and Anthony's parents, not that it seemed to matter to him.

I sighed and shut my eyes, only to snap them open again when Emmet pressed his air horn. Everyone laughed and Mrs Wendell sat asleep in the front of the bus.

Emmet looked disappointed that she had not woken up and decided to take it to the next level.

"Don't..." Edward yelled but it was too late. He shouted 'boom' as loud as he can. Our poor teacher fell off her chair and looked around, straitening her clothes and glasses.

I got up and helped her sit back up.

"Are you oaky?" I asked anxiously, glaring at Emmet, this woman must have been in her fifties, she was lucky not to have had a heart attack.

"Fine... thank you... miss Hale." She stuttered.

I nodded and went back to sit with Edward.

Alice sighed dramatically and shut her eyes, over doing the whole, 'I'm bored' thing.

"Jasper I'm bored." She said when no one responded.

"Its not our fault you don't like flying." He said.

That was our cover story, that we had to drive to Chicago because Alice didn't like Flying. It was too risky to go on a plane for that amount of time without feeding.

We had all sad we had a serious case of Vertigo.

When we finally arrived in Chicago we were all escorted down to the large granite structure outside of the hospital. It had the names of all f the recorded deaths at the hospital, in alphabetical order.

For once, Emmet was silence.

We all were.

As we watched Edwards face as they read down the list. My heart contracted as my eyes rested on the name.

_Edward Masen JR, aged 17._

I gripped his hand and he pulled me to bury my face in his chest, I shook with silent sobs, it had all got too much to bare.

I lay with Edward on out bed in the hotel, he had snuck out from sharing with Jasper and I with Alice, you could guess what they were up to.

But we were just lying here, holding each other.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

I looked at him anxiously.

"What do you mean?" I asked, sitting up and touching his cheek.

He looked at me sadly, "I should listen to you more, we shouldn't have come." He whispered.

"It's okay." I breathed and kissed him gently.

"Are you oaky?" I asked.

He nodded and pulled me to lie o his chest, his hands trailing up and down my spine, gently taking off my night dress.

"Edward are you sure." I asked as he rolled us over so he was hovering over me.

He nodded and I sighed, pulling off his shirt and kissing his chest.

"I do love you, you know." He whispered.

I nodded, "I love you to."

After going shopping with Alice the next day, me and Edward decided we wanted some time alone. We were sat in an Al Fresco cafe, a large slice of cheesecake between us. I sighed and ate a bit, it felt hard and uncomfortable as it travelled down my throat. Edward flinched as I put a bit on the fork and held it out for him.

I raised an eyebrow, daring him to object. He sighed and ate it anyway, glaring at me as he chewed.

Smiling I leant forwards and touched my lips to his.

It got later and I took another sip of wine. Edward laughed as I hiccupped.

"I think you're trying to get me drunk." I told him as we sat down in the park, me drinking the wine, Edward leaving his alone, laying beside me as I sat looking at him, drinking the liquid.

"I think you're going to get arrested because you don't look twenty one." He muttered, sighing disapprovingly. I shoved his chest.

"You gave it to me." I scolded.

"You drank it, and besides you can just you've one of your fake ID's that says your twenty one." He said.

I smiled, "Could I not show them my registered blood donors card?"

He sighed, "It does amaze me how kinky you've become."

I raised my eyebrows and swallowed my drink, moving to straddle over him.

"But you like it" I reminded him, my lips millimetres form his as I spoke.

"Truly I do." He murmured and his lips captured mine.

"Edward." I gasped after a while of kissing.

"Um.." He responded, sounding frustrated that I had pulled away.

"I think that cops going to arrest us." I whispered and he frowned, turning his head to look at the approaching police man.

"Ah." He said and stood up, pulling me with him.

"Hello officer." He greeted and I swallowed to stop myself hiccupping.

"How old are you two?" He asked.

"Twenty one." Edward said and pulled out his Id, then I produced mine from my purse.

He frowned, "You look about seventeen, Mr and _Mrs_ Cullen." He glanced at me, and I fluttered my fingers, showing I was married.

"Well... okay then." The officer muttered and walked away.

I giggled and Edward lifted me above his head, spinning round and kissing my neck. I moaned and he pulled back smiling.

"Room 124?" He asked. I nodded and pulled the room key from his pocket.

I ignored the picnic and dragged him all the way back to the hotel.

Not that he needed much persuasion.


	45. THAT is the question

Edward POV

I was laying side by side with Bella in our bed in the hotel. She groaned and kissed my chest; I smiled and kissed her hair.

"This is why you shouldn't drink." I whispered.

She frowned, "Don't lecture me."

I rolled my eyes, she didn't drink alcohol much, but she did tend to over indulge before or during foreplay. I looked down at her, tucked under my arm against my chest, her cheek pressed into my skin. I ran my finger up and down her nose, her eyelids fluttering as I did so.

"Edward please." She moaned.

"What love?" I asked quietly as she squirmed closer to me.

She sighed, "What time do we have to go down for _breakfast_?"

I could hear the quiet revulsion in her words as she spoke of food, not that we would eat it anyway, we just had to go down to show our face's.

"Ten minutes." I answered after checking my watch. She whimpered and got up, holding her head and walking to the bathroom.

I waited while she showered and brushed her teeth, I then washed and we walked down stairs hand in hand.

Upon arriving at the families table Emmet cheered, Bella clutched her forehead and hushed him. I glared at him and looked sympathetically at my wife, running my fingers across her forehead.

"Thank you." She whispered and I pulled her all the way into my lap, she tucked her head under my shin and I kissed her hair.

"Feeling a bit fragile this morning hey Bella?" Emmet laughed and I growled at him as he mimed drinking a yard of ale to my wife.

Bella flicked him the finger without removing her face from where it was buried in my neck.

Emmet looked shock and everyone fought laughter.

"Don't be pissy just because you had a hard night." My juvenile brother murmured and I snarled at him, his eyes falling to my crutch pointedly.

"It wasn't like that." I hissed.

Bella chuckled, "maybe not for you... but I think someone..." Her hands danced up the inside of my thigh and I stiffened.

She smiled and kissed my chest.

"For someone it was _definitely_ a hard night." She murmured.

Jasper and Emmet hi fived and howled with laughter.

I sighed and kissed my wife's neck, she sighed to and looked at me anxiously.

"What's wrong?" I demanded.

Her grip around my neck tightened and I looked as her eyes closed, a whimper escaping her lips.

"Bella?" I gasped anxiously as she went limp in my arm, completely frozen, her arms sliding around my skin, falling to rest on my chest.

Alice dialled hurriedly for Carlisle, pacing behind me while I all but ran back to our room, holding my ashen wife in my arms all the way.

"Hold on Bella." I whispered anxiously, looking at her crumpled on the bed. Emmet and the rest had stayed downstairs to keep the rumours and circulation of gossip at bay.

I rubbed Bella's cheek and her eyelids fluttered.

"Oh thank god." I sighed and rested my forehead against hers, she looked at me blankly.

And Alice gasped, the phone sliding from her hands.

I looked back into Bella's eyes, seeing them scared and anxious.

"Bella?" I whispered.

She cringed away from my touch, her words resonating in my ears like someone had put a pistol to my head.

"Who are you?"


	46. Just a joke

Edward POV

My silent heart fell, how could she not know who I was? After all we had been through, she's lost her memory, or was it just the memory of me...

I gasped and a small smile graced her lips.

"Just kissing." She laughed and I sighed, pulling to me hurriedly and pressing my face in her neck. She kissed my cheek and I growled.

"_Never_ do that again."

She giggled, "Sorry baby, I just wanted to see your face, Alice did you get a picture?" She asked.

I tilted my head to glare at my four foot sister.

She smiled and flashed the camera again.  
"Two." She mumbled and ran out of the room before I could throw something at her.

I sighed and turned back to my wife. She smiled and touched my cheek.

"Oh sweetheart." She whispered at the haunted look on my face. Her eyes begged my forgiveness and I pulled her back to me, feeling so close to losing her, having to start again had shaken me badly, and I was unsure as to whether I would ever get over it.

Because I knew what it was like to lose her, and I never wanted to go through that again.

"It's okay..." She breathed and kissed me gently. I took a stuttering breath and kissed her again.

"I know it is." I murmured.

ANTHONY POV

I arrived back from school after everyone else a few weeks later, because I had taken Aimee home. We were back on, but part of me was still annoyed that she wanted to ignore her birthday.

Auntie Alice wasn't having that.

Mum was on Aimee's side... but I wasn't going to argue with her.

No one argued with mum, on pain of death form dad if they upset her.

Me and Aimee had cut school to go swimming became it was a Friday and Aunt Alice had told us we weren't missing anything.

I walked up the porch steps to see my sister tapping her foot worriedly. I listened hard, there was no noise, strange.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

She spun and looked at me anxiously.

"mum and dad have had another fight, a massive one, in front of the whole school." She whispered.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice and mom were doing that sponsored car wash thing in just bikini tops and denim shorts. Dad came to get his car cleaned and mum saw him look at another girl's boobs. She flipped out and through a rock through his windshield." She mumbled.

"She did what?" I gasped.

This was so unlike our parents, and _why_ had Aimee not gone to school today, she could have worn a bikini top...

"Anthony focus." My sister scolded, knowing where I what I was thinking.

"So what happened then?" I asked, sitting down on the sofa arm, facing her as she paced, she was so like dad...

"mum through a rock at dad which he missed but it hit his bonnet and broke the front axle. They were yelling and screaming and she slapped him across the face before storming off, throwing her wedding ring on the floor. They didn't speak last period and dad walked home, mum coming with us in the Porsche." She told me.

I looked at her open mouthed as she spoke.

"They've been fighting so much lately, and dad's gone hunting to cool off, mums in her and dad's room. He brought the ring back." She mumbled.

I looked at the hall and nodded, walking to see mum sat on her bed, her wedding ring in her palm.

"Mum what is going on?" I asked quietly, sitting opposite her, legs folded.

She did not look at me as she spoke.

"I don't want him to leave me." She whispered.

"Mum he would never leave you. He loves you, and I don't need to have an uncle who can feel that to know that. Everyone knows it, its time you did to." I told her.

"Really?" She whispered.

I nodded, "really, really."

"Bella!" I heard Aunty Alice scream from the living room, the door slamming behind her.

"Oh no." Mum gasped and propelled herself through the hall to stand in front of my aunt.  
"No... no he wouldn't." Mum sobbed, her knees quivering. I wrapped my arms around her and held her as she writhed around, struggling to get free.

"Aunty Alice?" Renesmee asked, appearing beside me.

"Your fathers gone to Italy... he thinks your mothers left him." She mumbled and mum growled, pushing away from me and running full pelt of the house.

We all followed, filling into mums four by four and speeding down the free way.

Mum tried dads phone while I drive, winding through the traffic at a hundred miles an hour.

It went to message tone.

"Edward please, just... don't do anything stupid...I love you... please don't..." She sobbed.

"Come on dad... pick up." I growled as we pulled into the airport.


	47. All of you

Edward POV

I stood in the square I had done all those years ago ... when Bella had come to save me.

But she wouldn't come now, not after what I did. I growled at myself, having thrown away the one thing that mattered impossibly to me.

I frowned and took a step towards the line of the sunlight.

It tingled my flesh, but it didn't hurt, unlike the gaping hole in my silent chest.

That hurt, so much so I wanted to double over and end it here and now.

But that wouldn't do.

I heard the panting of breath, and stone arms and legs wrap themselves around me. With force that knocked us both backwards.

I opened my eyes to look into hers; they were frantic, fingers holding my face tightly.

"Bella?" I gasped.

She sobbed tearlessly, "What are you doing?"

"i thought... you'd..." I managed to get out between her kissing me hard.

"Yes I know _what you thought._" She growled, lying on top of me, wrapping her arms around my neck and burying her face in my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her back and kissed her hair.

"I told you a long time ago... I just can't live in a world where you don't exist." I breathed.

She nodded, "So, you fancy a holiday in Italy, I only bought a single ticket..." She bit hr lip, sitting up and looking down at her hands holding mine where she straddle my chest.

"Wait a minute, a _single_ ticket?" I growled.

She looked at me pleadingly, "Please don't be mad, I just didn't want... if I was to late..."

She gulped.

Great, so in trying to kill myself, I had almost killed Bella.

Nice Job Edward.

I mentally kicked myself.

"Edward?" She asked, I let my eyes find hers again and she looked at me heart brokenly.

"Don't be mad." She begged.

I sighed and pulled her tight to me, "I'm never mad at you Bella."

"Ok." She sighed and we lay like that for a while, in the middle of a stone corridor, me shirtless, her kissing my neck hungrily.

I pushed her off me abruptly as Alice, Ness and Anthony appeared behind us.

Alice met my eye and looked at me anxiously; I shook my head and addressed ym children.

"Go and wait by the car, we'll be there in a minute."

]"Wait, dad no..." Ness began but I heard the voice in my head grow louder.

"Just this once... please." I begged.

They nodded and turned to leave but a chilling voice cut through the silence.

"Aro wants to see you."

I spun in a protective manner in front of my wife and children. Bella wrapped her arms around Ness

Anthony growled as I did, Alice snarled and Bella just gasped.

There was still a part of Bella that was deathly afraid of the Volturi, adn I didn't want her to have to confront them again.

"I'll go." I murmured and straightened up.

Felix shook his head and Demetri hissed.

"You _all_ come."


	48. Pain

**Heya guys, thank you for staying with me, unfortunately I am going over the pond on holiday for two weeks, and will not be able to update, but, when I get back there will be on when I get back.**

**CatherineDoncaster1995 xxxx**

Bella POV

Edward held me tight to his side as we walked down the all too familiar Volturi halls. My breathing hitched and I whimpered as I remembered all of the people I had listened to being murdered, over a century ago. I pressed my face into his chest and he rubbed my back anxiously.

"I won't let them hurt you." He whispered.

I knew that, it was _him_ and my children I was frightened of getting hurt, or killed. If they were gone, I had nothing to lose.

"I know." I mumbled.

"Hurry up." Felix barked and Edward snarled, his teeth bearing and glistening with venom.

"Hey shush." I whispered and put my hand on his chest, Edward eyes bore into Felix's and he didn't relax his stance.

"Edward." I breathed firmly. He hissed and straitened up, pulling me into his side once again.

I stopped breathing as we walked into the hall, the black ebony thrones still stood around.

Aro looked at us happily, where unusually Caius and Marcus were missing.

"Edward, Bella! Oh it's so good to see you." Aro cheered and pulled me into a hug, Edward hissed behind me and I glanced to see him visibly fuming, his expression black.

"Ah Edward." Aro said, pushing me back so I stumbled into Edward, he caught me and pushed me behind him, Renesmee puling me to stand with her and Anthony.

"I am asking you nicely to join us." Aro said smoothly. Edward shook his head.

"No." He said simply.

"Your family could come to." Aro countered, Edward stiffened.

"You know that's not going to work Aro." He breathed. I went and took his hand, he pulled me tight to his side.

Aro sighed, "Fine then, goodbye."

"What that's it?" I demanded.

Edward hushed me and pulled me tighter to him, Aro looked at me speculatively.

"We have no desire to kill, contrary to popular belief." He said.

Edward and Anthony snorted.

"Okay." I breathed, eyeing Aro carefully. We turned to leave but a sharp pain came through my side. I groaned and hunched over. Edward spun and held me gently to him, sinking to a crouch with me sat on the floor as my legs gave out.

"Jane what are you doing?" Aro questioned.

Edward gasped and I clutched him tighter.

"I'm not doing anything." Jane whispered, and I glanced at Edward anxiously, by the look in his eyes, she was telling the truth.

"It hurts." I sobbed.

"Dad." Antony said quietly.

"What?" Edward hissed, reeling his head to look at his son.

Anthony looked up into his eyes and Edward froze.

"How do I stop it?" My son asked quietly, and as he looked at me, the pain intensified and everything went black.


	49. Power absoloulte power

Bella POV

When I opened my eyes again it was dark but comfy. I blinked and my eyes focused and an object pacing beside where I was laying, my hands folded over my chest like I was in a morgue.

"Edward." I croaked, even if it wasn't him he was the only person I wanted to see.

Immediately eh was beside me.

"Bella." He sighed, so relieved, and I went to reach up and touch his cheek, but my arms felt to heavy. I grunted but he put my hand back down.

"Stay still love." He said quietly and sat facing me.

"What happened?" I demanded.

Edward sighed and stroked my cheek, his expression distant.

"After you ... passed out... we took you here, and me and Anthony figured out what his power was." He told me.

"And?" I asked, intrigued to know what my boy had been blessed with.

"It's only ever been encountered once before, and that vampire is no longer with us... it's called the spark of life. He can create life, and he can take it away, or like, put it on hold, comatose it, like he did with you." He whispered.

"Oh my god." I gasped, unable to really comprehend what he was telling me.

"he cant control it though, he was only trying to protect you." Edward muttered.

"I know, are they here, Renesmee and Anthony?" I asked.

"Yes, they'll be wanting to see you." He whispered.

It was Anthony I saw first. He appeared in front of me and hugged me gently, Edward moving slightly away to let him do so.

"I didn't mean to do it mum I didn't realise what I was doing..." Anthony raved.

"I know its okay." I laughed and touched his cheek.

He nodded , "Sorry really."

I smiled, "Your so like you dad."

Anthony glanced at Edward as I said it.

"Show her." Edward said sternly.

Anthony gulped, "Dad she'll freak..."

"Do it, she needs to know." My husband hissed.

Anthony stood up as I sat up, sitting on the plinth as Renesmee came and sat beside me.

Edward nodded at his son, who sighed regrettably and nodded back.

"Watch." Edward whispered and stretched and large hole in his arm with his own nails, I watched in horror as the venom dripped onto the marble beside me.

"I don't understand." I breathed.

Anthony walked over and glared at the venom, and I watched in amazement as it glowed and burned, his hand raising so the almost orb like shape hovered in mid air.

"He can control life, burn venom to get it to restart over." Edward murmured.

Anthony sighed and clicked his fingers the orb suddenly falling as a pile of ash by my feet.

"And I can take it away without realising it." He muttered.

Two pieces of thought clicked together in my head.

"Oh my god, that means... you created yourself didn't you, inside me from your dads and mine venom." I gasped.

Edward nodded and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm still your son though." He whispered and came to hug me, as did Ness, my own family all holding each other.

"yes you are, and your my family." I breathed.


	50. Friday the thirteenth

Renesmee POV

Why is it, that when you think, this day couldn't get any worse.

God or whoever it is in charge turn around and says, "Oh yeh, is that a challenge."

And as for superstitious people who believe in Friday the thirteenth, well they don't seem so farfetched anymore.

Friday the thirteenth this year, was crap.

My car broke, dad and mum had a fight, well ten consecutive arguments _should_ make a fight, Anthony and his girlfriend broke up, and worst of all...

I was sat on the sofa when dad walked in mum at his side their body language distant from one another, suggesting that thy had fallen out... again.

"We need to talk Renesmee." My dad sad seriously.

"Um sure." I said and shifted nervously in my seat, not sure of what I had done.

"Edward surely..." Mum began but dad interrupted her.

"She needs to know Bella." He growled.

She glared at him but sighed and turned away her eyes sad.

"Mum... dad?" I asked anxiously, more confused now than before.  
"Chris is a werewolf." Dad muttered,

I froze and looked at him gone out.

"That's a joke right?" I laughed, but he shook his head and i choked back a sob.

"I'm sorry Renesmee, but the treaty prevents you from seeing him..."

"No!" I shouted and stood up, running to my room, hearing mum yell at dad whilst I sobbed.

Bella POV

"Are you happy now, really?" I shouted at my husband.

He stood with his arms folded facing me, he sighed and took a step towards me.

"You know she needed to know." He whispered and moved his arms so his hands ran up and down my shoulders and arms.

"Sweetheart I can't change what we are, and the treaty..."

"They love each other Edward." I breathed.

"Bella I couldn't break the treaty even when it was you one of the wolves wanted." He growled.

I sighed, "It wasn't the same, I never loved Jacob like I love you." I breathed, looking at him sadly.

"It is Chris's choice, he can chose Renesmee over his were wolf genes, although I doubt he will..."

"What if he imprints?" I gasped and Edward flinched, pulling me fully into his arms.

"I don't know what we're going to do." He whispered.

"Me neither." I breathed, "I love you."

"I love you to, and I will _never_, let them hurt you, Anthony or our daughter, _never_." He said and kissed my head, before giving me a gentle squeeze.


	51. Volume

BELLA POV 

Anthony stormed in and threw his keys on the floor, he was mad at Chris, mad at himself, but above all, mad at Aimee. Anthony and his girlfriend had broken up over a misunderstanding, and she wouldn't let him explain.

"Its official, I am through with women, I'm becoming gay!" My son declared and stormed towards his room.

ANTHONY POV

Dad looked at me with a raised eyebrow, and opened his mouth to ask me what I was talking about, or make a sarcastic remark like he normally did when I got a bit _adolescent._ But just as his lips opened Mum gasped and her knees sagged. Dad looked at her anxiously and she gripped around his neck to meet his eyes.

"Mum?" I asked anxiously.

"Edward... my shield... I can't..." She whispered, well more sobbed.

"Bella I can _hear _you." Dad demanded.

"It... Edward I can't..."

She slipped in his grip and he moved to a crouch so she was sat on the floor, leaning on his right leg, legs under his waist. She started to cry and his voice came out huskily as he picked her up and held her tight to his chest, her sobs muffled in his shirt.

"Anthony, phone your granddad at the hospital, he needs to get here _now_." He growled.

"Okay, sure." I whispered.

EDWARD POV

I gently sat on the bed with Bella in my lap, she sobbed into my chest and I rocked her gently, her thoughts of worry and despair were screaming at me in my head, and it frightened me, because they were so alien.

"Hold on love, please hold on..." I whispered desperately as she cried out into my chest, her voice soaked in pain. I held her gently and felt her breath gasp over my skin.

"Please." I repeated quietly, unsure whether she could hear me over the volumes of her own thoughts.


	52. To late

Renesmee POV

Mum didn't make it.

Well she did, if you could call it surviving.

She was in a coma, and dad never left her side.

It remained that way for around a month, him never moving, and her just the same.

I walked in to see him sat in the chair facing her, his back to me, hand on her cheek, her face towards his. Her eyes looked into his pleadingly, she'd been awake just over four days, and no one knew what was wrong with her.

Or, most frightening to dad, if she would ever recover.

I stood by the door, watching as mum hesitantly reached up to touch dads cheek, but he caught her hands and brought it to his lips instead.

She sighed and he did to.

"Its not good is it?" She whispered.

He swallowed, "Maybe not so good."

She whimpered and he kissed her forehead, almost like he was frightened to hold her in case he hurt her.

Just like she was human.

"Dad we have to go to school." I said quietly.

He shook his head, "I can't Renesmee..."

"Yes you can, go on I'll be fine." Mum urged.

He bit his lip and shut his eyes.

"Edward." Mum said firmly.

Dad sighed and kissed her temple.

"Love you, please be safe." He whispered.

"Always, love you to." She sighed.

I left them to it.

Emmet POV

We were sat on the field at school. Rosalie was sat in my lap, Alice the same with Jasper. Renesmee and Anthony were talking about some kind of homework, and Edward well Edward.

We were all worried about Bella, but Edward was devastated.

He was pacing behind us now, muttering things under his breath.

"She'll be fine Edward." Alice said firmly without looking away from the book she was showing Jasper.

"I can't help but worry." Dad mumbled and sat down with his head in his hands. He let out a long breath and sighed, looking at me with tired eyes.

"You want to go for a drive?" I offered.

He growled, "If I was going to drive anywhere it would be home to see my wife."

Whoops.

"What about truth or dare?"

"No!" everyone said at once, except Alice who frowned.

Edwards phone ran and he snatched it up.

"Hello?" He demanded, and his face went whiter than it was normally.

"What?" He growled, and was already stood up before I had time to even react.

He stormed towards his Volvo, wrenching open the door and shutting it with such force it was a miracle it didn't break.

"Oh no." Alice gasped and her hand flew to her throat.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper demanded.

She clutched him tight and looked at Renesmee and Anthony.

All she did was shake her head and start to sob.

We all stood up and ran to our cars, praying and hoping we would not be to late.

That we hadn't lost Bella.


	53. One thing I want to do now

Edward POV

I flew past Carlisle and up the stairs towards the room where I had left Bella this morning. I quite literally pushed the door out of my way, the wood next to the hinges splintering in many places.

I blinked three times.

The room was empty.

"What..." I began to growl when to marble arms snaked themselves around my waist from behind, and even cooler lips touch my cheek.

"Miss me?"

I spun and held Bella in my arms, eyes blinking against the tears as she laughed and kissed my lips gently.

And for once, I was overjoyed not to be able to hear her thoughts.

"How..." I started to ask but laughed happily, lifting her above my head and spinning round.

"As if it matters." I chuckled and kissed her passionately. She groaned and hopped out of my arms, pulling me towards the bedroom.

"There's only _one_ thing I want to do now." She whispered huskily and disappeared inside. I growled and followed suit.

**HEYA Guys**

**I know its short and thanks for sticking with me, but with school and the fact my internets dying, I haven't had much time to update. The next chapter is all; ready to publish, but I want reviews first XD**

**Click the button at the bottom if you want more xxxx**

**Catherinedoncaster1995**


	54. Mad as in anger, not crazy mad

Renesmee POV

We were stood in the queue for lunch at school, well everyone minus mum and my aunts were, they were still in textiles, designing outfits for the newly funded winter ball or something. I had been going with them, but I had to serve detention with dad because he made me laugh, which in principal doesn't sound that bad. But it was one of those occasions when you really shouldn't laugh.

Basically, we were watching a film about Jack the Ripper and dad had made a comment about i being like mum when she was hunting.

And of course I had cracked up, the teacher not fully understanding why I had.

I glanced at dad and caught him biting his lip.

"Its not funny, mums already mad you know." I informed him.

He sighed, "I can handle her."

"yeh sure you can." I scoffed, "It may have escaped your notice dad but she will probably castrate you with her bare hands if you have another after school detention and she has to walk home."

"We have an after school detention today." He realised, speaking a word inaudibly.

I laughed, "Well done."

There came a mutter of voices behind us and some boy wolf whistled, I turned as dad did to see mu storming through the crowd, making a bee line for dad. He sighed and turned fully to look at her.

"Bella I..." He started to say but she slapped him straight across the cheek.

"You are such an _arse..._ I swear to god." She growled and he looked at her stunned.

Even I couldn't believe mum was making this much of a scene over dad and me getting detentions, the plus side being she wasn't actually talking to me.

"Bella it's just a detention..." He tried once again but she interrupted.

"Edward you do realise... I have to walk home in these... or get... the bus..." She yelled whilst gesturing at her heels before her voice turned to a breath as she smiled in realisation.

I knew what she was doing, and to be honest, it was the perfect way to get dad back, even if it was a bit extreme.

He would be so pissed.

"That's a good idea, maybe, I should get the bus, with all those hormonal teenage boys in a confined space... you know I think that's a good idea." She whispered and kissed him gently on the cheek, touching his forehead and smiling.

Dad growled quietly.

"Maybe that will make you think twice before you abuse our relationship."She whispered and pushed away from him, walking to sit with the rest of the family.

I glanced at dad and bit my lip to keep from laughing when I tuned in to what he was muttering.

"Damn sexy wife... abuse our relationship... whatever... I'm not the one flirting with hormonal idiot adolescent boys..."

"Whatever dad." I whispered and walked away from the counter after paying.

Bella POV

Edward sat beside me and I sighed, turning to rest my head on his shoulder, my arms around his waist. "I'm sorry." I whispered and kissed his cheek. He sighed and pulled me fully into his lap, pressing his lips hard to mine.

"Good." He breathed around them and rested his forehead against mine. I laughed gently and tucked my head under his chin, turning to look at the rest of them.

Emmet gagged, "You two are worse than me and Rosalie."

Edward scoffed, "Oh please be rational, Rabbits on heat aren't as bad as you and Rosalie."

I giggled and moved my shield out of the way, thinking about me and Edward last night and thinking clearly, _Rabbits on Heat, of course Edward._

He moaned softly and I laughed, pulling in my shield.

Emmet smacked the table, "I've got it, we'll have a bet, I wager that you two can't go the rest of the school week hours without kissing or hugging or anything lovey dovey, for the rest of today and tomorrow _and_ the day after... you are both single again!"

I giggled, nearly all of me hating this idea, but the other part.

"Okay." I said and climbed off Edwards lap, grabbing my bag and walking out of the cafe.

I heard Emmet roar with laughter as I opened my locker and changed my books. I shut I and turned to see Edward leaning against the lockers like he'd been there the hole time.

I sighed and looked at him seriously.

"Please tell me you're not serious... _three days_ Bella... I can't go that long without you... it _will_ kill me."

"And that is exactly why you will lose this bet, I'll win and you'll have to pay me in sexual favours..."

"If you win and I survive three days I'll drown you in sexual favours..." He whispered and leant closer to me. I sucked out of the way of his kiss and ran off to my next class.

Renesmee POV

Last night had been hilarious.

Mum and dad had slept in separate rooms, dad confined to the lounge like in the human movies.

So when I was stood with Anthony and Aimee, who had since started going back out, thank god! My brother was starting to get on my nerves with all his hormonal behaviour.

When I was stood with them and watched as my dad walked over with everyone else, it did not surprise me when I noticed mum was missing.

She pulled up in the black car dad had bought her, and everyone including dad gaped at what we saw. Auntie Alice just smiled, already having seen this in a vision no doubt.

Mum was wearing knee high black leather booths with six inch heels, a cropped leather jacket and a black mini dress, she also wore sunglasses and a massive black bag. She flicked her hair and wormed her way through the gathering group of boys who were trailing her, some having the audacity to wolf whistle.

Normally mum hated this kind of behaviour, but today, because she was so set on winning, she turned around and blew them all a kiss, every one of them swaying like they were going to faint.

I sighed, this week was going to be... interesting.


	55. Hello Boys

Bella POV

Edward had gone hunting with the rest of the boys at lunch, and as much as I wanted this stupid bet to be over, there was no way I was going to cave first. Even if it did hurt really bad that Edward hadn't caved yet, and he didn't seem remotely bothered. I knew this was untrue, one look at Jaspers face every time he was near me or Edward proved that.

So I had come up with an idea to really send my husband over the edge.

I walked over to a group of boys admiring my car. They blinked when they saw me and one of the sighed contentedly. A smile played on my lips, this would be just too easy.

"Hello boys." I purred and stood in the middle of them.

"Bella." One of them gasped.

"I need a job doing, do you think you could do something for me?" I purred.

They all nodded without thought.

I beamed and gestured to Edward Volvo, parked a few spaces away on the other side of the lot.

"You see that car, I want you to paint it, this colour." I said and swiftly pulled the back door of my car open to reveal twenty cans of cerise pink paint, all tinted with glitter and glue, thanks to Alice.  
"But that's Cullen's car." One of them swallowed.

I sighed, I knew this would come up soon enough, even if Edward wasn't nearly as massive as Emmet. All of the boys feared him more, because of his temper when it came to me or Renesmee.

"I know." I said and flipped my hair, "But me and Edward have broken up, and it's got messy, let's just call this pay back."

They gave each other an anxious look.

"I'll reward you." I offered.

"Okay." They all said and grabbed the paint, running off towards Edwards car.

I sighed and leant back against the car _he_ had bought me. I knew it was a stupid bet, and I knew that when the week was over we would be back together, but what we were doing was a stark reminder of how my life would be if Edward ever did leave me, not that I thought he would.

Because I would never leave Edward, I was certain of that.

I wanted to be publicly with him more than ever, but I had to win this bet, I just had to.

I watched with surprisingly no satisfaction as Edward examined his destroyed, yet pimped, car. I sighed and waited for my daughter, who was riding home with me. She climbed in beside me adn we both started laughing.

"That wasn't fair mum, you know he wont do naythig to upset you because he doesn't liek you to feel that way."

She had a point, I was being mean to Edward for the fun of it, and on closer inspection, I had found it wasn't fun. I sighed and leant back in my seat and closed my eyes.

"I know, I know."

"Come on then, Anthony is bringing Aimee over tonight, and you and dad need to have a untied fornt when it comes to him atleast."

I frowened, "We are united, when this weeks voer we'll be back together again, and I will have won the bet."

"But doesn't part of you think you might have gone too far, flirting with the boys in dad's face, when he knows he can't have you... doesn't it make you think..."

But she stopped herself.  
"What?" I demanded.

She sighed and spoke just above a breath, "Doesn't it make you wonder whether he feels like when you were human, watching you do things he didn't like but not feeling able to stop you, like hanging out with Jacob, because to him, you were a gift, and he didn't want you mad at him."

I gasped as her words drew realisation onto me.

"I'm sorry mum I just..." She started when I never said anything.

I glanced out of the window to see Edward stalk out of the lot and out into the road, walking home just as it started to rain.

I put a hand to my throat and felt the cool and smooth band of gold touch my skin. I gulped.

What had I done?

**I know an evil cliff hanger , you should be getting used to it by now ;)**

**All story ideas are much appreciated for I don't want to wrap this one up just yet, 100 chapters is my aim, I know it probably won't happen, but I only write for your reviews, so if you want more, you know what to do!**

**xxxx**


	56. Sorry is the hardest word

Bella POV

I ran into our cottage, seeing Edward sat on our bed, I felt my heart inflate and through myself at him, gluing my lips to his. He caught me and returned the kiss without complaint, though without being Jasper, I knew he was confused.

"I can't do it anymore, I'm sorry about the car, I was stupid." I muttered, sniffing as he set me in his lap facing him, my legs around his waist, hands around his neck.

He sighed and rested his forehead against mine.

"You know I am never mad at you, don't worry about it." He whispered.

I nodded and kissed him gently and he lay back flat on the bed so I was straddling his chest.

He reached up to cup my cheek and smiled gently, I looked at him curiously.

"You know I've been thinking, we need to get away yeh, just you and me..."

As he said the words I felt my stomach twist and I fidgeted to get myself in check.

He bit his lip to keep from smiling and carried on as I glared at him, half mad half embarrassed.

"We need to get away, why don't we go to isle Esme, just you and me, as a couple?" He offered.

I nodded and lay down on his chest, arms around his neck, his running up and down my spine, I sighed contentedly and he chuckled.

"I win though." I reminded him.

He kissed my hair, "Always."

Edward POV

I was waiting for Bella outside of school five days after we had _broken up._ I would never forget the looks on all of the other boys faces when I and my wife arrived at school hand in hand, a smile plastered across both our faces.

It was hilarious.

My phone rang and I answered it to see my sons name flash across the screen, I sighed, he had some explaining to do, he had disappeared early this morning, and Alice wouldn't tell me or Bella where he was. Only she and him knew, which wasn't helpful when trying to console Bella this morning.

"About time." I answered it and heard him chuckle nervously.

"Yeh about that, listen I'll explain if you come and pick me up?" He offered.

I frowned, "Where are you?"

"At the hospital, I've got a splinter in my testicle." He mumbled.

I blinked unsure whether I had heard correctly, "Pardon."

He muttered something under hsi breath and spoke a little louder.

"I have got a _splinter_ in my _testicle_."

And I nearly died again.

I started laughing and heard him shout things at me down the phone about how I was being unsupportiveand _unfair._

"How did it happen?" I asked between laughs.

He growled, "I'll tell you when you pick me up."

And he hung up.

Bella walked over looking extremely upset. I forgot my injured son and rushed over to her, taking her books and putting them on the bonnet of my new Volvo.

"What's wrong?" I demanded but she shook her head, trying to pull her hands away from mine.

"Bella." I said sternly, my tone so anxious it was unreal.

She choked back a sob and looked at me, and her eyes were afraid.

"Sweetheart your scaring me whites going on?" I whispered.

She swallowed and put my hand on her stomach.

"I think I might be pregnant."

I blinked, _again?_

Then I realised something.

"Why aren't you happy?"

She started to cry and I couldn't do anything, just stood their and look at her.

"It feels wrong Edward, its not like before... I think its..."

I pulled her to me and rocked her.

"We need to talk to Anthony." She mumbled.

She was right, Anthony was the only one who could make Bella pregnant again, hecould not do it with the other female vampires in our coven, only Bella because she was his mother, and only my child because I was his father.

He was responsible for this, and I needed to know _why?_

**Heya guys, I know what you're thinking, oh great Bella's pregnant again. But this will be different, and it's going to get darker, much much darker, or it could have a happy ending. I need you to review and tell me what you want, really sad, or sad then happy.**

**Or just happy, but this baby will be different, I promise.**

**REVEIW xxxx XD**


	57. Infliction

Bella POV

I sat in the armchair of our cottage after telling Edward and collecting Anthony, watching as my husband paced in front of our son, who was sat on the sofa glaring at him.

"How could you decide something like that without even telling us?" Edward shouted, I was past trying to get him to calm down, and part of me recalled that I needed to keep calm for my baby. Even if it wasn't' planned, none of our children had been planned, but this felt different, with Anthony and Renesmee I had known something was different, but with this one I could already feel it inside me, if I pressed down on my stomach I could feel the hardness of something, and I was too frightened to dare ask what.

I had been extremely ill after having Anthony, and I was unsure just how Edward would react if the same thing happened this time around.

My son growled, "Well believe it or not I was trying to do something nice for you to, you always say how hard it was for mum because I grew up so fast, or with Ness because she can't remember having her, this was the only way I could see of making you guys that happy again."

"That's wasn't my question, I understand why you did it perhaps better than you do, I want to know why you didn't tell us." Edward demanded.

Anthony sighed and sat down, muttering and fiddling with a rip in his jeans.

"I don't know, I wanted it to be a surprise, and I hoped it would be normal, so that you would almost, forget that I had done it." He murmured and I went to sit next to him, wrapping my arms around him and kissing the side of his head. I looked at Edward anxiously as he stared his son down, expression absolutely livid.

"You can't control you power though, so really, you have no idea what you have done, to your own mother." Edward hissed.

I shushed him and hugged my son tighter.

He stood up and yelled at his father.

"I regretted it instantly afterwards, I tried to take it back but I couldn't, no I don't know what I've done, but all I can do is apologise, and even that doesn't seem to satisfy you, why are you so mad?"

"You think I want to lose her again!" Edward yelled, Anthony blinked and I felt dry tears prick my eyes.

"Dad I know..." Anthony started but Edward cut him off.

"No you don't know. You were to small and fragile to remember what she was like. All I could do was watch as she slipped from me, your mothers the only full vampire in this coven who has had to be changed twice, the second time being the only way to save her." Edward hissed.

Anthony swallowed and Edward sighed.

"I can't lose her again like that, and yes, having another child would be wonderful, but even though this child was conceived in the same way as you, how do we know what it's like? What it will do to her?"

"I'm sorry." Anthony whispered.

Edward hugged him, "I know."

I stood up and Edward move to pull me into a tight embrace, I moved his hand to rest on my stomach and he kissed my hair. I turned to see Anthony leaving.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit, go and tell the others what's going on." He said and I smiled, nodding. He smiled to and left I turned back to Edward and my smile faded, he looked at me softly and I sniffed.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered.

He picked me up and walked back to the bedroom, lying down on his side with me on my back, his hand veer mine on my stomach, my other by my head where his was bent at the elbow, palm supporting his head.

"Tomorrow morning we'll go with Carlisle to the hospital, see what we can find out, other than that, I'm afraid al we can go is wait."

The darkness in his eyes told me he was not exactly sold on this idea, but he didn't press it.

"You still want this baby don't you?" I sobbed anxiously. He hushed me and pulled me not a hug, he stroked my cheek and bent to kiss my stomach.

"You know I do, like our son said, it was a gift, and I never turn down gifts, unlike some." He joked and I laughed tearily.

"I wont turn this one down I promise." I whispered.

"Good." He said and kissed me gently.

We lay like that for a while, just together, him hushing me as my emotions flared an I cried pointlessly and unthinkingly, his hand rubbing my stomach soothingly.

I took a stuttering breath and he kissed my forehead.

And so it began.


	58. An unanswerable question

Bella POV

I was shaking as me and Edward walked hand in hand through the hospital corridors towards Carlisle's office. My father in law was walking ahead, and Edward's hand gave mine a gentle squeeze just as we reached the door. Carlisle headed inside, leaving us outside, sensing I needed a minute.

Edward turned me to face him and kissed my forehead, both his hands holding mine; he rested his head against mine and spoke directly to me softly, letting me know he was there, and that he always would be.

"What if its not good news?" I demanded tearily. He pulled me to him in a hug and hushed me.  
"Then we'll get through it like we have gotten through every other bad thing we have had to face, remember I will always love you, no matter what happens, come on, deep breath. It will be fine." He whispered.

I nodded and he lead me into the room, where Carlisle was waiting, Edward lifted me gently to lie on the bed, rolling up my top and touching my cheek, before i grabbed his hand and he kissed my knuckles. My father in law soundlessly poured the jelly onto my stomach, making the skin quiver against the un natural sensation of it being there.

And after the longest five minutes my life, finally, my small babies heart beat met my ears.

Started to cry and Edward pulled me into a hug, smiling brilliantly.

"I told you it would be okay." He laughed and I sniffed.

"I really need to listen to you more often."

Carlisle printed off the picture and handed Edward some tissue to dab at my sticky stomach.

"I assume you two will be heading back to school this afternoon." He warned us.

I nodded and Edward sighed, remembering how I was when I first got pregnant with or son and I had attempted school.

"It might not be the same, just try it, and Bella?" Carlisle said just as we made to leave.

"Yes?" I asked and turned around.

He smiled sadly, "You need to eat food again."

I groaned and leant into Edward's side as he chuckled and lead me out to the Volvo.

Upon arriving back at school we were bombarded by a thousand questions from my sisters and daughter, as well as Aimee, who was the only human who knew, the only human we really trusted.

Edwards hand rubbed my back anxiously as we sat watching a film on growth hormones and the menstrual cycle in Biology about an hour afterwards.

I glanced at him and he smiled gently in the darkness.

"You okay love?" He asked quietly.

I nodded, " Hungry."

He looked confused but let it pass, I smiled and lent into his side, his arms wrapping around me protectively.

Emmet through a piece of paper at the back of Edwards head to get his attention. I turned and Edward did to, asking him her politely if he cared to, stop it.

Yeh right that was the language he used.

"Storms coming tonight and we want to play ball, you guys in?" Emmet asked.

I nodded and turned back to the film, Edward sighed and did to, knowing not to argue with me.

I walked down the stairs of Carlisle and Esme's house after showering to see Emmet sitting in the corner of the living room, holding a toy gun, scarf around his head in an almost bandana. It was one of those toys which you could put the sticky arrows in and shoot at another person, and by the look of the ones Emmet had around his neck, he had hundreds.

"What are you doing?" I asked but was cut off by Emmet leaping up and darting for cover, just as Anthony quite literally through himself over the banister beside me, making an Indian warrior call as he landed and shot his retreating uncle. It got pretty violent, with Jasper appearing and joining in to. I sighed and made to step downstairs when a cool marble hand caught my elbow and pulled me backwards. I glanced to see Edward growling horrifically, and before I could ask why, the chandelier had been hit by one of Emmet's bullets, and landed just where I had been standing with an almighty crash. I gasped and Edward pulled me to check me over.

"Are you okay, what hurts, I swear to god I never knew... are you oaky?" Edward ranted and I touched his cheek to calm him, touching my lips gently to his.

"I'm fine, and I always will be while you're here."

For once he didn't look convinced.

I sighed and took his hand, he looked at me questioningly and I smiled.

"Lets go play ball."


	59. A laugh out loud crisis

Alice

I have never laughed, so much in my entire life as I did when we got out onto the playing field. Bella wasn't drunk, but she seemed very…. Buzzed.

She was completely hyper. We were all stood at our bases, Edward glaring at Bella as she fielded on the other side of the pitch; I was stood in the centre, feeling slightly in the way of Edward, for I knew he was ready to run over to Bella if she so much as flinched. It was un-real that Bella could be pregnant again, and yes, it did hurt a little bit. But all of us females understood why we could never have children, and I and Esme especially, had accepted it.

Jasper threw the ball to Edward and I turned to Bella, walking over and watching as she hopped form one foot to the other.

I glanced at Edward who was deep in conversation with Carlisle, so I felt it was okay to approach his wife.

"Bella are you cold?" I asked anxiously.

She looked at me and nodded quickly.

Edward was beside her instantly, putting his jacket around her shoulders.

She growled quietly, "Why can't you just mind you own business?"

He kissed the top of her head and touched her stomach.

"Your welcome." He whispered and ran back to his post.

She glared after him and pulled it all the way on, I smiled and she rolled her eyes.

"You thought of any names yet?" I asked conversationally.

She laughed, "Alive I've only just found out."

I pouted.

"No not yet, we didn't come up with Anthony or Renesmee's names till just before they were born, but this time, I don't have any clue at all." She revealed.

I thought hard, "What's your favourite letter?"

"What?" She asked confused.

I sighed frustrated, "What's your favourite letter?" Just as a vision shot through my brain.

"Don't say E because that's too obvious." I warned her.

She sighed and I heard Edward chuckle quietly.

Bella spun to growl at him and he put his hands up defensively.

I raised and eyebrow at her, _wow_ she was hormonal.

She glanced back at me and kicked the floor, wrapping her arms around her self and taking a deep breath.

"Sorry." She murmured and I laughed.

"Answer the question." I reminded her and caught a pitch without even looking at it.

She chuckled, "I don't know, J?" She offered.

"Well there you have it then." I laughed and she looked at me expectantly.

"Call him Jedward."

And I swear Bella was going to pass out. She giggled so much she swayed on her feet and clutched her sides in an effort to regain control.

Edward was there again, looking at her like she'd lot her mind.

"Bella are you okay?" He asked anxiously.

She squeaked helplessly, and all I could make out of her rambled words was the occasional, Jedward and, Oh that's so funny.

Edward sighed and shook his head ad me, I growled, not wanting to be patronised.

Why was I mad?

I spun to glare at Jasper, who smiled slightly, his expression fixed on Bella, who as he blinked, literally fell over laughing. Edward caught her and picked her up into his arms, glaring at me ferociously.

I rolled my eyes, for heavens sake I was only suggesting something, it wasn't my fault my husband was making her this way. As soon as I thought it Edward spun to growl at Jasper, who stopped whatever he was doing instantly, as Bella stopped laughing and it turned to gasps fighting to catch her breath after having such an emotional outburst.

"Edward?" She whispered anxiously.

He put her down instantly and pulled back to look at her.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She muttered and streaked off into the forest, all of us cringing when we heard her hurl a few feet away.

Edward sighed and followed.

Bella POV

Edward appeared behind me where I was supporting my weight on my arm which was pressing against a tree, I coughed and the last of my breakfast left my system. His hands scraped my hair away from my face and kissed my cheek, the other moving to gently rub my stomach.

"What hurts love?" He asked anxiously.

I shook my head, "Nothing, just felt sick, now I'm okay."

He didn't look convinced when I spun to smile at him.

"Race ya." I whispered and sprinted off back towards the baseball field.

Alice

I gasped when my vision ended abruptly. All I could remember was a dark shape looming at Bella, then dragging her off towards the boundary line.

"Edward don't!" I screamed and everyone followed me instantly, as I ran to dive on top of Edward just as he made to sprint across the invisible line.

Emmet, seeing what I was trying to do, pinned him to the floor as he thrashed about.

"What happened?" Renesmee asked over her dads growls.

"The wolves took your mother; we can't go over the boundary line without risking them doing something to hurt her, or him doing something stupid." I muttered unhappily in recognition of her father.

"Edward calm down." Carlisle warned.

At first my brother didn't seem entirely exceptive of this idea, but eventually he let out a long breath and shut his eyes, sinking down into the dirt.

"So what are we going to do?" My sister asked anxiously, I looked at Rosalie, her eyes for once un-selfish.

No one spoke, no one having any idea of what we could do.

But when Renesmee shifted her weight, it earned a very reasonable action from Edward.

He leapt up and glared at her angrily.

"Don't even think about it." He hissed his eyes frantic and madder than a bat in hell.

We all looked at her confused, her father finally sapping when she spoke to us all what she had been thinking.

"I could phone Chris."

**Heya guys, yes if you remember Chris is the boy Renesmee fell in love with who turned out to be a werewolf, ooh its getting dark, I'm thinking of throwing a death in, but I wont ell you whose it is….**


	60. Dust

Bella POV

I coughed violently, the smoke in the air combined with the packing dust making me nauseous. I groaned in frustration I looked for a way out, but from what I could see, I appeared to be in a very deep whole, with nothing tying me to the sides, nothing to even keep me down her.

Except the thirty foot climb up a flat surface to the top, yes like that was feasible, even for a vampire. This trap was smart, the only way I could get out was if someone came to pull me out, and even then I doubted it. But even though I wanted to be back with Edward more than anything, I didn't want him doing anything stupid, like coming on some bold rescue attempt to get me, then only to get himself killed.

I sighed and rested my head back in the dirt wall, feeling my leg vibrate just below the hip, I frowned, what an odd sensation.

I then realised it was my phone ringing, and I grabbed it with surprising shaking hands, and the caller display read the only person I would ever want to talk to in a time like this.

"Edward." I gasped, and my emotions went mad upon hearing his voice, I broke down, crying dryly, my words really not making any sense, with hindsight this probably did not hep Edward very much, or my family in keeping him calm but I couldn't have cared then.

"Bella clam down what's wrong, where are you?" He demanded.

"I don't know, Edward I'm so scared." And my worries started to alarm me for my baby, I touched my stomach and took a deep breath, crying to calm myself.

"I know love but come on, I need you to help me so I can find you, what can you see, smell hear?" He asked anxiously.

But something moved above me and a dark shape appeared in front of me in the hoe, I screamed and dropped the phone, just as a hand smacked across the side of my head, my eyelids dropped and closed, the only thing I remembered was Edwards anxious voice from the other end of the discarded phone, and being lifted into someone's blistering hot arms.


	61. Run

Renesmee

We all charged after dad as he ran full pelt to the boundary line, Uncle Emmet and Anthony throwing themselves at him to stop him getting himself killed.

But dad dodged just as Uncle Jazz grabbed him, leaving Uncle Emmet to hold him down once he himself was stood up again.

"Edward cam down, you can't throw everything away like this, you need a plan..." Aunty Alice started but Dad cut her off.

"What makes you think I don't have one?" He demanded.

She sighed, "I meant a realistic plan, giving yourself up isn't going to work."

He growled something at her and she hissed.

There was a rustling a few feet away and I gasped when I saw who emerged. Chris was standing shirtless holding mum, she looked Ashen and almost... dead.

I swallowed nervously as Dad sprang up, walking forwards across the boundary line, but to my surprise Chris did not react or turn violent. He instead held out his arms cradling mum and passed her over to dad.

As soon as she was next to dad, held against his chest, she gasped and her arms flew around his neck. I could hear her crying quietly and Dad hushed her, kissing her hair, his own face looking just as pained as hrs.

Chris looked uncomfortable and dad shot him a look, nodding once. Chris then turned on his heels and ran back into the forest, but not before looking at me sadly, and fazing mid-stride.

We followed mum and dad home, Granddad and Grandma meeting us in the lounge.

Dad carried mum upstairs gently and she clung to him for dear life, it was heartbreaking, Anthony and my uncles seemed frustrated, while my aunts were worried.

I walked upstairs to see if mum and dad wanted help with anything, but I stopped in the doorway at what I saw.

Mum was sat in dad's lap on their old bed, pressing her face into his chest and sobbing dryly, one hand clasping that back of his neck, the other resting under his on her stomach. Dad hushed her and kissed her hair again, leaning his cheek on top of her head.  
"Are you hurt love?" He asked quietly, she shook her head and looked at him anxiously.

"I thought I would never see you again." She sniffed.

He sighed, "You really thought I'd let them take you away from me so easily, not a chance."

She gulped and he ran his knuckles down her cheek, brushing away some hair from her face.

"I love you, and nothing, especially not wolves could break that."

"I love you to." She whispered and kissed him gently.

I sighed and walked into my room, lying down on the bed and covering my eyes in my palms. I swallowed and thought of Chris, if it was indeed so wrong for the werewolves to exist, as I had always been taught.

Why did I suddenly picture Chris holding me in the same why dad did mum?


	62. Support

Esme POV

I stuck my head around Bella and Edwards door to see if they needed anything, initially I was startled that Bella was asleep, but then I realised that with her being pregnant when would be experiencing the same things as she had when she had Anthony. I hoped she would not turn to much like that, It was awful to watch her get that sick, and after watching just how mad Edward got when he nearly lost her today, I was frightened what would become of him if he lost her for good. I could tell also that Bella was scared not for herself, but for her baby, and when I looked in to see her laying on her side against Edwards chest, hand under his on her stomach firmly, it wasn't hard to work out. Edward lay on his back holding her tight to him, and it was almost symbolic, for everyone in this house, including them, knew if anything _did_ happen to either of them, they would never let go, they would always be together and belong to one another, no one else.

"Do you guys want anything?" I whispered quietly and Edward glance dup, smiling slightly and shaking his head. I nodded and made to leave, but his actions caused Bella to stir, and she woke up crying, gripping him tightly. He hushed her and sat up, pulling her gently into his lap, rocking her and kissing her forehead.

I swallowed, it was hard to see Bella so fragile, and it became clear to me just how shaken up she was after being kidnapped.

I silently shut the door behind me.

Renesmee POV

Mum was pretty bad, she gripped dads hand as we walked around school, his eyes black with thirst, having adamantly refused to leave her alone to go hunting, and again this morning when Granddad had gone. Dad left mum to go to the loo, accompanied by me, of course she did not actually need to go, she just wanted to check her make up, or in other words, calm herself down, as I said earlier, she was pretty shaken up.

Seen as it was only us in the room, she sighed and lifted up her tee-shirt, eyes falling on her swollen stomach in the middle, a mix of displeasure and utter joy in her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

Unfortunately, someone got wind of mums pregnancy, and the day arrived when her and dad were summoned to the principals office, meeting Granddad there.

Bella POV

I knew this would happen, and what was worse, I had _told_ Edward it would. I sighed, my hand tightly in his as we sat next to Carlisle opposite our Principle, Mr Bavington.

He folded his hands on the desk, obviously uncomfortable addressing Edward in this patronising way, my husbands glare profound as he took in the portly mans form.

"I am sorry Miss Hale, but due to your lack of conduct with this man, you cannot continue your studies here." He mumbled.

"What!" Edward demanded, sitting bolt upright and growling under his breath.

"Edward." Carlisle warned, I squeezed his hand and he leant back in his seat, visibly fuming.

"It is school protocol Dr Cullen, and I cannot bend that for one student, surely you understand?" Me Bav, (we called him that for short) asked desperately trying to get on a level with my father in law.

Carlisle nodded and Edward grunted.

"Now I want you to gather your things, empty your locker and say good bye to your friends, I will write you a reference of course, you'll be needing a job to support your child, I hear McDonalds are very good at employing teenage mothers." Mr Bav continued.

It was a wrong move.

I felt hurt but Edwards reaction was so stressed it was unreal. He stood up and smacked his hand down onto the desk, towering over our principle and growling quietly.  
"Talk to her like that again, and it won't be her reference you'll be writing, it will be someone writing _yours._" HE growled. Carlisle coughed and Edward stood upright, taking my hands and helping me up.

"See you at home." HE said to his father and stormed out, dragging me behind him.

To my surprise he led me out into the car park, letting me into the passenger side before speeding home.

"You can't be serious; you're walking out of school to?" I demanded, feeling stressed,

He hushed me and reached to rub my stomach gently, "it's not good for our baby, you being this agitated."

"The only thing making me agitated is you." I hissed.

He side and took my hand, "Come on calm down."

I took a deep breath, "Okay I'm calm."

He laughed, "Good."

I smiled, maybe spending every day of my pregnancy with Edward would be a good thing, and on closer inspection, I didn't see a reason how it couldn't be.


	63. Obedience

Bella POV

I made Edward return to school, not that he liked it very much, but I used the 'I'm pregnant so obey me card. I was tapping my thigh impatiently waiting for him to finish this stupid essay.

"Are you nearly down yet?" I demanded form where I was laying on the sofa, hand on my stomach, the other by my head.

He was sat at the table in the bay window, he glanced at me and sighed.

"Bella it's only been five minutes since you last asked me." He reminded me.

I hissed, propping myself up on my arms and glaring at him.

He rolled his eyes and carried on, and I became momentarily distracted by how hot he was, before I got myself in check and decided to feign interest.

"What's it about?" I asked, getting up and walking to snake my arms around his shoulders, resting my chin next to his neck.

"The American civil war, I'm aiming to beat Jasper on this essay for the one hundredth year running." He laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeh well when you've finished you can dedicate it to your pregnant ex wife who just couldn't take anymore crap." I hissed and rubbed my back. He shot around and pulled me into his arms, carrying me to lie back on the sofa.

"Carlisle told you to relax." He scolded and kissed my forehead.

I sighed and rolled to press my face in the cushions, knowing I was going to have to be careful how much I actually did around him.

Anthony POV

I walked in with my sister into the kitchen, it smelt strongly of flour and baking. I glanced to see mum puling what looked to be about forty cup cakes out of the oven, turning to put them on the breakfast bar.

"Oh hey guys." She said and slammed the oven door with her foot, "Dig in."

I shrugged and followed Ness to sit on a stool, we tucked in and she moaned in pleasure.

"Geez mum these are really good." Renesmee told her.

"Yeh mum there awesome." I laughed, and she rolled her eyes just Renesmee dad walked in.

He sighed when he saw what mum had been doing, but gave in and wound his arms around her waist to rest over her stomach, kissing her neck when she sent him a look that told him not to start.

"How was your day?"He asked, and I sensed an undercurrent to his voice that I couldn't understand.

"Fine thank you..." Mums voice was guarded and I glanced at my sister t see her looking just as confused as I was.

"Oh yeh, you wouldn't like to explain _this?_" He demanded and pulled a folded letter out of his back pocket, holding it in front of mum.

She snatched it off of him and stepped away.

He growled, "I'm waiting Bella."

"Edward... I... I never..." She rambled and he didn't move, just stood waiting.

"What is it?" Renesmee asked and mum didn't answer.

Dad laughed without humour, "Its a letter from a plastic surgeon in Seattle, giving your mother a quote for breast implants." He hissed towards the end.

I blinked, this was getting weird.

"Mum." Renesmee gasped.

"I just... wanted to know, what it would be like... I was just interested..." She started to defend herself but it was hollow excuse and dad wasn't buying it.

"Don't talk crap Bella, you don't get a quote by being interested, he addressed you by your first name, and it says it's your fourth appointment..."

"I'm miserable, I am pregnant for the third time and each time my boobs shrink, I am giving you everything Edward, physical things as well, and you won't even sleep with me now I'm knocked up, I'm sorry alright, but I won't apologize for wanting to be beautiful again." She cried and went to bare past dad but he caught her, pulling her into a hug and letting her cry into his chest.

"You are beautiful Bella." He whispered but she shook her head.

"I want to feel it though."

He sighed, "You will do, I promise, it'll take time though, your body and hormones have to adjust yeh, you remember last time, hey?" He breathed and rubbed her back, bending round to look into her eyes.

She nodded, "I love you."

"love you to sweetheart." He whispered and kissed the top of her head.

I smiled and took another cupcake, Anthony did the same just as mum sniffed and walked to do the washing up. Dad sighed and wrapped his arms around her, I grabbed Anthony's arm and dragged him out of the room.

I watched from the door way as dad kissed her neck and whispered to her gently.

"If you want the appointment that badly, let me come with you."

She nodded, "Okay."

He kissed the back of her head, "Thank you."


	64. Permenently horny

Edward POV

I held Bella's hand tightly as we waited in the crowded waiting room at the plastic surgeons, for the life of me I could not think why my wife wanted breast implants, she was perfect already, not in need of this added crap.

"You shouldn't have come." She sighed where she was sat under my arm, one of my hands holding hers, the other in my lap, fingers cracking inaudibly as I waited impatiently for this ordeal to be over with.

"I wanted to come." I said without looking at her, not wanting to see her face, we'd already had this conversation, it wasn't vital it be repeated.

"Edward?" She asked anxiously and rubbed my arm.

I glanced round sadly and she kissed my cheek.

"Open minded yeh?" She reminded me anxiously.

I sighed and nodded, tugging back to looking straight ahead.

"Open minded." I whispered.

Renesmee POV

I waited anxiously for mum and dad to return, I knew it probably wouldn't be going well, but I cold sort of understand, as a woman, what mums point was. Dad of course was anything but understanding, he was dead set against anything that changed mum, that much was obvious by how long mum said it had taken him to change her, and even then it was after she had fallen pregnant with me.

Anthony walked in after taking Aimee home and I glanced at him anxiously.

He looked around, "There still not back?"

"No."

He sighed and sat down next to me, "How'd you think it went?"

"Badly."

"Same."

The front door opened and mum shouted that they were back as she walked in hand in hand with dad, his expression smooth and emotionless. She beamed and kissed his cheek.

"I'm just going to get changed." She said and left.

Dad growled and hurled his car eyes across the room, they scraped across the table and became embedded in the wood there.

I swallowed.

"It didn't go well then." Anthony asked nonchalantly.

Dad hissed and flopped down in the arm chair, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I don't even want to talk about it..." he sighed and got up, moving to sort through the growing mound of post by the fire.

"Gym dot net for Anthony, women's health and natural world for Renesmee, and it seems, thongs r us for your mother." He said just as she appeared, plucking it from his grasp and bending to kiss his forehead.

"Thank you." She said and flicked open the catalogue.

Anthony gaped, as did I.

"You wear a _thong_ mum?" He demanded and dad laughed, pulling her as she giggled to sit across his lap.

"Don't say it like it's a dirty word." She laughed.

I blinked, "Its awful being the same age as our parents." I muttered.

Anthony nodded, "Second that."

Dad laughed and mum kissed his cheek gently, and we all started to laugh.


	65. Practically perfect

Bella POV

Edward stood across from me with a smug expression on his face, arms folded, posture waiting patiently while I screamed at him.

"Are you insane?" I yelled, "That is practically black mail."

He rolled his eyes, "Don't be melodramatic Bella."

I huffed, "You went batty about me getting breast implants, what's to say I can't do the same about you getting a tattoo?"

He walked over and put his hands on my hips, sighing slightly when I kept my arms folded, not moving into his embrace.

"Because you're carrying our baby, and you need to relax, not have surgery."

I frowned, "You know as well as I do they won't operate while I am pregnant."

He shook his head, "That's beside the point."

"Edward what do you want a tattoo for anyway?" I demanded.

"I don't." He said simply, and I looked confused.

"I don't want a tattoo, the same way you don't really want a boob job, even though you are fighting to pretend you do, just do, as appalling as it sounds, I'll find you 'more attractive.'" He said.

I stood there open mouthed, "How did you?" I breathed, I couldn't believe he knew this, I hadn't told anyone, maybe Alice, no surely not, she usually kept her visions regarding me private, because I had ordered her to.

"Bella I'm your husband, I have been for over a century, you don't think I know when you're up to something?" He laughed and kissed my nose.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck, my stomach gently brushing hi, even though we were not pressed together, it filled the space between us.

"Our baby will be here in five months." I mumbled, "And I'll be tired and hormonal no doubt, you won't want me when I'm like that..."

"Bella." He said seriously, dipping his knees to look into my eyes.

"I _always_ want you." He said and stood back up, resting his forehead against mine, both of us shutting our eyes and just listening, and feeling each other's presence.

"And I always will." He whispered huskily and glued his lips to mine.

"Prove it." I growled.

He laughed and pulled back to kiss my forehead.

I sighed, when he shook his head.

"You really though I was getting caught up in it didn't you?"

I frowned and folded my arms, stalking away and picking up rubbish and glasses around the room.

"Bella love?" He called anxiously.

I sniffed and went into the kitchen, putting the stuff in the sink and wiping my dry eyes, even though I could feel the tears there.

All of a sudden his arms were on my hands, pulling them down to rest on my stomach, his fingers lacing through my own.

"Edward I... I just..."

He sighed and kissed the back of my head.

"I know love." He sighed, "I know."

"Sometimes I just wish I wasn't pregnant, I know it sounds bad but..."

He cut me off, "I know what you mean Bella. I miss us just being a couple as well."

"then why won't you have sex with me?" I shouted and turned to face him.

He sighed and kissed my forehead, "You know why." He said and took my hands.

I sighed, I _did_ know, it was because he didn't want you hurt me or the baby, and let's be frank, we weren't exactly, _gentle_ during sex.

I nodded and he pulled me into a hug, "Good girl." He whispered and kissed my hair.

I kissed his chest and he chuckled quietly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Wait." He laughed and turned me to look at Alice stood in the doorway, her eyes thunderous.

I choked back a laugh and lent into Edwards side, he laughed and she growled menacingly, so I covered my mouth and took a deep breath.

"Oh Alice, you look..." I started but Edward but me off.

"Festive."

And I nearly died again.

I burst out laughing and in between spasms of giggles managed to ask her why.

For she was dressed in an left costume, her hair al over the place and make up smudged underneath rosy lipstick cheeks and glitter eye shadow, and lots of orange foundation.

"Your son." Was all she said, "And Emmet, of course Edward was no help."

I glanced at Edward and he looked at the floor.

"Oh yeh, Edward stuck a piece of mistletoe over my seat in every lesson of the day, all these boys kept coming to kiss me and I thought Jasper was going to freak." She huffed

I sighed," I'm sorry Alice, I'll speak to Anthony."

Edward nodded, "Thanks Dobby."

She glared murderously, "Don't push it."

And then she left.

As soon as she was out of sight, me and Edward started to dry cry with laughter.


	66. Won't be us

Bella POV

I cringed when I heard the front door opening and a high pitched screech declaring it was only three days till the winter ball, signalled the arrival of Alice.

I sighed and continued reading, under a blanket on our newly purchased brown leather sofa, I now had a thing for the smell of leather, and Edward, ravishing in actually being able to buy me things with permission, had ordered it straight away. Apparently it came from Italy, but it had got here super fast, so god knows how much he had spent having it shipped here.

She appeared in front of me carrying a long white garment bag.

I sighed and stood up without arguing, knowing it was useless.

"Good girl." She said and handed it to me, "Shoes are in your closet." She declared and shoved me into my room.

I pulled the damn dress on and looked in the mirror, gaping slightly at what I saw.

It was a black low V-neck silk dress, down to the floor, skimming gracefully over my hips, hiding my baby bump nicely. Although it was only small, I was extremely aware of its presence

Alice walked in beaming.

"You like?" she asked.

"It's beautiful Alice, thank you." I gushed and hugged her.

She rolled her eyes.

"Come on then take it off, love boys on his way home and it needs to be a surprise." I sighed as she helped me undo the zipper.

"I can't believe he's even letting me go."

She smiled gently, "It did take alot of persuading, besides your his date, we need someone to help keep all of those hormonal teenage girls off him, and all the boys of you for that matter."She giggled.

I frowned, "I hope you haven't had a vision."

She tapped her nose ominously.

I groaned and Edward knocked on the door.

"Alice I want in." He shouted.

She frowned, "You can handle yourself for a couple of minutes, go play the keyboard or something."

I sighed, "It's a piano Alice."

She shrugged, "same difference."

"Alice!" Edward yelled and hammered on the door again.

She sighed and left, Edward came in and pulled me into a hug.

I laughed breathlessly.

"What's the matter, you've only been gone a few hours."

Okay so I had missed him so much, but I wasn't going to let on, in truth I had been getting better at not feeling the need to go back to school, just to piss off the principal and to be with Edward during the day.

"I just had a rough day." He mumbled and pulled to kiss me fiercely.

I felt my features turn to become confused and I pull away.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed, "In Biology we had to watch a video on what happens when a woman miscarries, it wasn't pleasant." He said gently and looked at me sadly.

He hugged me again and I sniffed.

"That won't be us." I whispered.

He nodded, "God I hope so."

We were then unaware of a pair of black eyes watching us hungrily through our bedroom window, and if I knew then what I know no, I would never have gone to the winter dance.


	67. A simple sense of humour

"Edward." I said gently when we were lying in bed together, him f course not sleeping, me once again fighting the urge to so I could stay awake and gaze at his face.

Not that he didn't feature heavily in my drama _when_ I slept, but that was beside the point.

The winter ball thing was tomorrow, and for the life of me I couldn't remember why I had agreed to go.

"We're still going Bella." He said simply.

Oh, _that_ was why.

I frowned and pressed my face into the side of his chest, his hands moving to rub my rounded stomach gently, lips kissing my hair.

"Fine."

"Good girl." He whispered and pulled me tighter to him, lips skimming my hair line and placing the gentlest of kissed on my scalp, I moaned and I felt him look concerned.

"What's wrong love?" He asked.

"Nothing, I can't sleep and your baby keeps moving." I complained, rolling onto my back away from him, hand covered my eyes in frustration. I heard him sigh and his hands take my wrists to try and move my hands away from my face. But I held them fast, suppressing a smile of triumph when I realised he wouldn't pull them away for fear of hurting me, I had the upper hand in our marriage when it came to everything.

I frowned when I thought of going to the stupid disco winter prom show and I amended the thought.

Almost everything.

"Just try and go to sleep love, it won't do you any good to be this stressed tomorrow." He muttered and I moved my hands to my stomach, none of his joining mine, the other propping his head up where he lay on his side beside me.

"I don't have anything to do tomorrow, can't you throw a sick day and stay at home with me?" I begged.

He sighed, "If you go to sleep I'll consider it."

I frowned, "That's not fair."

He rolled his eyes, "I don't fight fair when it comes to you, come on, _go to sleep._" He warned.

I shut my eyes and sunk into a well needed sleep, smiling at the thought of spending a day with Edward.

Edward POV

I walked out of the kitchen the next morning expecting to find Bella still asleep, but of course I was disappointed to see her watching Charmed, some crappy show about witches which was about as true to life as the witch culture as Dracula and Vampire Diaries was to ours.

I sat down next to her and started to speak when she hushed me, dry tears welling up in her eyes when Cole said goodbye to Phoebe as she killed him.

I pulled her into my side and prised the remote out of her grasp.

"You shouldn't watch things that work you up." I scolded.

She pouted, "But it was the good episode, its really sad, he's a tortured soul and she has no option but to, she either kills him or her family dies."

I sighed, "It's not even realistic, and the characters aren't real people Bella."

She frowned, "There may be people in the world who think that you're not real Edward Cullen, it doesn't mean you're not."

I sighed frustratedly, "Well they are morns, come on give me a kiss before I go to school." I said and leant in but she flung her arms around my neck and started to cry. I rubbed her back anxiously, yeh she had become more hormonal and mood swings had been frequent in her pregnancy, but this one had to be Guinness world book of records worthy.

"What's the matter love?" I asked anxiously.

She shook her head and pulled back beaming, giving my shoulder a playful nudge.

"Gotcha." She said and kissed me gently.

I scowled, "That wasn't funny."

"Oh it was and you know it." She laughed and we kissed passionately before I collected my son and daughter and left for school.


	68. Seven isn't long enough

Anthony POV

I had only seven hours to get ready before I had to go and pick Aimee up, it was only lunch time but I was cutting the afternoon to prepare, mum and dad new, no one else did, I was banned from telling uncle Emmet by mum, who said he would want to cut it to if he found out.

And none of us wanted him around longer than normal, he worked mum up, and dad hated him for it. Dad was reluctantly going back this afternoon to keep my sister company, she only had classes with him this afternoon, and they sat at the back; it was understandable she didn't want to be a loner.

I walked through the front door and into the kitchen, Mum was stood beside dad with her hands on her back, supporting her spine, she'd had slot of back ache lately, and it hadn't gone un-noticed by dad. They were in front of the counter, a large piece of blue print paper out on front of them.

"Hey guys." I said as I opened the fridge and pulled out a can of Pepsi, I was unsure why it was there, seen as mum was forbidden to drink carbonated drinks, maybe she'd sneaked it in, or _maybe_ she was taking dads advice.

Nah.

"What are you doing here anyway dad, you've got school this afternoon." I asked.

He sighed and gestured towards the piece of paper.

"Your mother phoned me and said I needed to come home quickly, I _thought_ something was wrong." He growled.

She smiled and turned to him expectantly, arms folded as he spread his hands out in front of him supporting his weight, he sighed and his brows furrowed in concentration.

"So?" She asked.

He took in a breath through his teeth, "I think it's a great idea, I'm just wondering how you got the cost down so low?" He asked.

She leant up so she was looking right as him.

"It wasn't _that_ hard to persuade him that we were his ideal clients..." She trailed off huskily.

He frowned, "Bella."

"Edward." She mimicked his voice.

I decided to cut in then.

"What's going on?"

Mum beamed and clapped, dad shut his eyes and sighed.

"We're getting an extension, upwards so the baby can have a room, and then we'll have a spare room as well, in case we have guest or any other additions..." She eyed me meaningfully.

I groaned, "Mum I am not having a kid anytime soon."

"Not that it will be you having it anyway." She muttered and leant into dads awaiting arms.

He kissed her hair, "You're saying dads have it easier than the mothers?"

She shook her head, "Don't be gay."

He sighed, "Very mature."

"Come on, you need to go back to school." She said and pushed dad towards the other room.

He sighed and walked slowly on purpose.

She grunted and shoved on his shoulders, but winced and immediately rubbed under her stomach, even though it was only slightly swollen.

"Mum?" I asked and made a move towards her but dad was already there.

"Bella what's the matter?" He demanded.

She shook her head, "I'm fine, he's just kicking my pelvis."

He frowned and picked her up, carrying her to their bedroom, and I could only imagine how he was going to force her to rest before we went out.

I sighed and glanced at my watch, I now only had four and half hours to get ready.

"Crap." I muttered and bolted for the shower.

**Hey guys, just to clarify as to a few of your comments, it is important that you read my 'A Cullen xmas' fist, otherwise it won't make sense. Sorry this was so short, but with GCSE homework I was struggling to get it done, more chapters will soon follow, but I need reviews first.**

**;) catherinedoncaster1995**

**PS, check out me vampire diaries fan fic, its epic!**


	69. Secerets

Edward POV

I walked up the front steps from school into the living room. I took a deep breath and stiffened, un sure why I smelt solvents. I walked to see Bella sat on the sofa in her robe, watching some documentary on TV about how to be healthy during pregnancy.

"You okay love?" I whispered and bent forwards to kiss the top of her head. She nodded and tilted backwards to kiss me.  
"How was school?" She asked.

I shrugged and moved her legs so I could sit down, my hands moving to massager her feet an ankles gently.

She smiled and ran her fingers through my hair affectionately.

"What time do we have to leave?" She asked when Anthony and Renesmee had joined us in the lounge, her sitting across the armchair whilst texting hurriedly.

"Half six." I responded and she nodded.

Anthony was catching upon last night's sleep he had missed after sneaking into Aimee's room.

It was frightening how much like me he was.

"What do you guys want for tea?" She asked them.

Anthony shrugged, "Whatever as long as it isn't garlic."

Renesmee rolled her eyes as I did to, "It doesn't matter mum, I'll cook if you want."

Bella shook her head, "no its okay, I'm hungry anyway, I'll start." She patted my leg an stood up, I sighed and leant back on the sofa, rubbing my neck.

"So dad, what special surprise is mom wearing for you underneath her dress?" My son laughed.

I sighed and shook my head, "I have no idea, I stopped trying to listen to your aunts thoughts a long time ago."

There was a clatter from the kitchen and a hissing sound also a low curse form Bella.

I got up and vaulted towards the kitchen, appearing in the doorway to see her putting out a bringing dish cloth.

I held her waist and moved her out of the way as I ran it under the tap, wincing as the burning parts touched my flesh.

I spun to see her holding around her wrist. I took her arm and tried to prise her fingers away but she wouldn't budge.

"Let me see." I growled.

She sighed and over her fingers away, to see small patches of black flesh, I hissed and examined it gently.

She sighed and pushed me away.

"Its fine, it will heal in a minute, you know that." She whispered and kissed my cheeks before wrapping her arms around my neck and leaning into my chest. My own arms instinctively moved to touch her stomach.

She leaned back to look at me smiling slightly.

"We'll be okay wont we?" She asked quietly.

I smiled and kissed her softly, "Always." I murmured.

"Mom what are we having for dinner?" Anthony yelled.

Ella sighed and touched my cheek, "Whatever I decide on."

"Oh..." HE groaned.

"If you got off your arse and started helping it would be cooked much quicker." She shouted and I didn't hear him argue. I sighed and kissed her forehead in acceptance, knowing she wouldn't let me cook for her.

"Can you get the pasta out of the freezer please, I made some yesterday." She said and walked back over to the fridge, pulling out various vegetables so I could only assume they would be having pasta for tea, not that I would be having any.

"Okay." I muttered and pulled the stupid food out of the stupid freezer, there was a crunching sound and I looked down to see half of the freezer door snapped off in my palm.

I sighed and shoved it in the bin and walked back over to my wife, emptying the contents of the bag into the pan.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around my waist, kissing between my shoulder blades.

"Tell me what's wrong?" She whispered.

I shook my head, "Nothing's wrong, let me cook dinner while you start getting ready, Alice threatened to burn our house down if we're late again." I told her, trying to lighten the mood. It worked slightly but I didn't think she was buying it.

"Okay." She said carefully and kissed me before leaving.

I sighed and leant back against the side.

How could I tell her, knowing she wouldn't want to go, knowing it would cause stress.

There was only one thing i could do.

I wouldn't tell her.

**Ooh what's Edward keeping from Bella... find out in the next chapter... at the dance all will become clear XD**


	70. Ingore me if you dare

Bella POV

We were sat eating dinner, Edward by my side playing with a piece of cutlery. I glanced at him, turning my attention away from Anthony long enough to allow him to flick a piece of pasta at his sister. She growled and chucked her glass of water over him.  
"Whoa time out!" I shouted. They both froze and Anthony muttered something under his breath. Edward growled loudly and he shut up instantly.

"You two are old enough to be past the adolescent stage, you both as old as me and your father physically." I reminded them.

"Yeh we're reminded of it when you make out on the sofa or at school." Anthony mumbled.

Edward slammed his fork down, "Don't talk to your mother that way."

Anthony glanced to me, "Sorry" He mumbled and Ness echoed him.

"Remember I brought you into this world and me and your father spend every minute of every day making sure you remain in it, that you're safe." I said firmly.

They looked down at their plates, fiddling with the food that was still on there.

"We can't do it without your co-operation guys." I whispered.

Edward sighed and reached to rub my stomach.

"In a five months we'll have another addition to the family, and you won't be the youngest anymore. Ness you remember how hard it was when Anthony was born... we can only guess that this will be just as hard." He told them.

They both nodded, "We know."

"Okay then, go on go get changed we'll clear up." I said and they both left. Edward sighed and pulled me to him, moving me into his lap, lips touching my temple.

"We're teenage parents for life." I muttered.

He laughed gently, "I know."

"I need to get in the shower." I whispered.

He nodded and let me go, I tuned to look at him and he looked almost... sad.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked.

He shook his head and stood up, picking up the plates and stacking them in one hand.

"Edward don't ignore me, talk to me." I demanded but he still stayed frozen.

"Hey!" I shouted and pushed the plates from his hands, they landed with a crash in the sink.

He took a stuttering breath and I took his face in my hands.  
"What is wrong?" I hissed.

He sighed and pulled me into a tight hug.  
"Edward?" I asked anxiously.

"the wolves want repayment for Chris rescuing you, you remember when one of them took you and he brought you back to me." He whispered.

Tears welled up in my eyes when I looked into his.

"What do you mean repayment... what have they asked for?" I demanded tearily.

He swallowed and shut his eyes, "My life, because they saved yours."

I gasped and he pulled me into his chest again.

"You can't give yourself up." I cried, un able to even comprehend what would happened if I lost Edward.

"You can't leave me, not again. Not with the baby and your family... how would they even cope, how would I cope, They didn't have to save me why should they..."

"I know." He cut me off sadly, kissing me gently, "I know."

"I don't want to go out." I mumbled.

He rubbed my side.  
"Come on, we'll be fine, we can dance to _our_ song again." He told me, smiling slightly, But for once I didn't smile back.

"Bella." He sighed and sipped his knees to be at eyes level with me.

"I promise I won't leave you, and I keep my promise's, you know that." He whispered.

I nodded and hooked my arms around his neck again, kissing him softly.

He rubbed my spine and stomach.

"I need to get in the shower." He said quietly.

I sighed and let him pull away from me, watching anxiously as he walked towards the shower, body so tense and scared I felt my heart break there and then.

I put my hand on my stomach and felt a soft flutter inside. Silent tears welled up in my eyes, and I wanted to cry. Wanted some relief from the tragedy I felt in my heart.

The deep loss I could feel coercing through yam veins.

And the anger at the wolves for trying to take him away from me again.


	71. A nightmare

Bella

I took a deep breath and put both my hands on my stomach, the soft silk feeling smooth over my skin. Alice took a stuttering breath where she was doing up my dress at the back, I looked at her in the mirror tearily.

"Alice?" I asked anxiously.

She shook her head, "As soon as I see something you'll be the first to know."

I swallowed, "I can't lose him Alice."

She smiled slightly and touched my shoulders gently, "try not to think about it now."

I nodded, "How nice would it be to wear a corset to a winter dance." I sighed and turned slightly to the right putting my hand on top of my bump to examine it closer.

"You look beautiful." Alice said and kissed my cheek. I turned to hug her.

"Thank you." I whispered and she laughed.

"You know how I love to play Bella Barbie."

I smiled and pulled back to look down at my stomach.

"Well soon you may have a little Bella to play with." I whispered and touched it gently.

She squealed, "I hope it looks like you and less like Edward, you need at least one child with your hair."

I rolled my eyes, "Come on then, Edwards waiting."

She tucked a piece of hair behind my ear gently.

"It'll be okay." She whispered.

I sighed, "God I hope so."

Edward

With my arms wrapped protectively around my wife's waist as we danced it was easy to forget the wolves. Bella sniffed and rested her head against my chest, tucking her hair under my chin with her arms around my neck.

"What is the matter hey?" I asked quietly over the sound of our requested song.

She shook her head, "Nothing."

I pulled back to look at her anxiously, "Bella what's wrong?"

She took a stuttering breath, looking at me sadly.

"Oh my love." I sighed and wrapped her in my arms again, her sobs quiet and muffled against me.

Renesmee looked at me anxiously where she was dancing with some boy from maths. Normally I would have bolted and probably decked him by now, but my crying wife had my attention.

"Shush love don't cry." I whispered and rubbed her stomach gently.

She sniffed, "I just don't want to lose you."

I sighed, "You know you won't."

She nodded, "Okay, can we go home now please... I don't want to be here anymore than you do."

I nodded, "Of course."

I led her out into the car park, shutting her in the passenger side gently.

A dark shape slammed into my side and I went spinning over the bonnet. My head smacked onto the ground and I jumped up right growling horrifically. I threw myself at the newly fazed Chris; he smirked in my face when I slammed him down on the car hood, snarling in his face.

"Go on then, take my life, that'll be two lives you owe us then..."

I smacked him hard across the skull.

He laughed without humour," You haven't heard have you."

I stopped, "What?"

He smirked, "Wolf bites are almost fatal to vampires... observe." He stated and lunged forwards, teeth sinking into my shoulder.

I roared and pushed him off me, Emmet flung himself on him then, and him and jasper sorted it out. I stumbled and slouched down against the car, watching as venom poured from my body, my chest heaving with every now necessary breath.

"Edward!" Bella screamed and speared in front of me, crouching down and ripping my shirt away from my body.

She dapped at the wound, wincing when her fingers came into contact with the liquid. I pulled her hand away and she struggled against me.

"No Edward don't..." She sobbed and I touched her cheek.

"be safe..." I gasped and groaned when my shoulder shuddered, the leaking finally stopping..

"Edward please..." She whispered but my eyes closed, and a long gust of breath left my body.


	72. Just a dream

Bella POV

I sat bolt upright in bed, the nearest thing to seat I could possibly get pouring down my skin. I gasped and sobbed until cool arms wrapped around my waist, lips touching the back of my head. We hadn't gone to the dance in the end, I just wanted to lie at home with Edward in his arms, knowing nothing could take him away if I could stop it.

Apparently I couldn't stop my nightmares though.

"Hey... hey what's wrong?" He asked anxiously.

I shook my head and gripped the covers by my legs.

"Edward?" I hasped anxiously.

He hushed me and moved his hand so it took my hand, then resting it on my stomach and rubbing it in circles gently.

"Shush it was just a dream... cam down... its not good for the baby." He whispered.

I swallowed and my breathing gradually slowed, me slowly sinking back into his chest. His arms moved and lowered me gently back down. He lay on his side facing me, propped up on his elbow. Hand caressing my stomach.

"Tell me what's wrong?" He demanded.

I shook my head, "Like you said... just a dream..."

He frowned, "Not good enough come on." He urged and I sighed biting my lip and looking at him sadly.

"Oh my love." He whispered and pulled me into his lap, sitting up and rocking me gently as I started to cry again.

"They killed you... he said... " I swallowed and sobbed harder.

Edward hissed, "Who said what?"

"Chris." I gulped, "He said a wolf bite could kill a vampire."

Edward frowned, "that's not true... you got that from Vampire diaries."

I laughed tearily, "I know, but it really freaked me out, thinking I could lose you just like that."

He kissed my hair and rubbed my stomach, "well I have something more to live for now don't I? Besides you, Anthony and Ness."

I nodded and kissed his chin, "Love you."

"Love you to." He smiled.

I moved to stretch up to kiss him properly when a sharp stabbing pain shot through my abdomen. I groaned and hunched forwards, Edwards arms supporting me.

"Bella what's wrong your scaring me?" He demanded.

I looked up at him tearily, features furrowed in pain.

"The baby." Was all I managed to say.

I couldn't be in labour could I; the baby wasn't ready yet...

Edward dialled for Carlisle and held me in his side, rocking me as I cried. I was so scared; I couldn't lose this baby... I just couldn't.

But what if there was nothing Carlisle could do...


	73. A reunion

Edward POV

Bella was rushed into hospital by Carlisle where he could investigate further. I paced the length of the Corridor and the family had been asked to wait in. Using such long strides that I was sure a human would have had to run to match my speed.

Esme looked at me anxiously, Renesmee, Anthony and Aimee all watching each other.

I ceased walking and ran my fingers through my hair agitatedly, eyes furious and wide wanting to know what was wrong with my wife and unborn child.

"She'll be fine Edward." Rosalie whispered.

I growled and spun to glare at a nurse who appeared around the corner.

"Mr Cullen... Dr Cullen would like to speak with you." She said gently.

I swallowed and nodded, following her down the halls to Bella's room. She opened the door for me and let me inside. Carlisle was folding her arms over her stomach. I looked at him in panic and he smiled.

"Cramps." Was all he said.

I gasped, "What?"

He put Bella's chart back in the holder at the foot of the bed and folded his arms.

"They are common in pregnancy, she just needs rest." He told me and left.

"I told you I'd be fine." A small voice whispered.

I looked down as Bella looked at me anxiously through her lashes.

I smiled and sat down facing her, "You don't half like to make me worry do you?" I joked.

She bit her lip, "Sorry."

I rolled my eyes and she stared to sit up but I pushed her back down.

"Stay still and _rest." _ I warned she pouted but did as I asked.

"Thank you." I whispered and kissed her forehead.

She smiled, "You know I think its another girl." She breathed and put my hand on her stomach.

"I think it's the first time we have ever agreed on it." I laughed.

She rolled her eyes and stretched up to kiss me.

I rubbed her back and supported her spine with my hands.

She beamed, "love you Edward."

"love you too Bella."

Renesmee POV

The rest had gone home to keep up an appearance. Anthony had taken Aimee home but was coming back. Dad was still in with mum, while I was sat out here on my own, worrying why they wouldn't let more than one family member in at a time.

Even dad didn't know.

I put my head in my hands and took a deep breath, but it cut off when a blistering hot body sat beside mine and fingers pushed a piece of hair out of my face.

"Hey Beautiful."

I pulled away sharply and spun to glare at him, a timid smile spread across his face.

"Chris you can't be here... dad... he'll flip..." I started but he put a finger over my lips.

He sighed and dropped his hand, "I came to apologise... but actually... it's your father I have come to speak to."

I swallowed, "Please don't take him from us." I whispered, he stiffened and looked away. Part of me raged with anger at him being so dismissive of my father's life, after all, he had professed to love me... that was before he chose being a werewolf over a life with me... but still.

"We are owed a life Renesmee what am I supposed to do?"

"You could try and see the bigger picture!" I yelled.

He hushed me and looked around as I did.

"He is going to be a father again in less than five months. I know you won't understand just how fragile my mum is at the moment but losing him will kill her." I hissed.

"Good." He growled, "One less blood sucker to worry about."

I slapped him hard and he shuddered through his teeth, fighting not to faze.

"A while ago you said you loved me. If you had stayed true to your word they would be your family to." I snapped.

"I never wanted to leave you." He hissed and I blinked.

"I _still_ love you." He whispered and took my face in his hands. Tears polled in my eyes as I looked into his. My heart swelled and I gulped.

"Come away with me... your life would belong to me if we were married your father would be spared."

I pulled back, "You're asking me to come away with you, to never see my family again... to give up everything I _am?_" I gasped.

He leant in closer, "Ness we'd be together... you and me like you think about... like _I_ think about."

I stood up and swallowed, flipping my hair to make my tears dry, arms folding across my chest.

"It's not enough." I whispered.

He stood up and caught my wrist as I made to walk away.

"Renesmee I love you." He begged, his heart broken eyes searching mine.

I gulped back my response and settled for something else.

"I know." I breathed.

He shook his head slowly.

"Bye Chris." I whispered and walked away, shuddering as he hit something loudly, the sound reverberating round the hospital.

I stopped at the corner to see him sat down on the chairs we had been. His head in his hands, body having with deep breath.

"I love you to." I whispered so quietly I could barely hear it myself.

And I walked away.


	74. On my fathers wings

Renesmee

I all but ran down the hall, flying around the corner and smack into a cold body. Arms wrapped round me and hushed me. I fought to pull away but they held me tighter.

"It's alright Ness." My father's voice whispered.

And I fell apart.

I sobbed for what felt like ages into his shirt. He rubbed my back and I looked at him anxiously.

"You were watching." I whispered breathlessly.

He shook his head, "No but... his thoughts were pretty loud."

I pulled back and rubbed my eyes and the back of my hands, he put his hands in his pockets and looked at me sadly.

"Dad I don't know what happened..."

He sighed, "You love him."

I shook my head and started to argue but he cut me off.

"I don't like it. I'm not saying I'm happy with it... but you do... and even more shockingly... he loves you to."

I swallowed, "I don't know what to do."

He pulled me into a hug, "You don't have to save me like that."

"But I..."

"No Renesmee." He said firmly and I swallowed, nodding and accepting the fact we would have to think of something else.

"How's mum?" I asked.

He smiled slightly, "Come and see for yourself."

I followed him towards another room. He opened the door and I looked at mum, she was lying on her side with her hands by her head, stomach peeking out from under her shirt as it had ridden up when she slept.

"Bella." Dad whispered and knelt by the bed, holding one of her hands and touching her cheek with eh other.

She squirmed in his touch and I smiled.

"What was actually wrong?" I asked and sat in a chair by the bed.

"Cramps, your grandfather says they are common in early pregnancy." Dad told me.

Mum shifted slightly, "When can I go home?" She muttered.

Dad smiled and rubbed her side, "Soon I promise."

"Not good enough." She scolded.

He kissed her forehead, "As soon as I know I'll tell you."

She smiled, "love you."

He kissed her whislt beaming, "Love you to my love."

I shifted in m seat, knowing that we would be okay, and that I would do everything in my power to prevent the wolves form taking my father.

It was three hours later, and I was waiting patiently at the boudnray line. Anthony was with Aimee and dad was with mum at the hospital, so I had taken the opportunity to do something about the situation.

He approached me, taking a timid step over the lien before I threw myself at him. His lips conquered mine and his hands moved through my hair and I held him tight moans escaping both our lips.

"God I missed you." He groaned.

"I missed you to." I whispered and pulled away.

He took both my hands, "Why are you here, not that I object."

I swallowed, "I want to save my father."

He frowned slightly, "And you'd give it all up to save him. You'd be with _me_ to save him?"

I nodded, "He's my dad, and I'll always love him. You're the one who needs to prove your love not hm." I confirmed.

He sighed and nodded, "Tell me what I need to do."

"Tomorrow when mum comes home you need to talk to them, we will together... about... _it_." I whispered.

He nodded and took my left hand, holding it and sliding something cold from his pocket over my finger. I looked down to see a silver glint in the darkness.

"I'll prove my love to you, after were married." He whispered and disappeared.

Leaving me alone in the darkness with my decision.


	75. Listen

Renesmee

I held Chris's hand tight as I listened to dad shout. Mum was sat silent on the sofa, her hand tracing patterns n her stomach, eyes far away looking at something we couldn't see.

"Dad it will save you, it's just marriage... you said yourself you could see how much we loved each other..." I started but he cut me off.

"I'm not denying that, but for one minute to be professing your love for one another only to turn around and announce that you plan to get marred... it's irrational Renesmee!" He yelled.

I took a deep breath, "I won't watch as we lose you again. It has happened too many times before and I never saw anything I could do to help..." I looked at him pleadingly.

"Now I _know_ what I can do, I love him dad..."

"Your turning you back on your family." He started.

"I am not!" I screamed and stood up, "I am doing this for you, for mum and for our family Do you really think I want my baby brother or sister to be born without knowing their father..."

"This isn't the way Renesmee." He growled quietly.

I looked at him sternly.

"You will regret it... not that you will admit it." He hissed. "If you marry him, you don't know they won't still want my life... do you?"

I shook my head and Chris tensed.

"I am marrying him dad, to save you. I need you to accept it." I whispered.

There was silence as dad's eyes searched my face, all manner of emotions crossing his expression.

There was love, pity, anger, and sadness. Then there was condolence.

"Get out." He growled.

"What?" I gasped.

Mum stood up and stormed form the room.

"Take your _fiancée_," He spat the word, "And get out of my house."

"Dad I..."

"If you chose to marry a werewolf you have turned you back on your family. By choosing to live on the reservation you are cutting yourself off from us... and therefore me and your mother." He hissed.

"You never betray the family Renesmee, or give up on them. Even if they give upon you..." He whispered and walked away, following mum.

Sobs rose in my chest and I fought Chris's arms as he dragged me out of the house and towards the forest.

"Let me go..." I growled and he pushed me away, grabbing the tops of my arms and shaking me as i cried.

"Look at me Renesmee, look at me!" He shouted.

My teary eye met his and my heart contracted.

"You love me, we don't need them... you've chosen me and they will have to accept it." He hissed and smiled when I stopped struggling.

My heart dropped, I did not know him at all. The Chris I knew would never have forced me to do this.

"Your right." I whispered.

He smiled and dripped my arms.

"We don't need them." I repeated.

He nodded.

"But I do." I finished and tuned to run when he caught my arm.

"You love me!" He shouted.

I swallowed and pulled my hand away.

"I did." I breathed placing the ring form my hand in his own. Then starting to run when his hands caught me and pushed me down onto the floor, hovering over me.

I struggled and screamed around his mouth as he kissed me. Tears poured from my eyes as he whispered that I would be his, not matter what I said.

A dark figure flew through the air and slammed into Chris, both of them going airborne into a tree. The conifer shuddered and swayed snow and leaved falling. Arms pulled me up into a hugs a s I cried into the persons chest.

"Shush its oaky sweetheart," Mum whispered anxiously and I pulled her tighter to me.

There was a ferocious growl and I spun to see Dad pinning Chris up against a tree, his eyes were black and his hands were only letting Chris breathe a little.

"Edward don't!" Mum shouted but his eyes didn't leave Chris.

He took a deep breath and loosened his grip on the guys neck, he dropped to the floor, shuddering and nearly fazing.

Dad kicked him with his foot, making him roll over onto his back, forcing him to look at my father.

"A life for a life, my debt is repaid." Dad hissed and walked towards us.

I glanced at Chris to see him, get up shakily and run away. Dads arms engulfed me and I cried into his chest.

"You kicked me out." I sobbed.

He sighed, "I'm sorry, but I needed to make you see that you weren't happy with marrying him.. even though you love him..." He growled but I cut him off.

"I did." I whispered and mum rubbed my back.

"Lets get you back inside, your mothers going to catch her death out here." He laughed and pulled away, mum smirked and he kissed her cheek lightly.

I laughed at her sarcastic expression as we walked back to the cottage.

And although I felt upset and angry at the man who professed to love me, when I looked at my mother and father, and then Aimee and Anthony stood making Christmas cake in the kitchen.

When I saw them and sat on the sofa and picked up my book.

I knew I was home.


	76. Be scared

Anthony

I pulled up in front of Aimee's house. Her mum was away to see relatives, and although I wasn't exactly set on the idea of her staying alone in the house, I was comforted in the fact I stayed with her every night anyway.

My god I sounded like my father.

She stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her. I sighed and leant back in my seat, reaching to open the door for her and frowning.

She slammed it behind her and sat with her arms folded staring straight ahead.  
"Okay how mad are you on a scale of one to ten?" I asked s we pulled away.

She ignored me and I sighed, "That will be ten then." I mumbled.

Her teeth clicked together and I threw a pleading look in her direction.

"I know your mad okay, but it really is for your safety." I told her.

Again there was silence.

We had had an argument about her staying at our house while her mum was away. She was maintaining that she would be fine in the evenings before I got there. But I was concerned for her safety, as I was always.

Like I said, I really was my father's son.

"I was fine before we started going out, I don't know why you think I am in any more danger now because you have come into my life." She shouted abruptly.

I frowned, "Aimee I am a vampire, you need to accept the fact the wolves could use you to get to mum and dad, I'm sorry for that. But it's a fact I can't ignore..."

She sighed and looked at me sadly, "I know."

We pulled up at school then and I blinked when I saw mum leaning against dad's Volvo. She smiled and hugged Aimee, I looked at dad, unsurprised to see _his_ face not exactly pleased.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

She looked at dad pointedly when she spoke.

"I've got a meeting with the headmaster to try and get my placement back at school." She said.

Dad growled quietly but she hissed at him to stop.

"Is it not bad for you and the baby though, no offense?" Aimee asked.

"Thank you, someone else who has remained _sane_." Dad sighed.

Mum frowned, "You should be please I am still letting you come, I was all for going on my own..."

"Not a chance." He shot back.

She sighed, "Come on, we're going to be late."

**Bella POV**

I sat down next to my husband at lunch. His arm wrapped around my shoulders protectively as many boys from our year came over and said they were happy to see me. One boy went as far as to touch my stomach, and I thought Edward was going to snap his neck there and then.

I turned to kiss Edwards cheek and he sighed.

"Don't be mad, I was tearing my hair out at home every day..." I started but he cut me off.

"You remember what happened last time when you tried school. I don't think I could stand to be that worried again." He murmured.

I reached and stroked his cheek, pulling it so he looked at me.

"I love you, and I wouldn't risk our baby would I?" I whispered.

He sighed, "I know."

Alice and the rest of the family joined us then. She squealed when she saw me and hugged me tight.  
"Alice." Edward warned.

"Oh calm down." She scolded and nudged my shoulder gently.

I giggled and Edward sighed.

"Bella I don't think you returning to school is such a good idea..." He started but I interrupted.

"The only way we can protect each other is to be together. You told me that." I whispered and he frowned, remembering as I did.

"Your only here six hours out of twenty four, that's like... a quarter of the time you would normally spend at home." Anthony put in.

Edward growled quietly and hit him on the arm to tell him to stop it.

Alice smiled and looked us all in the eyes, "Anyway, we have cause to celebrate, on Friday night, we are having a Christmas party!" She cried and clapped her hands.

I groaned and Edward rubbed my side.

"That's only in two days, how many people are you planning on inviting..." I started but she raised her eyebrows at me expectantly.

"Oh seriously?" I moaned when I realised she was inviting _everyone._

She laughed, "It will be great, we can all dress up and things..."

"Alice I'm five months pregnant!" I screamed, Edwards head whipped round but fortunately no-one heard.

"You're glowing." She stated and Edward kissed my hair.

"She is right." He murmured.

I felt like I would blush If I was human, I sensed them begin to win this argument so I nodded, defeated.

Alice clapped her hands and started reeling off things that need to get done.

I glanced at Edward sheepishly and he sighed.  
"What's our baby fancying for lunch?" He asked quietly.

I laughed and kissed his cheek, "Anything with eggs and cheese."

He rolled his eyes and went to get my order.

After lunch we all went off to our lessons, I sighed. It was the one lesson of my whole timetable I had without Edward. And It was maths.

I hated this lesson, I was unsure why I was there to be honest, but I knew Edward would do his whole, _I told you school was a bad idea_ routine if I ditched. Besides, I sat next to Alice.

So it couldn't be all bad.

She stood up abruptly half way through the lesson and started doing the YMCA, and thanks to my hormones. I laughed.

Like, properly laughed. You know them massive laughs that you should not really do because they happen at inappropriate times.

Yeh, it was one of those.

Unthinkingly, I started doing it with her, and the teacher lost it.

He kicked is out and we spent most of the lesson in the corridor, laughing at him silently.

It was all going great, until Edward and Emmet walked past.

"What are you doing?" He started to ask but he stiffened un reading the teachers thoughts. Alice told Emmet and he burst out laughing.

"What are you doing out of lesson anyway?" I countered after he had finished his lecture.

He muttered something under his breath and looked away.  
Emmet spoke up, "Edward had a fight with a boy in history, poor kid didn't stand a chance."

I stared shocked and wide eyes at my husband.

"Why?" I gasped.

Again Edward didn't speak.

"He was being an idiot, talking about contraception and the fact that apparently _some_ people don't do it even today." Emmet said, indicating to me and Edward when he said some.

I flinched, I knew people talked about it, I heard some of them, but for boy to say it to provoke Edward...

"Anyway Edward turned over three tables and pinned him to the floor, four chairs were broken and the class was _disrupted_." Emmet mimed the teacher's voice as he spoke.

"I have to take him to Mr Bav's office." he finished.

I glared at Edward who finally looked at me.

"He was trying to get a reaction..." He started but I cut him off.

"Well it looks like he flipping well got it!" I shouted and Edward hushed me, pulling me into a hug.

We pulled apart as Renesmee, Rosalie and Jasper appeared, covered head to toe in paint.

"Oh my god what happened?" I demanded.

Ness kicked the floor and Rosalie bit her lip to keep form laughing, Jasper only just managed to form a coherent sentence.

"Well... we um... slipped in the paint and then... sort of... threw it everywhere." He got out.

Rosalie giggled and put her hand over her mouth to stop. After we had all shared stories we were about to leave when Anthony and Aimee skidded around the corner, blank white with flour form Home Economics.

"Oh for heaven's sake..." I groaned but Anthony cut me off.

"Go." He gasped.

"What... "

"MR CULLEN AND MISS BRETT YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Came a booming voice form down the hall.

We didn't need telling twice. We all pelted for our cars at just over human speed. My flicking the finger in a very immature fashion at MR Bav as we all pulled away.

I knew I would pay for it later, but surprisingly, Edward laughed.

"Why are you laughing, you hate it when I behave like this..." I started but he grinned and took my hand over the gear stick.

"I think we deserve one day where we can be normal teenagers... don't you?" He laughed.

I smiled, "What did you have in mind?"

He raised an eyebrow at the yellow car in front of us.

"it seems Alice thinks we need some time to bond as siblings... not that I object..." He trailed of and I frowned suspiciously.

"Go on..." I murmured.

He sighed, "Two Words... be scared."


	77. Valuble reason

**Bella POV**

I glared at Alice as she dragged me through yet another shop.

"I'm not sure Edward will find shopping a valuable reason to ditch." I informed her as she skimmed another rack. She sighed and raised an eyebrow half heartedly in my direction.

"What is he your father?" She asked.

I gave her my best sarcastic expression and was just about to start something when I shop assistant walked over.

"Oh look at you, you're pregnant." She gushed and I, thanks to my hormones gasped sarcastically.

"Really, I _hadn't noticed!" _ I exclaimed.

Alice sighed disapprovingly and gave me a warning glare before she started talking to the woman like she was her best friend. If I hadn't been so annoyed already, I would have been pretty pissy.

"Do you have anything for my sister, as you can see she has such a small bump, but I still wasn't her to look super hot for her sexual partner on Halloween." Alice said without breaking a step.

I gaped at her at the way she phrased Edward. Of course she wouldn't say husband, how many seventeen year olds, okay _normal_ seventeen year olds were married by now.

"It may be a small bump but it is cute." The shop assistant said and took a step forwards, reaching to touch it. I ducked out of the way and put my hands up defensively.

"Okay then anything in the shop or not?" I demanded, folding my arms protectively around myself.

She shifted uncomfortably and pointed to a rack over the other side of the shop; we nodded and went over there. I sifted through them while Alice did it much for efficiently and enthusiastically.

"What's up with your hormones today?" She asked but I wasn't listening.

I swayed on my feet slightly and took a step back to steady myself.

"Bella?" Alice asked anxiously and took my arm gently when I didn't respond.

"Sit down." She ordered and I did so, I rubbed my stomach and blinked a couple of times, yawning slightly.

"Guess I'm just tired, I didn't sleep very well last night." I told her honestly.

She rubbed my shoulder, "You sure you are okay?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeh, come on then, let's try these on."

Standing up I walked into the changing room and mechanically took off my shirt, I bent down to take off my jeans but I gasped at something in the mirror. I saw three purple lines trailing down from the right of my belly button to my hip. I pulled off my jeans and saw that it contoured down the inside of my thigh until my knee.

My breathing hitched and Alice heard it.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She demanded.

I swallowed, "Can you phone Edward please, tell him to come down..."

"Of course, what should I tell him?" She asked gently and I could hear her dialling.

I shook my head, not that she could physically see.

"I don't care." I whispered, dry tears filling up in my eyes.

It did not take long for Edward to arrive, but by the time he did, I had hunched to be sat against the side of the changing room, still inside. I had my knees pulled up slightly to my chest, my hands resting on my stomach, I leant my head back against the wall and whimpered quietly.

Cool hands caught mine and lisp touched my forehead, I mumbled his name and sniffed, he stroked my cheek until I opened my eyes to look into his black ones.

"What hurts?" He demanded.

I shook my head, "Look."

His eyes fell to the lines that looked almost like stretch marks. One finger trailed one of them and I whimpered.

"Does that hurt?" He asked.

I shook my head, "What are they?"

He sighed, "Stretch marks."

I started to cry and he pulled off his jacket, wrapping it around me while I was still in my underwear. I gripped the back of his neck as he lifted me into his arms and walked out of the shop, sliding me into the Volvo and wrapping a blanket around me.

"We'll be home soon love?" He whispered.

I nodded and he got in beside me. I lean my head on his shoulder and he kissed my hair.

"You'll still love me when I'm ugly right?" I asked.

He sighed, "You'll never be ugly to me Bella, and I will always love you."

I smiled despite myself, "Love you too."

But it disappeared when we pulled up at the house and all the pumpkins and banners for tonight's part greeted me, as well as all that the trees had been spray painted black.

I groaned and Edward looked at me anxiously before biting his lip to keep form laughing at my expression.

"DO we have to go?" I complained and he laughed, patting my lap.

"Yes, and we have to dress up."

"Crap." I moaned and shut my eyes.


	78. Why?

**Bella POV**

I climbed out of the car and Edward was beside me again, taking my hand while his thumb rubbed soothing circles on the back of it. I looked at the house again in confusion and he chuckled again.

"Why are there pumpkins, I thought it was a Christmas party?" I asked.

He kissed the side of my head and spoke into my hair, "I don't know, but I wouldn't ask if I were you."

I nodded as the yellow Porsche pulled up behind us. He led me back towards the cottage and I leant into his side. We entered the house and I went to get changed, sinking back onto the bed and shutting my eyes. I traced lazy patterns on my stomach with my finger, breathing deeply and almost falling asleep.

I felt the bed dip and opened my eyes to giggle as Edward hovered over me, one hand supporting him by mu head, the other joining mine on my bump.

"Do you ever get concerned at the size of it?" I asked.

He frowned slightly, turning his head to look at it better. I waited thinking how much smaller it was than my other baby bumps when I had been when I was pregnant.

"Do you want to talk to Carlisle about it?" He asked gently, his eyes meeting mine anxiously.

I shook my head, "He's monitoring the growth of the baby weekly and I trust him."

My husband sighed, "As long as you're sure."

I reached up to cup his cheek, smiling gently, "I am."

We kissed and he pulled back slightly, looking me over softly.

"Why are you in bed?" He asked.

I looked away when I spoke, not wanting to see just how anxious he would become.

"My backs been bothering me and I feel tired, would you come lie with me?" I asked.

He nodded and slid in behind me, rolling me onto my side so my back was facing him.

I gasped slightly when he lifted my shit out of the way and tucked his hand against my skin; rubbing it firmly across the base of my spine.

I sighed contentedly.

"Good?" He asked.

I nodded, "Thank you."

EMMET POV

It was the day of the Halloween party and everything was beautiful, the timing was excellent.

By far one of the best plans I had _ever_ come up with.

I and Jasper were murmuring low and quick to one another at lunch, the girls would be joining us shortly, as well as Eddy kins, who was sitting down in front of us then.

I smiled, projecting the feeling of 'I know something you don't know' very visually at him.

"Emmet what is it?" He asked irritated.

He was such a buzz kill.

"Emmet." He warned.

I laughed, "Mike Newton's great Grand kid, coincidently called Mike, tried to kiss Bella in Gym." I laughed and Edward froze, the bottle in his hand visibly cracking around his fist as it tightened.

"What." He hissed, his voice low.

"Yep, and Bella is having a bet with Alice and me." I continued.

"oh?" He growled, I knew what he was thinking, but there would be time for smashing that boys face in later.

He needed to sort out his priorities.

"Yeh, she's going to get you really jealous, and see if you will cave and kiss her first before she does you." I informed him.

He looked at me like I was a small irritating spec in his vision.

"What?" I demanded.

"I just wonder why Carlisle has not offered to give you a brain transplant. And how you are managing to function without one it seems." He mused, trying to get me mad, it wasn't going to work.

Spiteful wasn't the same thing as mad... was it...

Oh well.

"At least people aren't trying to screw my wife." I hissed.

He growled quietly and Jasper laughed.

"If you can make Bella kiss you before the end of the day, she is your slave for a week, and visa versa." He told Edward the kill joy.

Edward frowned and glanced as Bella came and at beside him, having changed into a deep blue summer dress, exceedingly short, with jewellery and heels.

He groaned and sat back further in his seat, she laughed and tapped his leg.

"Claim your territory," She whispered and ran her hand down his thigh.

Although this was sick to watch, Bella was very good.

Erase that thought, Eddy boy might decide to use it against me, like by telling Rose.

Gulp.

"Emmet tells me you had some company in Gym." He said, looking at her. She looked down at the table, whether she was trying to turn him on or not, we all knew she would cave if he persuaded her to apologise to him.

Come on Bella.

Do it for your big brother Emmet.

"I had it under control." She muttered.

"Oh." He demanded.

"Yeh, it was just a joke." She continued quietly.

"Umm." He growled, missing the punch line entirely.

I knew he was gay.

His eyes snapped up and he glared at me.

I let out a low whistle and slumped back further in my seat.

High school was tedious enough after a century of it, I don't know why Carlisle didn't throw in a couple of homicides, just to make it interesting.

The gay glared at me some more.

Like I said, he didn't get jokes very easily.

"Hilarious Emmet." He muttered.

That was the intention, moron.

He rolled his eyes and draped his arm over Bella's shoulders. Kissing the top of her head.

She sighed and leant further into his embrace, knowing he was only being protective of her.

Even if the rest of us though he was being a total...

"Emmet." He warned.

I sighed and flicked sweet corn at him.

He growled again.

"Lighten up Eddy, Sheesh." I mumbled.

He frowned and pulled her instinctively tighter to his side.

Bella glanced at him and then me; I looked to see Edwards eyes staring down at the table, his jaw rigid.

Alice was glancing at him repeatedly, and it was obvious that she had just had a vision concerning Edward, or his precious Bella.

His hand came down on the table abruptly and he stood up, touching Bella's cheek before walking out of the hall, running his hand through his hair.


	79. Tell me

Bella POV

I was sat opposite Edward at home eating dinner, He was playing with cutlery again something he did when he was stressed and his thoughts were somewhere else. I put my fork down and looked at him sternly, his eyes shifted up to mine and looked down again.

"Tell me now." I demanded.

He took a deep breath and looked at me sadly.

"Chris is going to make an appearance tonight, similar to hw Jacob did when you were human." He muttered. I swallowed and let out a slow breath. He got up and took away my empty plate, leaning to kiss my forehead.

"I won't let anything happen, that's the only reason I am going." He muttered and put the plate in the sink, turning back to me. I stood up and wrapped my arms round his waist, his behind him supporting his weight on the counter top.

"You still have to dress up." I reminded him.

He scoffed, "Not likely."

"Edward." I said firmly.

He laughed and kissed my forehead, "I don't know why you need to dress up anyway..."

"You never minded before." I said suggestively.

He gasped in fake hurt, "I do not believe my innocent little Bella just implied something about how good I am in bed."

I laughed, "You said it not me.

"Excuse me; I have fathered three children..."

"Who told you that?" I joked.

He rolled his eyes, "Come on, Alice will kill me if I don't at least attempt to help put up some crappy decoration she has bought."

I kissed his cheek, "Just don't start anything with Chris please."

He sighed, "Promise."

"Good." I whispered and he kissed me gently, before turning back to wash up.

Once I was finally changed into the ridiculous outfit I had been forced into. It was a hot pant leather vinyl cat suit with six inch heels and ears plus a tail. You couldn't see my baby bump very clearly which was a good thing I supposed although as I got more and more pregnant it was getting harder to cover up. Not that anyone at the party _didn't_ know I was pregnant, that was the great thing about rumours.

Edwards arm wrapped around my waist as we watched everyone else dancing. As he had previously told me he hadn't dressed up, Emmet and Jasper had as vampires. Alice feeling the need to collide Christmas and Halloween. She was an angel and Rosalie was a Devil. Carlisle and Esme were upstairs in his office, while my daughter, son and Aimee were dressed up as something I didn't recognise.

"You okay my love?" My husband asked quietly.

I nodded and turned to kiss his cheek.

"Love you." I whispered.

He smiled, "love you to."

Exactly ten minutes later Chris and two of his werewolf friends strolled through the front door, at least they attempted to, but Edward stopped them on the threshold, slamming it behind him as he followed them outside. I ran after him, pulling off my heels in case things got scrappy.

He was stood glaring at them, I had not seen Anthony follow him out as well as Renesmee.

I went and stood with them but my son held me back with him behind Edward.

"Leave now." Edward growled.

"We're here to warn you." Chris hiss back and Edward stiffened, glaring at him murderously.

"I haven't forgotten." He hissed.

I pulled away from my son, "Edward?"

He groaned me and Chris started speaking again.

"You haven't told her have you...everyone else knows, even Ness." He laughed and Edward went to dive for him but the newly arrived Emmet and Jasper had their arms around his, holding him back.

"The treaty is still in effect." Chris whispered the reminder. I stepped forwards, doing Anthony's arms.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Chris looked at me pitifully.

"If the child you are carrying now is anything like your son, you will need to be reinstated as a vampire again leek you were last time. If I may remind you, the treaty prevents any of you Cullen's from changing someone into a vampire, so you had best hope that your strong enough to pull through." He spoke and went to run off into the darkness but Renesmee shouted after him.

"You haven't told them though have you?" She yelled.

He froze and looked at her almost pleadingly.

"Don't make claims you can't keep Renesmee..." he started but she laughed and cut him off.

"He's a Clearwater." She yelled. Edward and I froze suddenly and my breathing became shallow when I realised where this was going.

"His great grandmother is Sue Clearwater... and she married Charlie, my grandfather... Bella's dad." She finished and the other wolves I did not recognise looked at Chris questioningly.

"They had a child together... and Chris's grandfather was the outcome." She finished.

I looked at Chris, for the first time noticing his eyes were the exact same size shape and colour as Renesmee's. They were Charlie's eyes, and my eyes.

I took a step gingerly forwards, But Anthony's arm stopped me from going any further.

"Your Chris's great aunt mum... making me his second cousin.." She started but Chris and his friends had already run off, leaving me to practically listen to my thoughts come crashing down around me.

Edward roared after him, struggling against Emmet and Jasper.

"Dad?" Anthony spoke urgently form behind me.

"I think mums going to faint." He finished.

Swayed slightly and cool arms caught me, pulling me into his arms tightly,

I sobbed into his shirt and he carried me back to the house, sitting me on the sofa and crouching in front of me.

"I don't want to die." I cried.

"Bella look at me, Bella." He said firmly and took my face in his hands.

"I will not let that happen." He growled,

I swallowed, "but the treaty."

"Sod the treaty." He hissed. "I _will_ not lose you again."

I kissed him and his arms wrapped around me tight.

"I didn't know Charlie and Sue had had a child." I whispered, slightly in awe of the fact I hadn't known for like a century.

Edward shook his head, "Me either."

"Could this day be any more stress." I moaned and rubbed my forehead, pulling back and sniffing slightly.

He stroked my cheek, his other hand under mine on my stomach.

"You want me to run you a bath?" he offered gently.

I nodded and smiled slightly, "Only if you join me."

He rolled his eyes, "You know I won't deny you anything."

We stripped down and I sunk into the hot deep water. I leant back against Edwards chest, resting my head against it under his neck.

His lips touched my hair and our hands locked over my stomach. The baby shifted and I sighed contentedly.

"Go to sleep sweetheart." He whispered.

I turned my head to look up and kiss him softly.

"Love you Edward."

He smiled "Love you to Bella, now relax and go to sleep." He ordered

I sighed theatrically but actually felt myself drifting off, even though my dreams were plagues with images of mine and Chris's identical human eyes, I had an image of my new baby boy, safe in Edwards arms. I watching from the be contentedly during the middle of the night as my husband put him back down to sleep.

My eyes lids fluttered open with dry tears, the fear in my heart that that image would not come true flowing up my throat and almost choking me.


	80. Losing it or him

Bella

I tapped my pen on the top of the table in geography. It was one of my only lessons without Edward, which was kind I a good thing.

The boy sitting next to me and behind my son and girlfriend was trying to pull the strap of my dress down over my shoulder.

"Okay seriously Matt cut it out!" I hissed.

He tried to purr at me but it cut in his throat and he coughed in my face. I gagged and looked away, taking deep breaths. This boy had no idea how to have a husky voice or turn girls on.

_Edward_ could purr and growl and be husky, not this Matt or whoever he was.

"Come on Bella get that over the shoulder boulder holder out of your dress, lord knows Edward Cullen is familiar with it." He tried to growl again.

I pushed him off of me and he looked at me shocked.

"Touch me again... and I_ will_ tell Edward what you just said and tried to do to me." I warned. He swallowed and leant in to ask me a question but as I pulled away I swayed in my seat and my head spun. I began to feel sick, and was debating whether or not it would be a good idea to go to the nurse's office. I slumped unthinkingly towards the desk and caught the edge of the table.  
"Miss Hale are you okay?" the teacher asked although it sounded very far away.

Then it all went black.

I was lying on my back in the nurse's office, one hand on my stomach, the other by my head. The nurse told me to lie down and relax. Before saying I could go home if someone could drive me.  
There was no way I was going to tell Edward. He would probably have a fit and lock me in the house when he found out I fainted. She moved to go and get me some ginger ale, claiming it would make me feel better. I sighed after she left and turned to look at Anthony who was sat bouncing his legs just over a metre away.

"Shall I go and get dad..." He started but I snapped my eyes open to glare at him.

"No freaking way." I hissed.

He frowned, "Mum he needs to know, you _know_ he'll find out as soon as he passes someone from our class in the corridor."

I shook my head and looked down at both of my hands on my stomach.

The bell rang signalling the start of lunch. I could hear the commotion stirring outside and the voices of all of the other students bustling around.

"He'll be waiting for me outside of Geography now." I muttered and Anthony reached to take my hand.

"You really scared me mum, I thought you were..." He swallowed.

I hushed him and squeezed his hand, "How like your father you are... were you the one who brought me here?"

He nodded, "It was either this or go and get dad, and I thought you would like this one better."

I smiled, "much."

The nurse walked back in and handed me a glass of Ginger Ale. I swallowed the foul liquid and shuddered at the cool temperature of it.

"Okay Miss Hale if you're feeling better you can go to lunch, or I'm sure Mr Cullen will take you home." She said. I frowned and looked away when she said Edward's name.

"He's been sent a message over the intercom, he's waiting outside." She told me and I groaned, Antony helped me up and I smoothed out my clothes. I grabbed my bag and books and walked towards the door, opening it to see Edward stood right in front of me.

Before I could say anything he had my books from me and had put them on a nearby chair and pulled me into a tight hug.

I was surprised; I was braced and prepared for his wrath of over protectiveness. I couldn't believe he was hugging me, I thought he was going to have a fit and yell like he normally did.

But I'd been wrong before.

"I was so worried." He murmured and I pulled back to stroke his cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I was just feeling tired and, probably should have stayed home today but..." I sighed.

He kissed my forehead, "Let's go home."

"We don't have to..." I started but his eyes shone black and his voice turned low.

"_Yes_, we do." He growled and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me towards the parking lot.

You see _that_ was that reaction I was expecting.

Once we arrived home and I had eventually persuaded Edward to go back to school and that I would be okay with Esme at their house. Although I did have to promise that I wouldn't lift a finger and would rest.

Esme came and sat next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and kissing my hair.

"Are you okay; you know I won't tell him?" She asked.

I laughed quietly, "I hate to see him this worried."

She smiled, "We're talking about you, come on, tell me what the matter is really?"

Before I knew it I started to sob, throwing my arms around her neck and crying into her shoulder.

"Oh sweetheart." She whispered and rubbed my back.

"I can't lose this baby Esme, and with Chris and the wolves and the Volturi... I'm so scared." I cried.

She told me it would be okay and I eventually fell asleep on the couch. But as always my dreams were plagued by the thought of miscarriage, and losing my baby.

And losing my Edward.


	81. The power of a demand

Bella POV

"What!" I demanded well shouted really.

Edward sighed where he was stood behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist over my stomach, lips touching my neck gently.

Alice frowned in front of me and folded her arms defiantly while I continued to scream indecent things to her.

"Love you need to calm down." Edward whispered and rubbed my bump softly.

"Lots of people do it Bella..." My sister started but I cut her off.

I growled, "No freaking way Alice."

Edward sighed, "This conversation can wait, Bella you need to go and rest while Ali needs to go and polish her crystal ball." He said and pushed me gently towards the bedroom. I frowned and muttered things as I threw on my pyjamas and sunk into bed, still grumbling.

Edward came to lay behind me and kissed the back of my head.

"It isn't happening Edward." I hissed.

He laughed, "I know sweetheart."

I sat upright and hit him with the pillow.

"Don't laugh at me Edward, the idea is repulsive." I screamed.

He sighed and reached up to touch my cheek.

"She wants to record the birth, all the blood and stretching." I muttered and shuddered. He smiled and pulled me down and stroked my hair.

"Alice should be used to not getting her way, although she will be winning if you don't go to sleep." He started.

I pouted, "Nice try."

He laughed and kissed me softly.

"Go to sleep Bella."

"Fine, love you." I yawned.

He stroked my cheek, "Love you too."

**Anthony POV**

"Seriously Aimee what do you want for Christmas?" I asked when were by her locker.

She frowned, "Nothing."

I rolled my eye and groaned, "Don't be awkward, come on just tell me...  
"I'll tell you what." She started and slammed it to turn to face me.

"If you drop it and don't buy me anything, i will let you touch my breast." She said sternly.

I squinted and stood back slightly to look her over, checking if she was serious.

"Under the shirt?" I asked.

"Over the bra." She said back instantly.

I was at a dilemma, and finally reached my motto.

WWDD

What would dad do?

I kissed her forehead and wrapped my arms around her waist to rest at the base of her spine.

"I have more respect for you than that." I whispered and moved to kiss her neck.

She giggled, "Okay, come on, we're going to your mum and dad's for dinner and I promised your father I would make cheesecake." She said and led me towards the car.

I frowned, "You know that's only because he doesn't want mum making anything more than she has to."

She put on an expression of mock hurt.

"Are you saying my cheese cake is no good?" She gasped.

I laughed, "you know I love it."

"Good." She murmured and stretched up on her toes to kiss me.

I wrapped my arms around her, suddenly feeling the weight of the black box in my pocket that was to remain secret at all costs.

Not until I was sure we were ready.

**Dun dun dun! But what will happen? I need reviews if you are to find out **


	82. Change

Bella POV

I stood with my arms folded and my mouth open in shock as I looked form my husband to my son.

Edwards face was a mix between surprise and anger, but then underneath there was the mask of worry, the one I could feel set on my own facial features.

"I love her dad." Anthony said.

Edward took a deep breath, but it sounded more like a growl.

"Her mum has left her for some toy boy down in Florida dad; I don't want her living in that big house all on her own, she said yes..."

"And you have gone straight from high school, fling to marriage well done." Edward shouted.

Anthony hissed and I snarled at Edward, telling him to calm down.

"Again with the _I Love her, _and_ she said yes_!" Anthony yelled.

Edward sighed in frustration and turned away from him, bracing his arms and body on the mantle above the fire.

"Anthony are you sure, I mean... it isn't all happy families." I growled towards the end as my eyes flickered towards Edward. We hadn't exactly been Seeing Eye to eye lately, I hadn't been _allowed_ back at school since the fainting incident and with Aimee coming over for dinner in less than an hour, I was concerned how much of a united front we would be able to put on.

"This conversation can wait until dinner is over. Your father and if..." I sighed at the end as I glanced to see Edward still looking at the fire.

"We're just surprised that's all." I finished.

Anthony snorted and dad wheeled to face him.

"You're a hypocrite dad; you'd been going out with mum just under two years when you got engaged. And even then it was only because you wouldn't change her unless you did!" Anthony yelled.

Comprehension and annoyance flashed across Edwards face. He cursed and turned away again.

"You're going to change Aimee?" I gasped. I was shocked, no thoughts and certainly o conversation had taken place to cause me or Edward to think that our son and his girlfriend were thinking of becoming an immortal couple.

I glanced at Edward to see his eyes black and like slits, looking and grilling his sons mind for thoughts.

"She wants to join us, and I said I would... if she married me first." Anthony whispered.

I swallowed and looked anxiously at Edward, unsure as to where his resolve was going.

"She won't remember, you do realise that. Perhaps the only moment of your whole lives you will have about just to two of you and she'll forget." He growled.

Anthony looked confused, "What... mum?" He asked and turned to me.

I took a stuttering breath and my hands rested on my stomach.

"It's true." I whispered, feeling the hole in my heart when I thought of mine and Edwards wedding, or the fact I couldn't think of it.

Because I didn't remember.

"It can never be undone once it has happened Anthony." Edward growled.

Anthony swallowed and moved to look his father dead in the eyes.

"I'm not asking you to understand my decision to marry her, but I at least want you to accept it." He hissed.

I looked at Edward pleasingly as he stepped to tower over his son.

"I'll think about it." He muttered and stormed off to get changed.

I let a long breath escape my lungs and I flopped to sit on the sofa, putting my head in my hands.

Anthony came to sit next to me.

"Do you think she'll ditch me at the altar, do you agree with dad?" He asked quietly.

I sighed and stood up, he looked at me pleadingly.

"Your father loves you, he's just..." I sighed again.

"Stubborn?" Anthony guessed.

I nodded and smiled slightly, "We're just all a bit on edge for the moment."

He smiled and stood up to hug me.

"You'll always be my baby boy." I whispered.

He chuckled softly, "Love you to mum."

I kissed his cheek and he in turn touched his lips to mine at the same time.

I smiled and ran my fingers across his cheers where my hands held his face.

"Any girl would be lucky to marry you, and we will be lucky to have Aimee in our family." I told him.

"Have you set a date?" I joked.

He rolled his eyes, "If we had I think dad _would _kill me..." He started to laugh but his face fell when he spoke of Edward. I sighed, knowing how close they were.

"Let me talk to him okay, I promise he'll be on his best behaviour when she arrives." I whispered.

He nodded and went to his room to shower and change.

I sighed and walked into mine and Edward's room. He was stood with his back to me looking at a photo of me and him with Anthony just after he leant to walk. Renesmee had taken the picture, and I frowned trying to remember.

"He's not my little boy anymore." He sniffed.

I sighed softly and went to hug him, his arms tight around me as we both fought not to cry.  
"He'll always be our son." I mumbled.

He kissed my hair, "I know."

There was a knock at the front door and I heard Anthony run to answer it.

"Hey baby." He laughed and I heard him pick her up, spinning round as she giggled, then complain playfully because he had ruined her hair and makeup, and nearly squashed the cheesecake she had brought.

I smiled slightly at Edward and he kissed me.

"I don't regret asking you to marry me." He whispered.

I beamed, "Good."

We walked out hand in hand, and I smiled when I saw Renesmee and Aimee hugging, fishing over each other's outfits. Edward gestures with his head for Anthony to follow him into the kitchen after greeting Aimee.

All the girls were busy squealing and fleeing for the baby in my stomach. I watched and listened as Edward hugged our son and Anthony let out a relived sigh.

"Thanks dad." He muttered and I smiled, now well and prepared for this dinner.

Or so I thought.


	83. Questions and answers

Edward POV

I sat twirling pasta round my fork as we ate dinner with Aimee and the children. Bella was discreetly pushing her food around the plate; I shot her a warning look as her eyes met mine quickly.

"Eat." I hissed lower than anyone taking part in the conversation about Aimee's shoes could understand. It had been announced by her and my son that they were planning on getting married in three weeks, which was coincidently a month before Aimee's birthday. It was the day before Christmas Eve, but it wasn't that which was bothering me. Nor was it that fact that that date was only a week after Bella's due date, which was in two, because the smallness of her bump, that was when Carlisle had predicted it that, and I trusted him.

It was that I and Bella had _had_ to work through decisions like this, for the same reasons, and my son was trying to tell me it was different. It wasn't, and he knew it.

"I'm fine." She whispered back and kissed my cheek before standing up and collecting every bodies plates in. I stood up to help her but Bella spun with a glass of wine for Ness in her hand. It went straight down my white t-shirt soaking right through.

"Oh..." She giggled and set the almost empty glass down.

I stared at her in shock, while my children and Aimee all but wet themselves with laughter.

Bella ran her hands under the bottom of my shirt and starched up on her toes to kiss me. For a moment I forgot we were being watched as my fingers ran through her hair and came to rest on her bum.

I only remembered when Aimee swallowed uncomfortably and Anthony and Ness were screaming in their heads and audibly at us to stop.

I stepped away from my gasping wife and reached around her to pick up the cheesecake.

I kissed her quickly before sitting back down. Ness gave me a warning look and cut everyone a slice; I noticed Bella's was rather large compared to mine and everyone else's.

I frowned at them both and they both shrugged.

How alike they were.

Bella polished her plate and leant into my shoulder. I kissed her hair and stroked her cheek.

She smiled and my hand wrapped over her stomach.

"Tired love?" I whispered.

She shook her head and stood up, gathering the plates and putting them in the sink. I was behind her instantly, pushing her gently out of the way.

"I'll do it love, go and sit down." I whispered and kissed her temple.

Bella ushered them all into the lunge as I washed up, listening to them as they chatted over some programme on TV.

"let me dry up." I heard Aimee say from behind me, picking up a towel and piling the plates she wiped.

"Thank you." I told her and she smiled stacking them neatly.

It was hard to feel any kind of despise towards Aimee, she loved Anthony very much, and I could tell, as best I could with Bella shielding her, that she had something to ask or say to me.

"What wrong Aimee?" I asked.

She looked at me anxiously, "Can I ask you something."

I nodded, "of course."

She swallowed, "I have no one to give me away... and I was wondering... whether or not... you would do it?" She asked and peeked up at me from under her lashes.

I froze and looked at her in pure shock.

"It doesn't matter if you don't want to." She started but I laughed.

"No I'd love to... I really would." I said and she hugged me, but there was nothing cringe worthy about it, because mentally and physically I treated her like my daughter, not what we physically looked like. And even then, I'm sure everyone could see I was Bella's.

We walked back into the lounge and Bella smiled at me, Anthony meeting my gaze with the same expression. Ness sighed and stood up, walking to the porch and slamming the door. Everyone looked after her anxiously and I sighed, whispering to Bella that I would go.

I followed her out and sat down on the step next to her.

"Are you disappointed in me dad?" She whispered.

My head whipped around to look at her, "no, of course not."

"But with Aimee and Anthony getting married, don't you feel ashamed that I haven't found anyone" She said and tears leaked over the edge.

"Hey, hey come on." I whispered and wrapped my arm around her and pulled her into my side.

"I just feel so alone sometimes, not like _lonely_, but not... whole." She mumbled and sniffed

I stoked her cheek," You'll find someone out there whose perfect for you, look at it his way, you sill have ten years to go before your the same age as I was before I found your mother, and our grandfather was to centuries older than that." I laughed gently.

She giggled tearily and hugged me.

"I promise not to bring home a nut case the next time." She laughed.

I chuckled to, "Thanks."

We stood up and she smiled at me, "you're going to be a dad again soon." She joked and punched my arm.

I shifted and let out a long breath, leaning against the porch railing with my arms folded, looking out over the forest. She came to stand beside me.

"Seems I'm not the only one who needs to talk, go on... spill." She pressed.

I sighed and shook my head, "I'm fine."

She folded her arms expectantly.

I swallowed and looked back out into the blackness.

"I can't lose your mother again Ness, not seen as I was so close last time."

She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"She's a fighter." She mumbled.

I nodded, "That is what scares me."

"Come on, she needs you to be strong." She whispered.

I nodded, "I know." I muttered and followed her inside.

Bella looked at me anxiously and I smiled, moving her legs to set them in my lap when I sat down.

"You okay?" She whispered.

I smiled, "Always am."

**Bella POV**

The days passed and me and Edward spent a few precious moments together at the beginning and end of each day, but with school and me sleeping like there was no tomorrow, we had few opportunity's to talk and interact with one another. It did bother me, but I was confidant it wouldn't affect our relationship permanently, but I was concerned on how it was affecting _him¸ _as he didn't show me his true emotions very frequently.

"You awake my love?" He whispered where he was laying next to me, his chest pressed against my back, arm around my waist, other hand playing with my hair.

I nodded, "Can we talk?"

My ears could almost hear him frown, "Of course we can, what do you want to talk about."

I swallowed and pushed myself to sit up cross legged, leaning back on my hands to look at him where he was laying down. His hand reached up to stroke my stomach gently.

"Tomorrow would have been Charlie's one hundredth birthday..." I started but the tears were evident in my voice and sobs cut me off completely.

"oh my love." He whispered and sat up, pulling me into his chest.

"Can we go and see his grave please?" I whispered.

He let out a long breath, "Bella I don't know..."

"Please, we'll only stay for a little bit I just want to talk to him." I choked out, looking at his anxious and sad eyes. Eventually he nodded.

"Thank you." I mumbled and kissed his chest tiredly.

"Go to sleep now, I want you well rested before we leave." He whispered.

Going to the cemetery had been a bad idea, I had cried the whole time and Edward had finally decided it would be a good idea to leave, I was working myself up and it was bad for the baby.

Plus I didn't have the strength to argue with him.

He pulled over on the side of the road and turned to look at me; I avoided his gaze and looked down at my hands in my lap, playing with my wedding ring. Suddenly one of his hands covered both of mine and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"He'd be proud of you you know." He whispered, and I glanced to see him leant back in his seat watching me anxiously.

I swallowed, "I just... I miss him sometimes you know, even though I don't remember, I forget."

He cut me off, "You don't remember, that's different to forgetting."

Logically that kind of made sense.

We pulled back up at the house and he led me straight to bed, sitting me down and helping me take off my jacket gently. My back had been bothering me alot over the past couple of days, andI was _not _looking forward to having just given birth when Anthony and Aimee got married.

Edward left to go hunting that afternoon, after making sure I was fine. Anthony was sat with me watching TV, and as I reached for my cup of tea I felt a shift in my hips and I gaped. Face scrunching up as the tightening started.

I knew what this was.

"Mum?" Anthony asked anxiously, appearing beside me.

I took a deep breath and looked at him worriedly, "Phone your father, it's started."


	84. That sinking feeling

Bella POV

Anthony couldn't get hold of Edward, well he informed him we were going to hospital, but the phone cut off without any further conversation. I moaned and hunched forward in my seat in his car, Renesmee reaching around the seat to rub my shoulder.

"Easy mum." She whispered.

I whimpered as she lowered me to sit on the bed, Carlisle walking in to check my stats.

"Where's Edward?" he asked and I gripped the edge of the bed, my daughter rubbing my back.

"He's on his way." She said quietly and Carlisle nodded, handing me a hospital gown.

"If you put that on I'll check you over and we'll discuss what's going on."

"It's too early." I moaned and he smiled gently, walking over and rubbing my other shoulder.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll look after you and the baby, you just focus on staying relaxed." He told me firmly towards the end.

I swallowed and nodded, moving to unbutton my shirt so him and my son new it was their cue to leave. Ness stayed with me and helped me gently, rubbing my back the whole time.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked where I was now sat on the edge of the bed, griping it tightly in both hands.

Why wasn't Edward here? He had promised me he would be, and I really needed him now.

"Now Ness you're stealing all my lines." A velvety voice said, although its perfection was marred with anxiety. My head snapped up to look at Edward, who smiled and came to crouch in front of me, reaching to rub my cheek.

"How are you doing love?" He asked gently.

I whimpered and shook my head, I was so scared.

"Oh Bella." He sighed and stood up, wrapping his arms around me in a hug. I threw mine around his neck and held him so tight I was almost hurting myself.

He chuckled and pulled back slightly.

"Calm down love I'm not going anywhere." He whispered and kissed my hair.

"Oh crap." I mumbled as another contraction started. I almost smiled when Edwards hands found mine and he gave them a gentle squeeze. I squeezed back, much harder than he had, but this would b the drill. I was please he remembered from the last two.

Carlisle entered and I moaned as he looked me over.

"How far about are her contractions?" He asked Edward or Renesmee, I was too busy hiding my face in Edward's chest to know who he looked at.

"Four minutes." Renesmee replied.

Edward hushed me and cupped my cheek as I grabbed at the collar of his shirt with my other fist.

"Would you like an Epidural Bella, pain relief yeh?" Carlisle asked gently. I nodded and Edward chuckled as I all but demanded a thank you.

He returned moments later and Renesmee left, giving me and her father some privacy. Edward crouched between my legs and held both my hands, looking at me lovingly. My eyes couldn't help but follow my father in law as he returned, carrying a tray with a needle on it.

A cool and held my cheek and pulled my head back around to face him.

"Look at me love." He whispered.

I nodded and he kissed my knuckled.

"Okay you'll feel a small pinch." He started but I felt it as soon a she finished. I moaned and Edward stood up to kiss my forehead.

"All done." Carlisle said and wiped my back off before leaving.

"I'll be back later, try and get some sleep." He told me encouragingly. I nodded, thanked him and he left.

Edward laid me back gently on the bed and lifted the covers over me. I reached to stroke his cheek and he smiled at me where he was sat facing me on a chair, his chin resting on his arm on the mattress.

"Are you worried I won't be the same after I've had another baby?" I asked suddenly. But instead of being mad like I feared, he smiled and chuckled quietly.

"No." He said gently.

I frowned in confusion.

"Want to know why?" He asked and I nodded in response.

He lent forwards so his face was just a few millimetres away from mine.

"You'll always be my Bella." He whispered. I smiled and he did to, well beamed really as I shifted to kiss him.

"And we'll always have each other right?" I whispered.

He smiled impossibly wider, "You know it."

Our lips touched again and I managed to fall all the way into sleep. Even though deep down inside I knew something was wrong, I was not conscious of it enough to voice it.


	85. Bad all round

Renesmee POV

I walked through the hospital corridors ribbing sleep out of my eyes, god knows if I was this tired mum must have been drained. She had been in labour for about ten hours and as usual when it came to her, it wasn't going very quickly. I'd spoken to dad earlier and he had said that she was asleep and does up to her eyes in pain medication.

I entered the room she was sleeping in to see her laying on her side in the bed, the covers pulled up over her shoulders. Dad was sat watching her intently, his elbows resting on his thighs, legs bouncing slightly.

"Morning." I greeted and dropped my bag down. He smiled at me and I kissed his hair. I noticed the plates of food at the foot of mum's bed. I looked at hum questioningly.

He sighed, "You know your mother. She's bluntly refusing to eat anything."

I laughed, "Didn't you put your foot down."

He rolled his eyes, "I was hardly going to force feed her."

I sat down and mum stirred, gripped dads had and hissing through her teeth. He leant forwards and kissed her forehead.  
"Are you going to eat anything yet?" He asked quietly.

She frowned and shook her head, her chest slowly rising and falling as she fell back to sleep.

You know how in Doctors dramas and films, when something goes wrong and everyone is running around throwing wires and machines everywhere.

It isn't like that in real life.

When mum and the baby showed signs of distress and mum wouldn't wake up. Granddad decided it would be in the best interests of everyone to perform and emergency C-Section. We waited over half an hour for him to return bringing news. I and the rest of the family and Aimee sat still in the family room, watching as dad paced furiously, eyes wide and frantic.

But when granddad came back in and asked to speak to dad alone, we knew it was not good news.

I watched through the blinds out into the corridor as granddad spoke low to dad, his son all but crumbling in front of him. Dad sunk the floor, held in his hands, back shaking with silent sobs.

Eventually we were all told that the baby's lungs and heat were not fully formed, and that its chances of survival were very slim. Granddad said in the most professional way he could, that this would be the one and only Christmas where this baby would be there.

Dad was silent through it all, the rest of us falling apart and gasping. But dad was hollow, his eyes somewhere far away.

"I want to see Bella." He said quietly.

Granddad swallowed back his own sadness and grief, "She's in intensive care Edward."

"I don't care." Dad growled, "Does she know?"

Granddad let out a long breath and shook his head.

Dad nodded in acceptance, before turning and walking out, the door slamming against the wall with a crack as he shoved it out of his way.

I followed quietly as Granddad led him to mums room. I waited outside against watching as Dad held mum tight as she cried, her into his chest him into her hair.

More than an hour passed and Mum and dad went with me to the NICU. I going because I wanted to, Anthony couldn't cope with it, and the rest of the family felt it was intrusive.

Mum sat down in a chair with dad stood behind her. Granddad informed a nurse of what was going on and lifted my sibling out of the incubator carefully.

I could not get over how small he or she was. She was all but wrapped in wires with and oxygen pipe down her throat via her nose. Mum held her and more tears welled up in her eyes; they were also there in dads.

"Its a girl." Granddad whispered and took my arm gently, leading my back outside. I sobbed into his shirt and watched at mum handed my sister to dad. He cradled her as though she were glass, while mum watched sadly.

"Have you named her yet?" I heard a nurse as gently, appearing holding a clipboard.

At first I felt anger, how could she intrude them like that, but when mum spoke she seemed glad to have some distraction form the loss we all felt.

"Ellie, Aisha Eva Cullen." She whispered. Dad smiled slightly and placed her back in the incubator.

He then gently kissed her forehead and hugged mum again.

**BELLA POV**

I was laying facing Edward on the hospital bed, his eyes looking into mine sadly. We were both torn up enough about the news of our daughter's health, but part of me new that I needed to enjoy the time we had with her, because we knew it would be short now.

"I've been thinking?" I whispered.

He stroked my cheek, telling me he was listening.

"We need to be happy, we have a baby girl, she may not be healthy, but she's here and safe and she loved." I whispered.

He nodded and kissed my forehead, "I love you."

"I love you to Edward." I whispered and snuggled into his arms.

**Renesmee POV**

I stood looking through the NICU window at the small form of my sister. I took a deep breath and it caught in my throat at a person standing beside me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

I swallowed and glanced at him angrily.

"You've said your piece now leave." I hissed.

He sighed, "You're angry, I deserve that."

I growled, "You tried to rape me, I think I'm allowed to be slightly mad. Now you show up and have this conversation just hours after we have found out my baby sister is certain to not see the New Year, I think I might be slightly mad."

He swallowed and turned to walk away.

"When you're ready to talk to me like you used to, I'll be waiting in our spot." He muttered.

I spun to grab his arm, "You don't deserve for me to talk to you like that anymore. You're not deserved of anything." I hissed. "You chose your wolfdem over me you have to stick with it now."

"I left the wolves." He snapped, "I came back for you."

I blinked.

"Now it seems I had nothing to come back for." He muttered and pulled his arm away gruffly, although the hurt in his eyes betrayed the emotion he felt.

"My family needs me now, I can't... I need time Chris..." I started but he touched my cheek suddenly, cutting me off.

"I'll be waiting, my Renesmee." He whispered and kissed my forehead.

The he left.

My heart hammered in my chest as I watched him walk away. I turned to look at the wall opposite, freezing when I noticed something, or rather, someone.

Dad looked at me sadly, his eyes raw and mouth tight.

"Dad I..." I started but he cut me off.

"I know Ness, but whatever you decide, let it come from your heart." He whispered and walked to look at the form of his daughter.

"I love you dad." I whispered and his arm wrapped round my shoulder, kissing my hair.

"Love you too Renesmee and I am so, so proud of you." He whispered.

I swallowed, "We'll have the best Christmas ever this year... for her."

He smiled sadly, "For her." He agreed.


	86. Daddy's girl

Bella

Ellie had aged quickly in two weeks; she was now physically about two years old. She wasn't aging anymore though, she looked just like her brother and sister. She had Edward hair but my human eyes, just like Renesmee. She was sat on the bed in her hospital room; she was sat cross egged facing me playing with a toy Alice had bought her.

I sighed, she was only allowed home for two nights every week, and we were saving this weeks or Christmas eve and night. She had to be on a ventilator while she slept, which gave her oxygen.

"Daddy." She clapped her hands and looked around excitedly.

I smiled, touching her cheek gently; making sure the pipe around her ears and nose helping her breathe was fixed carefully. She did have a tendency to try and pull it off, something Edward said she inherited form me.

"Daddy will be here in a minute princess, he's bringing you a present." I laughed as she reached for me. I picked her up, cradling her to my chest as she gasped for breath. I frowned and blinked away the tears, part of me hoped she would prove them all wrong and pull through, But me and Edward had promised each other we would be rational, and give her the best few months of life she could possibly have.

Edward walked in and I set Ellie back on the bed. She clapped her hands at Edward and he set what he was holding on the floor, bending to pick her up.

"Hello princess." He whispered and kissed her forehead. She kissed his cheek and giggled, covering her face in her hands. Edward chuckled and I smiled.

"You want to see what daddy's got you?" He asked.

She nodded and he set her in my lap, his lips touching my hair.

He reached behind the bed and pulled out the present I had shown him when we had gone into Port Angeles to register her birth.

It was a large Eeyore teddy, soft and plush and perfect for her to snuggle in. She clapped her hands and awed loudly, making Edwards face break into a smile I was sure would crack his face in half.

He put it on the bed and I lifted her so she hugged it sitting in front of it.

"Thank you." She mumbled, her voice thick with tired. I stood up and laid her gently against it under the covers, Edward humming her lullaby as she fell asleep.

I looked at him smiling as he touched her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered and kissed her cheek. I got up and did the same, taking his hand and walking out into the car park with him for a breath of fresh air.

We sat down on a bench in the park and looked out over the duck pond, the twilight sky glistening above us. I turned to him and kissed his cheek.

He smiled sadly, "Love you Bella."

I smiled, "Love you to, my Edward."

Edward stiffened and looked out over the water, where a couple were stood kissing, her hair blowing around her in the wind, his arms tight around her. I took a deep breath in and stiffened as Edward stood up, a grow rising in his throat.

"Who is it, werewolves?" I hissed.

He growled and shook his head, "No..."

"Renesmee."


	87. Smile

**This chapter is called **_Smile_** and is in honour of Children in Need and all other Children's charities. Please enjoy reading it and think maybe of the children less fortunate than yourselves, it's my way of spreading thoughts and feelings regarding family drama, much better than East Enders I hope. CatherineDoncaster1995**

Bella POV

Edward paced in front of me furiously, his eyes black and searching, I sighed and rested my head in my hands. It was official, Renesmee loved Chris, and what was worse, well what was worse for Edward.

What was worse was the fact that Edward could no longer read his thoughts. He appeared to have taken after Charlie and Me in the sense that we were mute to my husband. Edward found it frustrating enough at the best of times. But I knew he would never fully trust Chris, a werewolf with our daughter, especially not after what had happened regarding their 'marriage.' Or the fact he had tried to force her to marry him.

Since losing his connection to the pack via leaving them he had lost his thought inclusion, therefore Edward had lost the power to 'hear' him.

Also bad was the fact I was frightened Renesmee would get hurt again, and then there was the maternal fear that she would elope with him, no mother wants to lose her daughter like that.

No mother wants to lose her daughter at all.

My heart contracted when I thought of Ellie but I pushed the tears down.

There was no point in crying, she deserved to see me and her father happy, see how happy she had made us.

She deserved to see us smile.

"Edward she's our daughter." I whispered. I looked up at him to see him sigh and stop pacing, his eyes meeting mine finally.

"I just don't want to see her get hurt again." He muttered, his fingers flexing where they rested on his biceps as his arms folded across his chest.

I smiled sadly, "I know, I know."

But his eyes stayed dark and a small undercurrent in the backs of them made me think that something was going on I wasn't aware of.

"Edward?" I asked quietly, "What's wrong?"

He looked at me, and his expression was almost angry.  
"Have you got anything you need to tell me?" he growled, "A secret perhaps."

I gasped, "No... never."

"Really?" He laughed without humour, reaching behind him and pulling something out of his pocket.  
"Not even this." He muttered and opened his hand so I could see the white envelope with his name scrawled on it, written in a shaking hand.

I flew to stand in front of him and took it form him, my hand running across it.

"How did you..." I started but my own words choked me as I looked up into his eyes. They were deep voids of pain, and then there was betrayal.

"Why?" He croaked.

I swallowed, "You needed to know." I whispered.

He shook his head, "You could have told me."

"You know you wouldn't have listened." I said firmly, well as firmly as I could.

He remained frozen, not even breathing.

I looked down at the envelope in my palm, desperately trying to remember what it said. I was pleased ironically that I could remember writing it, everything else about that chapter of my life was a blurry haze.

I was about to open it when Edward was speaking, quoting it line for line, eyes closed and face pained.

"_My dearest Edward, it hurts, so much, and I don't know how much longer I can last. I never wanted to hurt you, and I will never ever want to lose you, but how can I let our baby die, I can't Edward I can't. I will never stop loving you, and I am glad that we got married, maybe I should have listened to you more often, but I can't take your side on this my love. I'm sorry. There is nothing more I can truly say, other than that I love you, and I am more sorry than you will ever know."_

I looked at him, dry tears staring out of my eyes like lights in the darkness.

He sighed and his eyes opened, the anguish etched on his face so deep it was like crack in a plaster wall.

"Edward... I... I..."

But I couldn't get the words out.

He swallowed, "That's all you would have left me? Your tear stained letter, you were signing your own death sentence and that's all you would have left me..." He started but it was me, suddenly livid cutting him off.

"That's more than you left me when I was human. How much do you think that hurt? I was un wanted and ditched!" I screamed.

"I was trying to save you!" He shouted back.

"Well I don't care, call this pay back then. A little taster of what you dished out to me." I yelled bur regretted it.

Edward recoiled like he'd been slapped. He blamed himself more than I ever could for leaving me, and I did not blame him. I knew how much he wished he could change leaving me; know we both knew it did neither of us any good.

"Edward." I whispered anxiously as he still didn't say anything, his eyes staring at the floor, wide and black.  
"Edward say something?" I begged desperately.

He swallowed, "Your right." He muttered.

"What?" I gasped, not entirely sure of the direction this conversation had taken.

"I deserved you choosing to die for our baby over living with me." He muttered.

"No Edward..." I started but he cut me off again.

He looked at me sadly, "I know you'll never understand why I couldn't lose you. Not even for a baby which was a part of you." He whispered.

I blinked and listened with a tight heart and throat as he spoke.

"But you mean more to me than anything Bella, and there are no words to describe just how pointless my life would be without you. You are my very reason for existing Bella... and... and I know I'll never be enough for you." He finished.

My hands held his face, "You _are_ enough, your my everything." I whispered.

He shook his head, "If I had been human..."

"Stop it." I snapped and glued my lips to his. He was willing but confused.

"there is nothing we can do to change the past. It is the future we alter so there is no point dwelling on it. We both need to stop running from the decisions we made and accept them, because we have each other, and we have that to be thankful for." I whispered.

He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, forgiven?" He breathed.

I nodded and kissed his cheek, "There's nothing to forgive, love you to."

We pulled apart slightly as the front door flew open and a breathless Renesmee ran in.

She straightened upright and let out a long breath.  
"Okay before you get really pissed..." She started but a figure appearing behind her caused Edward to growl and pull me tighter to him.

"Chris." He said simply, his voice straining to be calm.

Chris appeared next to Renesmee in the light and took her hand.

I glanced at Edward to see his resolve melt. He nodded and walked out.

I looked at Ness confused but Edward roar from the next rom made me bite my lip.

"Don't even think about it Renesmee!" HE yelled.

She froze and looked down, blushing fierce scarlet.

Chris looked at me and her confused. I rolled my eyes.

"Curfew is ten thirty." I told them and sat down on the sofa, flicking open a magazine as Edward walked back in.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked quietly. I glanced to see him follow her outside, as Chris ran out into the forest, saying he would meet her in their place.

I smiled as Edward murmured something to Renesmee and smile. She hugged him tight and he kissed her hair.

"Thank you daddy." She whispered.

The phone rang and I stood up, crossing the room to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello Mrs Cullen, this is Mary Patrick from the NICU ward at Frocks General." A woman on the other end of the line told me, her voice to professional and smooth to be of comfort to me.

"Yes?" I choked out.

"It's your daughter..." She started but the phone went crack in my hand and fell in two halves to the floor.


	88. Promise

Bella POV

I wasn't really listening as Carlisle spoke intently to Edward in Ellie's room at the hospital. I was sat by her bed, holding her tiny hand as her chest shuddered up and down.

"The only option we really have is to find donor tissue to reconstruct the side of her lungs and heart artificially, even that isn't a long term solution, but it opens more possibilities of what we could do in the future." Carlisle said, his voice straining to remain professional.

Edward was leaking almost desperately, although his voice was low and even, I knew this was because he didn't want to wake his sleeping daughter, or risk upsetting me any further.

"Okay so what are the chances of finding donor tissue?" He demanded.

Carlisle sighed, "From normal people next to nothing, there is only one other solution we are fortunate enough to have due to the circumstance." Carlisle started talking quieter and I looked at the fully now. Edward was staring his father down and Carlisle was trying his hardest not to give to much away, to me I assumed.

"Would that work?" Edward asked quietly.

Carlisle sighed helplessly, "It would be a perfect match... it's not the actual live organs we need, just some tissue from it, and seen as it isn't being used..." He sighed again. "The way she was created means you're the like the master copy for all her organs and genes, she is exactly what you would be like if you were female." Carlisle said.

I stood upright, looking at my husband and growling as he shut his eyes and Carlisle looked away.

"There is no way; you are putting yourself under the knife..." I started but Carlisle cut me off.

"She's right Edward; there is no way to guarantee how well it would work..."

"But it wouldn't affect me would it, so if it buys her time..." He let out a long breath, "That what we'll do."

I swallowed and dry tears welled up in my eyes. Yes if wanted my daughter smiling and lively again more than anything, but would I risk losing Edward for it, okay I was starting to sound melodramatic, but what if I did lose him. I wasn't sure I even trusted Carlisle enough to handle Edwards life in areas of medicine that weren't even fathomable.

"Bella it gives her a chance." He was suddenly beside me, arms resting on the bar at the foot of her bed around me. I looked at my daughters sleeping face, and choked out the words smothered by a sob.

"I can't lose you."

"You won't." He whispered and kissed my neck, "Sure there is a risk but..."

"Exactly." I snapped and wheeled to face him, "And even if you do make it out all but unscathed what are we going to do if it doesn't work. We will have gained nothing."

"But we will have _tried_ Bella." He whispered and cradled my face gently with his hands.

I swallowed, "No." I whispered ad pushed him away, running from the room and into the car park.

When I returned I had thought I had come to my senses, and if i hadn't, the scene that greeted me made my mind up for me.

Edward was sat by the bed, Ellie laying as she had been for nearly a day, on her back with a machine helping her breathe. Edward rested his cheek in his palm and looked down at her lovingly.

"I'll make you well again princess." He whispered, reaching gently to run his knuckles down her cheek.

If I had been human, the tears would have been pouring by then.

"Mummy just doesn't understand, she's scared of losing me, but she doesn't understand. I can't lose you, your too much like her, you don't know what it will do to her if we lose you..." He swallowed.

"What it will do to me." He whispered and sniffed; shaking his head in frustration at himself, resting his elbows on the edge of the bed and putting his forehead against the heels of his hands.

"Edward." I whispered. His eyes snapped up and I saw the torment and sadness there. I swallowed back my own tears and went to sit in his lap.

"Okay." I breathed, and he knew what I meant. He kissed my temple and hugged me tight.

It was that afternoon, and the beauty of having a father in law who was a doctor was that he could perform that surgery that day, so we could still take Ellie home for Christmas in four days. He had looped a recording of a human heartbeat and pulse through the machine so it looked like Edward was still alive. Carlisle had been adamant that he would be the only person behind the screen with Edward whilst he was working; the nurse just had to stand and watch the machines. He had special tools brought to the hospital from the house made from the same material the Volturi had once sold me for hand cuffs, I almost smiled at the memory as I watched them hand Edward a hospital gown, a clearly disgruntled look on his face.

"It suits you." I laughed as he pulled it over his head. He smirked and I sighed, leaning to kiss his cheek. Anthony and Aimee were sat on the bed beside him, Renesmee in the chair by the counter. Edward stood up and went to follow Carlisle when she threw her arms around him.  
"Hey what's all this?" HE laughed gently ad ducked his knees to look into her eyes.

"Hey?" He whispered.

She shook her head, "Don't die on me."

I frowned; she really did have a ways with words.

He laughed and hugged her again.

"If I do your mother will dig me up and kill me again." He joked and winked at me over her shoulder as she pulled away.

I frowned and kissed him gently.

"Not funny." I scolded and sighed, looking at me anxiously.

I swallowed and hooked my arms around his neck, burying my face in his neck and trying so hard not to cry. He stroked my back and whispered in my ear.  
"I promise I'll be fine, now go home and get some rest while I'm under." He ordered and kissed my forehead, before hugging Anthony and Aimee, then leaving.


	89. Ten minutes

Bella POV

It had taken me all of ten minutes to decide I was better off at the hospital in the waiting room than I was at home. At home there were to many reminders of my husband and daughter. To say I was worried was an understatement, I was frustrated and anxious at the maximum, my legs were shaking and my head was in my hands. I felt someone sit down beside me and the fire in my throat started up again, but this wasn't coming from being thirsty, this was being so emotionally wrecked as I was, I wasn't in the mood to play the happy almost mother in law.

"How you doing?" He asked from beside me.

My head snapped up to glare at him, "How do you _think_ I am doing Chris?" I hissed.

He sighed, "I know you don't approve of me but…"

"I do approve of you, she loves you, but I am _not_ having this conversation now,. I am scared witless and pretty much feel like vomiting every time I breathe." I took a shuddering breath as to almost prove a point.

He sighed, "I am sorry Bella."

I smiled slightly, "I know, its okay, its not your fault."

"its no ones fault, no ones, not even yours." He warned me.

I shook my head and dry tears blurred my vision.

"Its just sometimes it feels that way." I whispered.

He frowned, "Have you not told Edward… how you feel?"

I shook my head, "He feels the same way, he blames himself, we spend more time comforting each other than we do actually talking about it… we're both to afraid to voice our concerns.,.. About after…. After she's…" A sob broke my voice and I laughed bitterly at myself.

He sighed and was about to say something when Carlisle walked over, his face blank and expressionless, that was never a good sign. I stood up and my chest heaved anxiously.

"What's going on, are they okay?" I demanded.

Carlisle sighed and I saw tears in his eyes.

"There were some complications…"

**A shout out to everyone who reviews and comments. I am really sad to bring this story to a close, one hundred chapters doesn't seem that ambitious now, with all the stuff I want to write. Let me know if you think I should continue with this or leave it at one hundred chapters.**

**Catherinedoncaster1995**


	90. Timing

Renesmee POV

I ran down the corridors, bursting into the family room with tears rolling down my face to see Anthony all hut holding mum up, her struggling pointlessly in his arms. Her hair was wild and her eyes wide.

"What's happening?" I demanded.

Granddad swallowed, "Your dad is having trouble waking up fully from the anaesthetic." 

I blanched and felt my knees go weak.

Chris caught me before I hit the floor and lay ,e down gently on the chairs, the rest of the family moving to let him do so.

"I want to se him." Mum growled.

Granddad sighed and nodded, opening the door and held it open. Anthony seemed at a loss as to whether to let her go or not.

She pushed him away and walked after her father in law, tears welling up in my eyes at the thought as to what she might find.

Bella POV

Edward looked up at me tiredly and anxiously where he lay in the bed. His eyes were half open, and what I could see of them was blurry. A mask of tiredness and pain. I took his hand in mine and squeezed it gently, brushing the hair form his forehead with my other. I kissed his forehead and he let out a stuttering breath. I hushed him and sat facing him, trying to remember his lullaby.

"I love you." He chocked out.

I smiled and swallowed, "I know, now rest, I love you to."

Carlisle checked his chart and his vitals while I watched anxiously, his palm felling oddly limp in mine.

"Ellies doing well, much better than you." He scolded Edward who chuckled quietly with his eyes shut.

"She's more like her mother than we thought."

I frowned and hushed him when he started to cough, wheezing at the end.

Carlisle sighed, "I can bring her down if you want, she's awake and ready for Christmas in a couple of days, you may be able to take her home tight Bella, if she heals the way she has." 

I nodded and Edward beamed.

"I don't know whether its suck a good idea bringing her down, I'll see her later… he'll work himself up." I muttered to Carlisle although my eyes were on my husbands.

"No, I want to see my little girl." Edward growled, "I'll go myself if you wont bring her here…" He started to sit up but he groaned and I pushed him back down.

"Edward you need to stay calm." Carlisle ordered.

I hushed my husband, chest quivering with sobs as I watched Edward fight to regain control of his breathing. 

"Bring her down." He said gruffly.

Carlisle nodded and shot me a pointed look as he left to fetch our daughter..

I sighed and stroked Edwards cheek, "What's brought this on."

He swallowed, "I need to know…. It was worth it… that if… if it ends badly for me." He swallowed and looked at me sadly, "I need to know it was worth it."

I shut my eyes and covered my face in my hands.

"Please don't say that." I sobbed, "Please."

His hands caught my wrists and pulled them down to hold them tightly.

"I love you, you know that." He whispered.

I nodded, "I do, and you know I need you to get better."

He smiled, "Anything for you my love."

Carlisle came back in carrying Ellie, she had a hospital gown on similar to the one she used to wear when she was sicker. She beamed at Edward and me and clapped her hands.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed. It did not hurt my feelings that she shouted his name. She had not seen him before she went under the anaesthetic, and I wished with all my might he could have been there to carry her into the operating room and sit with her while they put her under. In the end Anthony had gone in with her, because I couldn't, the emotion threatening to crush me had almost made me hyperventilate just thinking about it. 

He laughed and she lay on by his chest. I moved her gently off of him as I worried she would mess up the wad of bandage he had wrapped around his bare chest.

"Gently baby, daddies a bit worse for where." He laughed and kissed her hair, she giggled and played with his fingers.

"How are you feeling princess?" He whispered, she looked at me and smiled, reaching for me. I beamed despite myself and held her in my lap, kissing her hair. Edward rubbed my arm comfortingly. 

"tired." She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

Carlisle sighed and told us she had to go back to bed.

Edward kissed her hair and she hugged him,, whispering she loved him.

I picked her up and Edward caught my wrist.

"Stay with her." He whispered, and before I could object he was speaking again.

"Please, it will make me feel better."

I sighed and nodded, kissing his forehead and walking with my daughter back to her room. I lay on the bed and she fell asleep, breathing deeply and playing with my hair under my arm against my chest. 

"Mummy and daddy need you to get better Ellie, I think you're the only thing that can help him now." I sniffed and stroked her cheek as she stirred in her sleep.

Edward POV

I lay on my back and scanned the thoughts of the hospital for the nurse who was on duty in my daughters ward. I finally found her, mulling over how beautiful my wife was, honestly the compliments she paid her made me want to reward her with a cruise trip.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, unsure how long I was going to be stuck in this room, I wanted to be at home with my wife and children, and besides, I was no way inclined to trust Chris at home with Bella, Ellie and Ness, as well as Aimee.

I was tolerant to him, it didn't mean I trusted him.

"Dad?"

I looked up to see Ness stood in the door, I smiled and she rushed over to me, hugging me tight and sobbing. I stroked her hair and kissed the top of her hair. 

"What's all this hey?" I whispered.

She sniffed, "I thought I was going to lose you… Chris said…"

But I felt my face slip into a slight frown and a sigh of disapproval escaped my lips.

"Dad I…." she started but I hushed her, gesturing for her to sit down facing me. She did so and I rubbed her hands in mine, she looked down at them as I started to speak.

"You understand my feelings towards him don't you?" I whispered.

She nodded, "You hate him, more than you hated, or do hate Jacob."

I growled, "there is no one I hate more than Jacob."

She smiled slightly and I sighed.

"I know you love him, and because I love you I would nto ask for you to chose your family over him." I breathed.

She nodded slightly.

"I just need time yes, time to adjust to you having another number one man in your life, I'm not the top guy any more." I joked, but the hate underneath for myself and the situation, as well as sadness was spiralling out of control.

"You'll always be my top guy dad, you've always been that way, I've always told you that." She laughed.

I looked away and tried not to show how hurt and untrue that statement had just been.

"What… dad what's wrong?" She asked anxiously.

I sighed and looked back at her sadly.

"There was one time, after I had been away on a long hunting trip and you'd broken your curfew. You were so young, me and your mother, not even your aunt Alice knew where you were. I looked for hours, phoned and phoned and there was no answer… I was so scared." I was cut off by my own emotion as I relive the event.

"Then when you came back, the one thing any farther fears more than anything happened. We had a fight, and you said you hated me."

She gasped softly but I continued talking."You pushed me away as I tried to comfort you as you cried, that was when you told my that I wasn't you daddy, I was your _dad_, your father, your guardian. You told me you were growing u, and that soon you wouldn't need me anymore, and that you would be glad when you didn't."

She looked at me with tears falling down her face.

"Dad I…" She started but I cit her off.

"I know Ness, I just want you to understand, I don't want to open old wounds, you just need to understand why I try and hold onto the little girl you once were. Your to much like your mother you know, always knowing better than her male parent."

She smiled wider, "Granddad Charlie?"

I nodded, "They relationship was more… dislocated than yours, you trust me more to look after myself than she did with him. She always had to be so sure he was safe, even when he got to old he didn't remember her anymore, even though she hadn't physically changed."

My eyes almost went glassy as I thought over Bella's darkest moment that I had shared with her.

"We went to see him in the home, he came to the door of his room, walker holding upright, a nurse holding him up as well. I helped him sit down, and he looked at me with the hate he used to, but it wasn't me he was seeing, it was an annoying teenager, who he resented for being young and able bodied. And it wasn't your mother he was seeing, it was some probable student wanting to do a book report." I muttered.

"It all but crushed your mother, and she wouldn't speak to anyone for just over a week, not even me." I swallowed and looked at her blank face.

"it was only three hours before he died, that's why we went then. She held his hand and I had to all but pull her off his body as she cried. I carried her to the car and held her to me, driving with her in my lap, no seat belt on. I don't know how many laws I broke that day, but I broke the golden one."

"What was that?" Renesmee asked after a pause.

"To protect her and horn her, as my wife. I was doing neither. I wanted to give her closure for myself, to make sure she wouldn't regret anything, but I think I regret it more than she would have done had we not gone."

I sighed and rubbed her hands, smiling slightly.

"Enough with the heavy, what do you want to talk about, baby girl.?" I asked.

She laughed, "Ellies doing well, she keeps saying your name, and has almost solved that puzzle Aimee and Anthony bought her, I think you should skip sleeping beauty in the fairy tales list though, she's just about ready for war and peace."

I laughed and sat up straighter.

"You now Renesmee, back to the Chris topic…. You know when your… as your dad I…" I looked to see her watching me with a confused stare.

I swallowed, I could do this, I was nearly two and a half centuries old for gods sake, I mean I _had three kids._

"_When you,,, when your… physically intimate with someone." I ringed at having to say the worse._

"_Oh no, oh no dad please." She cried and covered her face in her hands, blushing with embarrassment._

_I remembered what Charlie had said._

"_its just as embarrassing for me as it is for you." I tried to get out._

"_err wrong!" She cried._

_I laughed and kissed her forehead._

"_Do me a favour, now that your cheeks will be permanently red from that blush you'll need to go home." I chalked._

"_Yes?" She asked, still embarrassed._

"_Take your mother home." I told her and she hugged me tight._

"_Get some sleep." She whispered._

"_I will try, you too, my Renesmee." I whispered and kissed her temple._

_She walked to the door but I called after her._

"_Ness?" _

_She spun to look at me._

_I beamed, "Keep the dog off the furniture."_

_She smirked but she knew I did not mean it._

"_Love you." She mouthed._

_I winked, "You to princess."_

_She left and I sighed, leaning back in the bed and shutting my eye, but they snapped pen again when I heard the thoughts of the person now stood in the doorway._

_I looked at him as calmly as I could as he took a tentative step towards me., Greta, this was how it was going to be was it, I was going to be murdered by my daughters boyfriend while I was weak from donating an organ to my youngest child._

_But his words surprised me, instead of a threat or request for final words it was a question, a polite one._

"_Can we talk?"_


	91. Deader than your dad

Chris POV

I'm dead, so dead I can almost feel my heart being ripped out of my chest by his cold dead hands. But that would be quick, I don't think he'd be for the easy death route when it came to me. Or maybe then he'd be to mad to think it through, maybe I wouldn't even me conscious, maybe it would be so quick I wouldn't notice or feel anything.

Snap out of it!

I decided to tell him, if I go behind his back and don't ask him then I _will_ be dead, there's no maybe about that. But then, knowing Edward, if I didn't ask him, he'd probably excommunicate me and Ness, and with everything he's going through with his other daughter, It wouldn't be fair to do that to either of them.

I swallowed and fiddled with a rip in my jeans.

"Um… so….. Can I… I don't know whether or not you…" I tried., I mean I really tried to tell him.

But it was so hard!

He sighed and pushed himself to sit upright, groaning and wincing. My hands fluttered, trying to help him but eh smacked them away, with such force I was sure they would have flown off if I had been human. In an ironic way I kind of admired him for it, he was so gentle with his family, and had self control I knew me or any of the wolves could ever get.

Thinking of my family and the wolves made my heart contract. They had kicked me out… well okay I had said I would leave them if they could not except my love for Renesmee. But never in a million years had I expected them to turn around and give me half an hour to get my stuff.

Even my mother.

I shook my head, trying to clear my head of those thoughts and feelings. I needed to concentrate on here and now, and trying my hardest to get the words out so I could at least give Edward the opportunity to kill me.

I tried again, but still no words would come out. I bit my lip and looked at my lap, trying to think of a way I could maybe get my question across to him without having to say it out loud.

Edward sighed again, resting his head back against the wall and looking at me sadly.

"I am tired of fighting with my daughter Chris. I don't want to do it, but you understand the prejudice I feel towards your kind is the same you feel towards me don't you?" He asked.

I nodded, unsure where he was going with this, maybe he thought if he lectured me long enough I would just snap and scream it at him.

It seemed likely.

"My children and wife mean more to me than anything, surely you know that as well." He continued, again I nodded, still feeling like I was walking on eggshells. He had to have a trap laid out in one of these questions.

"If you _ever_ hurt her, I _will_ kill you, don't think I wont." He warned. I swallowed and muttered a yes in his direction.

He sighed sadly, "You have my blessing Chris."

My head snapped up.

"How did you… I didn't…" I tried to demand but it came out as a kind of shriek.

He laughed tiredly, "I had to ask Bella's father for permission, he was human, and I was petrified of him. The tale tell signs are there, I know how it feels to be you Chris, up to a point."

"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly confused.

"The thinking that your wrong for her, that one wrong move and you'll hurt her, that it would be better if you let, and even though you have tried it and know it wont work." He sighed, "You still find yourself mulling it over."

I swallowed, "So you'll let me, ask her… to marry me."

"What?" He bellowed, eyes going black. I cringed away from him, fearing death more than I had at any point in my life.

My eyes cracked open when he chuckled.

"Just joking." He muttered.

I frowned, "That wasn't funny."

He stopped laughing, "I'm just reminding you that you can't be complacent with my relationship with my daughter. You can't cross me to hurt her, or so help me I will kill you, and not even Bella will be able to stop me."

I nodded solely.

"Alright then, so…" He sighed, "Anything else you wanted to ask me."

I shrugged "Nothing much, just the usual, are you sure you don't want to kill me because I'm really back paddling on the idea of asking her.,.. What if she refused, or screamed and cries, I can't watch her cry again…." I raved and he rolled his eyes.

"So asking her is less scary than asking me for permission?" He asked.

I nodded without thinking it through, eyes I feared Edward more than hell itself, but I loved Renesmee. I had given up my family and who I was to be with her forever, and I needed to know I had done the right thing.

"Chris." He said evenly.

"She loves you, and she trusts you, and as much as I hate you… I trust you with her, as much as I can anyway." He muttered.

I frowned, "Why do you hate me, besides me being a werewolf."

"Because you remind me of someone who hurt Bella a long time ago." He murmured, looking at me with suddenly narrow black eyes.

I winced, "Dangerous place to be huh, on the wrong side of you."

"Trust me Chris when I really hate you you'll know about it." He growled.

I gulped, "I believe you."

He sighed, "His name was Jacob Black, he was friends withy your ancestor, Seth Clearwater."

That reminded me.

"Isn't me and Renesmee getting married kind of _incest,_" I asked.

He laughed, "If I thought it was do you think I'd be letting you propose?"

I shook my head.

"Your not direct descendents or blood relations." He told me and I nodded.

"So its not illegal in the US then?" I joked.

He laughed and I joined in.

"Edward?" Came a voice from the door.

I turned where I was sitting to see Bella stood at the door, her brows rising when she saw it was me.

"Hello Bella." I said in greeting, she smiled in response.

"Heya Love." Edward said and grunted when he moved slightly.

She was in front of me in a flash, and I moved so she could scold him for pushing himself.

"You were told to stay still." She hissed.

He frowned, "That's my line from when you were human."

She rolled her eyes, "Stop living in the past. I just came to say I was going hoe, Ellies in bed for the night so you can stop fussing. I want you to rest." She ordered.

He nodded, "Okay, love you."

She smiled and kissed him gently, "Love you to Edward."

He grinned, "S'il vous plait etre sur que ma femme."

She rolled her eyes and stroked his cheek fondly, "Tout pour vous mon mari."

She walked away and he discretely touched her bum as she turned away. I averted my gaze, they were soon going to be my parents in law, I had to avert from viewing them as my peers. With Edward it was easy, the respect and fear I had for him overshadowed the class room banter we had shared.

Of which there was next to none.

"Alright love boy chill." Edward nudged me hard in the arm.

I smirked at him and he chuckled.

Bella frowned at the obvious change in dynamic in our relationship.

"You want a lift Chris, I _assume_ you'll be spending the night at ours." She said evenly, glancing at Edward to see his reaction.

He laughed instead of boiling over, "Your not going to make him walk are you Bella."

She frowned, "I leave the over protective parent act to you, now _rest." She hissed._

_He sighed and dramatically over did closing his eyes._

_She smiled and walked out of the room. I followed and Edward called after me, I turned and he smiled at me._

"_Watch that no one nicks that." He laughed and chucked a black box at me._

_The black box I had had in my pocket._

_I frowned and looked at him in confusion._

_He rolled his eyes, "I wasn't really listening at the beginning, I'm a vampire you know, I do have speed on my side."_

_I sighed, "thanks Edward…. Dad…. I don't know…" I started but he frowned._

"_Sir works as well as anything." He muttered._

_I swallowed, "Um… okay…. Good night sir." I said so formally the only thing I did not do was bow._

_He smiled slightly, "Goodnight Chris."_

_I took a deep breath and followed my soon to be mother in law to the car. She drove away with my playing with the seam of my trousers._

"_SO at what point are you going to explain to me why you and Edward are best mates?" She asked conversationally, her voice almost as smooth as her husbands when she spoke. Although with Edward it was a bad thing sometimes, he could go form one emotion to another as though a person was quite literally pressing his buttons. _

"_Chris I'm waiting, and what is that black box in your hand!" She yelled, the steering wheel screamed in protest._

_Crap, time for round two of this conversation. _


	92. The big E

Renesmee POV

I flitted through the lounge, whistling to myself but loudly. The rest of the family except mum, dad, my brother and Aimee plus Chris were sat around. I skipped in front of Aunt Alice and rose, dangling my hand in front of the, well my left hand to be specific.

Aunt rose caught it as began to walk away.

"Oh my god he didn't!" She screamed, Aunt Alice snatched my palm from her and screamed so loudly I thought the windows were going to break.

The talked me in a hug and Grandma was not slow to join them.

"Wait!" Aunt Alice said loudly and everyone stopped, letting me go.

"Does Edward know?" She asked anxiously.

I nodded, "He asked him for permission first."

They awed and Emmet snorted, "And Edward gave it to him, crikey he must have been high n pain meds."

Jasper snickered and I sighed, as they hugged me.

"Congratulations Ness." Uncle Jasper said.

The front door opened and I looked up to see Anthony helping dad through the front door,. He was weak from the operation and was now one organ down, and by the look on his face, the stitches hurt.

"What's going on, someone get engaged or something?" Dad grinned and I beamed, running to hug him tight.

He chuckled and hissed through his teeth, "Careful Ness, your old mans a bit worse for wear."

"Sorry." I muttered and beamed, he smiled and touched my cheek before pushing away from Anthony and walking over to the couch, supporting steering himself using furniture.

Mum came in carrying Ellie, she kissed my cheek and smiled proudly.

"Ness!" Ellie cried and reached for me, I laughed and gave her a hug, walking away with her talking excitedly about Christmas and laughing as she looked the tree up and down.,

"You were told to rest, and I meant it." Mum warned dad, laying him on the sofa, his arm over his eyes, other resting on his chest over his bandage. She sat by his legs and stroked his cheek.

"Whatever," He mumbled. I knew it was going to put a strain on there relationship with him not wanting to be looked after, and her wanting to care for him unconditionally.

"hey you." A husky voice said from behind me, arms wrapping around my waist as I set Ellie on the floor by mum. She picked her up and dad sat her gently on his chest. Mum frowned in disproval, anxious she would hurt him, but dad shook his head to display it was fine.

I turned back to Chris, hooking my arms around his neck and kissing him gently.

He smiled and I looked around him to see Dad whispering to mum. She smiled and nodded, getting up and walking out of the room hurriedly, and before I could find out what they were planning.

Edward POV

I was feeling back to my normal self and was pacing the bottom of the stairs in Carlisle and Esme's house impatiently. We were supposed to be meeting Renesmee and Chris at the restaurant ten minutes ago, and it was not doing my image any good as the fearsome almost father in law if we were late because I could no hurry my wife along.

Anthony and Aimee were coming to, and apparently it was supposed to be an engagement party slash wedding planning for them two. The latter had been Renesmee's idea.

She hated to be the centre of attention.

Yet more proof she was related to Bella.

"Bella come on we were supposed to be there ten minutes ago." I yelled up the stairs, Anthony and Aimee tired to hide their laughter.

"Oh calm down your going to crack your marble face, try smiling for once!" She called back.

I frowned harder as if to prove a point, although she could not see.

"We're really not that late dad." Anthony chipped in.

I sighed, "That's not the point, she doesn't need all of this make up, she is perfect as she is."

Aimee let slip a small awe but Ignored her.

"You used to think I was worth waiting for." She shouted.

I was getting frustrated, "I still do, but after one hundred and twenty five years you should be here by now!"

"Lol." Was all Anthony could say on the subject.

Bella appeared then, looking perfect as she always did.

"I'm a people person, I enjoy spending time and looking nice." She said as she walked towards me.

"Maybe people don't care what you look like mum. All they se is perfection" Anthony said and picked up the Volvo keys, throwing them at me.

I fiddled with them in my fingers, "maybe some people aren't seeing enough."

Bella turned to me suddenly.

"Really, your going to complain about our sex life now."

I sighed and steered her towards the car.

"Don't start please." I whispered and she frowned slightly, muttering a fine and climbing in the passenger side.

I groaned when she folded her arms, this evening had better get better.


	93. Blissful

Edward POV

Bella had gone into the restaurant with the rest if them while I parked the car. I sighed, checking my phone for any messages form Esme, who was looking after Ellie at there house. She was spending the night there, so me and Bella could have the night to ourselves. I didn't need Alice's power to know that I was not going to be getting _any_ kind of indulgence from my wife tonight.

One she would be to worried about Ellie as I would be, and two we weren't exactly speaking at the moment, and with the other friction in our relationship about the aspect of gift giving.

Things weren't exactly blissful.

I walked up the steps to see Chris waiting for me, shifting nervously. I sighed, things just got better and better.

"About what you said earlier…" He trailed off and I sighed frustrated. We had only ever had one conversation where I hadn't actually tried to kill him and it had been longer than two lines.

This was the exchange we had taken part in before we left, while the girls were getting ready.

"Yes?" I asked, prompting him to continue.

"What do you mean when you saw 'we are going to get Bella off my back about getting her a charismas present'" He quoted me with a confused expression.

"Well when I say _we_, I really mean you." I told him and went to walk inside when he called after me.

"What!" He exclaimed.

I turned to look at hum exasperatedly, "She likes you, all you have to do is put a good word in for me about how in your family _everyone_ was given a gift. She'll miss Christmas when she was human will allow me to get her a gift, understand?" I asked hopefully at the end.

"But she loves you, never mind if she _likes_ me." He begged.

I frowned, "Why are you picking holes in my perfect plan."

"How is it perfect? I'll be acting as your puppet, you know how Bella detests other people being used. And we were getting along, you don't need to use me… and I'm worried, if I become your puppet, where the hell are you going to put your hand?" He cried.

I growled, "If your going to use that analogy you are a string puppet."

"Oh sorry. F.A.B Churchill, you got that Virgil…"

"And no thunderbirds sarcasms either." I snapped, he was rally begging to do my head in.

"Sorry Sir."3 He muttered and scuffed his shoe on the floor.

I waited as patiently as I could while he reached his own epiphany, where I knew the outcome would be.. If he was smart enough… he would realise… amazingly… that I was always right.

If only Bella would see that as well.

"Fine, I'll do it, I'll drop hints all night if that makes you happy." He said and I grinned, grabbing him around the shoulder and rubbing my knuckled hard on his head.

"I knew you were like me deep down." I said cheerfully, maybe we would get along fine after all.

"Okay, okay geez old man get off." He hissed and I chuckled, letting him go.

He straightened his jacket as I did and went to walk inside when I whistled after him, he turned expectantly, if not a little sarcastically.

I saluted him, "Thunderbirds are go!"

He smirked and went inside with me chuckling all the way.

BELLA POVEdward and Chris were outside talking, however even with my vampire hearing I could not hear what they were saying. Renesmee and Aimee were exchanging stories about how annoying men were, and I was trying my hardest to take part in the conversation instead of marching outside and sorting _my_ man out.

"He doesn't listen to me, or trust me to look after myself…" Renesmee started and Aimee scoffed.

"You think you have it bad, at least you don't get the old, I'm stronger than you are, I know how easily you could get killed. Its like I am five." She muttered. I nodded, understanding how that dynamic in a relationship played out.

"He's so distant at times…."

"And overprotective _all_ the time." Aimee finished after Ness had pitched her view in.

"Trust me girls, you can make marriages like that work." I said and leant back in my seat.

"What doesn't work?" A silk voice that made my knees go weak,. Although I'd never admit it, said from behind me.

"nothing." I said hastily as a large hand covered my shoulder, arm across my back as he sat down beside me. I leant into his side and he chuckled.

"Do you want me to tell you how I know your lying?"

I smiled at him and kissed him gently.

Anthony returned from the toilet and we all settled down to eat. The conversation soon turned to Christmas presents. I prayed internally for it not to turned to who was getting what, as Edward had put up a decent enough fight about getting me one, which in my typical hypocritical mood, hadn't elt him, but ahd bought him on regardless.

"When I used to visit my grandparents for Christmas everyone got a present, regardless whether they wanted it or what." Chris said.

Edward shifted in his seat and looked away, and I swear I could have seen a smile on his face.

Ness narrowed her eyes and looked between her father and Chris. My mouth flew open as I realised I was not imagining.

"oh my god!" I screamed and glared at Edward.

He flinched and Chris winced as Edward shot him a, 'your so dead' look.

"Why on earth would you blackmail him into making me feel guilty about not having a Christmas present." I shouted.

Edward laughed in disbelief, "So its okay for you to celebrate my birthday, the day we met, our wedding anniversary and everything else, inducing Christmas, but I cannot do it, your such a hypocrite."

"You know what just forget it, we wont even celebrate Christmas this year. If your going to be suck a git, do it on your own!" I screamed and trough my glass of wine over him, before storming out of the restaurant, Aimee and Renesmee close behind me.

Anthony POV

I let out a low whistle and leant back in my seat, looking between Chris and Dad. The first looked so scared it was unreal, and dad looked so unbelievably pissed it was scary. I could feel the restaurant buzzing, and I was thinking about putting dad in a coma so he wouldn't have to listen to all of the thoughts about mums public display of their fight.

I scrapped away the last thought of their fight as dad flinched, his eyes letting on the hurt he felt through his rigid exterior, I wasn't one hundred percent sure he was breathing…

"You know she's right." Chris muttered. The fork in dads hand bent slightly and I cringed.

"Maybe if you were less of a man, maybe if you let her in more, told her how you were feeling, she wouldn't see what you do as rash" Chris continued.

Crap he was brave.

Either that or down right stupid.

"Maybe the iron fist you rule with is going rusty…." He started but dad cut him off.

"_Maybe_ it will loosen up a bit if I hit someone…" He growled and Chris growled at him.

They both stood up, hands slamming down on the table.

"You really want to do this now… come on guys…" I begged, sure as anything I would be getting it in the neck from Aimee if they fought.

"I'm older than you, I'm quicker and stronger…. I could take you like this." Dad said and the glass my his hand smashed as he slammed it down on the table.

Chris puffed out his chest and dad deliberately grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him to face him fully.

"Don't tempt me… you are walking on _extremely_ thin ice. Watch your back." Sad spat and pushed him away. Chris fell in his chair and gasped fro breath, Dad through his wallet at him.

"This is on me, then go home to Ness like the dog you are, just don't expect me to be there. Bella was right, this year, Christmas is cancelled." Dad hissed and walked out of the restaurant.

**Okay guys now I have a problem. I have many great ideas but I know how I want this to end…**

_**HOWEVER **_**I think I may write a sequel to this, tell me if you would read it… REVIEW!**


	94. Please don't cry

Bella POV

I lay on the sofa crying, my eyes covered by my palms. I heard a whimper and a cry from Ellies room. I sighed and stood up, sniffling as I picked her up from her bed, holding her to my chest gently.

"Oh baby… don't cry… please don't cry…." I sobbed, pressing my face into her hair. My silent heart felt like it was being ripped to shreds in my chest, more and more with every sob that left my daughters lips. I knew who she was crying for.

Edward.

She always wanted him during the night, and then during the day so she could play with him. I was never jealous, even now when she would not sleep I was not jealous. Because I wanted him back as much as she did as well.

"Oh Ellie please…" I cried and rocked her gently begging to god or whoever remotely cared for her to go to sleep. She had been like this since Edward hadn't come home that night after the restaurant., or the morning after. That was yesterday morning, and Christmas was now twenty five hours away. Why oh why wasn't he back?

I knew why, because of what I had said. I hadn't meant any of it, and now he had taken what I had said to heart. Why he had chosen now to start listening to me after a century and a half was beyond me but…

"Bella?" A smooth voice said form the door.

I turned to see him leant against the door, suit jacket torn and the rest of him creased with what would have been rain water, He had lost his tie, and shi shirt was hug open by three buttons.

"She wont sleep." I sobbed, aware of how utterly pathetic I sounded. He hushed me, lips touching my temple and arms taking her gently from me, rocking her until she feel quiet. She looked up at him wide eyes where her head was resting on his shoulder. her rocked her as she sniffled while I wiped my eyes, hands on my back which hurt and from speeding the last twenty four hours on the sofa or leaning over her bed. Edwards other hand reached to rub my arm comfortingly, his expression anxiously here he looked at me over our daughters hair.

I shook my head and mouthed a 'don't worry' at him. This made his brows crease further.

"Mummy?" Ellie whispered and Edward handed her to me, I lay her in bed and whispered that I loved her, kissing her cheek gently. Edward did the same, shi eyes creased in pain as he kissed her forehead. I swallowed, knowing how hard the next few months would be.. When the inevitable happened.

The inevitable that none of us could even think about.

His arms were suddenly steering me to sit in shi lap in the rocking chair in the corner. I leant my body against his shoulder, head tucked under his chin.

He hummed her lullaby as we watched her sleep. Her eyes closing at the last second before she was under. He chuckled slightly, fingers running through my hair.

"Seems she wasn't in the mood for daddies mad story telling skills tonight then." He laid whilst smiling. I grinned and looked at him anxiously.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

I shook my head, "We'll never keep anything from each other again."

He chuckled, "I bet you that doesn't last long."

I smiled, "Edward do you know what I really want for Christmas?"

He shook his head, "No."

"I want you to make it up with Chris…."

He frowned and was about to interrupt so I kept talking."For your daughter, its important to her… and to me." I murmured.

He sighed and nodded, "I'll try."

I kissed him hard, "God I love you."

He chuckled and scooped me up in his arms, setting me on the floor where we were suddenly in front of the bathroom,

I frowned slightly at the location.

I wasn't that desperate.

"I need a shower." He explained. I frowned in disappointments and went to walk into the lounge when his hand caught my wrist, pulling me so I was suddenly over his shoulder.

"Edward?" I giggled.

He growled huskily, "I never said you were going anywhere."


	95. w w w dot

Bella POV

Edward had gone out with Chris and Anthony, rather begrudgingly to take the first. They were going Christmas shopping, and as much as I hated to think of the lavish gift Edward would no doubt bestow on me come Christmas morning, I was using this emotion to get home something equally extravagant. But because my daughter was so to young and I didn't have the heart to drag her around all the malls in the continental US as Alice wanted to. I was only my laptop in the kitchen, sat at the breakfast bar, grooming the internet to try and by my husband a present.

After four hours of constant search, I was beginning to think the question, what do you buy the man who has everything?

I put my head in my hands and groaned, thank god Ellie was still asleep, I didn't have the strength to read her a story after this. Aimee and Renesmee walked back in, laden with shopping bags and giggling. I frowned at them, slamming the lid of the lap top shut and burying my face in my arm over it.

"Wow mum, still no luck?" Ness asked as they began to sort out whose bags were whose.

I shook my head, "Your father has to be _the_ hardest person to shop for ever." I complained.

Aimee laughed and Ness rolled her eyes.

"I can think of someone else who doesn't even like being shopped for." She muttered.

I smirked at her and Aimee came to sit next to me, opening the laptop and helping me search.

"He may be difficult to shop for, but at least you know if you don't get him anything he wont care. He's not a weirdo." She reminded me.

I rolled my eyes, "I suppose, after all he ahs his perks, have you _seen_ his body." I then practically drooled thinking about last night, I was unsure why had been so apposed to the bathroom.. I mean… it had a power shower….

Focus Bella.

"Oh he has a body, that's strange because I've never seen it, he's always been a floating head…." She started but I cut her off.

"Okay Ness, there's another thing, he has even worse comedic timing than you."

She scoffed, "That wasn't a joke, ti was sarcasm."

Aimee laughed, "You have to agree to the no body thing Bella, after all… that does make him an air head."

I laughed, "See _that_ was funny."

We all laughed and I went back to skimming the world wide web while they showed me what they had bought to wear for Aimee's hen party. They were going clubbing, well I say they… I was going as well.

I sighed, "I don't know whether I should came." I muttered.

Aimee gasped, "You can't back out, I've only just got Anthony to book his bachelor party for the same day."

"That's my point." I reasoned, "Ellie will be with Esme, I'll be worried, he'll be worried, I wont be much fun."

Ness rubbed my shoulder, "You and dad deserve one night to pretend to be single, it will help you feel less like our parents."

I frowned, "you say that near your father and he'll give you the 'I'm your father for life don't annoy me' speech."

She laughed and Aimee hugged me, "Please come." She whispered.

I sighed, "okay,. But am I allowed to drink, I am _not_ being the designated driver again."

She laughed, "We'll get a cab back."

I smiled, "Perfect."

"So, you have a good night last night?" Aimee asked, leading the question on, her eyes wide.

I felt like I should blush and ness gagged.

"I'm surprised you couldn't hear them, I couldn't sleep."

"We were _not_ that loud." I muttered and Aimee giggled.

"Does it… I mean is it… _fun?" _She asked, I blinked in response and Ness walked out of the room on her cell phone, I knew it was Chris, because she blushed when she said the word 'yes.'

He was so dead if Edward caught him talking dad to his daughter, I sighed and looked at Aimee, her attention on her hands.

"You want to talk about sex… have you not… I just assumed." I wavered, trying not euphemise the whole sentence so I didn't have to picture her and Anthony having it.

"He wants to wait until after the wedding, something about virtue.. He said you and his dad could explain it better."

I frowned, I knew Edward would find some way to protect his sons virtue, maybe that's why he was so intent on killing Chris before he could marry our daughter. I sighed, he had promised me he would try and get along with him, and I knew I had no right to ask any more of him than that. After all, he had been tolerant enough to Jacob, and in the end I was just as bitter towards that mutt as he was.

"Of course there was no way I was going to talk to Edward, I think I might actually hyperventilate just thinking about it…" She rushed and I frowned, parental skills taking over teenage ones.

"Why don't you talk to your mum."

Aimee swallowed, "She's not even coming to the wedding, she won't speak to me… and I thought that…. You would be straight with me. I find it easier to talk to you than her, we have never really seen eye to eye since my dad died."

I nodded, "What do you want to know, you know you can talk to me."

She looked at me anxiously, "I'm so worried, I don't know what to do… how to do it… if it hurts.." She raved and I sighed.

"You remind me of me." I whispered.,

She frowned slightly, "Really?"

My eyes widened in shock and she misinterpreted me.

"Not that I wouldn't want to be like you I just…"

I laughed, "no I mean, I was a virgin bride, and so was Edward, except he was the husband not the bride."

She didn't laugh, just smiled nervously.

"I know it's a cliché sweetheart but you will just know when the time is right, everything will be fine." I told her soothingly. She nodded and hugged me.

"Thanks Bella." She whispered and my heart inflated.

"What!" Came a scream form Ness as her phone rang again, she ran into the room with her eyes wide and hand at her throat.

RENESMEE POV

I could feel mum and Aimee's eyes on me as I tried to get sense out of Chris. They probably thought something bad had happened, which it had, if you were Chris.

"Slow down… no he wont kill you…" I tried to reason and mum sighed, shaking her head and turning back to the laptop. Aimee followed suit and I tied again with my fiancée.

"Chris I don't understand.. What do you mean" I asked as patiently as I could.

"Your dad, is going to KILL ME!" He screamed.

I sighed, "Yes I got that… why?"

My ears picked up him swallowing "I've lost the Volvo."

"Chris," I sighed in frustration, "How the hell do you _lose a four by four black Volvo."_

_He sounded like he was about to have a heart attack from panicking._

"_I parked it on the kerb… which may have turned out to be a tow away zone." _

"_Oh Chris." I groaned._

"_I know, look I have two minutes before he arrives back, I love you babe, pray for me." He said and the line disconnected. _

_BELLA POV_

_Three hours passed and eventually I heard Edward and the others return. I strained my ears from where I was in the shower to hear Edward walk towards the bathroom. The door opened and suddenly he was there, kissing me hard._

_I giggled and realised he was getting soaking wet._

"_Edward your still dressed." I said around his lips._

_He shrugged and pinned me harder against the tiled wall. I frowned and ripped off his jacket._

"_I'm taking charge mister, either you get naked or I am leaving this shower and giving Chris a show he'll never forget."_

_Edward frowned and stripped quickly than I thought was vampiricaly possible._

"_Better?" He demanded with a growl._

_I nodded and grabbed the shower head._

"_Much."_


	96. Shower round

Bella POV

After round two of the shower I walked into the bedroom after putting Ellie to bed to see Edward sat shirtless watching something on TV. I felt strangely tired, not like I had after Anthony, I just wanted to rest and snuggle up with him. None of the funny business we had been up to earlier.

I climbed in beside him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"What are you watching?" I asked.

"You." He growled. Suddenly his lips were on mine and I laying down in the bed, his body shaping itself over mine.

I moaned and pushed him away, hands flat on shi chest.

"Oh love, not tonight okay…" I started but he curt me off.

"Why?" He demanded, eyes hurt.

"Nothing, I'm just tired out, tomorrow I'll be better prepared though…" I trailed off huskily as his lips began attacking my throat.

"How about we start tonight and _finish_ tomorrow." He offered stubbornly.

I laughed, "Can we start at eleven fifty nine then?"

He frowned against my neck," Are you saying I'm worse in bed than I sued to be."

I sighed, "Your turning this into something it isn't, come on, I _promise_ that we will have sex tomorrow. Ellie will be with Esme and we'll be home alone okay?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow mischievously, "During the day you say." He said.

I nodded and watched in confusing as he was suddenly sat back up in his original place scribbling down on a piece of paper.

"Well seen as you are _promising_…" He quoted, "I guess you wont mind signing this." He said and handed me the pad and pen.

I frowned at him and felt my eyes widen when I read it out loud, still laying on my back, his arms stroking my legs up and down.

"I Bella Cullen hereby swear to keep the promise to my husband I made at ten fifteen on the twenty first of December two thousand one hundred and fifty two. I hereby promise to provide him with sex during the day as discussed."

I smirked at him as I signed and he smiled, taking it back form me.

"Can't I keep it?" I asked, making to grab it when he stuffed it down his boxers and raised his eyebrows at me.

I straddled his waist and went to rip the dam piece of paper from his crutch when I realised what he wanted.

I looked up to see him sat with his ads behind his head, watching me happily.

He was going to win either way.

"Fine." I stated and crawled into his side, watching the dam TV.

Tomorrow he would be punished, long and hard.

Edward POV

I was physically un pain.

Bella had gone out after punishing me, and meeting her contract at the same time. I was laying on the sofa, hands over my yes, trying so hard not to think about the throbbing pain in my legs.

"Oh dad…" Anthony called. He was the only other person at home. Chris was spending even less time around me thanks to his stunt with my car. He was seriously lucky I hadn't killed him, but that would have upset Bella. And I dreaded to think what she would have inflicted on me then.

"Dad… dad, dad , DAD!" Anthony shouted, appearing to stand by the sofa. Her turned off the TV and I spoke with my eyes still covered.

"I'm not deaf I'm ignoring you.." I stated.

He groaned and nudged my shoulder.

"Look I need your help… well _co-operation_." He said. I sighed and sat up, watching him with as even expression as I could currently manage.

"I'm having my bachelor party in Vegas, and I want you to come.. There will only be a few of us there…"

"Wait a minute, who is _us"? I asked._

_He stammered slightly which didn't fill me with confidence. _

"_There's only enough of us to fill a twin room and a triple." _

_I nodded in response, telling him to continue._

"_We'll there'll be me and Uncles Emmet and Jasper in the triple… and you… sharing… with Chris." He finished._

_I stood bolt upright, "What!"_

"_Look don't over react ok, mum said it was good idea." He stammered. _

_I growled, "I bet she did." I stormed to the front door ,grabbing my coat and searching through the drawers, slamming them when I was finished._

"_Where are you gong?" Anthony shouted after me._

"_Well I would be going to see your mother if sad dog hadn't got my effing car impounded." I screamed at him and slammed the door behind me, feeling the whole house shake under the force of my pull. _

_ANTHONY POV_

_Aimee was the lest of my worries when she found out dad had stormed off. Mum was probably going to kill me with her bare hands when she figured it out, or made me tell her, and by the looks on her face when she came back in, she knew nothing._

"_Hey mum, I'll be back in a minute I've just got to…" I was but off by her._

"_SIT!" She shouted and I did so abruptly._

_She growled, "What the held, did you say to your father."_

_I swallowed and mumbled the words, "Well if he wasn't such a grumpy shit maybe…"_

_She hit me over the top of the head, "Chris don't you ever talk about your father like that again."_

_I sighed, "He found out about you saying it would be a good idea for him to share with Chris.. He didn't take it very well."_

_She frowned, "Good, now go and find him, apologise and bring him back. I need to talk to him, its important." She said and walked out into their bedroom, slamming the door behind her. _


	97. What should have been

**Tell me what you think in a review, okay here we go with after Breaking dawn final chapter, hope you enjoy.**

RENESMEE POV

Christmas eve should be a happy time, with everyone laughing and joking, and arguing about who was going to get the best Christmas present.

For our family it was none of theses, it was a time of mourning and loss, for we had all lost something or someone very special.

Ellie Aisha Eva Cullen had died peacefully in her sleep, in mums arms at 2 Am this morning. Her heart had simply given out, and it had crushed mum and dad.

They were at the meadow, burying her in the corner where she had a few days earlier built a snowman with Dad, Anthony and Chris. We had respected their decision to do it alone, of I believed we all thought it would bring them the closure they needed.

Christmas came and went and still they had not retuned, that was until new years eve when mum walked up the porch, a smile on her face and dad close behind, a forced one on his lips.

"mum." I sighed relieved and hugged her tight. She smiled and patted my back, pulling back to hg Chris. I didn't need to speak t dad, his eye and mine exchanged a conversation worth more then ten thousand words. He understood me better than anyone, and not just because he was a mind reader.

"We weren't expecting you back." Anthony said and he hugged dad and Aimee and mum embraced tightly.

Mum sighed and took dads hand tightly.

"She wouldn't have wanted us to be upset, she was a fighter, and we will always love her." She said and we all nodded tears in our eyes,

Mum sniffed, "tomorrow is another year, and although Ellie will not be forgotten, her passing must not be dwelled upon. She touched all of our hearts and deserves to be remembered in happiness, not sadness.

Again we all nodded.

She smiled, "On a lighter note, I take it me and your father got nothing for Christmas." She laughed and gestured to the empty space under the tree. I blushed as did Aimee and the boys looked down.

"your present from us is far away." I muttered and threw a box at dad. He caught it and opened it, mum watched him and they both smiled.

"thank you." Mum sad and hugged us all, dad did the same, even to Chris. We had bought them tickets to isle Esme because the ones dad had bought had run out. They could go whenever they wanted, provided the air line was still running when they chose to go.

Mum cried herself to sleep in dads arms that night, granddad had said she was experiencing similar things to what she had after she had Anthony, and that worried us greatly. Dad hummed her lullaby and stroked her hair until she was calm. I listened from where I was laying in Chris's arms, unable to sleep, him snoring beside me. I looked at him with sad eyes as I listened to dad, who stopped humming and spoke quietly to mum.

"I'll make it all okay Bella, I promise. Whatever it takes." He whispered.

And then I thought nothing of it.

Perhaps I should of done.

**Fini**


	98. Sequel preview

Heya Guys, so I have made a decision about writing a sequel and I have decided that I really want to write it. I have a plot and want to make it as long as this one, after all we only have two more chapters until my season finale! In the next chapter is a small taster of what my sequel will be like. it is called the final chapter.

Let me know what you think.

Catherine xx

THE FINAL CHAPTER PREVIEW

**I remained looking forwards as she circled me slowly, her voice a tinkling laugh in the back of my head, eyes not seeing, heart not beating, The latter had been so for over two hundred years, but even more so now did it feel dead in my chest. For now it was not just a void of movement, but a void of all feeling as well.**

"**You've watched life as you know it grow old Edward." She spoke quietly, still circling, as though she had been a vulture in another life.**

"**You are not happy with the hand fate has dealt you, you want to change it." She observed, and this time I nodded, hoping some kind of reaction would show I was still listening.**

**She chuckled darkly, "How much do you want it though?"**

**I swallowed, "More than my own life." **

**My voice sounded strange, it was cracked and charred under the wait of the emotion I felt burning brightly through me, that and my breathing, were the only things stopping me from looking like the corpse I felt.**

"**And are you prepared to give that, to hold your little girl again. To hear her laugh…" She whispered in my ear, long red nails scratching the back of my neck.**

**I flinched, but not from her touch, from the words she was saying.**

"**To say her name." She finished, her voice carried by the wind alone.**

**I swallowed, "Anything."**

"**Louder." She snapped."**

"**Anything." I said clearer, looking up from where I was tied to the chair, body hurting with loss and the thoughts of the losses to come.**

**She chuckled and stopped in front of me, hair hanging down her back, eyes wide and fierce that they made me feel sick. A sly smile spread across her lips.**

"**That is what I thought." She whispered, her hands fiddling with the emblem at the end of that chain she wore round her neck.**

"**You'd kill… you'd bargain everything you have to… just to get her back…"**

"**Its not for me… for Bella." I muttered, my head hanging reflexively and eyes clamping shut against the pain of having to say her name. She thought I was dead, they all did.**

**It was better this way, for in my passing I was giving them the one thing they all wanted.**

**Ellie.**

**I swallowed and looked at the woman in front of me, "You have me you have what you wanted… now bring her back and get it over with…."**

"**Call me by my name." She demanded, looking at me over her shoulder where she was pouring her self a glass of blood..**

"**Victoria." I spat.**

**She laughed and sat down opposite me, crossing her legs like a bond villain and miming a toast to me with her goblet.**

"**The very same." She laughed and rained the glass. **

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO UPLOAD IT**


End file.
